Quatro Estações
by Marck Evans
Summary: Toda guerra deixa marcas, nos ciclos da natureza eles vão ter de encontrar os caminhos para sua cura e sua felicidade. Slash, Remus e Draco e também Severus e Harry.
1. Default Chapter

E vamos às declarações de praxe:

Nenhum desses personagens é meu, todo mundo sabe que são de JK Rowling primeira e única.

Eu não ganho dinheiro nenhum com essas histórias, mas me divirto muito. Espero que vocês também.

É uma fic slash, para quem ainda não sabe, amor de garotos, amor entre homens, homossexualismo. Se isso perturba você, não leia.

Essa fic tem dois casais, e em todos dois casais se repete uma diferença de idade bastante significativa, segundo a dona do jogo, nossa querida JKR, essa diferença é 21 anos. Por favor, não gritem pedofilia, aos 17, ou aos 19 o cara é jovem, mas não é mais caso de pedofilia.

Essa é uma história de classificação R, nem todos os capítulos serão assim, mas no geral é mesmo R. portanto se você tem menos de 17 anos, não leia.

Além desse blá blá blá todo, eu queria dizer uma coisa do fundo do meu coração. Obrigado, de novo Ptyx! Obrigado por betar minha fics, obrigado por aturar meus surtos de insegurança, e obrigado por escrever tão bem.

Eu queria agradecer a uma amiga querida pro me apresentar à música do Cazuza. Um beijo Mrs F. Snape.


	2. Fantasmas

**Parte I – Outono**

**Tempo de deixar ir.**

_Capítulo I – Fantasmas_

_Londres – 22/09/1998_

Remus Lupin:

Há horas está caindo uma chuva fina, tornando a rua da Londres trouxa ainda mais sombria. Estou sentado em frente à janela aberta, vendo a chuva cair e esperando o sono. Se Molly estivesse aqui, ralharia comigo dizendo que eu estou tentando pegar uma gripe, ou algo pior. Talvez esteja mesmo.

Desvio os olhos da chuva para me fixar nas fotos no console da lareira. Pontas e Lily acenam para mim. Nos olhos brilhantes dela, eu noto preocupação; mesmo na foto ela se preocupa comigo, minha doce amiga.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, na outra foto, agitados, também acenam para mim. Eu sorrio de volta sem muito ânimo. Sempre que vejo essa foto, agradeço a qualquer deus que exista que essas crianças tenham sobrevivido à luta contra Voldemort. Eles estão vivos, mas muitos outros não estão.

Sacudo a cabeça. Não quero pensar nisso agora. Há outro sobrevivente no quarto ao lado que precisa de mim, e eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sei o que fazer nem mesmo comigo, o que dirá com esse jovem, pouco mais que uma criança.

Volto minha atenção para a foto, tirada na véspera da terceira prova do Torneio Tribruxo. Nessa época Harry ainda sorria assim. Nessa época Voldemort ainda era uma ameaça incorpórea. Nessa época os assassinatos ainda não haviam começado. Nessa época Sirius ainda estava vivo. E meus olhos traidores se voltam para a foto dele. Uma foto tirada no último Natal que ele passou neste mundo.

Sirius não sorri para mim; ele me olha sério, e um pouco triste também. Em minha mente, posso ouvir sua voz: "_Aluado, meu velho, o que há com você? Eu quase não o reconheço mais._" E é na minha mente que eu respondo de volta: "_Nem eu, Almofadinhas._"

Parte de mim morreu quando Sirius caiu no Véu da Morte e, por dois longos anos, tenho arrastado essa parte morta da minha alma. Estou tão cansado! Enquanto havia a luta, eu conseguia empurrar para o fundo da mente esse cansaço e essa dor. Agora não posso mais.

Ergo-me e fecho a janela. "_Pronto, Molly, não vou mais ficar no frio_."

Devo estar enlouquecendo, falo com fotos, com memórias e com quem não está perto de mim, mas mal consigo trocar duas palavras com outros seres humanos.

Ser humano! Depois de tudo, o Ministério ainda me nega esse título. Não! Não vou me entregar à autopiedade. Isso seria a minha morte.

Vagueio pelo quarto. Em cima da escrivaninha, o exemplar do Profeta Diário de dois meses atrás que não me animo a jogar fora.

Na capa, uma foto de Sirius tirada alguns meses antes de ele ser preso, e uma de Peter no julgamento. Toda a história está ali - a traição de Peter, seu tempo como rato, a fuga de Sirius, como Peter ajudou Voldemort a se reerguer, a morte de Sirius.

Ironia. Não posso deixar de pensar que Sirius, mais do que qualquer outro, deve achar irônico: o mesmo jornal que o inocenta traz seu obituário. Traz até uma cópia do seu testamento. A fortuna considerável que ele deixou para ser dividida entre mim e Harry.

A única coisa que não traz é o bilhete que eu já decorei:

"_Aluado, eu amo você. Não da forma como você gostaria e merecia ser amado. Sou um perdido na vida, e nunca conheci esse tipo de amor. Sei que você vai se ver tentado a recusar a herança que eu lhe deixo. Não o faça. Em nome da nossa amizade, não o faça. Me magoaria demais. Me perdoe não ter entendido você a tempo. Me perdoe não ter confiado em você. Você sempre foi o melhor de nós, eu devia saber muito bem que nunca nos trairia. Me perdoe por ter traído você, primeiro quando coloquei seu segredo em risco apenas para assustar um desafeto, e depois quando não confiei em você. Me perdoe por não ter amado você da mesma forma como você me ama. Cuide de Harry, e cuide-se. Procure sua felicidade, Remus. Com amor, Sirius._"

Seguro a foto em minhas mãos. Eu queria poder falar mais uma vez com ele, só mais uma vez. A quem eu quero enganar? Sempre vou querer falar com ele mais uma vez.

"_Ah, Sirius, eu amo você tanto! Eu me apaixonei ainda na escola, e você, é claro, não notou. Eu tentei sufocar, matar, esquecer esse amor por tanto tempo que a dor parecia já fazer parte de mim. Um dia compreendi. Eu não ia mais conseguir conviver com você sem tê-lo para mim. Eu me afastei para me proteger da dor, mas você não entendeu. Só Lily sabia, sempre soube. Sempre soube também que não era dessa forma que você me amava. Então..... ah meu amor, eu não sei como não enlouqueci quando você foi preso. Durante longos doze anos eu imaginava o quanto você estava sofrendo naquela cela. Eu tentei odiar você pelo que havia feito a James e Lily; não consegui. A mágoa pela sua traição e os poucos relacionamentos que tive não apagaram você do meu coração._

_Quando você fugiu, novamente me vi dividido em dois. E quando você teve a chance de se inocentar, eu, amaldiçoado que sou, estraguei tudo. Quanta coisa poderia ser diferente se naquela noite você tivesse ficado livre!_

_No tempo que passamos juntos na casa dos seus pais, eu via você se desfazendo na minha frente. Às vezes parecia que você não conseguia respirar._

_Na noite em que Harry confrontou-nos por causa do que vira na penseira de Severus, eu acabei me confessando a você. Não pretendia, mas as palavras me escaparam. Um beijo. Um único e maravilhoso beijo para eu guardar para o resto da minha vida."_

A voz de Sirius ecoa na minha alma, repetindo o que me disse depois de me beijar: **"**_Remus, o que eu mais queria agora era poder amar você desse jeito._**"**

Eu queria gritar de dor, de amor, de entendimento e de inconformismo. Mas minha voz não saiu e me deixei ficar ali, abraçado a Sirius, torturado por um amor que não ia acontecer.

"_Sirius, você me apertava tão forte nos braços quando dizia que não podia me amar, meu rosto escondido nos seus cabelos, seu cheiro impregnando minha alma. Nós ficamos assim por uma eternidade, ou por alguns instantes?"_

Um barulho no quarto ao lado me tira das minhas memórias, me tira de Sirius, e me traz de volta ao meu dilema atual. O que vou fazer com esse garoto, tão ferido e tão magoado? O que vou fazer comigo mesmo?

Harry e Severus o deixaram em minhas mãos dizendo que sou o único que pode ajudá-lo. "_Isso também é uma ironia, Sirius. Você odiaria vê-los juntos? Ninguém aceitou a princípio. Nem eu, nem Hermione, Rony muito menos. Mas eles estão juntos. Harry impôs sua escolha, e Severus arriscou tudo para ficar junto com ele."_

Não. Sirius não aceitaria. Pelo menos não sem muita confusão antes.

Eu ainda me lembro quando confrontei Harry, há pouco mais de dois meses: "_Há quanto tempo você e Snape estão juntos?_" Eu fui o primeiro a perceber. Uma parte de mim compreendia o quanto Severus era bom para Harry. Outra gostaria de matá-lo por ousar se aproximar do filho de James.

Rá! O filho de James me olhou serenamente nos olhos: "_Sete meses e cinco dias. Por quê?_" Naquele instante eu soube que não haveria nada que fizesse Harry desistir de Severus.

Dumbledore os protegeu da imprensa, e a notícia não foi divulgada. Oficialmente o maior herói do mundo bruxo não dorme com o melhor espião da história, seu ex-professor.

Mas ninguém os protegeu dos que estavam mais próximos. Foi um mês de tempestades. Eles enfrentaram juntos.

Eu não me opus, apesar de não aprovar. Deixei isso claro para Harry.

"_Eu devia tê-los apoiado, Sirius. Eu, mais do que qualquer um, não devia ter me omitido, devia ter ficado do lado dele desde o início."_

Quem nos deu a lição de que precisávamos foi a pequena Ginny. Quando alguém reclamou do relacionamento dos dois perto dela, ela explodiu: "_Quantos bruxos das trevas o Harry vai ter de destruir para que vocês o deixem ser feliz? Quantas vezes o professor Snape vai ter de se colocar entre Harry e a morte para vocês pararem de se meter no que não têm direito? INFERNO!"_ E as pessoas foram recuperando o juízo, aos poucos.

Não acho que algum dia Harry, ou Severus, esqueçam isso. Harry perdoou os que ele ama. Severus nos aceita por amor a Harry. "_E você, Sirius, teria aceitado Severus por amor a Harry?"_

Agora eles me pedem um favor. Desta vez vou fazer o certo. Vou fazer o que eles me pedem, vou cuidar do garoto. "_Eu só não sei como, Sirius!"_

Um baque surdo no quarto ao lado, seguido de um silêncio anormal, me alerta. Algo está errado.

A porta do quarto dele está trancada por dentro, mas não enfeitiçada, portanto não é obstáculo. Eu bato apenas uma vez antes de entrar sem permissão.

Draco Malfoy está caído no meio do quarto escuro. Quando me aproximo, o cheiro de uísque me atinge; foi preciso duas garrafas de Uísque de Fogo para derrubar o garoto.

Merda! Harry já havia me alertado disso.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Eu odeio chuva. Odeio ficar preso neste apartamento trouxa. Odeio ter concordado com o plano escroto do Potter. Odeio a junta médica do São Mungo. Odeio Dumbledore. E odeio não poder escapar desta armadilha.

Chuva sempre me deprimiu. Eu fecho as janelas e as cortinas para não ver e nem ouvir o som da maldita chuva. O quarto está escuro demais, mas eu não vou atrás do lobisomem pedir que me ensine a acender a tal da lâmpada elétrica. Que se dane.

O que eu vou querer com luz? Ver minha cara no espelho? Como se eu já não tivesse sido obrigado a isso pelos desgraçados dos curandeiros. "_Mire-se no espelho, senhor Malfoy, e diga-nos o que vê._" Bando de imbecis. "_Vejo meu rosto, é claro!_"

Três meses disso. E tudo isso para quê? Para ter de escolher entre a ala psiquiátrica do São Mungo ou um tutor pelo próximo ano. "_O senhor Malfoy encontra-se emocionalmente abalado, carecendo de supervisão constante. Nova avaliação apenas em 01/07/1999."_ Bosta pura. Eu queria ver aquela velha tonta passar pelo que eu passei. Aí sim, íamos ver quem fica abalado emocionalmente.

Meu estômago dá a familiar contração de repulsa. Não. Eu me recuso a lembrar. Vai ficar no fundo da minha mente. NÃO!

Quando dou por mim, estou prestes a falar alto. Não quero que o lobisomem escute e venha aqui. Não quero perguntas, não quero ninguém mais sabendo da humilhação, da dor.... "NÃO!" A palavra me escapa, e as memórias estão querendo emergir. "_É hora de afogar tudo isso, Draco Malfoy!"_

Enganar o Snape para trazer as garrafas não foi tão difícil. Parece que havia algum probleminha no paraíso dele e do cretino do Potter. Melhor para mim. Aqui estão elas, são só cinco, vão ter de durar.

O primeiro copo eu bebo de uma tragada só, e desce queimando. Ótimo. Quanto mais rapidamente eu ficar bêbado melhor. Amanhã eu vou estar um caco, mas já estive pior. Muito pior.

Dor. Ódio. Raiva. Tudo isso parece explodir no meu peito agora. Não vou permitir. O conselho piegas de Dumbledore volta à minha mente: "_Busque ajuda, Draco. Permita que os que se importam com você o ajudem. Não se destrua assim_." Velho cretino. Como se alguém realmente se importasse. Como se **eu** me importasse.

Merda, já estou no terceiro copo e ainda estou sóbrio. Cruelmente sóbrio.

A única vantagem de morar na mesma casa que o Potter era essa. Eu poderia ir atazaná-lo em vez de tentar atingir o necessário coma alcoólico. Mas por nada nesse mundo eu vou procurar aquele lobisomem patético.

Criatura ridícula e infeliz. Quando o vi, nem acreditei. O mesmo molambento de quando me deu aula. Isso foi há quanto tempo? Minha dificuldade em lembrar que faz mais de quatro anos que aquele patético arremedo de professor me deu aula é um bom sinal. Minha mente começa a divagar, não era sem tempo. Meu estômago se revolta um pouco, mas eu o forço a agüentar. Já agüentou coisa muito pior. A memória disso traz a dor de volta, e eu viro mais um copo, já nem sinto o gosto.

"_Potter, imbecil inútil, você não precisava ficar com ciuminho não. Eu nunca teria nada com o seu amante. NUNCA! Seu idiota possessivo. NADA, OUVIU BEM! NADA! NUNCA! NINGUÉM! Nunca mais..._." Oh, não! Gritar com o Potter em pensamento é admissível, chorar não. Eu não preciso de ninguém, eu não quero ninguém. Eu não vou chorar.

Mais derrubo do que bebo o copo seguinte. O uísque molha toda minha roupa. Estou quase lá. "_Potter, seu pedaço de merda, Snape foi o único que me ajudou. Por que diabos eu não sei. Na realidade ele não foi o único. Dumbledore, o magnânimo, também me ajudou. Mas quem se importa com a múmia velha? É só isso, seu bosta. Eu sei reconhecer a dívida que tenho com ele e com o velho babão. Mas não. Para o Santo Potter eu ser um fodido na vida é pouco. Ele tinha de me mandar para o exílio. Viver num casebre no meio do nada com um LOBISOMEM!!!_" Em minha mente as pessoas já se misturam um pouco, e os sentimentos totalmente. "_Snape, por quê? Entre todos no mundo, era você que devia saber que eu não vou suportar viver com esse mestiço. Você é meu tutor; primeiro me deixa com o Potter, e agora me passa para o lobisomem. Quem se importa? Você é que não. Nem eu. Foda-se!_"

Eu me sento na poltrona próxima à lareira. Está um calor dos infernos aqui. Levo quase cinco minutos para lembrar o feitiço que apaga o fogo, e mais dez para conseguir executá-lo. Mas eu consigo, na última tentativa que eu faria antes de jogar o uísque no fogo para apagá-lo.

O lobisomem é tão cretino quanto o Potter. Era só o imbecil dizer não. E pronto. Eu não teria de aturá-lo por NOVE MESESLobo idiota, acéfalo, sangue sujo, mestiço de merda.

Bebi uma garrafa inteira. Com alguma dificuldade, abro a segunda. Criatura nojenta! Com o dinheiro que o namorado deixou, a besta podia pelo menos se vestir melhor. Estou definitivamente decadente, vou viver com isso! O copo cai da minha mão, e eu não consigo encontrá-lo no escuro. Dane-se. Bebo diretamente da garrafa.

Atingi o estágio perigoso. Meu cérebro está misturando fatos, imagens de coisas que nunca ocorreram vêm à minha mente. Mas vêm também as imagens de coisas que eu não quero lembrar. A breve visão do rosto de Lucius Malfoy quase me deixa sóbrio, tamanho o ódio que se agita em mim. Com um gole grande de Uísque de Fogo, eu afogo Lucius, minhas memórias e o que me resta de consciência.

Tento ir para a cama. Não demoro a apagar agora. Mal dou dois passos e vejo o chão se aproximando.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Severus Snape:

Harry tem seus padrões. Ele sempre dorme abraçado a mim - a menos, é claro, que esteja aborrecido comigo, o que é raro, ou tentando me esconder alguma coisa, o que por algum tempo foi comum. Mas normalmente era alguma briga com os amigos dele por causa do nosso relacionamento, quando ele, então, resolvia me proteger. Tolo. Com se a opinião deles me importasse. Às vezes me enfurecia, porque eu via que isso magoava meu tolo amante. Por causa dele, evitei conflitos com os imbecis, e agora, por causa dele novamente, eu os aturo.

"_Quanta coisa mais eu sou capaz de fazer por você, Harry_?" Ele se agita um pouco no sono, como se minha pergunta mental o perturbasse, e eu o acomodo melhor nos meus braços.

O calor do corpo dele me envolve. Ele dá um leve suspiro ao se acomodar, parece coisa de criança. Ele é pouco mais do que uma criança, e eu sou o resto de um homem.

Se eu tivesse um pingo de decência me afastaria dele. Mas não tenho. Não acho que ele permitiria que eu me afastasse, também. Agarro-me a essa idéia para justificar minha fraqueza. Agarro-me às palavras dele naquela noite de Natal em que ele entrou no meu quarto e fizemos amor pela primeira vez. Agarro-me a qualquer coisa, para continuar com ele.

Eu não o esperava. Eu já vinha lutando contra o que sentia por ele há muito tempo, e realmente achei que o havia afastado. Tolice. Conhecia Harry o suficiente para saber que conselhos sensatos nunca surtiram efeito naquela cabeça dura. Mas eu me convenci, tolamente, de que ele só estava curioso a meu respeito. Que o que ele tinha nada mais era do que libido adolescente.

Mesmo lutando contra, eu sabia que tinha entregado meu coração na mão dele. Não é grande coisa, mas é o único que eu tenho.

Naquela noite em especial eu estava vulnerável. Não pelo Natal, mas pelos destroços de famílias que vira naquela semana. Eu queria alguém para abraçar; o mundo estava grande demais, frio demais. Eu queria Harry, desesperadamente.

Ele bateu à minha porta, a bendita capa cobria-o do ombro para baixo. Eu não atendi. Sabia que, se abrisse a porta, não responderia mais por meus atos. Ele insistiu, e ergueu de dentro da capa a outra herança do pai. Marotos desgraçados, ganguezinha de imbecis, que fiz essa droga de Mapa.

Abri a porta ainda tentando me resguardar: "_Cai fora daqui, Potter._" Ele me ignorou e olhou nos meus olhos. Tirando a capa, ele se aproximou devagar. Os olhos tinham tanta dor que não parecia ser possível que ele sentisse tanto e ainda estivesse vivo. "_Me beija, Severus. Eu preciso de você_."

Duas almas perdidas que se buscam desesperadas não se agarrariam com tanta paixão. Ele é meu. Só meu. Meu Harry.

Fizemos amor.

Em duas palavras, tanta força e tanta Magia.

Ele ficou abraçado comigo em minha cama por um longo tempo. Deixei-me desfrutar dessa felicidade junto com ele. Em algum momento, caí em mim. Vi a loucura que fizera; por mais que fosse especial, Harry era meu aluno, e eu me envolvera com um aluno. Ele pareceu sentir para onde meus pensamentos me levavam. "_Severus, se você se afastar eu vou atrás de você, a menos que me convença de que não me quer. E nós não conseguimos mais mentir um para o outro. Você sabe disso_."

De uma forma estranha, nós nos entendemos. Por alguma razão inexplicável ele me ama..... mas eu não sei se o mereço. E, por causa de um feitiço conjunto, nós não podemos mentir um para o outro.

"_Eu preciso de você, Harry, como do próprio ar_." Ele torna a se agitar em meus braços. "_Meu Harry, como gostaria de deixar tudo isso para trás. Meus remorsos, meu inferno pessoal, minha dor estão afetando você_."

Tenho mais sangue nas mãos que minha tão proclamada eficiência como espião pode limpar. Tenho a alma completamente envenenada de culpas, ódios, dores. Ele é diferente. Mesmo tendo passado por tudo o que passou, Harry ainda não aprendeu a odiar. Ele aprendeu a se defender; nisso eu ajudei, mas sua alma é limpa.

Vai chegar o dia em que ele vai deixar de me amar. Eu sei. Ele não vai suportar mais o peso da minha alma maculada e vai desejar nunca ter se envolvido comigo. Eu vou destruir o que mais prezo no mundo. É o que sempre faço.

Seu pesadelo interrompe minhas divagações. Ele senta na cama tremendo, e eu o abraço. Quando a crise passa, ele se recosta novamente no meu peito.

-Tudo bem agora, Harry?

-Sim. Era só mais um pesadelo. – Ele está indiferente ao susto. Nunca diz mais do que isso, me exclui de seus pesadelos.

Eu o aconchego nos meus braços.

–Severus... Acha que fizemos o certo para o Malfoy?

Deixar Draco com Lupin é minha última esperança de cura para o garoto.

-Eu espero que sim. – Esperança, palavra tola. – Que outra opção nós tínhamos? Talvez Lupin consiga tocar o que nós não pudemos sequer tentar direito.

-Draco estava furioso com meu plano.

-Draco está furioso com a vida. – Eu me lembro das acusações de Draco antes de ele ir para a casa de Lupin. – Você não estava com ciúmes como ele falou, estava?

Ele me fita, levemente irônico:

-Como ele gritou, você quer dizer. E não, não estava com ciúmes. Você é meu, Severus. Eu sei disso.

_Isso é o cúmulo!_

-Seu convencido arrogante!

-Diz que não é verdade!

-Harry! – Eu raramente fico sem palavras. – Sua presunção me choca, garoto.

-Negue, se puder. E diz também que não sabe a quem eu pertenço.

-Harry.... – Sinto meu corpo começar a reagir, e minha voz soa rouca.

Ele se deita por cima de mim:

-Eu sou todo seu, Severus. Você sabe.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Harry Potter:

Sonhei com Sirius caindo no Véu da Morte. Talvez por ter visto Remus tão abatido eu tenha voltado a esse pesadelo especificamente. Já o tive várias vezes, mas nos últimos tempos isso havia ficado mais raro.

Na realidade, esse pesadelo tem de disputar espaço com o de Voldemort voltando mais uma vez, e com o sonho em que Severus morre quando se atira na minha frente para me salvar. Tento rir disso, e só digo a Severus que foi um pesadelo bobo. Ele está tão tenso. pro estranho que pareça, mais agora que a guerra acabou do que durante todo aquele inferno. Sinto-o distanciando-se de mim, não sei o que fazer.

No meu sexto ano em Hogwarts, fomos obrigados a trabalharmos junto. Eu odiei isso. Ele também. Algumas vezes ele parecia prestes a pular no meu pescoço e me matar pessoalmente. Estranho como essas brigas agora são uma memória doce.

Com a profecia, a morte de Sirius me fazendo sentir que entre mim e o mundo existia uma cortina de dor, irritar Severus era a única coisa que me fazia sentir o sangue correr.

Hermione um dia me perguntou se eu era masoquista. "_Não, eu não sou. Não gosto da dor, eu a suporto apenas quando é necessário."_

No final do ano letivo, depois dos exames, nós dois ficamos sozinhos na sala dele. É claro que ele procurava defeitos irrelevantes no que eu havia feito. Dia ruim para ele me irritar tanto, eu já estava suficientemente infeliz de ter de voltar para a casa dos meus tios no dia seguinte.

"_Você é um incompetente, Potter."_ Ele falou baixo e venenoso, os olhos parecendo adagas. "_Não sou. Você é que é um miserável, vingativo, mesquinho, arrogante e ridículo._" Eu nunca retrucara daquele jeito. Ele se levantou rápido, sacamos as varinhas juntos. "_Fora daqui, Potter. Fora daqui, ou não respondo por mim_." **Eu** já não respondia mais por mim. "_Acha que eu tenho medo de você? Não seja ridículo!_" Severus saiu de trás da escrivaninha e me pegou pelo braço "_Devia ter, garoto patético_."

Eu me virei para ele; eu pretendia lhe dizer mais alguma coisa, precisava continuar brigando. Mas ele me beijou, com raiva, chegando a machucar um pouco minha boca. Durou pouco, os lábios dele foram perdendo a fúria. Quando senti a língua dele dentro da minha boca, já não havia raiva. Eu me lembro de ter-me agarrado a ele, beijando-o com tanta intensidade quanto ele me beijava. Acho que foi o gemido que me escapou dos lábios que nos trouxe de volta à realidade.

Severus segurou meu rosto entre as mãos, nossas respirações voltando ao normal. Eu só o olhava, meu cérebro totalmente paralisado. Severus tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão estranha no rosto. Quando me encarou, sua expressão era inusitadamente suave. "_Vá, Harry. Vá agora_." A voz dele era doce, e eu obedeci. Quando a porta se fechou às minhas costas, comecei a correr. Corri como um louco até me refugiar no alto da Torre da Grifinória. Em meu peito, a euforia e o susto.

Tive as férias para pensar nisso e tive isso para me ocupar nas férias. Quando voltei, eu já sabia o que eu queria. Mas levei algum tempo para começar a entender esse homem tão complexo que eu amo. Às vezes ele duvida disso.

Depois do meu pesadelo, nós fizemos amor. Ele me conduz com habilidade única, até que gozamos juntos. Eu o sinto saindo de dentro de mim, sem me soltar.

-Eu amo você, Severus.

Ele me abraça em silêncio.

"_Meu amor, não vá embora. Eu o sinto afastando-se de mim. Não vá. Não me deixe sozinho no frio, com minhas culpas, meus medos, meus erros. Severus, você é minha força. Não me deixe agora. Eu sei que você ainda me quer. Eu sei que você me ama_."


	3. Demarcando Território

O que eu posso dizer sobre essa fic? A história está na minha mente e não me deixa em paz. Ela quer ser escrita, então vou fazer a vontade dela. :)

Obrigado pelos reviews. Eu abro o email e começo a sorrir igual um bobo na frente do micro. Valeu gente.

Lilibeth: Vc me deixou sem palavras. Que bom que gostou, é tudo que eu consigo pensar para dizer, e isso é muito pobre diante do tanto que eu me senti encantado pelo seu review. Obrigado.

viviane valar: sim Viv, essa vai ser mais pesada. Cicatrizes são coisas muito difíceis de serem curadas.

Eu morro de rir escrevendo o Draco.

Gostei muito sua fic Snape&Harry

Juju-Malfoy: O Remus é um cara muito legal, por isso eu encabeço a campanha para a Lilibeth não matar o Lobo em "Venenos".

Obrigado, de coração, pelo review

Fabi Chan: Obrigado. Eu gosto de casais contrastantes assim.

Holly Moon: Severus e Harry eu já li alguns ótimos. A Viviane Valar tem algumas, e tem o site da Ptyx, minha beta, que escreve maravilhosamente bem esse casal. O endereço é: http : ptyx. ebonyx. org / sem os espaços. Eu recomendo, em especial, a série Mandala. Mas Remus e Draco eu nunca li.

MEL MorganWeasley: Abro o maior sorrisão na frente do micro. Que bom que gostou. Eu gostei muito da sua "Apenas uma Noite"

Claire R. Black: Alguém por favor busque meu ego que ele saiu flutuando janela afora!! Obrigado pelo que você fala no seu review, a gente escreve só pelo prazer de escrever e de mostrar o que escreveu. Lendo isso dá o maior gás para continuar escrevendo.

Tem essa fic em português? Pq meu inglês se resume ao informatês, não dá para ler fic.

Bom, taí o outro capítulo.

Momoni: Uau, agora quem está com um sorriso de orelha a orelha sou eu. Obrigado.

Espero não decepcionar, e nem atualizar muito devagar.

Snape/Harry é muito legal. Aliás, Snape com qq um é legal. Tá bom. Exagero. Com o Hagrid e com Minerva não deve ser tão legal assim. :)

Paula Lírio: Snape para mim é O Cara. Um caso clássico de ame-o ou odeio-o. rs

E seu review não foi nem um pouco confuso, aliás foi muito inteligente e estimulante. O Snape realmente tem várias facetas, a maioria desagradável. Mas fazer o que? O Harry gosta!

Esse capítulo é provavelmente o menor de todos, mas eu me diverti muito escrevendo.

Então vamos ao que interessa.

_p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/_

**Parte I – Outono**

**Tempo de deixar ir.**

_Capítulo II – Demarcando Território_

_País de Gales – 23/09/1998_

Draco Malfoy:

A ressaca me acorda. Gosto dela. Não penso, não sinto, não lembro. Perfeito.

Eu movo a cabeça um milímetro e a fisgada de dor me convence a ficar imóvel. Sei que será por pouco tempo, meu estômago não demorará a exigir que eu corra para o banheiro, mas nesse momento estou imerso em um abençoado mal-estar que nubla minha mente e minhas emoções. Se eu pudesse permanecer só assim, respirando...

_Merda! Vou vomitar._

Levanto da cama cambaleando, sem saber onde é o banheiro. Não tenho idéia de onde estou. Trombo nos móveis até atingir e abrir a primeira porta que encontro. Dou de cara com um corredor; tem uma porta em frente à do quarto de onde saio e uma mais ao final. A dos fundos está aberta e é um banheiro. Atiro-me lá para dentro fazendo barulho e trombando nas paredes.

Cinco minutos depois, estou caído no chão, ainda abraçado com o vaso, e imaginando se dessa vez eu expeli o estômago ou é só impressão minha. Antes que consiga me mover, estou pensando seriamente em voltar a dormir aqui mesmo, sinto, mais do que vejo, um vulto parado ao meu lado. A voz educada do desgraçado do lobisomem traz a memória da merda que minha vida virou.

-Consegue se levantar sozinho, Malfoy?

-Sai daqui.

-Não.

Ele tenta me pegar pelo braço para me levantar. Minha fúria entra em ação imediatamente. Eu me levanto de um salto, empurrando o filho da mãe para longe.

-Não toca em mim. Ninguém toca em mim, entendeu! Ninguém. – Eu me escoro na parede para não cair, a vertigem forte embaralha tudo ao meu redor; nem mesmo consigo vê-lo. – Sai de perto de mim.

Meu estômago se manifesta novamente, junto com a dor de cabeça.

-Calma, Malfoy. Eu não vou tocar em você. – A voz dele vem de algum lugar à minha frente. – Respira fundo. Isso, devagar agora. Mais uma vez.

A voz dele é calma. Eu automaticamente vou respirando no ritmo que ele sugere. Minha visão clareia aos poucos, e eu já consigo vê-lo. As duas mãos espalmadas na frente do corpo, há uns dois metros de mim.

"_Desgraçado. Você tinha que me ver assim? Me deixa em paz!"_

-Onde eu estou? – Minha voz sai rouca e assustada. Minha memória ainda está um pouco confusa, a dor de cabeça e a vertigem não ajudam, mas eu lembro bem que estávamos em um apartamento em Londres, e sei que não estamos mais lá.

-No chalé. Lembra-se de que eu disse que viríamos logo de manhã para cá? Na hora marcada eu enviei suas malas e trouxe você.

Eu fiquei completamente à mercê dessa aberração! Essa coisa tocou em mim. Eu não poderia me defender. Minha varinha! Cadê minha varinha!

-Minha varinha, o que você fez com minha varinha? – Ainda estou acuado no canto da parede, minhas pernas ainda não têm força para me sustentar, e estou sem a varinha.

-Calma, Malfoy. Sua varinha está na mesinha ao lado da sua cama. Recomponha-se.

O cretino ainda se vê no direito de me dar ordens. E continua!

– Vou sair daqui para que você possa tomar um banho. Aqui tem tudo que você possa precisar. Vou estar lá em baixo, com um chá que ajudará a curar essa sua ressaca. Se não estiver lá em meia hora, eu volto para buscar você.

-Foda-se. Você não manda em mim.

-Meia hora, Draco.

E o idiota me deixa sozinho.

É quando ele sai que o pânico toma conta de mim. Tento, e não consigo, ignorar imagens do que ele poderia ter feito comigo enquanto eu estava inconsciente. Meu estômago retorce. Arranco a roupa e mergulho no chuveiro frio. Esfrego-me até que minha pele arda. Não consigo conter o choro, mas evito os soluços mordendo os nós dos meus dedos. Ninguém vai me ouvir chorar.

No meu quarto, encontro meu malão. As três garrafas de uísque restantes estão alinhadas sobre ele. Vazias.

_p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/_

Remus Lupin:

Saio do banheiro totalmente aturdido. Nada do que Severus e Harry tinham me dito me preparara para a realidade. O garoto está perto de enlouquecer.

Rezo para que ele gaste a meia hora, porque eu preciso dessa meia hora para me refazer.

Sento-me à mesa da cozinha com um copo de água nas mãos e tento relembrar tudo o que sei sobre Draco Malfoy.

Lembro-me do garoto arrogante que conheci cinco anos atrás. Ele fazia questão de demonstrar um desprezo absoluto por todos a sua volta. Por mim, inclusive. Parecia-me tão bobo. Um menino mimado e mal acostumado tentando criar seu próprio grupinho de seguidores. Disso eu me lembro bem: Draco não tinha amigos, tinha dois capangas.

Ele era um aluno competente. Mesmo me olhando como se eu fosse um inseto nojento, era um dos melhores nas aulas. Sua arrogância não me incomodava; eu já vivi coisas demais para ligar para um garoto inseguro. Mas hoje! Morgana que me ajude! Hoje eu vi desespero.

Snape não entrou em detalhes; tudo o que ele me disse é que, pouco antes de Malfoy começar o sexto ano, ele sofreu uma série de violências que o fizeram voltar-se contra Lucius Malfoy e, por causa disso, colaborara com Dumbledore. Severus se tornara uma espécie de tutor dele, uma vez que a mãe e o pai eram procurados pelos aurores.

Ele parecia estar lidando relativamente bem com o que quer que tenha acontecido, mas depois do fim da escola ele desmoronara. Severus fora enfático.

-Não toque nele, Lupin. Nem mesmo um aperto de mão. Nem para tirá-lo de um buraco. Não toque nele por nada na vida.

Meu gesto de tentar erguê-lo do chão do banheiro fora totalmente inconsciente. Eu não esperava o medo desesperado nos olhos dele.

Merlin! Esse garoto passou pelo inferno para poder ficar assim

Harry me avisara sobre a bebida.

-Remus, ele bebe de cair se você não vigiá-lo. É como se só bêbado ele tivesse paz. Ele não me ouve, o que não é de se estranhar, e também não ouve Severus. Às vezes eu acho que ele quer morrer. Severus diz que ele só quer esquecer. Mas ele vai acabar morrendo, se alguém não conseguir pará-lo. Eu não sei o que houve com ele, nem Severus nem o professor Dumbledore sabem em detalhes. Ele não suporta o assunto, se recusa a falar, seja com o diretor, seja com Severus, seja com os médicos.

-Harry, não seria o caso de interná-lo? Ele parece precisar de ajuda especializada.

-Ele não está louco, Lupin. Ele só precisa de um tempo longe de tudo. Sei que o que Harry e eu estamos lhe pedindo é complicado. Nós tentamos, mas ele se ressente de ver Harry ter uma vida e ele não. Os médicos são taxativos, enquanto ele não tiver alta no Exame do Espelhamento, ele não pode viver sozinho.

-Você vai se isolar no meio do nada, Remus, é disso que ele precisa.

E eu concordei com essa insanidade! Malfoy talvez não esteja louco, mas eu, Harry e Severus estamos.

Estou começando a preparar o chá quando Malfoy entra na cozinha. A voz arrastada e arrogante é um alívio. É mais fácil lidar com isso.

-Com que direito você mexeu nas minhas coisas? Não se atreva a fazer de novo.

-Sente-se Malfoy. Temos alguns pontos a esclarecer.

Quase sorrio diante da zanga dele. Sento-me de frente para ele, e estendo a xícara. Essa criança parece pronta a entrar em guerra comigo.

-Bebe seu chá, vai melhorar sua cabeça e seu estômago. – Eu tomo o meu, desafiando-o com o olhar. Isso costumava funcionar. E ainda funciona. Ele engole o chá.

-Malfoy, eu recolhi seu malão do jeito que estava, e enrolei você na sua própria capa, mais para a proteção do meu nariz do que por qualquer outro motivo.– Eu o provoco de propósito, e ele reage se empertigando na cadeira. Bom. – O uísque eu joguei fora e, por causa disso, já me comuniquei com Severus. Ele cortou sua mesada. Tudo o que você precisar de dinheiro vai ter de falar comigo.

Ele se ergue, indignado, e parece pronto para começar uma briga.

-Sente-se, Malfoy. – Eu imponho obediência. – Você fez um acordo com Severus e não cumpriu sua parte. Portanto, não reclame. Mas vamos ao que interessa. Essa é uma casa simples. No andar de cima são só dois quartos, um meu e o outro seu, e o banheiro. Um elfo virá cuidar da limpeza a cada semana; portanto, se não gosta de viver em um chiqueiro, sugiro que cuide bem do seu quarto. O banheiro será mantido em ordem; **eu** não gosto de viver em um chiqueiro.

Não sei se rio ou choro diante do ar ofendido dele quando lhe atribuo tarefas domésticas. Mas aproveito a frágil vantagem psicológica que ainda tenho e não lhe dou tempo de responder.

-No andar de baixo existe a cozinha, meu escritório, a sala de visitas e um cômodo que você pode usar como quiser. Eu cozinho, e você cuida da arrumação depois das refeições.

-Nunca que eu....

A indignação dele agora foi maior que seu controle.

-Isso não está aberto a discussões, Malfoy. Snape explicou a você muito bem que a rotina da casa seguiria as minhas determinações.

-Pretende me manter preso aqui?

Ele está se recuperando, já posso ver a provocação no fundo dos olhos azuis.

-Não, de forma alguma. Você tem toda a área da propriedade para andar à vontade. Mas sua vassoura continua com Severus, pelo menos até segunda ordem. Na sala, existe uma extensa coleção de livros. Fique à vontade. Se quiser comprar qualquer coisa, me fale; se não for alcoólico, eu providencio.

Já estou ficando cansado dessa guerra antes mesmo dela começar.

-Se quiser visitar a aldeia próxima, vista-se condizentemente. É uma vila totalmente trouxa, somos os únicos bruxos no condado. Não saia sem dizer aonde vai. Não o estou vigiando, é só uma questão de segurança; se algo acontecer a um de nós, só podemos contar um com o outro.

Ele me olha com o mais gelado ar de desprezo. Estou próximo a uma crise de riso histérico.

-Nunca entre no meu quarto ou no meu escritório na minha ausência, ou sem bater primeiro. Eu lhe devolverei a gentileza; salvo claro, situações em que você pareça estar com problemas, como ontem à noite.

Ele estremece à simples menção de que esteve vulnerável. Um assunto mais delicado agora:

-Quanto à minha licantropia. – Posso ver primeiro o susto, e depois o nojo nos olhos dele. _Ah criança, isso dói!_ – Meu quarto tem entrada para um outro quartinho, onde vou me trancar nas noites de lua cheia. O professor Snape vai me enviar a poção Mata-Cão todos os meses. Portanto não se preocupe, nem mesmo vou uivar. – Falo diretamente, uma parte de mim quer deixá-lo desconfortável. – Mas se a poção não vier em algum mês, seu único incômodo serão os uivos. O quarto é magicamente reforçado, mas lobos não gostam de ficar presos. Sei que não preciso pedir que se mantenha longe nessas noites.

Ele quer correr daqui. Posso sentir isso. "_Já vou liberá-lo, menino_."

-Tome. – Estendo-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho, que ele pega, ressabiado. – Horários das refeições, se não estiver aqui na hora certa, eu vou buscar você.

_p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/_

Draco Malfoy:

Desgraçado, maldito, filho de uma cadela sarnenta, aberração, sangue ruim, monstro. INFELIZ!

Enquanto tento arrumar minhas coisas no quarto que o animal designou como meu, eu só penso que estou sujeito às regras desse .... dessa.. dessa coisa.

E por acaso eu sou algum tipo de escravo, ou elfo doméstico agora? "_Snape, eu vou matar você. Primeiro vou torturar você e seu namoradinho, depois eu mato ele, e depois você. Parvo desgraçado, olha aonde você me enfiou."_

Está tudo guardado e, pelo pergaminho que a besta pôs na minha mão, é hora do jantar. Melhor descer. Não tenho fome alguma, mas ele é bem capaz de vir aqui.

Só no meio da escada percebo que passei uma tarde inteira sem que minhas memórias me assolassem. Isso não acontece desde o final da escola.

Entro na cozinha, e o cheiro da comida abre meu apetite.

A aberração sabe cozinhar! Há muito tempo não como tanto. Depois do discurso de hoje à tarde, ele está calado, e eu posso comer em paz. Gosto disso. Gosto de não precisar falar. Por mim podemos ficar os dois calados pelos próximos nove meses.

Quando acabo de comer, ele sai da cozinha, me deixando sozinho com a louça. Chego a sair da cozinha sem tocar em nada, mas no corredor, eu paro, escutando o silêncio. Eu me lembro da casa do Potter, em Hogsmeade, da insistência dele em conversar, dos olhos de Snape em cima de mim o tempo todo, de me sentir sobrando entre os dois. Não, eu não quero voltar para lá. Merda! Vou ter de descobrir o feitiço que se usa para arrumar cozinha!

Quando termino, vou até a sala. Lupin colocou uma música suave na vitrola, e está de olhos fechados na poltrona mais próxima da lareira. Eu me sento na outra poltrona e relaxo um pouco ouvindo a música.

Acordo horas depois com Lupin me chamando, sem tocar em mim.

-Está tarde. Vá dormir na cama, criança.

Eu o ouço subir, usar o banheiro, e depois se fechar no quarto. Só então eu abandono a sala, agora silenciosa, e subo.

Arrumo-me para dormir. Tomo a poção que evita sonhos. Eu a tomo há dois anos e às vezes acho que vou tomá-la para o resto da minha vida.

Quando estou entre as cobertas, de repente me pego sorrindo: "_Criança!_"

_p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/ p/_

Remus Lupin:

Cochilando ali na outra poltrona ele parece tão doce. Só assim para ele parecer doce.

Abençoadamente ele está dormindo. É como se eu estivesse sozinho.

Olho para o fogo. Escolhi uma batalha a ser travada a partir de amanhã. Boa parte dos livros que comprei são para me preparar para essa verdadeira guerra de palavras que vou começar. Ao mesmo tempo, acabei me envolvendo em outra guerra com o jovem Malfoy. Ainda não sei de que lado cada um de nós está nessa guerra, mas ela também se anuncia árdua.

Sinto uma espécie de alegria selvagem com isso. Sirius costumava dizer que eu disfarçava bem, mas era, no fundo, um lobo insano. "_Você tem razão, Sirius. O muito que contenho a fera dentro de mim disfarça isso. Mas, no fundo, eu me sinto melhor tendo uma boa batalha pela frente."_

Deixo minha mente seguir a música por horas. Quando vou dormir, acordo o garoto sem tocá-lo. "_Aprendi a minha lição, Severus_."

Subo na frente, e já estou deitado quando o ouço nas escadas. Aliviado, eu o escuto fechar a porta do quarto.

A sensação que tenho antes de dormir é de expectativa e, na minha mente sonolenta, guerra se confunde com comemoração. Amanhã começa a festa


	4. Lua Cheia

Lilibeth: O Remus ainda vai mostrar mais as garras. Docemente, é claro.

Paula Lírio: Agora é ver se o Draco resiste ao encanto da Lua, ops, do Lupin

Viviane Valar: O Remus é isso tudo e mais um pouco. O motivo da crise do Draco vem no próximo cap

Então vamos lá, divirtam-se na noite de Lua Cheia

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte I – Outono**

**Tempo de deixar ir.**

_Capítulo III – Lua Cheia_

_País de Gales – 04/10/1998_

Draco Malfoy:

Tédio. Estou entediado. E se abro a boca para falar algo sobre isso, o Lobo dos Infernos me diz que eu devo arrumar algo para me ocupar.

Eu quero voar. Mas Snape respondeu com um retumbante "_não mesmo"_ a coruja que lhe enviei pedindo minha vassoura. Talvez eu não devesse ter sumido por dois dias levando a do Potter, mas isso são águas passadas.

Tudo o que me resta é ler. Realmente, existe uma quantidade absurda de livros nessa casa: acho que tem todos os livros sobre lobisomens já escritos. Tem um bocado sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas também. E História e Direito bruxo. Sem contar os livros trouxas! Tédio total.

-Malfoy, almoço.

Eu vou fazê-lo esperar por cinco minutos. Mais que isso ele sobe para me buscar.

Todos os dias ele me faz acordar cedo, tomar o bendito café da manhã e depois some. Sai para andar. O que há para se ver nesse fim de mundo? Ele volta, enfia-se no tal escritório e só sai de lá para providenciar o almoço. Depois se enfia lá de novo, sai para o chá, vai andar e só volta para o jantar. Cara mais chato. O que de tão importante ele acha que faz?

Como sempre, eu entro na cozinha e ele está sentado à mesa, sem se servir, me esperando.

Ora essa, hoje temos uma variação na rotina. Ele não sorri. Na realidade, está pálido.

Eu o observo pelo canto do olho; a criatura está estranha hoje. Mal come, parece distraído. Normalmente ele comenta algo sobre uma das muitas revistas que assina, ou jornais. O desgraçado sabe que, para espantar o tédio, eu leio até os jornais trouxas que ele compra, junto com o Profeta Diário.

-Malfoy, hoje é a primeira noite de lua cheia. Vou para meu quarto agora. Acredito que você possa improvisar seu jantar.

Ele hesita um instante e sai. Eu vou ficar sozinho com um lobisomem hoje à noite! Não mesmo A casa do Potter já não me parece tão ruim.

Por orgulho, acabo ficando. Meu quarto é magicamente protegido; lobisomens não aparatam, quando na sua forma lupina, e Lupin já se trancou no quarto dele. Que seja, quem liga realmente?

Saber que Lupin está no quarto aguardando a lua me deixa inquieto; acabo saindo de casa pela primeira vez em dias.

O Chalé da Lua, como o sujeito chamou a casa, fica na encosta de uma colina alta. O vale lá em baixo faz parte da propriedade; parece que ele queria se isolar mesmo.

Subo até o topo da colina; dá para ver a vila trouxa, onde Lupin já foi duas vezes depois que chegamos. Típico. Misturando-se com trouxas!

O pensamento ocorre sem que eu me dê conta, mas soa como se eu ouvisse Lucius Malfoy falando. Um arrepio de asco percorre minha espinha, e eu volto para o chalé. Já passou da hora do jantar.

Estou prestes a entrar na casa quando noto a lua nascendo. Não tenho fome. Certamente lembrar de Lucius não ajuda meu apetite. Tomo um copo de leite e vou para a sala. Ora essa, o Lobisomem não é perfeito! Os discos dele estão uma bagunça. Gasto um tempo organizando tudo e perco a vontade de ouvir música.

Acabo me deitando cedo demais e não consigo dormir. Afinal de contas, quem conseguiria, tendo um animal desses dentro de casa?

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Os efeitos da Lua Cheia já começaram há dois dias. Meu corpo fica fraco, me canso com facilidade e minha mente tende a divagar. A poção chegou ontem. Desde a volta de Voldemort, Severus tem enviado para mim, todo mês, a dose necessária. Acredito que só Harry saiba disso. Mas ele tem minha gratidão.

Quando digo a Draco que hoje é Lua Cheia, ele fica pálido. Mesmo ainda na minha forma humana meu olfato sensível identifica o medo dele. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Não me surpreenderei se amanhã ele já estiver de volta à casa de Harry. Na realidade, eu quase desejo isso.

Os últimos dias foram complicados. Ele não faz nada e reclama do tédio. O que ele espera? Que eu contrate um circo para entretê-lo?

Viro na cama, sem encontrar uma posição minimamente confortável. A primeira noite, de certa forma, é a pior. Não estou suficientemente fraco para dormir o dia todo, e minha mente ocupa-se em antever o que virá. Isso de nada adianta, já aprendi faz tempo. O ciclo se completará, eu queira ou não.

Draco. Se eu conseguir manter a minha mente nele, não vou ficar pensando no que me espera hoje à noite. Ele precisa se ocupar com algo, ou **eu** vou ficar maluco com ele assombrando a casa.

Do que esse garoto gosta? Não me parece do tipo intelectual, nem do tipo que se envolve em acampamentos. Fora isso, a única coisa que eu tenho para ensinar a um garoto dessa idade é se defender em combate. Acho que se defender ele já sabe.

O sol está se pondo; meia hora e a Lua nascerá.

Minha porta está trancada e enfeitiçada, por segurança. Mesmo assim, eu me arrasto para fora da cama. A única coisa que me impediria de me sentir um caco nesse momento seria uma superexcitação nervosa; a última vez que não percebi a proximidade da Lua Cheia foi quando reencontrei Sirius na Casa dos Gritos. Não é hora de mergulhar em memórias.

Dispo-me - não há razão para rasgar mais uma veste - e me dirijo ao quarto interno. Tranco magicamente a porta, acendo o fogo e guardo a varinha sobre o console da lareira. Abro as cortinas. Só o vento típico das altas colinas galesas me impede de abrir as janelas. Deitado no colchão no chão, único objeto em todo o quarto, eu espero.

A calmaria antes da tempestade. Não sinto mais a fraqueza que me abatia minutos atrás, e as dores ainda não começaram. A natureza animal está rondando minha mente. Por um minuto, sinto-me dois. Eu e meu Lobo, só nós dois no universo.

Eu nunca disse a ninguém, mas, nesse breve momento que antecede o nascer da Lua, eu mergulho em um êxtase profundo. Às vezes sinto que, se esse momento durasse um átimo a mais, eu me tornaria o Lobo e nada mais iria importar - fosse Lua Cheia ou não, eu estaria livre.

Mas a Lua sempre nasce, e sou arrancado do êxtase pela dor que se espalha por todo meu corpo. Já levei _Cruciatus_, mais de um até, mas a dor que sinto a cada transformação é pior. Começa na altura do peito e se espalha em ondas. É impossível não gritar. Estou deixando de ser, de existir. Minha mente se rebela diante desse fato. Por algumas horas, Remus John Lupin deixará de existir.

A poção me mantém sob controle, mas tem um efeito colateral horrível. Parte da minha consciência não abandona o corpo, e eu vejo toda a transformação. Sinto-me perder a forma, sinto minha alma partir-se para que a maldição se cumpra. Não há como evitar o grito que se forma em minha garganta. Um grito que começa humano e termina animal.

Sou um lobo agora.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 05/10/1998_

Draco Malfoy:

Tive uma noite horrorosa. Estou com fome, maldormido e de mau humor. E, claro, vou ter de arrumar meu café da manhã. O lobisomem ainda não deu as caras, apesar de já serem bem mais de 10 horas.

Pego um livro e volto para o quarto. Nunca vi o autor antes; parece ser trouxa, mas estou com preguiça de descer e trocar.

Já passa de duas da tarde quando desço para o almoço. A mesa está posta para uma pessoa, e um dos elfos que trabalham para o Potter está acocorado junto ao fogão.

-Mestre Malfoy deseja almoçar agora? – É a elfa. Unick, Uiinti, Uísque, sei lá.

-Sim. Onde está mestre Lupin?

-No quarto, mestre Malfoy. Winky já levou o chá para o mestre Lupin.

-Só chá? Ele não vai comer mais nada? – A elfa se encolhe um pouco. Como o idiota do Potter pretende controlar esses elfos, ninguém entende.

-Ele não quer mais nada, senhor. Winky ofereceu. Ele só quer dormir.

-Que seja, então. – Nunca me ocorreu como é o dia seguinte de um lobisomem.

Saio da cozinha depois de comer um pouco.

Ontem ele já não comeu quase nada, e hoje só chá? Não é de estranhar que parecesse um saco de ossos quando o conheci. A ironia perdeu a graça. Subo para o meu quarto e hesito em frente ao dele. Que se dane. Quem se importa? Volto para meu quarto para ler sobre o turista maluco em um mundo sobre uma tartaruga.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Segunda noite. Estou novamente esperando a Lua. Sirius nunca pôde entender que eu a ame tanto quanto a odeio.

Ninguém que não passe por isso pode.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 06/10/1998_

Draco Malfoy:

A droga da elfa só levou chá para ele de novo. Ninguém pode viver de chá e Poção Mata Cão. Merda de lua cheia que não acaba.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 07/10/1998_

Remus Lupin:

A terceira Lua se vai. Sinto minha forma humana voltar mais uma vez. Terei novamente um bom tempo pela frente.

A paz invade minha mente. Meu corpo está um lixo, mas sinto que voltei purificado de algum lugar bem longe daqui. Nesse momento, meu medo parece sem sentido. Não me dou ao trabalho de voltar para meu quarto; me deixo escorregar para o sono aqui mesmo.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

-Só chá outra vez! – A tonta da elfa quase se esborracha quando eu grito com ela. E eu nem mesmo tentei ser ameaçador. Potter definitivamente acostumou mal essas criaturas.

-Sim, mestre Malfoy. Mestre Lupin deseja apenas chá.

-Você perguntou a ele? – Tento manter um tom calmo, com se conversasse com um bruxo, para que o pequeno monte de nada na minha frente consiga me responder direito.

-Não, senhor. Mas mestre Lupin disse que era para levar só chá todos os dias.

-Faça uma bandeja com alguns sanduíches e o bendito chá e venha atrás de mim.

Nem escuto o que a tal Uintky responde. São três horas da tarde, Lupin ainda não comeu e ela ia levar apenas chá! Elfa estúpida. Potter estúpido.

Subo determinado a fazer Lupin comer. Se eu atraso para uma refeição ele faz uma cena de folhetim, mas agora resolveu fazer greve de fome. Daqui a pouco eu acabo com um lobisomem morto nas mãos, e ainda vai ter algum imbecil para dizer que a culpa é minha.

Bato na porta e entro, seguido pela estúpida criatura que quase matou o lobisomem de fome.

Ele está deitado na cama no centro do quarto, pálido como a morte. Fome, certamente.

- Malfoy!? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Claro que aconteceu. Nem você, nem o estúpido do Potter têm juízo. Quer morrer de fome e me fazer levar a culpa?

Ele parece confuso. Pelo que me lembro das aulas dele, lobisomens não são retardados, então não existe razão nenhuma para eu explicar de novo.

-Deixe a bandeja aí, elfo, e some pra cozinha.

- Malfoy, não tem necessidade de falar com a ....

-Lupin, senta e come.

-O quê?

-Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto você não comer. Come. – Fui treinado a vida inteira para dar ordens. Vamos lá. Teima só um pouquinho. Por favor, eu vou adorar discutir um pouco.

-Malfoy, eu agradeço a preocupação....

-Eu não estou preocupado, portanto não agradeça. Come. – Vamos lá, discuta. Não seja tão bonzinho.

-Eu não tenho fome. Deixe aí, eu como depois.

Eu me sento e dou o sorriso mais gelado possível.

-Come.

A palidez do rosto dele sumiu um pouco. Ele ainda está abatido e com ar cansado, mas não parece mais prostrado. _Interessante_.

-Andei lendo. Depois da transformação você deveria se alimentar levemente, e não fazer quatro dias de jejum. Se **você** tiver de ir para um hospital **eu** vou ter de voltar para casa do Potter. Aqui é um tédio, mas é melhor do que lá. Portanto é melhor comer. Não arredo pé daqui enquanto você não tiver comido tudo. Não tem juízo? Devia saber melhor do que qualquer um que ....

Ele tem a ousadia de me interromper:

-Está bem. Eu como, Draco. Se você se calar, eu como.

_Essa aberração está me dizendo que eu falo muito?_

Antes que eu retruque qualquer coisa, vejo que ele se senta com dificuldade.

-Ei! Ninguém nunca lhe disse que gente decente dorme vestindo alguma coisa?

-Draco, eu voltei à forma humana faz poucas horas. Dormi no outro quarto, de tão cansado. Quando acordei me forcei a vir até aqui e, definitivamente, não estava esperando sua visita. Portanto não me amola e me passa a bandeja.

Que encanto! Ele quase perdeu a paciência! Eu tento isso desde o terceiro ano.

Eu o espero comer. Afasto-me da cama; **eu** detesto comer com alguém me olhando. Aproveito e dou uma olhada geral no quarto.

Além da cama, tem o guarda-roupas, duas cadeiras, uma porta que deve dar no tal quartinho interno e uma cômoda. E, claro, livros por quase todos os lados. No console da lareira, uma multidão de fotos. A de Black destaca-se entre as demais. Em outra foto, um Potter de treze ou quatorze anos me olha surpreso junto com seus amiguinhos. Esse outro arrepiado aqui deve ser o Potter pai; a Potter mãe tem os olhos iguais aos do filhote Cicatriz. Nas outras fotos, algumas bem antigas, um monte de gente que eu não conheço.

Quando olho para ele, o lobisomem inapetente comeu os sanduíches todos, e está na terceira xícara de chá. Se não estivesse me olhando tanto, já teria tomado o bule.

-Obrigado. – Aquela voz educada e controlada novamente.

-Vou mandar a elfa buscar a bandeja.

_Grande Merlin, o que serão todas aquelas cicatrizes?_ Não que eu repare.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 08/10/1998_

Remus Lupin:

Acordei faminto. Depois da insistência com os sanduíches no meio da tarde, Draco ainda me fez comer um caldo à noite. Provavelmente obrigou Winky ficar até mais tarde para fazê-lo.

Ele se comportou de forma tão grosseira criticando quase todas as fotos no meu quarto que, por muito pouco, não virei a travessa na cabeça dura dele. Só o fato de o caldo estar excelente me impediu.

Seria divertido ver o que ele faria. Melhor não. Melhor fazer isso quando eu puder me defender com mais destreza.

Ele desce com o habitual mau humor matinal e se atraca ao café da manhã; até parece que foi ele quem passou quatro dias sem se alimentar. _Espera aí!_

Dou uma chegada na geladeira e nos armários.

-Draco, eu fico de cama dois dias e você pára de comer! Qual é, garoto?

-Não foram dois dias, foram cinco.

Ele tem uma irritante mania de precisão numérica.

-E eu comi o que quis. Sabe, é bom poder fazer o que eu quero sem ter um vigia atrás de mim - acrescenta ele.

Desisto da discussão; apenas tenho de me lembrar de planejar melhor a próxima Lua Cheia. Estou ansioso para sair, preciso de ar livre. Cinco dias no quarto é um martírio para mim.

-Onde você que pensa que vai? – A voz arrastada dele vem de dentro da cozinha. Criança irritante. Eu cedo uma vez e ele _acha_ que pode falar assim comigo.

-Andar, Malfoy.

-Vou junto.

-O quê?

-Vou junto. Que foi, é surdo?

-Não, na realidade eu escuto melhor que você, mesmo na forma humana.

-Eu sei. Sentidos levemente ampliados durante todo o mês, mas nos dias que precedem a lua cheia eles ficam bastante ampliados.

-Cinco pontos para a Sonserina

Ele ri.

Morgana! É a primeira vez em dias que ele ri.

-Só cinco?

Ele me segue até a pequena nascente colina abaixo. A água gelada mata minha sede. Ele me olha como se eu fosse uma alucinação. Que será que deu nele agora?

-Essa água? Pode-se beber assim?

Era só esse o problema dele?

-Pode, Draco. Essa é limpa e pode. Você nunca acampou?

-Não. Gosto de conforto. – Ele me fita uns instantes. – Você tem cara de quem já acampou muito.

-Gosto do ar livre.

Descemos em silencio até o vale. Ele está despenteado e um pouco ofegante. Mas ainda acha fôlego para começar a reclamar:

-Agora vamos ter de subir isso tudo. Por que você tinha de vir tão longe? Eu só vim para ter certeza de que você não teria um treco sozinho por aí, e agora eu descubro que você é mais doido do que eu pensava....

Esse garoto fala demais ou sou eu quem o deixa nervoso?

-Draco, por favor, escuta – falo baixinho, forçando-o a prestar atenção.

-O quê? – sussurra ele de volta, a mão já na varinha.

-O lugar, o silêncio. A vida que tem aqui.

Ele me olha como se eu estivesse louco, mas se cala, e aos poucos vai relaxando.

A pequena nascente aos poucos virou um córrego, e o córrego criou um lago fundo e bastante grande na entrada do vale. Às margens do lago, minha árvore favorita, um enorme salgueiro, já perdendo as folhas.

Eu me sento recostado em seu tronco e, depois de alguma hesitação, Draco me acompanha.

Pego uma folha no ar. Gosto dos tons castanhos que o mundo assume no outono.

-Vamos ficar imundos com todas essas folhas. – Ele tenta dar o habitual tom de tédio à voz, mas ela soa preguiçosamente deliciada.

É assim mesmo, Draco, é com calma e com delicadeza que devemos contemplar a natureza.

-Devíamos fazer a mesma coisa que as árvores. Ter uma época para deixar ir tudo de ruim embora. – Só percebo que falei alto quando ele se volta para mim.

-Gosta do outono?

-Sim. E você?

-Nunca parei para prestar a atenção.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 06/12/1998_

Draco Malfoy:

Segundo dia depois da terceira Lua Cheia que passo no chalé. Remus conta o tempo pelas luas, e eu começo a fazer o mesmo.

O raio do Lobisomem não é de todo ruim. Ele agora come o que eu levo, sem discutir, nos seus dias de Lobo - como ele se refere à época da Lua Cheia. Apenas pede que eu o poupe de carne, mas não me diz por quê.

Nos dias normais, se não chove, eu saio com ele para caminhar. Conversamos muito algumas vezes, andamos em silêncio outras. Remus lê muito e, por causa das coisas que ele fala, eu acabo mergulhado em livros também.

Nos dias que chove, ele teima em sair sozinho. Volta encharcado e feliz. Insiste em dizer que eu perdi algo de muito bom. Ainda acho que ele é meio louco.

O passeio favorito dele é até o lago; o meu, até o topo da colina. Típico de nós dois. Hoje iremos até o vale: ele ficou cinco dias preso dentro de casa, sou generoso

O salgueiro não tem mais folhas. Mesmo assim, nós nos sentamos embaixo dele. Remus é capaz de ficar horas olhando o lago e, quando eu pergunto por quê, apenas diz para eu esperar o verão. Vá entender!

Na volta eu e Remus bebemos a água da nascente. Está tão gelada que chega a doer a minha mão. Só então reparo que Remus não está usando luvas, e usa muito pouco agasalho, também.

-Lobisomens não sentem frio?

Como sempre, ele parece seguir meu raciocínio sem esforço. Essa é a maior qualidade dele. Detesto me repetir.

-Sentimos. O caso, Draco, é que sentimos prazer na sensação de frio na pele. Não um frio intenso, como o que fará dentro em pouco, claro, mas um friozinho agradável como esse.

-Não gosto de frio. Para mim já está muito frio.

-Não gosta de frio, não gosta de chuva, detesta sol forte. Do que você gosta?

-Vento no rosto.

-Sim, isso é muito bom!

Ele sorri e fecha os olhos, provavelmente imaginando o vento no rosto. Remus ama quase todas as sensações da natureza. Não sei se é por ser lobisomem, ou ele mesmo é que é assim. Mesmo assim, ele continua passando boa parte do dia trancado no escritório.

Eu levo um chá para ele todo fim de tarde, senão ele se esquece de comer. Depois fala de mim. Ele tem mais fotos no escritório do que no quarto. Black é sempre o primeiro a acenar para mim quando entro. O maluco parece ir com minha cara. Com se me importasse com a opinião do namoradinho morto do Remus. Nas fotos o desgraçado é simpático. Claro, meu primo.

Descobri por que ele passa tanto tempo no escritório. Remus está escrevendo alguma coisa. Não me sinto à vontade para perguntar o que é, e o mal-educado não me mostra.

Ele descobriu que eu gosto de fotografia, e me deu uma máquina. Acabei montando um estúdio de revelação no cômodo vago do térreo. Agora a criatura insana insiste em que eu experimente revelar algumas fotos no modo trouxa. Só pode estar de gozação comigo. Ele tem algumas fotos trouxas no escritório; são muito estranhas, totalmente imóveis. Ele insiste em que são artísticas.

Estou tão ocupado que minhas memórias não me assolam mais. Só quando o último vidro de Poção Sem Sonhos chegou é que notei que não tinha sequer aberto o anterior. Claro que o tonto do Lupin diz que é por causa das idéias dele sobre rotina saudável. Claro que não, eu só precisava de um tempo. Aquela curandeira caquética estava enganada. Não tem nada de errado comigo.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Estou surpreso. Draco não só agüentou a primeira Lua Cheia como se adaptou às minhas transformações. Há mais nessa criança que eu supunha a princípio.

Ele está melhor. Mantém-se ocupado com a máquina fotográfica e meus livros. Lê alguns livros trouxas - gosta, mas não admite. Eu o flagrei rindo da Vovó Cera do Tempo - ele jura que estava tossindo.

Apesar das mudanças, ele ainda está muito fechado. Existe um muro em volta dele, e Draco nem mesmo se dá conta disso.

A surpresa boa é que eu e ele não entramos em uma guerra e, apesar das diferenças em todos os setores, nós nos relacionamos razoavelmente bem. Tenho de admitir, o humor sarcástico dele é divertido.

Minha outra guerra vai de mal a pior. Falta algo, algo muito importante, e eu não percebo o que é.

Há muito tempo percebi que, enquanto a população mágica enxergar os lobisomens como não humanos, as leis de segregação continuarão a tornar nossa vida impossível. Argumentos lógicos não mudam preconceitos. Eu preciso achar uma forma de fazer as pessoas _sentirem_ que nós também somos humanos.

Eu conheço um número grande de lobisomens; coletei histórias deles para publicar. Alguns me pediram apenas o anonimato e me deixaram contar as histórias, outros liberaram qualquer dado, preocupados em ajudar. Alguns - poucos, de fato - têm medo. Juntando com minhas histórias, tenho material para dez livros. Mas falta algo. São lindas histórias. Nem todas com finais felizes, mas são histórias que precisam ser contadas. Mesmo que eu não consiga mudar nada, as pessoas precisam saber dessas histórias. No entanto....

Eu leio tudo sobre Licantropia e Direito Bruxo. Vou rebatendo algumas falsas alegações com lógica e método. Isso ajuda, mas ainda falta algo.

Hora de fazer o jantar.

Paro por uns instantes diante da sala de revelação que Draco montou. Sei que ele vai ficar enfiado aí dentro até eu avisá-lo do jantar. Penso em chamá-lo para me fazer companhia na cozinha, mas desisto. Melhor deixar a criança com seu brinquedo novo.

Quando vou me afastando, meu coração se aperta com uma intuição de perigo. É a segunda vez que uma sensação de que algo ruim se aproxima dele me atinge. Melhor ficar atento.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_O livro que Draco está lendo na primeira transformação de Remus é A Cor da Magia, e Vovó Cera do Tempo é uma personagem de Direito Iguais Rituais Iguais. Os dois livros são de Terry Pratchett, ambos excelentes._


	5. O que o Incomoda

Lilibeth: Eu e "meu" Draco agradecemos. Comovidos. k k k k k k k k k

Brincadeira a parte, eu amo seus reviews.

Viv: Não só o Draco tem muita coisa a ser trabalhada, mas o Remus também. Espere e verá.

Paula Lirio: Lua Cheia teve um aumento de 45 em relação ao Demarcando Territórios. Ok, não é só o Draco que tem obsessão pela precisão numérica. Que bom que você nem viu o tamanho. :)

Bárbara: Não confie muito no Draco. Nem no Severus. Muito menos no Remus. Até com o Harry é bom manter um olho aberto. rs

Fabi chan: O Draco não tem tido muitos motivos para sorrir, nada que o Remus não dê um jeito, com o tempo. Que bom que você está gostando.

_p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

**Parte I – Outono**

**Tempo de deixar ir.**

_Capítulo IV – O que o Incomoda_

_Hogsmeade – 12/12/1998_

Harry Potter:

É sábado e Severus veio passar o dia comigo, mas está tudo estranho.

Durante os meses de guerra em que estávamos juntos, escondidos de todos, nós conversávamos sobre tudo. Eu podia falar com ele de um jogo de quadribol, ou de planos para depois da guerra. Ele me falava das coisas que viu nas viagens que costumava fazer durante as férias, ou me aporrinhava por causa das minhas notas em Poções. O silêncio era confortável também. Era bom ficar calado junto com ele. Hoje quase não falamos, e nossos silêncios são desconfortáveis.

Então, nós transamos.

A única coisa que não mudou foi o sexo. Severus é um amante passional e delicioso. Nunca tive outro para comparar, mas não preciso. Ele é perfeito para mim.

Na realidade, o sexo mudou também. Ele me ama com desespero, como se cada vez que me tocasse fosse a última.

Da nossa cama eu olho para ele, em pé à janela. O vulto dele me faz pensar em solidão. Mesmo estando comigo, Severus voltou a estar sozinho. Dói em mim vê-lo tão só. Eu ainda acredito que ele me ame, mas está difícil.

-Severus – eu chamo.

Ele se volta e tenta um meio sorriso:

-Você acordou.

-Vem para cama, está frio.

Ele vem rápido, sôfrego, deixando a capa em que estava enrolado cair pelo caminho. Beija-me, deitando-se sobre mim, busca no meu corpo algo que não sei mais o que é. Ele me excita, mas me assusta também.

-Não, Severus. Precisamos conversar.

Ele se assusta com minha recusa. Olha para mim sem conseguir esconder a dor, o medo. _"Medo de quê, meu amado?"_ Sua expressão é a de quem vai ter o destino consumado naquele momento.

-Algum problema, Harry?

Eu o olho nos olhos, e pergunto:

-O que está incomodando você, meu amor?

Seu medo some diante do tratamento carinhoso. Ele nunca me chama assim, carinhosamente, e também não admite gostar de ser tratado assim, mas eu sei que ele gosta, eu sei que ele precisa ser mimado às vezes.

-Nada, Harry. Não tem nada de errado comigo. – Ele desvia os olhos ao me responder, sabe que entre nós não existe oclumência.

Eu só o olho. Não quero, mas meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas que eu contenho à força.

Severus respira fundo. Há tanta dor nos olhos dele agora. Ele estremece e deita-se, puxando-me para o peito dele. É com o braço cobrindo os olhos que ele finalmente fala:

-Por quê, Harry? Por que você continua comigo? Eu estou destruindo o que nós temos. Você é tão jovem, eu não tenho o direito de manter você preso a mim, em meu inferno particular. – A voz dele está rouca, como se estivesse se forçando a falar, como se estivesse contendo lágrimas com esforço. – Eu quero esfregar na cara do mundo que nós estamos juntos. Mas nós não podemos, nossa hipócrita sociedade só aceita o amor entre dois homens desde que eles não sejam famosos, não estejam tão em evidência quanto nós estamos. Talvez eu mereça realmente sofrer isso, mas você não merece.

Eu me agarro a ele, cubro de beijos seu peito e as partes expostas do seu rosto.

-Não, Harry. Não vai durar. Um dia você vai ver que não dá, um dia você vai me deixar. Eu sei. – Ele descobre os olhos e me encara. Tem os olhos secos e brilhantes. – Eu não posso mais me iludir, eu vou perder você.

-Não! Você é meu amor, minha força, meu amigo. Você não vai me perder nunca.

Ele sorri, triste, e agora sou eu quem o beija desesperado. Severus retribui, e tudo o que consigo pensar, enquanto o sinto deitar-se sobre mim, é que agora eu sei que ele não desistiu de nós, ainda. Agora eu sei o que o atormenta.

_Por que você me olha_

_Com esse olhar de loucura_

_Por que você diz meu nome_

_Por que você me procura_

_Se as nossas vidas juntas_

_Vão ter sempre um triste fim_

_Se existe um preconceito muito forte_

_Separando você de mim_

_Por que esse beijo agora_

_Por quê, meu amor, este abraço_

_Um dia você vai embora_

_Sem sofrer os tormentos que eu passo_

_De que vale sonhar um minuto_

_Se a verdade da vida é ruim_

_Se existe um preconceito muito forte_

_Separando você de mim._

_p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_País de Gales – 13/12/1998_

Remus Lupin:

Com o inverno cada vez mais próximo, Draco está ficando preguiçoso para caminhar comigo. Estranho, sinto falta dele nessas caminhadas. Ele tem sempre tantas perguntas - a maioria delas eu nunca imaginei. Muitas das perguntas que ele faz são sobre aspectos da licantropia que eu nunca tentei explicar para ninguém, nem mesmo para Sirius e James. São coisas que eu sei, mas, ao explicar para Draco, sou obrigado a racionalizar o conhecimento instintivo.

Sinto falta do humor dele, até das reclamações. Ainda é um menino mimado, ainda é um menino ferido.

O vento gelado na nascente despenteia meu cabelo. Um súbito aperto no meu coração me alerta. Tem algo errado; meus pensamentos se voltam para Draco.

Volto quase correndo para casa. Sinto calafrios; tem alguma coisa acontecendo de ruim com Draco.

A cozinha arrumada está vazia, a sala onde ele revela as fotos também. Lembro-me de que ele deve estar lendo no quarto e subo correndo.

Draco tem a edição de hoje do Profeta Diário nas mãos e está deitado, encolhido no chão do corredor, em uma crise de pânico. Tem os olhos fechados e balbucia coisas desconexas. Meu primeiro impulso é pegá-lo no colo, como a criança assustada que nesse momento ele é, mas me lembro da cena no banheiro; não quero piorar tudo.

Eu me ajoelho ao lado dele e, sem tocá-lo, eu o chamo. Ele não reage. É um tormento vê-lo assim. Grande Merlin! Posso sentir o medo e a dor dele, posso ver que ele nem mesmo sabe mais onde está.

-Draco – chamo-o usando um tom mais forte.

Ele se assusta e se encolhe ainda mais. Mas eu já consigo entender parte do que ele resmunga:

-Eu não quero, não faz isso. Me solta por favor...... eu não quero. Isso dói. Não! Não! NÃO!! Sai da minha mente. Alguém me ajude! Eu não quero. Não!

Ele parece estar revivendo algo terrível. O que tenho à minha frente é um garotinho mergulhado em uma dor enorme. A expressão do rosto dele...

_Hécate, guia-me!_

Sigo meu instinto, sento no chão e tomo-o nos braços. Ele não me repele, mas continua a suplicar que não o machuque, que não o force a fazer algo que não quer. Trago-o para meu colo e o acalento como se fosse um bebê.

-Draco, está tudo bem agora. Isso já passou. Você está seguro agora. – Enquanto falo, eu o abraço forte. Quero apagar a dor dele, tirá-lo do inferno onde ele está. Meu coração sangra de impotência.

Aos poucos, ele vai deixando de resmungar, vai retomando a lucidez. Eu o sinto tremer em meus braços. Ao invés de me empurrar, ele me abraça, tão forte quanto uma criança que, acordada de um pesadelo, abraça um adulto, em busca de proteção.

Eu o abraço de volta e o mantenho assim até que ele se mova um pouco. Draco se acomoda no meu colo e esconde o rosto no meu peito.

-Você pode ver o jornal daqui, Remus? – Sua voz é pouco mais do que um sussurro.

-Posso.

-Vê a matéria da capa?

Eu me ajeito um pouco, sem soltá-lo, e leio o que consigo ver no jornal:

-Alguém está tentando atenuar a pena de um Comensal. – Com o pé, ajeito o jornal e consigo ler o restante. – A mãe de Mulciber.

-Não. – Ele geme e se esconde ainda mais nos meus braços.

Eu espero. Sei que o que vem por aí é algo terrível. Eu apenas o ajeito melhor e espero.

Ele, na realidade, não me faz esperar muito. A sua voz está tão cheia de dor e medo que sai rouca. Arrancada do fundo da alma. Ele não faz rodeios:

-Lucius me vendeu para ele.

Levo alguns instantes para entender o alcance da loucura que ele me conta.

-Me vendeu por dez dias. Foi nas férias antes do sexto ano. Eu estava dormindo quando Narcissa me acordou, me fez sair do quarto e segui-la do jeito que estava, de pijamas, descalço e sem minha varinha. Ele estava parado na entrada, encostado em um carro. Lucius estava ao lado dele. Eu senti o perigo e tentei me virar e fugir. Eles me paralisaram. Ele me pôs dentro do carro. Ainda pude ouvir a voz de Lucius dizendo: "_Dez dias. Traga-o de volta em dez dias. Vivo._" – Draco estremece; é como um espasmo de dor. – Vivo. Morto-vivo. Um resto de gente. Uma coisa. Infeliz, vivo. Horrivelmente vivo. Morto-vivo. Vivo, mas morto.

Chego a pensar que sua lucidez o está abandonando, mas não. Ele continua, com a voz repleta de dor:

-Esse monstro gosta de garotinhos, de preferência virgens. Ele diz que gosta de ensinar.

_Não! Morgana, não!_

-Eu não sei para onde ele me levou. Devia ser alguma masmorra, ou algum porão. Não tinha janelas, só uma desgraçada de uma cama. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi rasgar minha roupa e me deixar nu.

Ele faz uma pausa, e eu o aperto ainda mais forte. Eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero que ele fale, eu não quero que ele tenha passado pelo que sei que ele vai me contar. Mas eu o ouço; a cura dele só virá quando ele disser tudo o que precisa.

Eu espero, e ele volta a falar:

-Ainda sinto as mãos dele percorrendo meu corpo. – Draco estremece de nojo. – Me apalpando, dizendo que seria divertido brincar comigo. Quando ele desfez o feitiço que não deixava eu me mover, tentei resistir. Eu o empurrei. Ele riu. Ele riu porque era isso que ele queria. Eu estava acuado no canto, e ele veio me tocando de novo. Eu não quero! Não! Por favor, não.

Eu o embalo um pouco até a crise passar e ele poder continuar:

-Eu comecei a me debater, a chutar, a socar qualquer coisa que eu acertasse. Então ele me bateu. Muito. Aplicou _Cruciatus_. Eu não podia me defender. Ele ria e dizia que só estava amaciando a carne. E então..... então ele me violentou. A primeira de muitas vezes. Por dez dias – disse ele com a voz cansada, vazia de qualquer emoção.– Ele ficava furioso porque eu não o desejava, e me batia. Dizia gostar de ver meu sangue, então usava chicote nas minhas costas. Dizia que gostava dos meus gritos, aí usava a maldição para me torturar novamente. Quando eu já não tinha forças para me mover, vinha o pior. Ele me tomava à força.

Draco já não treme, parece um boneco sem vida nos meus braços. Eu quero arrancar a dor dele, quero apagar isso tudo de sua vida, mas tudo o que posso fazer é ficar ali, com ele.

-Eu tentei, Remus. Chorei, supliquei, ameacei. Tentei me matar usando o lençol como forca, mas o desgraçado não deixou. – Olhos vazios, voz vazia. – Ele é especialista na Maldição _Imperius_. O filho-da-puta usava a maldição em mim para que eu o.... – Draco se interrompe tentando conter a náusea provocada pela lembrança.– Para que eu o chupasse e engolisse tudo. No final, eu conseguia resistir ao _Imperius_, e ele derramava uísque nos cortes do chicote nas minhas costas, como castigo.

O garoto muda a posição em meus braços e, olhando para a parede oposta, conclui, como se estivesse falando do tempo:

-Então ele me levou de volta. Narcissa fechou os cortes aparentes e me levou para Lucius. Ele disse que, se eu contasse a alguém o que aconteceu, ele me faria ter saudades do desgraçado que me estuprara. Eu fingi concordar. Quando as aulas voltaram, procurei Dumbledore, pedi proteção a ele e contei tudo que eu sabia sobre esconderijos, planos, locais, armas, métodos. O velho notou algo errado e chamou a curandeira maluca. Ela consertou o meu corpo; Narcissa tinha feito um trabalho medíocre. O velho contou pro Snape também. Eles sabem por alto o que aconteceu, e para quem Lucius me vendeu. Quando o Snape e o Potter fizeram aquele feitiço e Lucius e Narcissa morreram, eu quase pude gostar do Potter. – Draco ainda consegue fingir uma ironia.

Ele esconde novamente a cabeça no meu peito. É bom que não me olhe agora. Ele não precisa ver as lágrimas que descem no meu rosto. Ele não precisa ver o ódio que me queima o peito surgindo nos meus olhos. Eu quero Mulciber morto. Se ele for solto eu mesmo o mato.

–Eu devia soltar você, Remus. Mas é que, desde que .... desde de que aconteceu isso tudo, eu não consigo tocar outro ser humano. Aqui está tão quentinho.

_Ser humano! Ah, Morgana!_

Ele não está muito coerente; o cansaço emocional o está afetando.

-Fique à vontade, Draco. – Consigo alguma firmeza na minha voz, enquanto pouso o queixo no alto da cabeça dele. – Não vou a lugar nenhum.

-Você está chorando.

-Estou.

-Eu não consigo chorar. Eu não consigo viver, Remus. Sou só uma coisa que respira, totalmente sujo e estragado pelo nojento para quem Lucius me vendeu. Eu apodreci cedo demais. Eu queria estar morto.

-Não! Não, Draco. Ele é a criatura podre. Você não! Você é muito mais forte do que pensa. Não há culpa ou mancha em você. Não há nada dele em você. – Eu o forço a olhar nos meus olhos; não vou permitir que Draco se destrua assim. – Mulciber é podre, você não. Você está vivo. Aquele filho-da-puta não vai ser solto. Ele nunca mais vai sair de onde está.

Ele me olha surpreso. Eu sei por quê. Draco está vendo a fúria que eu mantenho sob controle dentro de mim.

-Você vai viver, Draco. Ele não vai tirar sua vida. Já lhe roubou coisas demais. Agora acabou.

Ele me olha, surpreso, e então se atira nos meus braços. Eu o abraço e acaricio seus cabelos:

-Eu não vou deixar que ele o destrua, criança.

_Hécate, dai-me forças!_

_p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_País de Gales – 17/12/1998_

Draco Malfoy:

Sinto-me estranho depois de ter contado tudo para Remus.

Às vezes eu o vigio pelo canto dos olhos tentando pegar algum indício de repulsa, de condenação. Mas não. É o mesmo Remus de sempre. Sólido, confiável. Doido o suficiente para ir andar nesse vento frio. Que coisa!

Quando ele chega, eu enfio uma caneca de chá quente nas suas mãos geladas. Claro que o idiota esqueceu de pôr luvas.

-Você está tentando morrer de hipotermia?

Ele ri! A risada meio rouca que o deixa com olhos de criança. Lobo louco.

-Draco, assim você fica parecendo a Molly.

_O quê?!_

-Você quer me ofender, Remus?

Ele ri de novo:

-Ela também cruza os braços para ralhar comigo.

Ralhar. Remus tem umas expressões engraçadas.

-Agora eu virei uma velha ralhadeira. - Eu adoro o riso dele. – Vá pegar suas cartas, lobo maluco, que eu tenho fotos a revelar.

Ele pega as cartas e vai para o escritório. Quando termino de revelar as fotos, vou procurá-lo. Ele está sentado, relendo uma das cartas. Percebo na mesma hora. Tem algo magoando Remus.

-O que foi?

Ele sorri para mim, um sorriso triste, e me estende a carta - na realidade um bilhete.

"_Remus,_

_encontrei essas fotos entre as coisas de Sirius que estavam no quarto dele. Ele havia escondido num fundo falso. Acredito que você e as queira._

_Um abraço,_

_Arthur W."_

Ele me mostra o maço de fotos. A grande maioria são fotos antigas, da época dele na escola. Todas são fotos dele com Black. Parece que o outro estava montando um álbum, ou algo assim.

Olho para Remus. Ele está olhando o Sirius da foto no console da lareira, anormalmente quieto hoje.

-Você sente muita falta dele.

Ele confirma com a cabeça. Eu me sento sobre a escrivaninha, bem perto dele, e Remus faz uma coisa inesperada. Deita a cabeça no meu colo. Eu não sei o que fazer! Acabo pousando as mãos nos cabelos dele; gosto do toque.

-E o que mais está pegando, Remus?

-Eu não sei. Às vezes parece tudo tão cinza. Tão vazio. Tão sem rumo.

Ele ergue a cabeça.

_Não! Volte aqui!_

-Você ainda o ama?

_Não que isso me importe, claro._

-Sim, amo. Amor não acaba, Draco. Só muda de forma. – Ele sorri para o Sirius da foto, que sorri de volta. – Eu preciso deixar essa mudança acontecer.

_Ótimo! Então deixe!_

Olho para aquele monte de fotos. Eu gosto de fotografar, Remus gosta de ter fotos à sua volta.

-Já sei que você vai comprar mais molduras e espalhar mais fotos pelo escritório e pelo quarto. Como você consegue dormir com tanta gente olhando?

Ele já está rindo de novo.

_Eu sou fantástico!_

_p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_Hogwarts – 17/12/1998_

Severus Snape:

São mais de onze horas e eu deveria estar me preparando para deitar, e não aqui, olhando para o Pó de Flu.

Amanhã cedo eu tenho aula dupla com a Sonserina e a Grifinória, turma do quinto ano. Vai ser um inferno! Última aula antes das férias de Natal, os monstrinhos estarão a mil. Mais uma razão para eu largar logo esse bendito Pó.

Estou cansado. Hoje descobri na Lufa-Lufa o herdeiro da incompetência do Longbottom: metade da turma teve de ir à enfermaria. Depois Albus resolveu reunir os Diretores de Casa; três longas horas de discussões. Eu devia guardar esse saquinho de Pó de Flu, esquecer minha vontade de ver Harry, e ir dormir. Teremos todo o sábado para nós dois.

Ele ainda não descobriu que eu sou uma péssima escolha para ele, e continua comigo. Mesmo depois de tudo que eu lhe disse dias atrás. Garoto tolo. Adorável tolo. Meu tolo.

Estou divagando; é mais um sinal de que eu deveria estar me deitando, e não me arrumando para sair.

Droga, abotoadura quebrada. Sei muito bem quem a quebrou, sempre apressado em me despir.

Na caixa onde guardo as abotoaduras, encontro o pingente em forma de Pomo de Ouro. Faz tanto tempo. Não, na realidade faz menos de dois anos. Mas foi em outra vida, outro mundo.

O ano letivo mal tinha começado quando Albus me chamou. Eu teria de trabalhar com Harry, teria de ensiná-lo a fazer uma das mais complexas poções que existe, e só ele poderia fazê-la. O Lord das Trevas abrira uma brecha em sua própria armadura ao usar o sangue de Harry para voltar. A falha era que só o garoto poderia fazer a poção para ela funcionar. Poções nunca foi o ponto forte de Harry.

É difícil imaginar qual de nós dois estava mais chocado com a idéia de trabalharmos juntos. O fiasco com as aulas de oclumência não me saía da cabeça.

Meses infernais. Ele perdera todo o respeito. Em sala de aula eu ainda o controlava, mas, enquanto trabalhávamos, ele parecia se divertir em me provocar. O pior é que eu gostava. Adorava aquelas brigas tolas. Fui tão cego.

Um dia eu notei o cordão. Um fio fino de ouro com uma miniatura de pomo de ouro. Foi no final de fevereiro. Eu sei por que meu primeiro pensamento foi que alguma das muitas fãs ardorosas, que só ele não percebia ter aos montes, devia ter-lhe dado no dia dos namorados. Odiei o cordão. Odiei o hábito que ele tinha de levar o cordão até o queixo e ficar brincando com o pingente.

Eu devia ter notado! Mas eu não queria perceber.

Ele percebeu que o hábito me irritava, então descobriu mil outras formas de brincar com o cordão, até mesmo durante as aulas. Tolo. Um feitiço simples, murmurado quando ele estava de costas, e me bastou recolher o cordão no chão. Eu realmente ia jogá-lo fora, mas acabei guardando-o. Mais um sintoma que ignorei.

Eu o vi procurar o cordão, e me diverti muito com isso. Foi divertido até eu descobrir quem lhe dera o presente. Hermione Granger. Não era uma fã qualquer. Eu a vi como uma rival. Tolice minha.

No instante em que o pensamento me ocorreu, tive de admitir. Eu queria Harry para mim. Era mais que só desejo, era uma dor insuportável imaginá-lo com outra pessoa. Mas algo totalmente inadmissível. Eu não podia permitir que ninguém percebesse. Nunca iria acontecer. Ele, com certeza, não queria. E mesmo que, por algum milagre, quisesse..... Não. Totalmente impossível.

Ele continuou a provocar discussões; a maldita da poção não saía certo de jeito nenhum, e eu enlouquecia de desejo. A pior maldição que o pai dele poderia ter me lançado. Querer tanto alguém, tantas vezes proibido.

Eu tinha que tomar um cuidado redobrado. Albus estava lhe ensinando legimancia, e o pivete estava ficando bom nisso. Seria minha morte se ele visse em minha mente o quanto eu o queria.

No final, foi isso que nos salvou. Depois dos exames, Lucius comandou um ataque a Hogsmeade. Ele usou Magia Negra para proteger a si próprio e ao grupo de Comensais - dessa vez até Narcissa o acompanhava. O contra feitiço requeria conhecimento de legimancia e oclumencia. Eu tentei sozinho, duas vezes, e falhei. Era preciso mais força.

Então senti a mão dele no meu ombro. Fizemos juntos o bendito feitiço. Grope, o irmão de Hagrid, defendeu a Granger de um ataque logo depois. Saldo: seis comensais mortos, os Malfoys entre eles. Ótimo. Efeito colateral: eu não posso mentir para Harry, nem ele para mim sem que o outro perceba que existe uma mentira.

Ele era pouco mais que um menino. Está se tornando um homem rápido demais. Depois do meu desabafo no sábado passado, ele resolveu cuidar de mim. Faz questão de me ver todos os dias. Só hoje, por causa da maldita reunião, eu não fui dormir lá. Então, por qual praga do inferno eu estou agora todo arrumado olhando de novo para a lareira? Harry deve estar dormindo, o treinamento na academia de aurores não é fácil, ele deve estar cansado. Arrumei-me todo sem razão. Vou dormir.

Jogo o Pó de Flu na lareira.

-Casa do Harry.

As defesas mágicas me reconhecem e me deixam passar sem alarde. Subo as escadas sem barulho; quero acordá-lo com beijos. A porta do quarto está entreaberta. Quando levo a mão à maçaneta, ouço o primeiro gemido. Por um segundo, o ciúme me cega e paralisa meu cérebro. Ouço Harry gemer de novo e percebo que ele geme de dor.

_Harry!_

Invado o quarto de varinha em punho, disposto a matar o que quer que o esteja machucando.

Ele está sozinho, e revira-se na cama preso a um pesadelo. Eu o sacudo com força, mas ele não acorda.

-Harry, acorda! Harry, sou eu, Severus. Acorda, garoto.

Salazar! Os pesadelos dele nunca são assim. São freqüentes, quase toda noite, na realidade, mas ele acorda sozinho, não é essa agonia!

-Harry! Por amor à Magia, Harry! ACORDA!

Ele abre os olhos e demora um pouco a me reconhecer. Então me abraça, ainda assustado.

-Severus. Você está vivo. Ah, meu amor! Você esta vivo, você está aqui comigo.

Deito-me, puxando-o para meus braços.

-Está tudo bem agora, Harry. Eu estou aqui.

Eu estou aqui. No meu lugar. Nada disso importa ao resto do mundo

Eu o espero acalmar-se. Ele tenta disfarçar, mas sei que o sonho o abalou.

-O que houve, Harry?

-Foi um Número Um.

Harry numerou os pesadelos mais comuns. Número Um é uma lembrança do dia em que ele derrotou o Lord das Trevas. Mais precisamente, o Número Um é quando eu fiquei entre ele a varinha do Lord. Em seus pesadelos, ele me vê morrer de formas variadas.

-Eu estou aqui, Harry. – Beijo seus cabelos, meu doce menino. – O que houve de diferente, para você ficar assim?

Ele olha para mim e cora um pouco:

-Nada. É que, quando você não está, os pesadelos são piores.

Minha presença espanta os sonhos ruins dele? Salazar!

_p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_Os versos na primeira parte são da música Preconceito, de Fernando Lobo e Antônio Maria, gravada pelo Cazuza no CD Burguesia._


	6. Compras de Natal

**Patty**: _Obrigado pelos elogios.__ :) Que bom que você está gostando_.

**Lilibeth**: _às vezes eu me pergunto se o maior preconceito não é exatamente do Snape._

**Paula Lírio**: _Espero que seus j__oelhos estejam bem! Você devia escrever, eu dei muita risada com sua historinha. Que bom que você gostou, eu que seus amigos também gostaram._

_Quer dizer que eu consegui fazer você achar o Snape cut? Estou me sentindo o máximo hoje. rs_

**Leila**: _eu detesto o L__ucius, eu acho que devíamos ressuscitar ele para matar de novo, dolorosamente. É bom entusiasmar uma leitora assim_.

**André**: _Obrigado, cara_.

**Eric**: _Que sua professora não leia isso! rs Valeu_.

**Dilie**: _Eu queria ser um pouco como o Remus. Dispenso a licantropia, claro._

**Gil**: _Tem mais sim, olha ai. rs_

**Claire R. Black**: _Dessa vez o Draco não foi salvo a tempo. Realmente eu fui cruel com ele. Sobrou para o Remus juntar os cacos. O Severus complica mesmo. Eu quero os dois juntos, mas para isso acontecer o Snape vai ter de lidar com suas feridas internas. O Harry até agora está segurando a barra, mas ele também tem seus próprios demônios._

**Holly Moon**: _todo dia eu__ não prometo, mas uma ou duas vezes por semana, graças a minha falta do que fazer a noite por esses dias. O que você disse sobre achar meus textos claros e coerentes foi uma coisa muito boa de se ler. Obrigado_.

**Morticia Sheldon**: _Fica bravinha não, Lindinha. Essa fic é R, a classificação R é para maiores de 17. Foi só por isso que eu pus o aviso lá. Que bom que você está gostando. Que bom que você voltou_.

**Ptyxx**: :) _Sim você lê primeiro, e depois recebe um email pedindo para ignorar que eu resolvi mudar quase tudo! rs Você me faz muito mais que um favor ao betar minhas fics. Obrigado, do fundo do coração_.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

**Parte II – Inverno**

**Cura da Alma.**

_Capítulo V – Compras de Natal_

_País de Gales – 22/12/1998_

Draco Malfoy:

Está nevando e Remus quer sair para dar uma caminhada! Pelo menos teve o bom senso de colocar um par de luvas e se agasalhar. Não vamos longe dessa vez; andamos pela trilha que sai dos fundos do chalé e segue por um terreno plano até encontrar uma escada cavada na rocha.

Claro que só um lobisomem teria a idéia de subir por escadinha cavada na terra, ainda por cima coberta de neve, só para ver a paisagem. E só **esse** lobisomem me arrastaria até aqui, com máquina fotográfica e tudo.

O pior é que ele está certo. A vista que se tem deste lugar é absolutamente fantástica. À luz do fim de tarde, os poucos flocos de neve no ar e seu amado lago lá no fundo do vale são perfeitos.

Ele senta-se em uma rocha, em um canto protegido da neve, e me observa fotografar. Qualquer outra pessoa me incomodaria, mas Remus fecha-se em um silêncio calmo. Ele leva algum tempo para perceber que o estou fotografando também.

-Draco!

Rá! Eu tinha certeza de que ele não ia gostar. Mas foi irresistível fotografá-lo, ali parado, totalmente absorto em seus pensamentos.

Eu me sento ao lado dele.

-Para quem tem tantas fotos pela casa, você parece muito indignado ao ser fotografado.

Ele não responde. Fita o lago lá em baixo por algum tempo antes de mudar totalmente de assunto:

-Vamos para Londres amanhã, fazer as compras?

Sair daqui? Encontrar outras pessoas? Isso me parece tão estranho. Compras? Que raio de compras são essas agora?

-Comprar o quê, Remus?

-Presentes de Natal. Estou atrasado com minhas compras de Natal. O Beco Diagonal vai estar um inferno amanhã. – Ele dá um pequeno sorriso. – Na realidade, não sei o que acontece, eu sempre deixo para última hora. Acho que gosto do tumulto nas vésperas do Natal.

-Bom, você vai e eu fico. Não estou muito a fim de sair.

-Por quê, Draco?

-Porque sim, oras!

-Está com medo?

-Não.

Ele não fala nada, fica ali, olhando o lago. Saco! Acabo falando.

-Um pouco.

-Por quê?

-Não quero ficar no meio de multidão, certo? É só isso.

Mais uma vez ele não responde, apenas levanta-se e fica olhando o vale lá em baixo.

Eu me distraio olhando o céu cinzento e só dou por mim quando ouço o clique da máquina.

O safado do lobo tinha pego a máquina sem que eu percebesse, e agora eu estava do lado errado da câmera.

-Me dá isso, Remus!

Droga, eu nem consigo brigar com ele quando ele dá essa risada.

Ele me estende a câmera e, quando a pego, ele não a solta, mas me encara sério.

-Vamos fazer uma aposta? Se você receber uma notícia boa hoje ainda, vai comigo amanhã cedo para Londres, segue a programação que eu quiser e voltamos no fim da tarde de depois de amanhã. Se não, eu vou sozinho e volto amanhã mesmo.

Eu o olho, desconfiado. Claro que ele está tramando alguma coisa.

-O que você sabe que eu não sei, Remus?

-Um monte de coisas. – Ele ri, descontraído. – Então? Apostado?

Dane-se. São quase cinco horas da tarde, o que falta acontecer hoje?

-Apostado.

Voltamos para o chalé, e ele me arrasta para a cozinha para tomar um chá. Ainda estamos à mesa quando uma coruja chega com a edição vespertina do Profeta Diário. Remus paga o nuque da coruja e abre o jornal, ávido.

-Pronto para pagar sua aposta? – Ele me estende o jornal, indicando o título da manchete:

"_Ministro da Magia assina lei que veta qualquer redução de pena de Comensais da Morte já julgados."_

Encosto-me à mesa e olho para Remus. Meu coração bate acelerado. Grande Merlin!

Remus! Só pode ter sido ele! Ele não deixou o desgraçado escapar de Azkaban. Um balão de felicidade enche meu peito.

-Remus, o que você fez?

-O filho do novo Ministro é meu amigo, e o irmão do Ministro foi da Ordem. Eu mandei umas corujas para eles, sobre como se sentiriam as vítimas e os parentes das vítimas se houvesse um abrandamento da pena. Acho que comentei alguma coisa sobre uma campanha nos jornais, ou algo assim.

Ele ameaçou um escândalo! Ele movimentou a própria família do Ministro, por mim!

Lobo louco! Lobo lindo. Lobo....

-Obrigado, Remus.

Ele sorri como se tivesse feito uma travessura.

-Eu nunca aposto sem ter certeza de ganhar, Draco.

A bendita aposta! Dane-se! Eu ando no meio da multidão do Beco Diagonal, eu faço compras, eu vou aonde ele quiser.

-A aposta! Certo, eu vou com você. Mas tem uma condição.

-Envolva-se com um sonserino e ele sempre vai tentar tirar vantagem da situação.

Ele está só me provocando; contenho a resposta malcriada e contra-ataco.

-De certa forma você trapaceou nessa aposta. Mas não vem ao caso. Eu vou, se a primeira parada for na Madame Malkin. E **eu** vou escolher um bom número de roupas para você.

-Draco, eu não preciso de roupas, tenho bastante.

-Remus, você sabe que precisa de roupas, sim. – Acertei na mosca, ele adora comprar livros e detesta comprar roupas. – E precisa muito.

-O que você chama de bom número?

Sujeitinho difícil de enrolar. Eu me lembro disso da época em que ele me dava aula.

-No caso do seu guarda-roupa? Uns quinze ou vinte conjuntos.

-Ficou louco, Draco? Dois, no máximo três. E **eu** escolho.

Levamos meia hora discutindo para chegar em sete conjuntos, sendo que eu poderia escolher um e dar palpites nos outros, mas a palavra final seria dele. Ele ainda me disse que escolheria uma roupa para mim. Isso foi o que mais me assustou.

Aprendi algumas coisas muito interessantes sobre Remus hoje. Ele trapaceia, e bem; se ele apostar de novo comigo é porque tem um coringa na manga; e ele negocia melhor que muita gente da Sonserina. Impressionante.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_Londres 23/12/1998_

Remus Lupin:

-Cedo, Draco, quer dizer isso mesmo: cedo! Levanta logo.

Pela espada de Gryffindor! São seis e meia da manhã e já é a terceira vez que venho berrar com Draco do outro lado da porta.

-Já levantei.

Se ele tem mau humor matinal às oito, às seis e meia ele tem tendências homicidas.

-Estamos atrasados!

Ele me segura pelo braço; acho que preferiria apertar meu pescoço.

-Remus, nós vamos gastar uns vinte minutos para tomar café, **um** minuto para entrar nessa lareira e sair no seu apartamento em Londres, mais **um** minuto para aparatar no Beco. Qual a razão de você me tirar da cama ainda no escuro?!!!

-As lojas abrem às sete horas hoje. Eu tenho muita coisa para comprar, e quero pegar as lojas ainda vazias. – Vou falando e arrastando-o para a cozinha. – Já fez sua lista?

-Que lista? – Pelo tom sonolento da voz, eu acertei em fazer café preto hoje.

-De presentes.

Ele me olha, alarmado!

-Poderoso Salazar! Remus, você foi da Grifinória! – Ele respira fundo – Qual o tamanho da sua lista?

-Quatorze nomes. Acho que não esqueci ninguém.

-E você diz isso assim? Nessa calma!

Agora quem não entendeu nada fui eu.

Draco resmunga todo o café da manhã, resmunga quando chegamos a Londres e resmunga quando, às sete e cinco, aparatamos em frente à loja de roupas. Nem o sono nem o mau humor dele me livraram da compra de roupas.

Mas a loja me salvou do mau humor dele. Draco adora comprar roupas.

Às onze horas, quando enfim saímos de lá, quem está quase louco sou eu. Quatro longas horas dentro de uma loja de roupas, e um gasto absurdo em pano; estou próximo de um ataque de fúria ou de pânico.

Por que fui deixar ele escolher um conjunto de roupas para mim? Ele comprou uma veste laranja, com capa marrom de bordas douradas. Quando reclamei, ele disse que eu fico bem em cores quentes. Pensei seriamente em usar um feitiço para esquentar os pés dele até o ponto de combustão.

E ele ainda reclamou da roupa que escolhi para ele. Um terno trouxa. Também comprei um, bem mais formal do que o dele, mas isso não o acalmou. Quando eu o lembrei de que ele havia se comprometido a seguir a programação que eu quisesse, Draco quase entrou em pânico.

Resultado: os dois irritados quando nos sentamos no Caldeirão Furado para o almoço.

-Estou com dor de cabeça, Remus. É falta de sono. É culpa sua.

-É excesso de pano. A culpa é sua mesmo.

Ele me olha como se fosse discutir, e depois começa a rir.

-Excesso de pano! Remus, você não existe.

Rimos juntos, o que espanta o clima tenso e a dor de cabeça dele.

Às vezes, quando estou com Draco, esqueço que tenho quase quarenta anos; às vezes ele me faz sentir como se eu tivesse a idade dele.

A lista dele só tem Severus e eu. O meu presente ele diz que não me mostra, e compra uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo para o tutor dele.

-Se Severus quebrar a garrafa na sua cabeça, não reclame, Draco.

Ele sai, rindo. O resto da tarde ele se distrai dando palpites tortos na minha lista.

-Draco, desiste! Eu não vou dar uma poção alisante para Hermione.

Ele me atrasa nas compras, implica todas as vezes em que paro para cumprimentar algum conhecido, mas me diverte o dia todo.

À noite, com apenas um terço da minha lista comprado, nós voltamos para o apartamento. Eu o apresso a se arrumar. Ele reclama de ter de vestir o terno, mas este fica muito bem nele.

Intrigado, ele me vê usar o telefone para chamar um táxi, e só na porta mostra a varinha:

-Onde eu ponho isso, Remus?

Eu o ensino a usar o bolso interno no paletó. O discreto perfume que ele usa é muito bom.

Recuso-me a dizer aonde vamos até chegarmos. Uma exposição de fotos trouxa. Draco me olha atravessado, mas entramos mesmo assim.

O fotógrafo é incrível. As primeiras fotos são fortes. Cenas de guerra e morte. Mesmo que Draco não conheça alguns dos armamentos e objetos, ele capta logo o sentido.

Pela respiração dele, percebo que está se emocionando com as fotos. A foto de uma mulher com o filho no colo em frente a uma aldeia destruída o faz virar o rosto. Eu estava certo. Draco é sensível à beleza. A crueza da vida deve ser mostrada assim para ele.

Ele fica longos minutos vendo uma foto de dois soldados, um amparando o outro sob o sol do deserto.

-Eu sei o que é isso. – O murmúrio dele é tão baixo que eu mal escuto.

Aos poucos, as fotos vão mudando; paisagens de todo o mundo estão ali, e pessoas também. Estranhas, exóticas, únicas. Bonitas em sua feiúra, ou realmente belas, elas surgem fotografadas nas mais diversas situações. Em toda a exposição poucas fotos são coloridas, e Draco não reclama nenhuma vez de que elas não se mexem.

Já no finalzinho, ele pára e leva uma das mãos à boca. Ele me olha emocionado depois de um tempo. Soltando o ar devagarzinho, ele explica:

-É tão lindo que dói.

Eu olho a foto. Até agora eu tinha estado perdido na contemplação da reação dele. É a foto de uma canoa em um remanso de rio, na região do alto Amazonas. Ele tem razão. É lindo.

Jantamos no restaurante do Museu. Quando Draco se arrisca a ir ao banheiro trouxa, eu compro o livro com as fotos da exposição para ele. Um discreto feitiço, murmurado com a varinha sob a mesa, faz com que fique minúsculo, e eu o escondo no bolso.

No táxi de volta, Draco está anormalmente calado. Parece meio fora do ar.

Ficamos presos no trânsito agitado. Ele se recosta no meu ombro e fecha os olhos. Quando chegamos, eu tenho de acordá-lo.

Ele sobe calado e se dirige para seu quarto, enquanto eu sento na sala para ler um pouco. Minutos depois, sinto a mão dele no meu ombro:

-Obrigado, Remus. Obrigado pelo que você fez em relação.... – Ele busca palavras. – Obrigado pelas corujas que você mandou. Nunca ninguém fez algo assim para mim. E obrigado por hoje, pela exposição, sabe. Foi muito legal.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_Londres – 24/12/1998_

Draco Malfoy:

Convenci Remus de nos encontrarmos para o almoço e me livrei de fazer compras às sete da madrugada. Aproveitei para usar meu dinheiro reserva – Snape, o cretino, cortou minha mesada - para comprar um livro para Remus e duas garrafas de uísque para mim. Não tenho tido vontade de beber, mas se eu quero ter as garrafas eu tenho. E pronto.

No fim da tarde, voltamos para o Chalé. Estou cansado, mas um surto natalino parece ter tomado conta de Remus. Ele me despacha da sala e diz que quer arrumar a árvore sozinho. Bom divertimento!

Enfio-me em um banho quente, como alguma coisa e caio na cama. Mas o sono não vem.

Bem mais tarde, ouço o barulho de Remus no chuveiro e a porta do quarto dele fechando. O silêncio da casa me sufoca. Até ontem esse silêncio era a maior bênção do lugar. Hoje parece uma mortalha.

Sento-me na cama; o fogo na lareira mantém o quarto aquecido, mas eu sinto calafrios. Merda. Não gosto de ficar assim.

Minhas memórias estão novamente me rondando. Tento afastá-las, mas isso só parece piorar tudo.

Lembro-me de quando tinha seis anos e tive um pesadelo. Como qualquer criança, corri assustado para o quarto de meus pais. Lucius gritou comigo: "_Malfoys não mostram fraqueza!"_

Lembro da minha mão estendida para Potter no primeiro dia de aula. Lucius adoraria se eu tivesse influência sobre o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Lembro a humilhação que senti quando ele se recusou a ser meu amigo, e o medo de que Lucius descobrisse que eu fora publicamente humilhado.

Eu me abraço sozinho na cama. Quando percebo, estou balançando o corpo, exatamente como fazia quando acordava assustado na mansão da minha família.

Eu me sinto tão só!

Eu quero gritar por Remus, ao mesmo tempo não quero que ele saiba que eu posso ficar desse jeito.

Está tão frio!

Eu preciso de Remus.

Não. Não vou dar armas para que ele possa me controlar. Nunca. Ninguém vai me dominar nunca mais. Nem Lucius, nem Remus, nem... nem.... oh merda. Ninguém.

Por que isso agora?

A foto que vi ontem na exposição. Os dois guerreiros trouxas, ambos feridos, se apoiando para chegarem juntos a algum lugar. Tonks se arrastando apoiada em Shacklebolt, que tem o nariz sangrando.

O velho sem dentes que sorri com os olhos brilhantes em uma foto eternamente imóvel.

Odeio quando isso acontece. Imagens que eu não quero invadindo meu cérebro. Não consigo me mover. Tudo que posso fazer é esperar passar.

A canoa no rio sob a floresta. Linda! Remus sentado na pedra me esperando fotografar.

Lucius entrando em casa e os elfos correndo para atendê-lo. Narcissa presidindo o banquete de Natal.

Severus abraça Harry na cozinha da casa dele. O Cicatriz fecha os olhos e sorri.

É o maldito Natal. Toda essa euforia estúpida. Droga de lobisomem retardado e sentimental. Por que o lobo infeliz tinha de gostar tanto dessa festa boba?

_Remus, me ajude._

As palavras não saem. O pânico me paralisa. Ele não vem, ninguém nunca vem.

Eu me sinto doente, sozinho, frio.

Aos poucos, o ataque vai passando. Sinto-me vazio e cansado. Tive sorte; nenhuma imagem dos dias de inferno desta vez.

Tomo uma dose dupla de Poção Para Dormir e o que resta na garrafa de Poção Sem Sonhos.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_País de Gales 25/12/1998_

Remus Lupin:

Quase hora do almoço e Draco ainda não desceu. Ontem, quando chegamos, ele estava abatido.

Tento não me preocupar; ele só deve estar cansado. Faz mais de três meses que não sai de casa. Depois, reclamão do jeito que é, teria me dito se estivesse se sentindo doente.

Olho para a mesa posta e não dá mais para segurar a preocupação. Desde ontem tenho tentado ignorar minha intuição de que algo está errado. Chega.

Bato na porta duas vezes. O sono de Draco é leve, ele deveria ter acordado com as batidas. Está trancada, mas não magicamente; é fácil de abrir. Uma sensação de estar repetindo uma cena já vivida me assalta; já entro no quarto procurando por ele no chão.

Demoro um pouco a vê-lo na cama. Assustadoramente pálido. _Merlin, ele está gelado!_

Tento acordá-lo, mas ele nem se mexe.

Em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, os frascos de Poção Para Dormir e de Poção Sem Sonhos. Draco havia se gabado de que não precisava mais de nenhuma delas.

Aconteceu algo e ele não pediu ajuda.

Se ele tomou demais das duas juntas, estaria justificado esse sono e essa pele gelada. Ele precisa acordar.

-_Enervate._

Ele geme sem abrir os olhos. Eu o faço sentar-se na cama, recostando-o no meu peito.

-Draco, você precisa acordar.

-Não. – Ele só resmunga.

-Vamos, criança. Você consegue. Acorda. – Sei que não adianta sacudir ou gritar nessa hora.

-As imagens..... - A fala dele ainda está incompreensível.

Não vai ter outro jeito. Eu o carrego no colo até o banheiro e o enfio de roupa e tudo dentro da banheira. Abro o jato de água. Sento-me na borda e o seguro sentado. Em instantes, estou quase tão molhado quanto ele.

Está frio demais para usar a água fria, mas mesmo na temperatura mais quente a água o acorda.

Ele resmunga, sacode a cabeça tentando fugir do jato no rosto:

-Merda, Remus! Você está tentando me afogar? – Ele está bravo, mas a voz ainda está pastosa.

-Draco, mantenha-se acordado. Não durma de novo.

-Me deixe.

-Quanto da Poção Para Dormir você tomou ontem?

-Não sei. Não interessa.

Criança teimosa! Garoto irritante! Será que ele não percebe o perigo?

-Draco, se você não cooperar, eu vou enfiar você na lareira e levá-lo direto ao São Mungo. É isso que você quer?

Ele me olha, raivoso.

-Duas.

-Duas o quê, Draco?

-Duas doses.

-E da outra.

-O resto.

-Draco!!

-Devia ter umas duas ou três doses, eu não sei.

Ele já consegue raciocinar. Isso é bom sinal. Mas o corpo mole e o fato de ele tentar dormir no instante em que se cala me preocupam.

Tento raciocinar. O treinamento básico de primeiros socorros que fiz me vem à mente. Ele precisa de cafeína e de se manter bem aquecido. Preciso preparar um café, mas não posso deixá-lo sozinho na banheira: ele se afogaria.

Eu o enrolo na primeira toalha que vejo e o levo de volta para o quarto. Tento mantê-lo e pé, mas está difícil. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu já teria despido e colocado na cama, enrolado em cobertores. Mas o histórico de Draco me faz ficar cauteloso.

-Draco, você tem de tirar a roupa molhada, está frio para você ficar assim. Vamos, Draco.

Ele leva a mão ao primeiro botão, mas deixa o braço cair em seguida. Draco só mantém os olhos semi-abertos com esforço, e ainda não caiu porque eu o seguro.

-Desculpe-me, garoto. Mas é para seu bem.

Uso um feitiço para remover-lhe as roupas e, antes que o pânico dele se manifeste, consigo envolvê-lo em um edredom. Ele geme; sei que está com medo.

-Calma, Draco. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu o abraço, por sobre a coberta, e o mantenho encostado em mim enquanto uso magia para levar sua cama para mais perto da lareira. Deixo-o na cama, embaixo de algumas cobertas.

Enquanto o ajeito, falo com ele; tenho de impedir que durma de novo:

-Eu já volto. Vou buscar um café para ajudar você. Vai ficar tudo bem, Draco.

-Tão frio. Sozinho. Tão frio.

_Ah criança. Eu já volto._

Passo no meu quarto e pego uma muda de roupa. Enquanto a água ferve, eu me troco.

Levo algum tempo para conseguir que Draco tome o café.

A cor volta ao rosto dele; já não está mais tão gelado quando o deito novamente nos travesseiros.

Ele me olha, aturdido.

-O que houve, Remus?

-Você tomou Poção Para Dormir e Poção Sem Sonhos em exagero. Descanse agora.

-Remus.... o que houve?

Certo, ele quer detalhes. Dou um resumo para ele. Quando termino, ele me parece triste.

-Desculpe – pede baixinho, sem me olhar nos olhos.

Tem alguma coisa séria por trás disso tudo. Não é boa hora de deixar Draco sozinho.

Sento na cama e seguro o rosto dele, fazendo com que me olhe:

-Você fez de propósito?

-Não! – A voz dele sai rouca e intensa. – Eu só queria dormir.

-Então não há por que se desculpar. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Automaticamente, afasto uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele. - Agora descansa, criança.


	7. Feridas Antigas

**Paula Lírio**: _A dor do Draco é mais obvia, a do Remus mais sutil, por isso é mais difícil ver o efeito positivo do Draco sobre o Remus. Mesmo quando Draco faz merda os dois acham um jeito de se entenderem_.

**Viviane Valar**: _O Remus acha o jeito de dar um jeito no Draco. Com certeza. rs_

**Momoni**: _O Draco complica tudo, mas é exatamente disso que o Remus precisa para sair do lugar._

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_A música no final do capítulo é: **Filho Único** de João Rebouças e Cazuza._

**Parte II – Inverno**

**Cura da Alma.**

_Capítulo VI – Feridas Antigas._

_País de Gales – 25/12/1998_

Draco Malfoy:

"_Você fez de propósito?"_ A pergunta de Remus fica na minha mente. _Não, seu imbecil, tonto, idiota, eu não fiz de propósito_.

Estou cansado, mas não consigo dormir novamente. Deito de frente para lareira e de costas para Remus, que se senta ao lado da cama.

A mesma sensação de inquietação da véspera volta a me atingir. Uma tristeza tão amarga que ...

Droga! _EU NÃO FIZ DE PROPÓSITO!_

Meus olhos queimam como se eu fosse chorar. Por que eu me importo com a opinião que esse imbecil tem sobre mim? Por que me dói tanto a idéia de que ele me despreze?

Mas quando perguntou se eu havia tentado me matar não havia desprezo ou piedade nos olhos dele. Só preocupação.

Merda, Remus. Por que você tem de ser assim? Tão... tão você?

-Remus?

-O que foi, Draco?

Pelo tom de voz, ele estava distraído quando eu o chamei.

Ainda de costas para ele, eu me explico:

-Eu não fiz de propósito. Aconteceu uma coisa, e eu só queria dormir.

-Acredito em você, Draco.

Preciso de muita força de vontade para conter minhas lágrimas. Remus, você é um cretino por me afetar tanto assim.

Você acredita em mim!

-O que aconteceu, para deixar você tão abalado a ponto de errar assim nas dosagens das poções?

Eu identifico preocupação e mais nada na voz de Remus.

Se eu contar, vou estar dando ainda mais armas para ele usar contra mim. Dane-se. Ele já tem munição mesmo.

Ainda enrolado no monte de cobertas que ele colocou em cima de mim, eu me viro e o encaro.

Ele evocou a poltrona da sala e a colocou bem pertinho da minha cama. Está sentado nela, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho, o corpo inclinado em minha direção e os olhos, com uma expressão séria e preocupada, fixos em mim.

Tento um sorriso. De repente, é muito importante tranqüilizar Remus. Fazê-lo ver que não estou tão ruim assim. Ele não sorri, mas os olhos se tornam mais calorosos, e ele repete a pergunta:

-O que houve, Draco?

-Desde que meu pa... que Lucius me vendeu para aquele cara, às vezes eu tenho umas crises de angústia. Imagens ficam vindo à minha mente. Cenas de várias épocas. Memórias. Nem todas ruins, mas eu não tenho controle, não consigo fazer parar. A curandeira diz que é porque eu sufoco as lembranças do que me aconteceu. – _Essa voz rouca e baixa é minha mesmo?_ – Ontem foi muito forte e, quando o surto passou, tudo o que eu queria era dormir e não sonhar. Eu precisava dormir.

-Por que você não me chamou quando viu que não estava bem?

-Não consegui. – Patético, mas no final das contas, apesar de não querer que soubesse ainda mais sobre mim, eu só não o chamei porque não consegui gritar por ele. – Quando acontece isso eu não consigo me mover direito, nem falar.

A solidão volta à minha alma, e fecho os olhos.

Remus se levanta da poltrona e senta-se na minha cama. Quando percebo, ele colocou minha cabeça no seu colo e desliza os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Draco. Você não está sozinho.

Remus Lupin, desgraçado, você sempre sabe o que me dizer.

Relaxo no colo dele. Remus me chama de criança, e nesse momento me sinto assim. Uma criança protegida.

O ronco escandaloso do meu estômago interrompe o silêncio do quarto. Eu e Remus nos entreolhamos e, como duas crianças bobas, caímos na risada.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Remus Lupin:

Eu e Draco começamos a rir como loucos por causa do oportuno ronco do estômago dele. É uma risada cheia de alívio por ele estar bem, e que espanta a tensão e a melancolia do quarto.

-Vou descer e ver o que dá para se fazer com o almoço. Vista-se e agasalhe-se bem. Eu espero você lá embaixo.

Enquanto improviso um lanche com o que teria sido nosso almoço de Natal, eu me preparo mentalmente para a conversa que terei com Severus.

Não quero que Draco vá embora. Estranho isso agora, mas se antes eu só o aceitei porque Harry e Severus pediram, agora eu realmente quero fazer algo pelo garoto. Se ele for internado vai ser pior, muito pior.

Só quando Draco entra na cozinha ele parece se dar conta de que é Natal. Ele pára ao ver a mesa e me olha com uma expressão de culpa muito semelhante à de uma criança:

-Estraguei seu Natal! Me desculpe, Remus.

-Tudo bem. Sente-se logo, eu também estou com fome.

Depois do almoço, eu o faço ir para a sala, abrir os presentes. Severus também lhe enviou algo.

Sento-me no chão, com as costas apoiadas no sofá, e Draco senta-se ao meu lado com os dois pacotes no colo. Não parece ter pressa de abrir os embrulhos.

-Já abriu os seus, Remus?

-Já. Obrigado pelo livro. Era o único de Charles D. A. que eu não tinha.

-Eu notei.

Enquanto falamos, Draco abriu a caixa com o conjunto de poções para revelação de fotos que Severus havia enviado e começou a desembrulhar o meu presente.

-Legal! – Ele sorri ao perceber o que era.

Passamos o resto da tarde vendo o livro e conversando. Só muito mais tarde ele me pergunta:

-Você vai contar ao Snape o que houve?

-Vou. É preciso, Draco, você sabe. Não se preocupe, ele não vai internar você. Você não está louco. Deprimido, sim. Louco, não.

Ele sorri e olha o fogo em silêncio por um tempo enorme antes de virar-se para mim e dizer:

-Obrigado. Sabe, por salvar minha vida.

-De nada.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_País de Gales – 26/12/1998_

Draco Malfoy:

Remus mandou uma coruja para o Snape logo cedo. Cinco minutos depois de receber a carta, Snape aparece furioso em nossa lareira.

-Malfoy, vá arrumar as suas coisas. Você vem comigo.

Não. Merlin, não! Eu não quero ir!

Não consigo falar nada, nem sair da sala. Para minha surpresa, Remus sorri como se fosse novamente Natal. Ele olha fixo para Snape e sorri. Dura só um segundo, mas eu juro, não ia gostar que ele desse **esse** sorriso para mim.

-Bom dia, Severus, Harry. Sentem-se, por favor. Sente-se também Draco. Temos que conversar. Civilizadamente.

Tão gentil, esse lobisomem!

O Cicatriz responde o bom dia de Remus e senta-se apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá, escondendo o riso com a mão. Ele também percebeu o sorriso de Remus.

Sento-me, ainda olhando para Snape, que apenas solta um som parecido com um rosnado e encara Remus com o olhar que ele usa para congelar seus alunos.

Ao contrário de todo bom senso, eu aposto no lobisomem.

-Sente-se, Severus. Draco não vai a lugar nenhum.

Ataque direto! Eu estou gelado; conheço razoavelmente bem o Professor Snape. O estúpido Potter parece estar achando a cena engraçada.

-Ainda sou o tutor dele, Lupin. Draco, vá arrumar suas coisas agora.

Eu não vou me mover sem que Remus diga. Não quero ir para a casa do Potter e menos ainda para São Mungo.

-Eu sei que o tutor dele é você. E sei também que toda essa explosão é por se preocupar com Draco. – Remus está usando sua voz mais educada. Me engana, que eu gosto! – Eu sei que você, assim como eu, quer o melhor para ele. Portanto, sente-se de vez, Severus. Temos de conversar.

Snape senta-se ao lado de Harry no sofá, e Remus no braço da minha poltrona. Primeiro gol é do time dos Lobos, que mantém a posse da goles; resta saber quem vai pegar o pomo. _Morgana, eu estou ficando doido!_

-Muito bem, Lupin, o que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Contra-ataque dos Tutores Zangados.

-Em minha defesa, Severus?

-Da sua absurda irresponsabilidade ao deixar esse lamentável incidente acontecer.

-Não acho que tenha sido minha culpa, nem de Draco, na realidade. Foi uma fatalidade.

O goleiro dos Lobos é bom e defende, mas Tutores Zangados ainda tem a bola.

-Obviamente você não teve cuidado o suficiente com Draco.

-Obviamente ouve uma falha de comunicação entre mim e Draco, e obviamente eu e ele somos perfeitamente capazes de aprender nossa lição e evitar futuros problemas desse tipo.

Defesa!!! Dá-lhe, Lobos!

-Draco precisa de cuidados especializados. Foi tolice tentar mantê-lo longe de São Mungo. – Snape parece cansado. A voz dele soa quase triste, e ele me olha longamente. Céus! Ele se importa! – É obvio que Draco tentou se matar, Remus.

-ELE NÃO TENTOU SE MATAR, SNAPE! QUE MERDA, HOMEM, ME ESCUTE. FOI UM ACIDENTE.

Remus se levanta tão rápido que quase me derruba. Snape se levanta também e o encara.

-Como você pode ter certeza?

-Eu confio nele.

-Severus, talvez Remus tenha razão – Potter interfere antes que Snape retruque. – Converse com Draco, ele está bem aí, e não me lembro de ele ser incapaz de falar. Que droga, vocês dois.

Ora essa! Potter de vez em quando presta para alguma coisa.

Snape me encara com aquele olhar que parece perfurar a mente de qualquer criatura.

-Você tentou se matar, Draco?

-Não. – Apesar de estar dizendo a verdade, é a custo que sustento o olhar dele.

Ele ainda me olha por alguns minutos antes de dar o veredicto:

-Acidente. – E senta-se, respirando fundo.

Ele encara o fogo por longos minutos em silêncio, enquanto Potter apenas põe a mão no ombro dele. Snape realmente se importa com o que me acontece!

-Eu tenho uma idéia para evitar que isso se repita. – Lobos no ataque outra vez, mas parece que Tutores Zangados não está mais jogando para valer.

-E qual seria? – Snape volta o olhar para mim. Céus, ele está preocupado comigo.

Remus estende dois cordões de ouro. Cada uma deles tem uma meia lua como pingente. Ele me entrega o quarto crescente e fica com o minguante.

-Quando Draco estiver se sentindo mal como ontem, ele aperta o pingente. O meu vai mudar de cor e emitir um zumbido. Eu vou ao encontro dele.

E os Lobos pegam o pomo de ouro!

Obrigado, Hécate. Se possível devolva-me um pouco da minha sanidade. Se possível.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_País de Gales – 30/12/1998_

Remus Lupin:

Draco revelou o filme que usou antes do Natal no modo trouxa, rasgou um monte de fotos, escondeu outras e me deu duas cópias da que eu tirei dele. Segundo ele, é para eu deixar uma no escritório e outra no meu quarto. O mais engraçado é que essa é a forma de ele me agradecer por não ter deixado Severus levá-lo.

Ele não voltou a ter nenhuma crise de angústia, mas temos falado bastante sobre isso. Minha teoria de que ele passa por isso quando está em um determinado estado de espírito acabou se confirmando. Se Draco fica relaxado, calmo ou feliz, isso acontece. É como se ele se punisse por estar bem.

Como outras vítimas de estupro, Draco culpa-se pelo que aconteceu. Claro que ele nega. Surpresa seria se concordasse.

Pego a foto dele sobre a mesa. Não sou um fotógrafo excepcional, mas dei sorte dessa vez. Captei o ar distante e melancólico típico de Draco.

Ele entra sem bater no meu escritório.

-Eu sei que o modelo é maravilhoso, mas não precisa ficar contemplando o dia todo – diz ele, olhando em volta com o ar levemente entediado. – Vai ficar enfurnado aqui o dia todo?

-Draco, sente-se.

-Remus, você não vai começar de novo com aquele assunto, vai?

-É preciso.

Ele senta-se, com um suspiro. Toda sua atitude é defensiva. _Hécate, guia-me_.

-Draco, o que aconteceu com você foi uma das piores coisas que poderiam acontecer a alguém. Ninguém, a não ser você, pode saber o quanto realmente isso o feriu.

Ele ouve em silêncio. Eu preferia nunca mais tocar nesse assunto também, mas, para o bem dele, tenho de fazê-lo ver. Forço-me a prosseguir:

-Você já me contou os fatos, Draco, mas se recusa a falar sobre seus sentimentos a respeito. Sobre o que você sentiu na época, sobre o que você sente hoje, e sobre seus sentimentos em relação aos seus pais.

-Eu não tenho pais. – A voz fria e defensiva.

-Tem sim. Foram horríveis com você. Mas tem.

-Não se meta nisso, Lupin.

-Já estou envolvido nisso, quer você queira, quer não. – Me inclino para frente e o encaro novamente. – Fale, deixe que eu, ou Severus, ou qualquer outra pessoa ajude você. Vai doer como o inferno, mas é o único caminho para quebrar esse jugo que eles puseram sobre você.

-Eu não devia ter vindo aqui. – Ele faz um gesto para levantar-se.

-Draco!

Então ele se volta, furioso, e me encara:

-Você quer que eu diga o quê? Que passei a minha vida inteira tentando ser o filho de Lucius Malfoy e ouvindo que eu não chegava nem perto? Que cansei de ouvir minha adorável mãe dizendo que minha fraqueza vinha do sangue Malfoy e Lucius culpando os Black? – ele fala com ódio. Os olhos parecem adagas.– Quer saber como eu me sentia? Um lixo. Um merdinha. Quer saber se Lucius me batia? Não. Ele tinha formas mais cruéis de me ferir. Ele garantia que eu era menos que nada. Ele comprou uma vaga no time de quadribol para mim e, todos os anos, jogava na minha cara que o Potter era melhor que eu. O filho-da-puta não precisava me bater. Eu já me sentia arrasado o suficiente.

Draco está tremendo. Ele se abraça e me olha com raiva. O gesto parece tão natural nele.... quantas vezes esse menino não se consolou sozinho?

-O que foi, Lupin? Não era isso que você queria ouvir? Só na escola eu podia me impor. Só na escola eu me sentia bem. Quer saber o que eu sinto por Narcissa e Lucius hoje? Ódio. Raiva. Desprezo. Nojo. Quer mais? Quer saber como me sinto? Sujo. Quer saber por que eu não deixo ninguém me tocar? Porque dói. Porque eu tenho medo. Eu sou um covarde, um fraco, um estúpido que não conseguiu se defender. Sabe por que eu não quero falar daqueles dias que fiquei à mercê daquele louco? Porque dói. Dói saber que eu sou fraco, dói lembrar o que ele fez e eu não pude impedir.

Ele vai voltar a raiva contra mim, pelo menos por agora.

-Draco, você não...

-Não vem me dizer que eu sou o sobrevivente de uma tragédia. Ferido mas forte por ter chegado vivo. Eu não acredito nisso. Já ouvi essa merda vezes demais para acreditar nela. Eu não estou vivo.

A dor dele enche a sala. Eu me aproximo, não sei se para confortar a ele ou a mim, mas Draco me repele.

-Eu não preciso da sua piedade. Eu não quero a sua piedade. Já não me basta a vergonha de você saber que eu sou um fraco patético? Poupe-me da sua pieguice!

Eu sei que é a dor dele falando. Mas isso me fere. Me fere mais do que deveria.

-Não é piedade, Draco, é solidariedade. Amizade.

-Poupe-me delas também.

Ele se volta para a janela e ergue um muro de silêncio entre nós dois. Eu me sento no tampo da escrivaninha e espero. Sei que externar tudo isso fez bem a ele, mas sei que é só o primeiro passo. Draco precisa entender que ele não teve culpa. Ele tem de parar de se ferir mais ainda.

Mantenho o silêncio, esperando que ele se acalme.

Sem se voltar, ele me pergunta, seco:

-Por quê?

-Como?

-Por que você .... por que você quer saber?

-Porque me importo com você.

-Snape também. Por incrível que pareça, Snape se importa comigo. Mas ele nunca ficou me perturbando assim.

-Ele tenta ajudar você do jeito dele.

-Você quer me controlar. – Ele se vira e me encara com raiva

A acusação me pega de surpresa e, por um instante, fico sem ação. Com Draco, isso é fatal. Ele continua:

-É isso, não é? Pobre Draco, tão dependente do Lupin. Tão fraco, tão incapaz. Como Lupin é forte, generoso, de aturar a cria dos Malfoys. – Ele está usando as palavras para ferir, para destruir. – Eu não vou aceitar que me prendam de novo. Muito menos uma aberração como você. Um lobisomem. Uma criatura que se acha humana.

Ai!

-Controle-se, Draco. – Eu tento me conter também. Ele é só uma criança ferida falando bobagem.

-Você não manda em mim. Ainda não desci a esse ponto.

-Draco, você ainda não percebeu? – Eu falo o mais calmo que posso. Ele me magoou demais, mas eu não quero revidar. Só quero que ele veja. – Você está fazendo exatamente como Lucius.

-EU NÃO SOU COMO ELE! NÃO SE ATREVA A ME COMPARAR COM ELE.

-Eu não estou dizendo que você é como ele. Eu só disse que, nesse minuto, você está agindo como ele.

-Esse seu tom de falso amigo não me engana. Não seja cínico, Lupin. Você não passa de um lobisomem patético, um gigolô do Sirius Black.

Eu poderia matar Draco agora. Sinto minha respiração se alterar. Eu me conheço, ele está em perigo se eu ficar aqui mais um segundo.

Quero sacudi-lo até que os dentes dele quebrem. Quero esganar esse garoto burro. Se tocá-lo agora, eu o machuco de verdade.

Saio. Preciso andar, preciso de ar. Preciso ficar longe dessa peste, nem que seja para que ele sobreviva até o fim do dia.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Draco Malfoy:

A expressão de Remus rouba meu fôlego e me congela no lugar. Dor e raiva. E fui eu quem causou isso. A dor dele me fere. A raiva me assusta.

Só respiro novamente quando ouço a porta da casa bater com força. Minhas pernas tremem e meu corpo inteiro dói. Estou sozinho e vazio de novo.

Saio do escritório. Quero me refugiar no meu quarto e me esquecer da expressão dele. No vestíbulo, vejo a capa de Remus pendurada ao lado da minha. Merda, ele saiu sem se agasalhar.

Deito-me enrolado no mesmo edredom que ele usou quando cuidou de mim na manhã de Natal. Dói tanto saber que eu o feri. Não deveria doer, não deveria importar.

Passo a tarde atento aos ruídos da casa. Já está escurecendo quando Remus chega e vai direto para o quarto.

Pelo visto nenhum de nós tem fome. Eu, com certeza, não tenho sono também.

Então eu me lembro: amanhã é Lua Cheia novamente. Merda.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_País de Gales – 31/12/1998_

Remus Lupin:

Acordo com a garganta doendo e todos os sintomas possíveis de um resfriado forte.

Desço, forço-me a tomar um chá e volto para o quarto antes que Draco apareça.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Draco Malfoy:

Eu o ouvi descer e levei um tempo enorme tentando criar coragem para ir atrás. Não consegui. Só saio do quarto depois que ele já subiu. Pelo tempo que levou e pela total ausência de indícios de uma refeição, imagino que ele tenha só tomado um chá. Merda. O que eu faço agora?

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Remus Lupin:

O pior dia para pegar um resfriado é na época de Lua Cheia. Nenhuma das poções que poderiam me ajudar pode ser misturada com a Mata Cão. Eu tento dormir, mas a respiração ruim não deixa.

Já me transformei doente antes, sei que vai ser um inferno. O pagamento pela minha estupidez de esquecer a capa ontem.

Eu deveria ir ver Draco. Quando provoquei o desabafo, sabia que ele ia reagir mal. Não deveria ter deixado que isso me atingisse. Estou acostumado a ser considerado como menos que um humano, mas, vindo de Draco, doeu. Esses meses aqui com ele me fizeram esquecer as crenças nas quais ele foi criado. Foi tolice minha. É uma tolice muito grande.... oh Merlin, gigolô de Sirius..... Draco sabe ferir.

Eu preciso ver como ele está. O garoto está muito instável para ser largado assim, por mais que ele tenha me irritado ontem.

A letargia da primeira noite de Lua Cheia e a prostração da gripe não me deixam sair da cama. Mergulho em um semi-sono cheio de sonhos ruins até que uma batida na porta me trás de volta.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Draco Malfoy:

Fui ao quarto de Remus. Ele está dormindo um sono agitado e não me viu entrar. Está mais abatido do que o normal, obviamente resfriado e não parece bem. Além disso, não come nada desde o almoço de ontem.

Não sei exatamente o que ele passa para se transformar, mas sei que é desagradável e cansativo, e com o resfriado vai ser pior. E a culpa é minha. Droga.

Não sei o que é pior, discutir com Remus porque ele está tentando me ajudar ou ficar me sentindo um lixo por ter feito isso.

Que grande porcaria. Será que essa criatura não percebe que falar da minha vida dói? Eu não preciso lembrar. Já contei a ele tudo o que era preciso. Agora ele cismou que eu me sinto culpado. _"Vá para o inferno, Remus Lupin! Me sinto culpado o cacete."_

A água ferve e eu arrumo rapidamente a bandeja de chá para levar para Remus.

Missão difícil, fazer aquele lobo teimoso comer alguma coisa estando resfriado. Praga.

Dou uma leve batida na porta e entro, fazendo a bandeja flutuar à minha frente. Remus está deitado, ainda mais pálido do que costuma ficar nos dias de Lua Cheia.

Não é hora de ter peninha dele.

-Senta, Remus.

-Draco, eu estou sem fome. – A voz dele está rouca, e ele parece ter dificuldade para falar.

-Tomou uma poção contra gripe?

-Não posso misturar com a Mata Cão.

-Então senta e toma pelo menos o chá.

Eu o ajudo a sentar-se; ele está um pouco febril.

Entrego-lhe a xícara de chá, e o vigio para que beba toda. Com alguma insistência, ele come uma fatia de bolo. Por fim, recosta-se, cansado, na cabeceira da cama.

-Vão ser três noites mais difíceis do que o normal.

Certo, esse não foi meu comentário mais brilhante, mas desde ontem nós não conversamos, e eu preciso quebrar o gelo. Não quero que a Lua Cheia o pegue sem que esteja tudo bem entre nós. Bobagem minha, eu sei.

-Vai ficar tudo bem.

-Esse é seu mantra favorito. – Afasto uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele. – É culpa minha você estar assim.

-Você não tem culpa de eu ser um tonto que sai na neve sem se agasalhar.

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Eu não queria magoar você, Remus.

-Eu sei.

-Mas magoei.

-Sim.

-Me desculpa?

-Sim. – Ele dá o primeiro sorriso em vinte quatro horas. Não tem como esconder. O alívio que me invade a alma escapa pelo rosto.

-Obrigado. – Hesito em perguntar. Merda. Eu realmente me importo com ele. - Remus...

-Sim?

-Você está monossilábico por causa da garganta, certo?

Ele só balança a cabeça, com uma sombra de sorriso ainda no rosto.

-Quer ficar sozinho?

Ele nega com a cabeça.

Ótimo! Nesse minuto o único lugar em que eu quero estar é aqui.

Remus me estende a mão e, quando eu a seguro, ele a aperta de leve.

Merlin, ele realmente me quer aqui, perto dele!

_Você me quer?_

_Você cuida de mim?_

_Mesmo eu sendo uma pessoa egoísta_

_E ruim?_

_Você me aceita, e me dá a receita_

_De como conviver com um monstro_

_Mesquinho e careta_

_Você me respeita, não grita comigo_

_Mesmo que tente tudo para te irritar_

_Você tem de entender_

_Que eu sou filho único_

_E os filhos únicos são seres infelizes_

_Eu tento mudar_

_Eu tento provar que me importo_

_Com os outros_

_Mas é tudo mentira_

_Estou na mais completa solidão_

_Do ser que é amado e não ama_

_Ma ajuda a conhecer a verdade_

_A respeitar meus irmãos_

_E a amar quem me ama._


	8. Formas de Amar

**Viviane**: _O Draco só agora está descobrindo o que é importar-se com alguém_.

**Paula**: _Eles vão se ligando e só vão perceber o quanto quando for tarde demais._

**Momoni**: _Quando entrar a primavera eu lhe apresento alguns dos fantasmas do Remus. :)_

**Morti**: _O Remus é lindo exatamente sem ser bonitinho demais. Beijos para vc tb._

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte II – Inverno**

**Cura da Alma.**

Capítulo VII – Formas de Amar

_Hogsmeade 03/01/1999_

Harry Potter:

O fim da guerra significou o fim de muitas coisas, entre elas o medo de freqüentar lugares públicos. Mesmo assim, ainda mantenho velhos hábitos, como sentar encostado na parede, de frente para a porta. Severus teria um treco se chegasse aqui no Três Vassouras e me visse sentado de costas para porta.

Olho as horas. Ele já está dez minutos atrasado. Eu tinha certeza de que ele se atrasaria. Assim ele evita encontrar Ron e Mione, que saíram cinco minutos mais cedo para evitar encontrar com ele. Entre meu amante e meus amigos, eu fico em dúvida se caio na gargalhada ou se me zango.

A porta do bar se abre, e eu ergo a cabeça na esperança de que seja Severus. Mas é a Chang. Não a vejo desde que ela concluiu a escola. Continua muito bonita, e continua andando num bando de garotas risonhas. Ela já não passou da idade disso?

A rabugice de Severus deve ser contagiosa.

Quando ela me vê, afasta-se das amigas e vem falar comigo. _Vamos lá, Harry, deixe a senhora Weasley orgulhosa, seja educado._

-Harry, há quanto tempo! – Ela tem uma voz bonita.

-Cho, como vai? – Ergo-me para cumprimentá-la e estendo a mão o mais cordialmente possível. Ainda me sinto mal com pessoas que só se aproximam porque eu sou famoso.

-Bem, e você? Está aqui sozinho por quê?

-Estou esperando o Professor Snape, e ele já deve estar chegando.

_Severus, apareça e me livra dessa logo!_

-Cruzes, Harry! O que você tem para tratar com o professor mais seboso de Hogwarts, mesmo depois de ter terminado a escola? – Ela dá um risinho bobo.

Esse é exatamente o tipo de comentário que me irrita.

-Eu e Severus somos muito próximos, Cho. Não gosto que se refiram a ele dessa forma desagradável. – _Desculpe-me, senhora Weasley_. – Principalmente depois de tudo o que ele fez contra Voldemort.

-Sempre leal aos amigos! – O risinho dela parece realmente estúpido!

Ela se pendura no meu braço com se fosse íntima e me dá um beijinho no rosto no justo instante em que Severus entra no bar. Ele fecha a cara na mesma hora. Minha vontade de rir é quase incontrolável.

-Senhor Potter, acredito que esteja me esperando. – Ele lança um olhar mortal para Chang, que congela no lugar. – Senhorita Chang, não é mesmo?

-Sim, professor – ela gagueja, sem saber o que dizer.

-Severus, vamos de uma vez? Eu estava só esperando você.

Quando saímos do Três Vassouras, a noite está caindo. Severus é mais de vinte centímetros mais alto do que eu, ou seja, quando ele está resolvido a andar rápido, como agora, eu praticamente tenho de correr para alcançá-lo.

Desaparato e, quando ele chega em casa, eu estou esperando-o na entrada.

Abro a porta e faço sinal para que ele entre na minha frente. Mal entro na casa e já vejo a capa negra sumindo no segundo andar. Paro um instante para dizer a Dobby que em hipótese alguma eu e Severus devemos ser interrompidos.

No andar de cima tem nossa suíte, o quarto que Draco usava e dois escritórios. Quando acabo de subir as escadas, escuto o barulho de algo se quebrando no escritório de Severus.

Entro na sala. É um cômodo grande: os dois sofás, com um jogo de mesinhas de centro e de canto, ficam próximos à lareira; a escrivaninha fica junto à janela.

Severus está atiçando o fogo, e a mesinha de centro está revirada.

-Severus, o que é isso?

-Sou eu quem pergunta. O que foi aquilo?

-Não acredito que você está com ciúmes de uma bobagem dessas.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes.

Nem seria necessária a nossa incapacidade de mentirmos um para o outro para eu perceber a mentira deslavada dele.

-É difícil, não? Não poder dizer nem um inverdadezinha dessas sem ser descoberto? – Estou achando graça na situação; confesso que gosto da possessividade de Severus.

-Você não entende, não é? Ela é exatamente o tipo de pessoa com quem todos esperam que você se envolva.

-Uma garota boba e superficial? Sou mais seletivo do que isso.

-Você já foi apaixonado por ela.

-Por Merlin, Severus! Eu tinha quinze anos.

-E isso foi outro dia.

Estamos gritando um com o outro por essa bobagem? Eu não acredito! Ele volta ao ponto que o incomoda:

-Mas a questão não é essa, Harry. Ela é exatamente a namorada perfeita do grande herói do mundo bruxo.

-Não, Severus! Isso de novo, não!

-Uma garota, delicada, que ficou do lado certo, mas não participou de nenhum combate. A doce dama, que recebe o herói em seus braços depois da batalha. É esse tipo de relacionamento que as pessoas esperam que você tenha.

-DROGA, SEVERUS! Não é isso que EU quero. Sabe o que eu quero na minha vida? Quero um louco teimoso, que insiste em criar problemas onde não tem, tão ciumento e possessivo quanto eu, com a diferença que não admite isso. – Estou praticamente gritando com ele, que me olha, furioso. – O que eu quero é o idiota que eu amo, o homem capaz de espionar Voldemort, que cuida de mim, que morreria por mim, e por quem eu morreria também.

-Você morreria por metade das pessoas que conhece. - Em um gesto irritado ele joga os objetos que estão sobre o console da lareira no chão e se afasta até a janela.

-Você entendeu muito bem o que quis dizer.

Viro-me e trombo com a mesinha restante. Irritado, eu a empurro. Ela quebra, derrubando o abajur e tudo mais no chão.

Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar.

-Entenda de uma vez por todas, Severus. Eu não estou nem um pouco preocupado com a opinião dos outros. Principalmente de pessoas como a Chang. – Paro na frente dele, encaro-o já gritando. – Nosso relacionamento só diz respeito a nós dois. E a única pessoa que eu quero é você.

Ele se move rápido. Antes que eu perceba, estou nos braços dele, e sua boca já tomou posse da minha. Em busca de equilíbrio, dou um passo para trás e encosto-me na escrivaninha.

Não penso mais. Quando ele me beija assim, eu perco a capacidade de raciocínio. Levo as mãos à capa dele, enquanto, sem parar de me beijar, ele tenta tirar a minha.

Droga, para que tanto botão? Ele me inclina para trás e, ao apoiar a mão na mesa, toco a lâmina com que ele abre as cartas. Perfeito.

Enfio a lâmina entre dois botões da capa dele e rasgo, de baixo para cima, uma abertura. Ele me solta e olha surpreso para o que estou fazendo. Repito o processo na veste, enquanto ele solta uma risada rouca e me toma a lâmina. Enquanto o livro dos restos da roupa, ele rasga as minhas e me despe também.

Conheço esse olhar predador dele. Com um único gesto, ele joga tudo que está sobre a escrivaninha no chão e me deita nela. Severus praticamente arranca minha roupa de baixo e os sapatos. Ele me solta apenas para se livrar também de suas últimas peças. Eu aproveito para girar o corpo e tatear as gavetas dele. Deixo a gaveta de cima cair e encontro o lubrificante na segunda.

Entrego o frasco para ele, que me puxa para si. Quando vejo, estou sentado na ponta de escrivaninha, enlaçando Severus com as pernas e braços, sentindo-lhe os dedos lubrificados me penetrarem devagar, preparando meu corpo para quando ele me possuir novamente. Nossos lábios se roçam.... ele agora perdeu a pressa e me tortura com a demora.

Um gemido mais alto escapa dos meus lábios e ele sussurra na minha orelha:

-Diz o que você quer, Harry.

-Eu quero você, Severus.

-Quer? – Ele morde meu pescoço. – E como você me quer?

-Quero você dentro de mim. Agora

-Assim? – Ele começa a introduzir o pênis lentamente.

A enlouquecedora pressão inicial sendo substituída pela sensação única de me entregar a ele.

-Assim..... ah Severus.. assim... Mais forte... ah, que bom....

Ele me faz deitar na mesa, e passa minhas pernas pela sua cintura tornando a penetração mais profunda.

Oh, Merlin! Isso é tão bom!

Arqueio o corpo, e gemo alto à medida que o ritmo dele se intensifica. Uma vozinha na minha mente me alerta para o escândalo que eu estou fazendo. Eu a ignoro. Meus gemidos excitam Severus, e ele aumenta ainda mais a velocidade das estocadas.

Sinto a mão dele me masturbando no mesmo ritmo, e então, com uma estocada mais profunda, ele começa a atingir minha próstata.

-Severus, assim .... oh, Merlin.......

Não tenho mais coerência nenhuma. Nem tampouco controle. Nossos corpos estão cobertos de suor, e os gemidos dele se misturam aos meus. Sinto meu corpo pulsar.

Ele chama meu nome com sua voz rouca. Isso é demais para meu controle. Gozo gemendo o nome dele, e Severus me segue segundos depois.

Ainda mantendo minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril, sento-me na mesa e abraço meu amante. Ficamos assim, suados e sem fôlego, ainda trêmulos por causa da intensidade do que compartilhamos.

Ele ergue meu rosto, beija meus lábios de leve, ternamente. Então me pega no colo e me carrega até um dos sofás. Deita-se e me acomoda entre suas pernas, reclinado no seu peito. Usa magia para puxar os restos de nossas capas sobre nós.

-Harry...

-Hum?

-Escandaloso! – No tom de voz dele estão sutilmente presentes orgulho e diversão.

Ergo o rosto e o encaro, sorrindo:

-Descontrolado!

Ele torna a me aninhar no peito dele.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Severus Snape:

Ficamos abraçados no sofá por um tempo.

Ainda estou meio chocado com o fizemos. Chocado não; surpreso. Deliciado também.

Desde a primeira vez que ficamos juntos, Harry nunca escondeu que realmente me deseja, e eu..... eu sou completamente louco por ele.

A forma como que ele se entrega... É uma entrega física, mas também uma entrega de alma. Ele não tem pudores do que sente. No início ele tinha uma dose de insegurança, mas agora... Quando o deixo tomar as rédeas da situação é que percebo a enorme força da personalidade dele. No entanto, ele se entrega a mim com tanta confiança!

Ele se entrega a mim. Só a mim.

-Severus... – Ele interrompe meu devaneio. A voz mostra certo grau de divertimento.

-O que foi?

-Não faço a menor idéia de onde estão meus óculos e minha varinha.

Convoco os objetos perdidos para ele. Ele conserta os óculos trincados e, quando os coloca no rosto, começa a gargalhar.

-Sev, nós destruímos o escritório!

-Não sobrou muita coisa. Estou surpreso de seu elfo não ter vindo ver se eu não o estava matando.

Ele senta-se a cavaleiro nas minhas pernas, enrolando-se nos retalhos de nossas capas, e me fita, pensativo.

-O que foi, garoto? Está frio aqui.

Ele sorri. Esse sorriso só pode significar que ele vai me meter em algum tipo de confusão.

-Harry, comporte-se! Pense bem no...

Antes que eu acabe de falar, ele usa magia para transformar o sofá onde estamos em uma cama larga. O fato de ele me dar um tranco, derrubando-me na cama, não o incomoda. Ainda sentado sobre minhas pernas, ele agita a varinha; travesseiros e cobertas surgem do nada. Ele se inclina até que seus lábios quase toquem os meus, então sussurra, provocante:

-Gosto de ficar assim com você. No meio do caos. - Ele ri e sai de cima de mim, indo deitar-se nos travesseiros. – Vem cá. – Ele estende os braços.

Vou engatinhando por cima dele, até deitar, esmagando-o com meu peso. Harry não reclama, ao contrário, passa uma perna por sobre a minha e puxa uma manta sobre minhas costas antes de me abraçar.

-Está mais quentinho agora, Sev?

-E mais confortável também. – Já desisti de lutar contra esse apelido bobo; pelo menos ele só me chama assim quando estamos sozinhos.

Ele gira o corpo, me desinstalando de cima dele. Ficamos os dois deitados de lado, frente a frente, com as pernas entrelaçadas. Ele quebra a tranqüilidade ao perguntar:

-O que realmente incomodou você hoje à tarde?

-Eu já lhe disse. Ela é exatamente o tipo de namorada que as pessoas imaginam que você deva ter.

-Em algum momento você pensou que eu gostei daquilo?

-Não. Era óbvio que você queria se livrar dela. - Não preciso dizer da dor que senti ao vê-la agarrada ao meu menino daquele jeito. - Eu me irritei com o abuso dela, só isso. Não gosto que toquem no que é meu.

Ele sorri, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

-Sabe o que eu acho, Sev? Que depois da sua saída tempestuosa do Três Vassouras as pessoas vão comentar.

Sinto-me empalidecer. Como não pensei nisso? Harry, no entanto, continua serenamente:

-Acho isso ótimo.

-Harry, quando você pediu a Dumbledore que ajudasse a manter nosso relacionamento longe dos jornais, eu concordei. Era o melhor a ser feito; não era justo que você tivesse de aturar todos os comentários idiotas que viriam daí. Por que isso agora?

-Você acha que eu mantive nossa história longe da boca do povo para me proteger? Severus! – Ele faz uma expressão indignada que me confunde. – Eu só pedi isso a Dumbledore por sua causa. Se a historia tivesse vindo a público na época, você teria sérios problemas. Ou você se esqueceu de que era meu professor quando eu invadi seu quarto e você me levou para cama?

-Claro que não esqueci isso, é claro que eu sei o tamanho dos problemas que eu teria. Mas você também teria problemas.

-Que problemas, Severus? Ser apontado na rua por dormir com outro cara? Sinceramente, é desagradável ser apontado na rua, mas eu tenho orgulho de ser seu amante.

Ele me diz isso assim, como se não fosse nada. Eu tenho orgulho de você também, meu menino tolo e lindo.

Eu o beijo. Tão suave, tão doce, e tão ardente. Mas ele interrompe o beijo e, me acariciando o rosto, continua:

-Passei os sete anos da escola sendo apontado, ora como um herói, ora como um doido. Os dois me aborrecem do mesmo jeito. Claro, ser o herói era mais útil que o doido, mas igualmente sem sentido, no final das contas.

-Harry, entenda uma coisa. No nosso mundo ninguém vê nada de mais em dois homens dormindo juntos, nem duas garotas tampouco. O problema começa quando um dos envolvidos é uma personalidade pública. Hipocrisia, eu sei, mas a maioria dos bruxos não aceita um herói gay. Eles criam expectativas sobre seus heróis, e não gostam de serem frustrados em certos aspectos. Se nosso caso vier a público, eu vou ser visto como o cara que levou o Garoto-Que-Derrotou-Você-Sabe-Quem para minha cama. E vão me achar o máximo por isso. Mas com você será diferente. As pessoas vão ridicularizar você. É injusto, irracional, mas é assim que vai acontecer.

-Eu não ligo.

Merlin, ele pode ser absurdamente teimoso!

-Eu ligo. Não quero ver você sendo machucado.

-Sabe o que me machuca de verdade? Não poder dizer para todo mundo que você é meu. Ter de me esconder com você, como se o que a gente tem fosse errado. Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, Severus. Eu não quero tornar isso vil, pequeno.

Eu sei como ele se sente. Minha vontade também é gritar para o mundo que nós estamos juntos. Mas eu não posso expô-lo desse jeito. Não, meu doce e impulsivo amante. Quando ele se cansar de mim, e um dia ele vai se cansar, ele precisa estar livre para poder recomeçar. Nesse dia eu vou morrer por dentro, mas não posso arrastá-lo comigo.

Eu o acomodo no meu peito, na posição que ele gosta de dormir. Ele se deixa levar, apesar de ainda estar chateado. Eu acaricio suas costas enquanto ele passa a mão suavemente no meu peito. Aos poucos, eu o sinto relaxar.

Deitados ali, no meio do caos, nós dois estamos de alguma forma em paz; isso é o que temos. Enquanto eu puder abraçá-lo assim, vai estar tudo bem. Meu menino. Meu Harry.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_Hogsmeade 05/01/1999_

Remus Lupin:

Já é fim da tarde quando me levanto. Depois da Lua Cheia pude, enfim, tomar uma poção contra o resfriado. Já estou bem. Talvez um pouco tonto ainda. Mas depois de seis dias eu preciso sair um pouco.

Quando abro a porta, dou de cara com Draco entrando no quarto dele.

-Remus! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada. – Não entendo a razão do susto. – Eu vou ficar um pouco na sala, só isso.

-Não vai, não. Você esteve doente. Vai voltar para cama.

-É claro que não. Eu vou descer.

-Sozinho, não!

Ele desce comigo, me faz deitar no sofá e senta-se na poltrona mais distante. Um instante depois, ele se levanta e senta em outro lugar.

Dez minutos depois ele já sentou em quatro lugares diferentes, andou por toda a sala e trocou a musica duas vezes. A única coisa que ele não fez foi olhar para mim.

Certo. Então eu tomo a iniciativa.

-Draco. – Sento-me no sofá e faço sinal indicando o espaço ao meu lado. – Sente-se aqui.

Ele obedece.

Deve estar se sentindo muito mal, de fato, pois mantém os olhos fixos nas próprias mãos.

Levito a mesinha de centro até o alcance da perna dele, e apoio meus pés nela. Ele continua calado, olhando para as mãos. Isso já ficou ridículo.

Pego as mãos dele.

-Draco, olha para mim.

Ele o faz a contragosto. Eu seguro o rosto dele e peço:

-Diz o que está incomodando você.

-Eu não devia ter falado aquilo com você. Me desculpe, Remus.

-Já lhe disse que está desculpado.

Ele tenta virar o rosto, mas eu não deixo.

-Quem está precisando se perdoar é você mesmo.

-Eu não queria magoar você. Serio, Remus. Eu juro que não queria. Mas à medida que eu fui falando aquilo tudo sobre como eu me sentia, fui ficando com raiva de você por me obrigar. Então eu queria ferir você... Droga, Remus. Você me salva a vida e uma semana depois eu o magôo de propósito. Eu não penso aquilo sobre você e o Black. De verdade. Não penso mesmo.

-É muito bom que não pense assim. Sirius é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Ele e eu já nos magoamos muito, mas nos amamos muito também. – Melhor esclarecer isso com ele, de uma vez por todas. – Eu amo Sirius de muitas formas. Amei-o inclusive romanticamente por muitos anos. Ele nunca me amou assim, mas me amou com toda a força da natureza apaixonada dele. Me magoou, me irritou mesmo o seu comentário. Principalmente porque veio de você.

Ele tenta novamente desviar o olhar. E novamente eu o impeço.

-Entenda, Draco, quanto mais próxima a pessoa, mais ela tem o poder de nos ferir. Mas, também, é maior o poder de nos fazer feliz com a existência dela na nossa vida. Você pode dizer que isso é tipicamente grifinório.

Ele ensaia um sorriso. E eu continuo:

-Eu não estou com raiva de você. Na realidade, entendo seu espírito de revide. Quando dói, a natureza humana pede que a gente reaja de alguma forma para aliviar a dor. Eu queria socar você naquela hora. Saí de perto para não agredi-lo.

-Você não me agrediu, eu é que agredi.

-Tenho trinta e nove anos, quase quarenta. Fui mordido aos nove anos de idade. Desde essa época eu me treino para manter o controle. Você nunca foi estimulado a se conter. Seus exemplos, tanto negativos quanto positivos, lhe ensinaram exatamente o contrário. Severus é um grande homem, mas, fora de suas missões como espião, ele não é um exemplo de autocontrole.

-Principalmente se o Potter estiver envolvido. – Ele ri, ainda um tanto tenso.

-Principalmente. Odiando ou amando, Severus sempre se descontrola quando Harry está no meio da história.

Ele reclina para trás e apóia os pés ao lado do meu com um suspiro. Eu tento fazê-lo entender o que eu quero dizer:

-Draco, tudo bem você odiar aquelas pessoas. Não deixe o ódio controlar você, só lhe peço isso.

Ele sorri torto e me olha.

-Eu me sinto estranho, desde que vim para cá. Fora de mim. Até feliz, em alguns momentos. Mas também mais sentimental, mais bobo.

-Ser feliz não diminui a dor que você sentiu nas mãos de Mulciber. Permita-se viver.

Olhando Draco sentado ali eu me lembro que minha mãe costumava dizer que às vezes tudo o que precisamos é do toque de outra pessoa para nós recordarmos de que também somos humanos. Eu passo o braço por sobre os ombros de Draco, e trago a cabeça dele para o meu peito. Não sei se procuro confortá-lo ou se busco lembrar-me da minha própria humanidade, tantas vezes questionada, tantas vezes quase perdida.

Ficamos assim, olhando o fogo por um longo instante. Mas eu ainda preciso tirar um assunto do caminho:

-Você me acha uma aberração, Draco?

-Não!

-E outro lobisomem?

Ele hesita. Não quer mentir para mim. De alguma forma, isso é reconfortante. Eu insisto:

-Então outros lobisomens são aberrações para você?

-Remus, o que eu sei é que você não é. Até vir para cá era, porque ... bom, porque você não era importante. Mas eu conheço você. Você não é um monstro.

-Se eu não sou, Draco, por que os outros seriam?

-Eu não sei. É tudo confuso. Eu pergunto a você coisas sobre sua licantropia e não sei se você quer falar sobre isso. Nas noites de Lua Cheia, eu fico no meu quarto, me sentindo impotente, inútil. Você tem razão. Se você não é, por que os outros seriam? Mas os outros não são você. Eu às vezes o chamo de Lobo brincando, mas nem sei se isso ofende ou não. É tão frustrante não poder deter sua transformação. Eu não sei o que você sente a respeito disso tudo. Eu não sei o que você sente durante as transformações. Não os efeitos físicos. Mas como você se sente. Eu não sei o que você teme. – Ele faz uma pausa depois de despejar tudo quase em um único fôlego. – Em poucos meses, você se tornou a pessoa mais próxima que jamais tive. A mais importante também. Umas das duas únicas em quem eu confio quase totalmente. A única pessoa com quem eu consigo conversar de verdade. Mas sempre vai existir uma área importante da sua vida da qual eu vou estar excluído. Para sempre. Ninguém sabe realmente como conviver com um lobisomem.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Ele ficou só me olhando enquanto eu falava como um maníaco descontrolado. Então sorriu. Sorriu como se tivesse ganho o maior presente do mundo. Como se, depois de dias sem beber, eu lhe desse água. O sorriso dele me fez sentir diferente. Poderoso de uma forma estranha.

-Na primeira Lua eu achei que você ia embora. Por que ficou?

Os olhos dele brilham ao me fazer essa pergunta.

-Porque eu não tinha para onde ir. Depois eu passei a gostar de estar aqui.

-Eu também gosto que você esteja aqui. – Remus se levanta e me puxa. – Venha, eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Ele me arrasta para o escritório. Na foto, Sirius a princípio me olha feio, como todos os outros, mas ele e a senhora Potter sorriem logo depois. O Potter pai ainda me analisa um tempo antes de relaxar. Eles amam Remus. Todos os três.

-Isso é um livro que estou tentando escrever. Nele eu conto histórias de diversos lobisomens. Tristes, na maioria. Mas tem as românticas, as engraçadas, as inusitadas. Isso é fácil, as histórias são maravilhosas por si mesmas. Durante as histórias eu vou desmentindo conceitos errôneos sobre minha gente. É mais difícil, mas encontrei o jeito. No entanto, eu sentia que faltava algo. Todo esse tempo eu estava tentando descobrir o que era. E você acabou de me mostrar. Ninguém sabe realmente como conviver com um lobisomem.– Ele sorri para mim, feliz como uma criança. – Ninguém sabe como quem convive com um lobisomem se sente. Nem o lobisomem.

Eu devia saber que esse tempo todo trancado no escritório era para ajudar alguém. Típico.

Ver o entusiasmo com que ele passa a me contar parte das histórias é estimulante. Ele me faz rir às gargalhadas com o episódio do lobisomem que se trancou em um zoológico trouxa e voltou à forma humana nu, em uma jaula vazia . Do rolo que foi para ele convencer o guarda de que não era louco. Ele me comove quando me fala da mãe que abandona a casa para que o preconceito não recaia sobre os filhos. Eu me sinto pequeno nessa hora. Então ele muda de assunto. Me conta as confusões dele e dos amigos em Hogwarts. A história completa do dia em que quase mordeu o Snape. Ele olha para a foto de Sirius, que faz sua melhor cara de arrependido. Não acredito nela nem por um segundo.

Quando dou por mim, estou dando palpites. Falando sobre como me sinto diante das histórias. Nós dois esquecemos de comer, empolgados com esse trabalho conjunto.

Já é mais de meia noite quando vamos juntos para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa.

Não é de todo mau isso, esse laço que se forma entre nós dois. Não o entendo. Eu nunca perdoaria alguém que fizesse comigo o que eu fiz a ele, mas fico feliz que ele possa perdoar.

É estranho como Remus às vezes me faz sentir uma criança, e outras vezes me faz sentir como se eu fosse muito mais velho do que ele. Como agora, quando planeja uma longa caminhada amanhã.

-Ficou doido? Você acaba de se levantar da cama e quer sair para tomar mais friagem? Não vai mesmo.

-Claro que vou.

Não existe pessoa mais teimosa do que esse.... esse... esse lobo empacado. Ele não vai de jeito nenhum.

-Remus, tem hora que parece que você não pensa. Não vai e pronto.

Ele ri, sem me levar a sério. Droga!

Antes que eu continue a discussão, ele me desarma de vez:

-Draco, quer trabalhar comigo no livro? Sabe, me ajudando a escrever sua visão da convivência com um lobisomem.

-Quero. – Nem preciso pensar.

Só mais tarde, já deitado na cama, eu me dou conta de uma coisa. Lucius provavelmente está berrando de raiva no inferno. Um Malfoy vai defender os lobisomens.


	9. A Última Neve

**Lilibeth**: _E não é que Milton Nascimento está certo nisso também? rs_

**Querubyn**: _Que bom que está gostando_

**Paula**: _O maior problema do Snape é que ele não se acha digno de ser feliz, ai ele fica complicando, mas ele vai entender melhor a situação. E parece que o Draco resolveu, enfim, crescer._

**Ptyx**: _Severus e Harry são, na minha visão, criaturas muito passionais, mas meio travadas. Quando se soltam...._

**Morti**: _Severus se garante, o caso é que ele realmente é possessivo. Mortes? Não sei bem como anda minha veia sanguinária.... rs. Mas eu tenho lido fics da Mel_

**Noctiva-Girl**: _Que bom que gostou das outras e está curtindo essa._

**Juju-Malfoy**_: O Harry realmente gosta do Severus, a questão é: será que isso é suficiente?_

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte II – Inverno**

**Cura da Alma.**

_Capítulo VIII – A Última Neve._

_País de Gales – 20/01/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Desço atrasado para o café da manhã. A mesa posta com mais cuidado que o habitual e um embrulho ao lado dos meus talheres indicam que Remus lembrou do meu aniversário. Mas eu não o vejo em lugar nenhum da casa. Abro a porta para ver se o encontro. Nenhuma pegada na neve. Pela porta ele não saiu. Volto ao escritório dele para ver se tem algum bilhete, quando ouço o barulho típico de uma chegada via Flu vir da lareira da sala.

Quase trombo com Remus saindo de lá. Antes que possa perguntar onde ele estava, sou entusiasticamente felicitado pelo meu aniversário, e praticamente arrastado para a cozinha, com a desculpa de que **ele** está faminto.

Remus está aprontando alguma.

-Abre seu presente, Draco.

Se fosse o contrário, ele já teria rasgado o papel do dele. Tão contido em quase tudo, Remus não se agüenta diante de um embrulho de presente.

É meu aniversário, tenho todo o direito do mundo de me divertir um pouco. Sento-me calmamente e, mais calmamente ainda, abro o embrulho. Pela cara de Remus, ele está pensando em me azarar. Divertido.

Ora essa, para quem implica tanto com a quantidade de roupas que eu tenho, Remus me surpreendeu. É algo de pano envolto em um segundo papel, esse de seda, com a marca da Madame Malkin. Olho para ele antes de acabar de abrir, e Remus está com uma enorme colher de pau, olhando-me fixo demais. Ele já percebeu a provocação.

Abro de vez o pacote. Um belíssimo casaco de couro de dragão, forrado em pele, com capuz e um par de luvas combinando. Ideal para voar no inverno. O detalhe que meu desligado lobisomem parece ter esquecido é que Snape seqüestrou a minha vassoura.

-Legal, Remus. É lindo. Obrigado. – Não dá para evitar a provocação. – Você sobreviveu bem a uma ida voluntária a uma loja de roupas?

-Sem problemas. Até comprei um par de luvas para mim.

-Progresso, enfim!

Ele me olha como se soubesse de algo que eu não sei e, quando faço menção de começar a comer, ele me pergunta:

-Não vai experimentar?

-Não tem muito sentido, uma vez que estou sem vassoura.

-Ah sim! Eu tinha esquecido. _Accio pacote_.

E minha saudosa Nimbus 3000 vem voando da sala direto para minha mão. A vassoura que comprei para meu sétimo ano, um páreo duro para qualquer Firebolt, linda, veloz e elegante.

-Remus, como você...

Ele me interrompe:

-Uma hora jurando a Severus que você não vai desaparecer montado nela.

-Obrigado. Eu vou voar. – Já estou com meu casaco novo e calçando as luvas

-Quando cansar, me encontre no vale. Espero você lá.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Draco decolou como se não suportasse mais ficar preso ao chão. Vai descer só quando a fome ou a sede o vencerem. Arrumo o café da manhã ainda intocado em uma cesta e aparato com ele nas proximidades do lago.

Faz um belo dia. Evoco duas cadeiras e uma mesa, um piquenique de inverno!

Draco mata as saudades do ar ainda por um longo tempo, antes de descer com os olhos brilhando. Já botei a correspondência em dia quando ele, enfim, começa o café da manhã.

-Eu estava precisando disso, Remus. Obrigado. – Ele come com um apetite inusitado. – Cadê sua vassoura?

-Em Londres.

-Por quê?

-Draco, eu sou um piloto de razoável para bom, mas vassoura para mim é só um meio de locomoção.

-Herege! Você deveria buscá-la, aí a gente poderia voar juntos.

-Qualquer dia desses.

-Seu lago está lindo. – Ele mostra o lago, coberto com uma fina camada de gelo e que parece saído de uma história encantada.

-Está sim. Mas espere para vê-lo no verão. Gosta de nadar, Draco?

-Mais ou menos. Eu gosto mesmo é de voar.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Talvez Remus tenha razão. Talvez eu realmente não me permita esquecer e ser feliz. Acordei suando frio, imagens da minha infância e de Hogwarts passeiam descontroladas pela minha mente. Inferno.

Aperto a meia Lua no meu pescoço e fico sentado aqui, tremendo, incapaz de me mover. Com medo e sozinho. Quero gritar por Remus, mas minha voz não sai.

Que merda!

Antes que eu me perca de vez na crise, sinto os braços de Remus ao redor dos meus ombros.

Ele veio! Ele veio por mim!

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Draco está tremendo em meus braços. Eu o acalento como a uma criança. É a primeira crise desde o Natal. É o primeiro dia em que ele esteve feliz demais.

Aos poucos ele se acalma, mesmo assim eu o mantenho em meus braços. Chego a pensar que ele dormiu, de tão quieto que está. Mas Draco levanta os olhos e sorri para mim:

-Obrigado.

-De nada, criança.

No momento que as palavras saem dos meus lábios, eu percebo: Ele não é mais uma criança, eu não o vejo mais assim. _Hécate! Onde eu fui me meter?_

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Remus me segura nos braços até que eu fique bem. Quando tenho certeza de que vou consegui olhar para ele sem chorar, eu o encaro e sorrio:

-Obrigado.

-De nada, criança.

Uma expressão estranha passa rapidamente no rosto dele, mas é só um lampejo de susto. Ele dá um beijo em minha testa, e se levanta.

-Dorme agora, menino.

Ele me trata como se eu tivesse cinco anos. Hoje eu deixo. Só hoje eu gosto. Sinto-me seguro, protegido.

Observo enquanto ele se afasta em direção a porta. Mesmo nesse frio ele dorme sem camisa! Tem os ombros largos.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 24/02/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Já é quase noite quando a lareira dá sinal de visitas. Remus vai recebê-los, e eu continuo revelando minhas fotos. Desde que viemos para cá, de vez em quando alguns amigos de Remus aparecem. Eu evito ir até a sala; ninguém tem de agüentar tanta visitação! No entanto, Remus parece feliz em ver essa gente, e deixo para lá.

Mesmo com a porta fechada dá para ouvir o som de vozes exaltadas. Que merda é essa?

Quando entro na sala, encontro o Trio Maravilha da Grifinória. A Granger obviamente tentando acalmar o Potter, que parece nervosinho com alguma coisa. O Weasley tenta explicar ao Remus o que aconteceu, mas no meio da confusão que o Potter está fazendo fica meio difícil para o Cabelo de Tomate falar alguma coisa.

É Remus quem faz o Cicatriz ficar quieto:

-Harry, assim eu não consigo entender nada. Por favor acalme-se. – Remus aponta o sofá. – Sentem-se, meninos. E agora, Ron, me explique com calma.

A Granger senta abraçando o Potter. Se o Snape vê isso, não sobra um fio do cabelo de vassoura dela para contar a história.

Aproveito e sento-me também, não vou perder esse dramalhão por nada.

-Remus, você sabe da série de eventos de que o Ministério está fazendo o Harry participar?

Claro que o Remus sabe! Até eu sei. O Ministério parece muito a fim de fazer do Cicatriz seu garoto propaganda. O Potter fica puto com isso, mas obedece.

Quando Remus confirma o óbvio, o Weasley continua:

-Pois é, hoje nós fomos até um desses eventos. Por sorte era no Ministério e a Mione e meu pai estavam lá. Quando já estava acabando, uma senhora parou o Harry para falar com ele. Eu não vi o início, só percebi quando o Harry tava falando de um jeito que parecia que ele ia azará-la a qualquer minuto. A Mione também percebeu e nós fomos para perto dele, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa.

-Aquela vaca falou....

-Quieto, Harry. – Remus não deixa o Cicatriz continuar.- O que aconteceu depois, Ron?

-Nós acabamos conseguindo tirar o Harry de perto da mulher. Ela parecia que ia ter um treco por causa das coisas que ele falou. Aí nós achamos melhor trazer ele para cá para ele dar uma acalmada, e meu pai foi a Hogwarts falar com Dumbledore, para ele chamar o Snape.

-Certo. Harry. Agora, com calma, me explique a razão disso tudo.

-Aquela vaca veio me dizer que eu preciso arrumar uma namorada. Primeiro ela veio com uma conversa mole sobre o fato de eu ser um modelo para os jovens bruxos. Depois ela falou que era como membro produtivo da sociedade bruxa que ela falava. Ela disse que tinha ficado sabendo de umas coisas a meu respeite e que ela estava muito preocupada porque eu ando com companhias não recomendáveis. Quando eu disse que não tava entendendo ela veio me dizer que estava falando pro meu bem, que tinha idade para ser minha mãe, que era com o maior carinho que falava. – O Cicatriz levanta indignado. – Então ela disse que era amiga dos Chang, e que a filhinha deles, a Cho, tinha dito que eu estava muito ligado ao "Estranho Professor de Poções de Hogwarts". A cadela veio me dizer que o Severus não era boa companhia, que ele era ex-Comensal, e que tinha deixado a _coitadinha_ da Cho assustada.

Merlin! Se eu conheço o Cicatriz, ele acabou com a tal bruxa.

-Harry, o que você falou para ela? – Remus parece ter a mesma visão que eu.

-Que ela devia dobrar a língua para falar do Severus. Que muito antes de Voldemort sumir pela primeira vez ele já se arriscava todo dia como espião. Que ele é mais corajoso e mais inteligente que qualquer outra pessoa. Que a Chang deveria deixar de ser fresca. Eu falei alguma coisa também sobre ser muito fácil ficar escondida durante uma guerra e depois ficar falando mal dos que se arriscaram nela. Que ela não tinha moral nem para lamber as botas do Severus. Que, enquanto tem gente que leva a vida fofocando em salões, ele se arriscou para salvar nosso mundo de ser dominado pelo Voldemort. Disse também que eu tenho muito orgulho da nossa relação. Aí o Ron e a Mione não me deixaram acabar de falar tudo e me arrastaram de lá.

Às vezes o Potter me surpreende agradavelmente. Foi uma reação burra, mas eu gostei.

-Se você visse o tom que ele usou, Remus.... – A Granger parece impressionada.

-Que história é essa do Severus assustar a Chang?

-Frescura dela, Remus. O Severus chegou no Três Vassouras e ela estava conversando comigo. Ele foi meio seco com ela. É só isso.

-E a Chang ainda está viva?

Mal abro a boca e eles se voltam todos para mim. Qual é!

O Potter senta novamente, já mais calminho.

-Pois é. Ele nem azarou ela!

Resumindo: o Snape fez um escândalo no Três Vassouras e o Potter um maior ainda no Ministério. Legal!

-Harry, o que exatamente o Severus fez no Três Vassouras? – Remus pergunta, tentando ver a gravidade do chilique.

-Ele a cumprimentou daquele jeito dele que você conhece, e eu disse para a gente sair de lá, e nós saímos.

-Imagino como foi essa saída dele!

Quando Remus diz isso, eu me descontrolo e começo a rir: tinha estado pensando exatamente isso. A Granger e o Weasley também, porque começam a rir como loucos. A crise de riso acaba atingindo Remus e Potter que, por fim, admite:

-Foi meio dramática mesmo. – Mas ele fecha a cara logo depois. – O que não dá direito àquela .... àquela coisa de falar mal do Severus.

-Tudo bem, Cicatriz. A gente sabe que você defende o namoradinho, pode ficar calmo.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Evito que Harry parta para cima de Draco depois do último comentário dele, no mesmo instante em que Severus sai da lareira e fecha a cara por me ver segurando Harry junto ao corpo.

Draco e Rony pioram tudo com outra crise de riso.

-Vamos, Ron. – Hermione tem um leve ar de riso também. – Vamos, que seus pais estão nos esperando.

Quando os dois saem, eu me viro para Severus e aviso:

-Vocês precisam conversar. Eu e Draco vamos fazer o jantar e depois vemos o que se pode fazer com essa confusão toda.

Por um instante, acho que Severus vai recusar. Mas ele olha para Harry e aceita.

Bom. Harry precisa dele agora, mas precisa dos amigos também. E eu preciso dar um jeito para que Draco não apronte nada com ele até o fim da noite.

-Vamos.

Eu puxo Draco para fora. Ele me acompanha calado, mas se detém no saguão, fazendo-me um gesto de silêncio. Depois aponta para a porta entreaberta da sala. Severus abraça Harry com força, e Harry se agarra a ele como se sua vida dependesse desse abraço.

É uma imagem linda. Tão forte. Os dois se pertencem, é impossível não ver isso.

Olho para Draco, e não encontro um dos seus habituais sorrisos irônicos, mas um ar sério e um pouco triste. Ele me indica a cozinha, e só lá nós voltamos a conversar:

-Potter vai ficar bem agora, Remus.

-Eu sei. Os dois parecem perfeitos juntos. – Imagino se há um pouco de inveja na minha voz.

-É.

-Qual o problema, Draco?

-Nenhum.

Quando ele começa assim, é melhor deixar para depois, mas ele me surpreende:

-Eu estava pensando no que eu faria no lugar do Potter numa situação dessas.

-Com assim, Draco?

-Se eu tivesse um... uma... alguém com quem eu me importasse desse jeito, e falassem dele dessa forma.

-O que você faria?

-Provavelmente uma besteira ainda maior que essa que o Potter fez. E você?

-Também. Não é uma coisa muito inteligente, mas...

-Pois é. – Ele dá uma risada. – No lugar do Snape, eu teria transformado a Chang em uma macaca. E no lugar do Potter, eu faria da velha intrometida um papagaio.

Não me surpreende isso. Apesar de ele falar brincando, minha intuição me diz que é melhor não provocar Draco nesse tipo de assunto.

Vendo-o ali, concentrado em picar legumes, fico imaginando como ele seria se estivesse apaixonado por alguém. Hesito só um pouco antes de perguntar:

-Você tem vontade de ter um relacionamento assim?

-Eu não sei. – Draco fica sério, olhando para o nada por algum tempo. – Eu não sei se conseguiria.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Severus Snape:

Lupin arrasta Draco para fora da sala.

Eu aperto Harry contra meu peito, e ele me abraça forte de volta.

Meu menino doce e impulsivo.

Harry se afasta um pouco e segura meu rosto entre as mãos. Tão jovem e tão forte. Eu tenho um guerreiro em meus braços.

-Eu amo você, Severus.

Meu coração dá um salto toda vez que ele diz isso. Quero gritar de volta que não vivo sem ele, quero sussurrar no seu ouvido que minha alma lhe pertence. Quero dizer que acredito, quero rir de pura felicidade. Mas minha voz some toda vez que ele diz isso, e eu o beijo, sedento dessa doçura que só ele tem.

Ele brigou por mim. Tão tolo e tão romântico. E eu não consigo deixar de ficar feliz.

Ele me defendeu. Tento pensar nas conseqüências. Tento me lembrar de que estamos na sala da casa de Lupin. Mas ele passa os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beija de volta. Nada mais importa.

Nos dois meses desde o incidente com a Chang, eu ouvi alguns comentários sobre nosso relacionamento; nada com que eu não pudesse lidar. Mas essa foi a primeira vez que alguém falou algo contra mim na frente de Harry. Uma parte de mim fica eufórica pela veemência com que ele me defendeu, a outra fica em pânico.... Não. É mentira. Eu só consigo ficar feliz.

Nossos nomes estão vinculados agora. Eu tentei protegê-lo, mas não adiantou. Que seja, então.

À contragosto, afasto os lábios dos dele.

-Comporte-se, Harry.

-Mas eu me comporto! – Ele beija meu pescoço, me provocando.

Eu o afasto e o faço sentar-se ao meu lado no sofá. Não tenho idade para ser pego aos beijos na sala da casa de um estranho.

Harry me olha com os olhos brilhando.

-O que você vai fazer agora, Severus?

-Cumprir meu destino.

Ele se surpreende com a resposta e me olha, intrigado:

-E qual é seu destino?

-Ficar ao seu lado, enquanto você quiser.

-Você é impossível!

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Harry Potter:

Então eu sou o destino dele! É o mais perto que ele já chegou de dizer que me ama.

Até agora ele tem se esquivado das discretas perguntas sobre nosso relacionamento. Ninguém é louco o suficiente para perguntar diretamente a ele. Eu, pelo contrário, tenho deixado claro que ele é importante para mim, sem escancarar de vez que somos amantes. Agora resolvemos acertar nossas formas de agir.

Ainda conversamos um pouco antes de Remus aparecer nos chamando para jantar.

Na cozinha, eu levo algum tempo para assimilar. Malfoy preparou o jantar! Ou pelo menos ajudou. Isso é muito estranho.

Mais estranho ainda é termos um jantar agradável juntos. A interação entre ele e Remus é fantástica. Olho para Severus, mas ele não dá indícios de ter notado alguma coisa. Estranho. Talvez seja impressão minha.

-Harry, depois dessa cena que você fez, vai ser difícil manter a história de vocês longe dos jornais. – Remus espera a sobremesa para tocar no assunto. – Eu não me surpreenderia nada se o Profeta de amanhã já trouxesse alguma coisa. Tem algo em que eu possa ajudar?

-Não. Pelo menos a princípio – Severus responde calmamente, como se tivesse planejado tudo desde o início. – Mas provavelmente alguns repórteres vão tentar cavar a história toda. Vão procurar você, entre outras pessoas, para dar entrevista.

-Quer que eu os mande para o inferno ou que diga que vocês estão muito bem obrigado, e que isso não é da conta de ninguém?

-Acho que o tradicional "sem comentários" vai ser o suficiente.

-Estratégia burra, Potter.

-Hein?

Draco tinha estado admirando o teto da cozinha nos últimos minutos, mas aparentemente estava prestando a atenção na conversa.

-O que quer dizer, Malfoy? – pergunto, antes que Severus retruque algo mais... seco.

-Que, enquanto ficarem nesse lance de "sem comentários", a imprensa vai ficar tentando descobrir o caso todo.

-E tentando fazer da história de vocês algo sórdido. – De novo Remus e Draco estão raciocinando na mesma direção.

-Tem alguma idéia, Draco? – Severus tem em boa conta os talentos de estrategista do Malfoy.

-Claro. Escolham um fofoqueiro. Ou talvez dois. E enquanto todos ficam se recusando a comentar, esses dois deixam escapar parte da história. Cuidadosamente preparada para minimizar o impacto, sem deixar de tornar público o fato de que vocês estão juntos.

-Entendi o que Draco quer dizer. Vocês fariam uma filtragem do que querem que vá a público, alimentariam os abutres com isso e se preservariam um pouco. Excelente idéia.

Draco sorri, convencido, diante do elogio de Remus. Isso está cada vez mais estranho. Mas a idéia dele é boa.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Severus Snape:

Harry está me transformando aos poucos em um idiota. Se eu fosse um pouco mais sensato, estaria dormindo agora tão profundamente quanto ele, e não aqui, acordado, velando-o e tentando descobrir por que, afinal de contas, eu o acho tão atraente.

Ele dorme tão sereno! Uma tempestade vai desabar e ele simplesmente dorme.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Tenho mantido qualquer ponta de interesse que não seja estritamente fraternal por Draco bem longe da minha mente. Mas hoje... hoje eu não consigo deixar de imaginar como seria Draco apaixonado. Ele é tão complexo sob a superfície fria...

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 13/03/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

É oficial. Está em todos os jornais. O-Garoto-Que-Derrotou-Você-Sabe-Quem é gay e dorme com um ex-Comensal da Morte. Quase ninguém comenta que Snape também foi um espião para Dumbledore. A Sonserina é sempre injustiçada nessas horas!

O Potter deu um jeito de parecer que eles estão juntos há poucos meses e não desde a época em que ele estudava em Hogwarts. O babaquinha não é de todo burro, afinal de contas.

Quer saber? Esse assunto já me cansou.

Remus está atrasado. Faz mais de uma hora que ele deveria ter voltado da casa dos Weasley. Ele até me convidou, mas, sinceramente, quem quer ver um dos cabeça-de-pimenta ficar noivo?

É muita falta de consideração Remus me deixar aqui sozinho por tanto tempo! Já reli o trecho que ele escreveu baseado no que eu disse a ele sobre conviver com um lobisomem. Ficou ótimo.

É claro, falta acrescentar que esse lobisomem é sem consideração comigo, que me larga por aí e que tem amigos esquisitos demais para meu gosto.

Esse lugar está um tédio!

-Draco!

A voz de Remus vem da sala. Não vou lá de jeito nenhum. Qual é! Me deixa aqui esse tempo toda e acha que vou correndo? Ele se quiser que venha até aqui.

-Draco! – A voz dele agora está no pé da escada. – Você está em casa?

Não custa responder; ele fica preocupado se não respondo.

-Olá, Remus.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

A voz dele soa mais arrastada do que o normal quando me cumprimenta descendo a escada com pose de um jovem rei. Está aborrecido comigo. Ah, Draco! Isso é tão engraçado.

-E então? Divertiu-se? – ele pergunta, simulando desinteresse.

-Muito. Tonks perguntou por você. Afinal, vocês são primos, e era o noivado dela.

-Eu mando um cartão qualquer hora.

Ele vai se comportar como um fedelho mimado por horas!

-Você parece chateado! Talvez não queira me acompanhar, então.

-Acompanhar aonde, Remus?

-Em uma caminhada.

-Está um lamaçal lá fora, com a neve se derretendo!

-E você vai morrer por causa de um pouco de lama? – Tática de provocação. – Eu gosto de ver a última neve se derretendo. E pensei que você poderia me falar da tal idéia que você teve para o livro.

Ele hesita. E então dá um suspiro profundo:

-Vamos, antes que escureça.

Rá! Ganhei de novo! Vamos ver a última neve do inverno.


	10. Sob uma Superfície Serena

**Paula**: _muitos risos e que ninguém mexa com um namorado da Paula. Mas idéia da galinha é boa. Ninguém tem nada haver com quem dorme com quem, seja um herói ou não. Remus já começa a pensar no Draco, mesmo que ainda relute_.

**Viviane**: _Severus e Harry são explosivos e intensos, Draco e Remus suaves. Mas uma hora a ficha do loiro cai._

**Ptyx**: _Obrigado pelo elogio. Que bom que você fica curiosa quando recebe um capítulo novo. rs_

**Lili**: _Eu gosto de nadar e adoraria voar, e o Remus gosta de tudo e do lago. "_Harry é um herói sobrevivente, Snape é um sobrevivente herói_"__ muito bem colocado. Mais bem colocado ainda é__ a indignaçã__o com a muito mal amada senhora reclamona do ministé__rio. Infelizmente o mundo ainda está__ cheio de gente assim, mas sou otimista. Um dia isso melho__ra_.

**Bá****rbara**: _O carrasco do Draco é__ o Mulciber, comensal especialista na maldiçã__o Imperius. Estava preso em Azkaban, mas fugiu quando houve aquela fuga em massa no 5__o__ ano._

**Momoni**: _Pois é__, Harry e Severus se empolgaram no escritó__rio. rs. Eu també__m gosto do d__ois casais igualmente. E concordo com você__, está__ mesmo na hora do Draco cuidar um pouquinho do Remus_.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte III – Primavera**

**Época de Renascer**

_Capítulo IX – Sob uma Superfície Serena_

_País de Gales – 22/03/1999_

Remus Lupin:

O cheiro da vida ressurgindo toma conta de mim. Entre todas as épocas do ano, o início da primavera é minha favorita. A terra está cheia de promessas de renovação, e tudo parece possível.

Minha alma fica em paz nessa época. Mesmo quando, como agora, algo me machuca.

Draco. Junto com a explosão de vida da primavera veio a certeza. Eu tenho um novo amor. Não é como o que sempre senti por Sirius, nem menor nem maior. Diferente.

Olhando para ele, ali, com suas máquinas fotográficas, concentrado em ângulos, iluminação e lentes, meu coração se enche de uma ternura inusitada. Tão sensível! Ele é cheio de facetas. Tão frágil quando seu passado o assola nas noites de crise, e tão cruel algumas vezes.

Ele me olha e sorri. Meu coração acelera com esse gesto simples, mas eu faço um gesto de recusa quando ele vira a câmera para mim.

Ele se volta para outro lado, ainda sorrindo, e me deixando preso à vontade de tocá-lo.

Mas eu não posso. Seria traí-lo. O mesmo passado doloroso que ainda o faz acordar assustado algumas noites me impede de tentar qualquer aproximação dele. Sou uma das poucas pessoas em que ele confia; se eu mostrar o quanto o desejo, vou feri-lo. Não. Draco não merece ser magoado assim.

De qualquer forma, que chances eu teria? Sou vinte anos mais velho que ele, um lobisomem grisalho e triste. Draco merece mais.

É minha sina, então. Amar a quem só vê em mim um amigo.

Draco se aproxima com seu inconfundível sorriso preguiçoso. Tão diferente de seis meses atrás. Tão mais querido agora do que jamais supus que ele seria um dia. Mas ainda tão ferido. Ele precisa do meu amor, não da minha paixão.

Por amor, consigo sorrir de volta sem que minha dor transpareça.

-Acabou?

-Quase. Falta fotografar você.

-Esquece, Draco.

Ele ri e volta ao tema com que tem me perturbado há dias:

-E as fotos do livro?

-Merlin, dai-me paciência.

Ergo-me do gramado onde estive sentado e vou para casa. Ele me segue, rindo. Draco se diverte muito quando consegue me fazer perder a calma. Vamos ver quem vai rir por último hoje.

Teimoso. Isso é que ele é.

Teve a infeliz idéia de acrescentar fotos ao livro. Seria perfeito, se não fosse um detalhe: é perigoso fotografar lobisomens de perto. Mas quem disse que ele escuta?

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Remus é engraçado. Principalmente quando eu consigo irritá-lo. Mas precisa subir tão rápido? Ele tem um fôlego impressionante para caminhadas rápidas. O meu melhorou, mas o dele é incrível.

Quando chegamos em casa, ele está rindo e eu arfando. Engraçadinho!

Remus é incrivelmente mutável. Ele é como a Lua. Pode ser a mais introspectiva das pessoas, ou a mais alegre. Coisas estranhas, como uma mudança no vento, podem alterar seu humor. Mas a única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo perder o controle sou eu. E é divertidíssimo. Ele detesta falar ou fazer alguma coisa antes de pensar bem nela. Acho ótimo quando o faço agir impulsivamente.

Irritante. Isso é que ele é.

Custa me deixar fotografá-lo? Botou na cabeça que não é fotogênico e não me deixa tirar nem uma foto dele. Ele sentado na grama me observando fotografar tinha um ar tão melancólico... Mesmo assim estava bonito. Mas é só ver a câmera que põe a mão na frente e aí esquece. Ninguém desempaca esse lobo.

De qualquer forma, gosto mais quando ele sorri. Ele fica com cara de criança que vai aprontar alguma. É um contraste incrível com os cabelos grisalhos dele.

Às vezes eu me pergunto se foi a licantropia que o deixou assim. Acho que não. Sei que ela tem uma forte influência em tudo que Remus é, mas algo me diz que, no fundo, ele sempre foi assim. Imprevisível, ligado no ambiente ao redor dele, apesar de parecer justamente o contrário, sensível e determinado. Não consigo imaginar Remus sem seu ar meio desligado nem sem sua risada de criança.

Eu tenho me pegado observando-o muitas vezes. Natural. Ele daria fotografias impressionantes.

Ele está revisando o livro. Nosso livro. Na realidade mais dele do que meu, mas eu gosto dessa sensação de ter produzido algo tão importante junto com ele. Custava ele aceitar a idéia das fotos? O caso é que Remus tem tendências superprotetoras. É obvio que, se eu fotografar lobisomens, vai enriquecer o livro. É claro que eu não sou um grifinório histérico e não vou nem pensar em fotografar um lobisomem que não tomou uma boa dose de Poção de Mata Cão. Mas Remus me escuta? Não. Botou na cabeça que é perigoso e se recusa a me dar endereço de algum conhecido dele, ou me deixar fotografá-lo. Me mandou fotografar a Lua Cheia em noites diferentes. Até que é uma idéia razoável. Mas a minha é melhor.

Custava colaborar? Irritante. Mas eu tenho um plano. Ele que me aguarde.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_Londres – 26/03/1999_

Harry Potter:

Esse cara está doido?

O Conselheiro da Academia de Aurores me chamou. Não foi surpresa, é claro. Desde que a Rita Skeeter publicou as matérias falando do meu relacionamento com Severus que eu esperava ser chamado para receber "apoio emocional". Mas definitivamente eu não esperava algo tão estúpido assim.

Ele não diz diretamente, mas, com muitos rodeios, me expõe a teoria de que eu ando em busca de figuras paternas. Pela espada de Gryffindor! Eu adoraria ter conhecido meu pai, mas achar que durmo com Severus por falta de uma figura paterna na minha vida é ridículo!

Alguém deveria dizer a esse tonto preconceituoso que meu pai e Severus se detestavam, e que ele nunca se prestaria ao papel de substituto de James Potter.

Ele não conhece Severus. Ou estaria me dizendo que ele não tem nenhum instinto paterno. O que seria uma injustiça. Ele é muito mais que um pai para os sonserinos. Mas nunca foi assim entre a gente.

Será que as pessoas não podem simplesmente entender que eu realmente gosto dele? Porque eles sempre têm de se intrometer na minha vida?

Ontem um cara me parou no saguão agradecendo por eu ser um defensor dos direitos gays. De todas as loucuras que ouvi, é a única que eu entendo. Não sou defensor de nada, só quero viver a minha vida com a pessoa que eu amo, mas entendo o que ele quis dizer. Se o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu pode dormir com um homem, então não é errado. De certa forma, eu realmente ajudo uma causa.

Como eu gostaria de não ser o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, de não ser famoso. De não ter de conviver com as pessoas me vigiando desse jeito. Se eu não fosse quem eu sou, não ouviria as insinuações de alguns homens, na maioria mais velhos do que eu, de que cuidariam melhor de mim do que Severus cuida. Parece que a teoria da figura paterna está se espalhando. Duvido que qualquer um deles enfrentasse Voldemort por mim como Severus fez. Mesmo que fizessem. Nenhum deles tem os olhos dele, tão intensos, tão cheios de dor, de amor e de força. Nenhum deles chega nem perto. Nenhum deles me interessa.

O infeliz Conselheiro agora está me falando de garotas. Que é normal se sentir inseguro perto de garotas, e que alguns rapazes passam por uma fase de se interessar por homens.

Eu não sou imune à atração por mulheres. Algumas são simplesmente maravilhosas. A Gina, por exemplo, é linda; Parvati tem um jeitinho sensual, e a Mione é muito próxima da perfeição. É claro que eu vejo isso. Mas, perto de Severus, elas se tornam meio apagadas. Se eu não tivesse me apaixonado por ele, talvez me interessasse por alguma garota legal, ou por outro cara. Quem sabe? Só que eu amo Severus. Quando eu estava na escola eu realmente era muito tímido, mas quando descobri o que sentia por Severus, tirei coragem de onde não tinha. E, francamente, ele é muito mais intimidador do que qualquer garota.

O monólogo do sujeito chega ao fim, e ele me encara esperando uma resposta.

-Senhor Conselheiro - uso um tom respeitoso, não quero dar margem a queixas –, todo auror em treinamento que é publicamente gay tem de ouvir isso tudo ou nesse caso, também, eu sou exceção? Se eu for, agradeço sua boa intenção, mas estou muito bem com o Professor Snape, ele não é um pai substituto e nem o escape para um medo irracional de garotas. Posso ir agora?

Saio da sala com a certeza de que, em muito pouco tempo, vou ficar com uma fama de arrogante pior do que a do Malfoy. É até engraçado.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Severus Snape:

Essa mulher enlouqueceu!

Eu me lembro dela na época da escola. Pamela Fleet. Corvinal, uns dois anos mais nova do que eu, muito bonita, tanto naquela época quanto agora. Agora ela é Pamela Gudgeon, viúva de David Gudgeon. Na minha opinião ele era um idiota, e o filho é outro. Além do garoto na Grifinória, Casa do falecido marido, ela tem uma menina na Sonserina. E foi usando a filha como pretexto que ela marcou essa reunião comigo.

Há quase uma hora ela está simulando uma preocupação com o rendimento da garota. Preocupação descabida: as notas de Agatha estão todas acima da média. Eu me pergunto se ela ao menos sabe disso. Pelo que sei, o fato de sua filha ser da minha Casa foi uma fonte de muito desgosto para a Senhora Gudgeon.

Mulher estúpida. Não precisei nem de cinco minutos para perceber as insinuações dela para mim.

Que insanidade é essa? Quando estudávamos, ela nem sequer me cumprimentava. Não que isso me afetasse, mas é uma coisa que não pude deixar de reparar. Quando se tem dezesseis anos e se é alvo de chacota, fica-se muito atento a quem ri dessas piadas. Agora ela está se oferecendo para ir para a cama comigo.

Claro. Eu sou o amante do Garoto-Que-Derrotou-Você-Sabe-Quem, então eu devo ter algo de muito interessante.

Que coisa patética! Agatha merecia uma mãe mais digna.

De todas as atribuições do cargo, a que mais me irrita é tratar com pais de alunos. Mas nunca, nesses dezoito anos, eu me irritei tanto com um deles.

Olho novamente para o relógio, de forma ainda mais acintosa que das últimas cinco vezes. Harry está com Dumbledore, me aguardando para irmos para casa, e minha paciência está acabando.

Enfim eu consigo que ela se resolva a ir embora. Ela veio de longe para absolutamente nada.

Estou conduzindo-a pelo cotovelo até à porta quando ela pára.

-Muito agradecida pela atenção, Professor Snape. Ou posso chamá-lo de Severus?

-Faço questão que os pais dos alunos me tratem com a devida formalidade, Senhora Gudgeon. Assim como os estudantes.

-Oh, claro.

Ela está praticamente colada em mim, e o sorriso insinuante não é nada adequado. Quando eu a viro na direção da porta, ela estaca. Grande Salazar! Qualquer um ficaria sem ação.

Harry está parado à porta; os olhos dele brilham. Só o vi uma vez com essa expressão. Foi segundos antes de derrotar o Lord das Trevas. Como diabos ele entrou e eu não ouvi?

O som da Senhora Gudgeon engolindo em seco me faz prestar atenção nela novamente. A mulher está lívida, e Harry ainda nem se mexeu.

-Ah, Harry! Entre.

Ele descruza os braços e vem em nossa direção. Tem o andar de um predador.

-Senhora Gudgeon, creio que não conhece o Senhor Potter. Harry, a Senhora Gudgeon é mãe de uma aluna da minha Casa.

-Muito prazer, Senhora Gudgeon. – Onde Harry aprendeu a usar esse tom frio e mortífero?

-Encantada, Senhor Potter. – Se essa mulher não sair daqui logo, ela vai desmaiar. – Mais uma vez obrigada, Professor Snape. Pode deixar que eu encontro a saída.

Depois que a mulher sai, ele me encara:

-Você está se divertindo, Severus?

-Imensamente.

-Eu não.

Antes que eu possa dizer que a reação dele é totalmente exagerada, ele me beija. Não o habitual beijo sedutor e doce dele, mas um beijo dominador. Invade minha boca com a língua, dando um choque de excitação em todo meu corpo. Ele morde, não tão de leve, meu lábio inferior antes de interromper o beijo e me encarar de perto. Sua voz é só um sussurro quando me avisa:

-É bom que você tenha deixado claro àquela senhora que ela deve deixar as garras bem longe de você.

-Está com ciúmes, Harry? – Eu o provoco.

-Severus....

_Merlin, ele está realmente irritado!_

-Aquela mulher não me interessa, garoto.

-Vamos para casa. – Isso definitivamente foi uma ordem.

Eu o puxo mais para perto:

-Está muito mandão hoje, Harry.

-Não gosto de abutres rondando o que é meu.

Eu o beijo.

-Vamos para casa, Severus. – O tom agora é de um convite, cheio de promessas.

Harry com ciúmes. Escondo um sorriso. Vai ser uma noite muito interessante.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 30/03/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Primeiro dia de Lua Cheia. Faz meia hora que Ela domina os céus. Hora de pôr meu plano em prática.

Remus é difícil de enrolar, mas eu consegui ter certeza de que ele não esqueceu de tomar a poção justo hoje. Duvido que exista alguém que saiba tanto quanto eu a respeito de lobisomens, com exceção, é claro, do Remus. Sei mais do que muitos lobisomens sabem sobre sua própria condição. A única coisa que não sei é como é ser um lobisomem. Mas hoje eu vou saber como é estar com um.

Revejo tudo que eu sei, enquanto me preparo mentalmente. Com a poção, Remus mantém grande parte da sua consciência. Ele controla o Lobo. Ele vai reter a memória do que acontecer essa noite, e as reações dele serão meio humanas. Escolhi não levar a câmera hoje. Só vou fotografá-lo se Remus amanhã concordar. Tudo o que eu quero é provar que é possível.

Respiro fundo e entro no quarto dele. Minha mão treme ligeiramente quando aponto a varinha para a porta. Decidi não aparatar para não assustá-lo. O que vou encontrar ali é Remus, mas também não é. A porta abre-se sem ruído; eu a enfeiticei durante a semana para que fosse assim - nem os ouvidos sensíveis do Lobo detectam o ruído da lingüeta se soltando.

Empurro a porta. Ele se volta para mim antes mesmo que eu entre.

É lindo!

Um lobo enorme, cinzento, sentado orgulhoso em frente à janela. A luz da Lua lhe confere uma beleza sobrenatural. Ele fica imóvel enquanto eu entro e fecho a porta atrás de mim.

Remus recua à medida que eu avanço. Eu paro ao lado do colchão, já na área iluminada pela Lua, enquanto ele se esconde nas sombras do fundo do quarto.

Ajoelho-me devagar. Já nem me lembro porque eu vim, tudo o que me importa é que ele venha até mim. Meu coração chega a doer diante de tanta beleza.

Ele me encara. Não tira os olhos de mim nem por um segundo. É como se ele só agora acreditasse que eu realmente estou aqui.

Remus! Ah, meu amigo! Confia em mim. Vem.

Devagar, ele se aproxima.

Ele vem até que suas patas dianteiras estejam sobre o colchão. O mundo é uma mistura de prata e cinza que me entorpece os sentidos. Eu estendo a mão e toco seu pescoço. No instante em que o sinto pressionar a cabeça contra meu braço, sinto, também, minhas lágrimas. Merlin, a beleza me faz chorar!

Intuitivamente Remus entende o que acontece, e o Lobo se aproxima um pouco mais. Eu me movo na direção dele, e acabo por sentar-me no colchão, abraçado a ele.

Sou o primeiro humano a tocar Remus em sua forma lupina. Nem Black, nem Potter. Ninguém. Só eu. Há algo de sagrado nisso.

Deixo que as lágrimas lavem minha alma. Nunca me senti assim. Quando meu choro cessa, encaro os olhos do Lobo. Lá no fundo está Remus. Então está tudo certo.

Acaricio sua face, e ele fecha os olhos. Ficamos assim por um tempo enorme, até que passo os braços ao redor do corpo dele e, juntos, fitamos a Lua Cheia.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Volto à forma humana velando o sono de Draco.

Garoto louco. Não acreditei quando o senti entrando no quarto. Afastei-me na esperança de que ele fosse embora. Mas nem mesmo como Lobo eu queria realmente que ele saísse. Quando ele me tocou, minha solidão se foi. Ah, Draco! Você não faz idéia do bem que me fez hoje.

Enrolo-me em uma coberta sentindo falta dos braços dele em volta de mim. Quando o cansaço começou a cobrar seu preço, Draco se deitou e me puxou para perto. Ele dormiu assim, abraçado comigo. Não preguei os olhos. Mesmo na forma de Lobo eu o amo. Tão absurdamente lindo sob a luz da lua.

O sol já vai nascer, e na hora mais fria ele se encolhe de frio. Meu coração deseja que seja também por sentir falta do meu corpo encostado no dele.

A ironia: como lobo, eu me enrodilho nele, como homem, não me atrevo.

Ele abre os olhos lentamente:

-Remus... hummmm. – Ele se espreguiça languidamente e sorri. – Bom dia.

-Bom dia. – Eu deveria censurá-lo, mas não tenho coragem. Seria mentira. – Você é louco, Draco.

Até aos meus ouvidos minha voz soa trêmula e emocionada.

Ele sorri. Olha-me nos olhos por um longo tempo antes de dizer:

-Obrigado.

-Pelo que você agradece, Draco?

-Por você ter me deixado ficar. Por ter se aproximado. Por ter confiado em mim. – Ele também está emocionado. – Foi uma coisa única, Remus.

-Eu sei. Foi incrível ter você comigo durante a Lua Cheia. Obrigado.

Ele sorri, me fazendo sorrir de volta. Nós nos entendemos.

Ele me lembra:

-Você precisa descansar.

-Você também.

-Estou com preguiça de me mover.

Mesmo assim, ele se move. Aninha-se no meu peito e mal resmunga "bons sonhos" antes de voltar a dormir.

Eu levo mais tempo. Dividido entre o prazer de tê-lo em meus braços e o susto de me sentir assim, tão vulnerável.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 05/04/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Nem acredito que dormi abraçado com ele na primeira noite. Pareceu tão natural.

Remus me deixou voltar nas noites seguintes, com uma condição: eu não veria a transformação dele em lobo, nem a volta dele à forma humana. Ele diz que se sente embaraçado.

Acho que, no fundo, ele só quer me poupar, mas respeito o que ele pede.

Só na terceira noite tive coragem de fotografá-lo. Agora que as fotos estão prontas, penso se vou deixar mais alguém vê-las. Não tem nem a metade da beleza de Remus, mas mesmo assim....

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Ele voltou nas noites seguintes, mas não dormiu em meus braços novamente. Não importa. Tenho a memória do cheiro dele impregnada na minha alma por toda a eternidade.

Agora que conseguiu as fotos, ele hesita em usá-las. E insiste em fotografar outros lobisomens. Talvez haja um jeito. É primavera, e tudo parece possível novamente.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_Hogsmead – 11/04/1999_

Harry Potter:

Adoro os domingos.

Nos sábados eu ou Severus costumamos ter algum compromisso, mas nos domingos, não.

Normalmente ele se levanta antes de mim, mas volta para a cama e fica lendo. Quando acordo, eu o abraço, ou passo as pernas em volta dele. Ele finge me ignorar, e eu me deito sobre ele. Como em um jogo, eu o perturbo até que ele derrube o livro e me dê atenção. Só então eu levanto.

Nunca imaginei que algum dia eu levantaria nu de propósito. Gosto de sentir o olhar de Severus me seguindo até o banheiro que ele mandou instalar em nosso quarto.

Ele espera.

Só quando ouve o som do chuveiro é que me segue.

Eu o espero sob a água.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Severus Snape:

Quando entro no banheiro sou presenteado com a visão de Harry sob a ducha forte.

Ele está me esperando, e me dá o mais sedutor dos olhares. Deixo o roupão cair e entro sob a ducha junto com ele. Quando o beijo, ainda sinto o gosto da pasta mentolada que ele usa. Depois perco a noção da realidade.

Vamos fazer amor sem pressa e, depois de uma refeição tardia, vamos passar a tarde juntos em algum lugar.

Se resolvermos sair, as pessoas vão ficar olhando para nós dois disfarçadamente enquanto conversamos sobre tolices ou assuntos sérios. Talvez a gente se deixe ficar no silêncio confortável que às vezes se instala. Vamos estar os dois totalmente esquecidos do resto do mundo.

Nunca antes conheci esse tipo de paz.

Adoro os domingos.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Em que momento eu estava tão distraído a ponto de deixar Remus me convencer a me vestir como um trouxa e vir visitar a bendita vila? Ele deve ter trapaceado comigo de alguma forma, e eu ainda não notei. Mas já me arrependi.

Ele não me deixa aparatar nem vir de vassoura, por motivos de segurança. Ou seja, escalamos a colina, depois a descemos toda, e ainda caminhamos um bom trecho até chegar à vila trouxa.

É domingo. Algumas crianças estão jogando algo com uma bola. Elas a chutam e tentam marcar gols em dois grandes quadrados nas extremidades do campo, que, claro, é todo no chão. Remus diz que o jogo chama-se futebol, e que os trouxas gostam dele tanto quanto a gente gosta de quadribol. Interessante.

Remus parece estar certo no que diz, porque o número de pessoas assistindo em pé em volta do campo é grande. Eu fotografo alguns lances meio sem atenção. Acabo conseguindo enquadrar em uma foto o gol que um dos garotos faz.

A torcida vai à loucura, e um sujeito atarracado que está do meu lado me sacode como se tivesse ganho a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. O cretino do Remus está rindo. Claro!

Por causa do sujeito, não consigo fotografar a comemoração dos garotos. Saco!

No segundo gol eu escapo do maluco ao meu lado e fotografo os garotos pulando uns sobre os outros na alegria de marcar o ponto. Divertido.

Quando o jogo acaba, aquele monte de meninos vem atrás de mim pedindo, com o jeitinho chato que toda criança, bruxa ou trouxa, tem, para eu fotografá-los de novo. Eles querem saber quando vão ver as fotos. É. Pelo visto esse filme vai ter de ser revelado no modo trouxa.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Totalmente surreal. Essa é a única descrição para a visão de Draco Malfoy fotografando crianças trouxas. E se divertindo muito com isso.

Claro que, quando percebe que estou olhando, ele fecha a cara e finge um tédio que está longe de sentir.

Almoçamos no único pub da vila, e Draco ainda gasta uns dois rolos de filme com pessoas e lugares antes de resolvermos voltar para casa.

Eu o provoco até fazê-lo admitir que gostou, e ele diz que realmente pretende voltar domingo que vem para mostrar as fotos aos garotos.

Sinto a chuva chegando e não aviso Draco. Hoje o dia dele vai ser repleto de experiências novas.

Estamos quase terminando de subir a colina que separa nossa casa da vila quando um trovão forte o assusta:

-Remus, vai chover!

-Eu sei. – Tento inutilmente manter uma expressão séria. – A caixa da máquina tem feitiço à prova d'água?

-Tem, Remus, mas eu não!

Ele está quase em pânico. É muito engraçado.

-E você derrete com uma chuvinha boba? Vamos lá, Draco, chuva é bom.

Ele resmunga alguma coisa sobre minha sanidade no instante em que os primeiros pingos começam a cair.

No topo da colina, eu abro os braços e ergo o rosto para receber a chuva:

-Apenas se deixe molhar, Draco. Aproveite.

-Você é louco, sabia?

Ele está encolhido, tentando se proteger da chuva. Bobagem, vai molhar do mesmo jeito.

Eu pego a caixa da mão dele e a coloco no chão. Seguro as duas mãos dele, fazendo com que abra os braços.

-Relaxe, Draco. A chuva é renovadora da vida.

Ele acaba sorrindo e fechando os olhos para sentir melhor a chuva. _Ah, Hécate, ele é tão lindo!_


	11. Eclipse

**Lili**_: você faz poesia na hora de me mandar reviews! Brigado_

**Hikary**: _Que bom que vc gosta. Eu tb quero saber como vai ser o primeiro beijo. Eu sei quando, mas ainda não sei como_.

**Paula**: _Eu tenho um carinho especial por essa cena do Draco com o Lobo, estava doido para chegar nela logo. Continuo achando que não é bom mexer com quem vc gosta, esse lance da varinha no nariz foi assustador._

**Ptyx**: _Brigado, me sinto o máximo quando vc me manda review._

**Morti,** **Lindinha**: _Estou gargalhando ao imaginar a cara do Draco ao ser confundido com o Colin. (certo, eu assumo: estou começando a tratar o personagens como pessoas, primeiro indício de loucura incurável.) O Draco é um fotógrafo sensível, artístico; o Colin é um paparazzo perseguindo celebridades como o Harry. Saudades de vc._

**Querubyn**: _O Draco e o Remus vão ficar juntos no capítulo _p/p/p/p/_ um pouco depois de _p/p/p/p/_ e logo antes _p/p/p/p/._ Estou imaginando a cara do Snape ao ser chamado de fofo.... Obrigado pelos elogios_.

**Viviane**: _Pois é o Draco começou a viver, e o Sev e o Harry ainda vão pegar fogo_.

**Persephone** **Dartmoor**: _Eu achei a imagem dos dois de braços abertos no alto de uma colina tomando chuva tão legal que resolvi deixar o Remus babando um pouquinho. rs. nick legal o seu._

**Momoni**: _Uma hora o Draco percebe. Eu adoro chuva._

**Bárbara**: _que bom que vc enxerga as coisas desse jeito. Sexo é muito bom, mas sentimento é melhor_.

Depois de dias confusos, viagens importantes e de alguns dias trabalhando no escritório do cliente, onde definitivamente não dá para navegar na net eu resolvi jogar cartas e tomar cerveja no final de semana. Pois é! Estive praticamente off por 10 dias, mas agora atualizei. Espero que vcs, assim como eu, gostem da magia dos eclipses.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte III – Primavera**

**Época de Renascer**

_Capítulo X – Eclipse_

_Londres – 22/05/1999_

Harry Potter:

Um final de semana com Severus em Londres é um acontecimento raro. Quando sugeri ficarmos no apartamento vazio de Remus ele quase desistiu, mas, no final das contas, acabou cedendo. Primeiro eu tive de ter a certeza absoluta de que Remus não viria em hipótese nenhuma esse final de semana. Merlin! Tem horas que Severus realmente é complicado.

Passamos a manhã na cama e, depois de um almoço calmo no Caldeirão Furado, viemos dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal. Acho que provocamos um escândalo.

Severus já relaxou com a situação. Parou de pensar que vou deixá-lo a qualquer momento. Apesar de manter a típica expressão de Bruxo-Perigoso-Não-Se-Aproxime, eu sinto o humor dele muito melhor. A tensão de esconder todo o tempo o que sentíamos estava nos fazendo mal.

Eu o acompanho à Floreios e Borrões, e ele senta-se ao meu lado enquanto tomo um sorvete. Severus é a única pessoa que eu conheço que realmente não gosta de sorvete. Depois nos separamos, eu vou à Artigos de Quadribol e ele se enfia na farmácia. Combinamos de nos encontrar no Caldeirão Furado para uma cerveja antes de voltarmos para o apartamento. Eu deveria estar lá há meia hora, mas encontrei tanta gente que acabei me atrasando. Parece que a maioria dos meus colegas de escola que sobreviveu à guerra resolveu vir às compras hoje.

Entro no pub acompanhado de Neville, e vejo Severus lendo um jornal, sentado em uma mesa isolada. Despeço-me de Neville, que ainda cultiva o mesmo medo de Severus que o paralisava na escola, e me dirijo à mesa.

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas e olha Neville se afastando.

-Algum problema com Longbottom? – Ele adora ver o medo que ainda provoca em alguns ex-alunos.

-Acho que ele ficou com medo de perder algum ponto para a Grifinória. – Sento-me e observo a ausência de sacolas de compras. - E então? Não ia comprar toda sorte de coisas esquisitas e fedorentas para pôr no caldeirão? Desistiu?

Severus abomina quando falo assim das suas poções. Me lança um olhar frio e faz um sinal para Tom trazer nossas cervejas.

Depois que a bebida chega, ele muda de assunto.

-Recebeu algum convite ontem?

-Convite? Não.

-Para um passeio de vassoura ao sul de Londres?

-Ah, isso? Tinha me esquecido.

-Sarah Goldstein parece que não. Ela estava comentando, bastante decepcionada, que você deu um fora nela.

-Certamente não estava comentando com você.

-Na realidade eu estava procurando Visgo do Diabo na botica e ouvi seu nome. E me aproximei para ouvir melhor.

Nessa frase dele dá para deduzir três coisas: primeiro, ele estava na seção mais escura do lugar; segundo, velhos hábitos de espião fazem com que ele não tenha o menor pudor de ouvir uma conversa alheia se achar que é do interesse dele, e terceiro, com o passado que tem, Severus pode se aproximar de quase qualquer um sem ser notado, quando ele assim o deseja. Quem quer que estivesse falando de mim não tinha a menor chance contra ele.

-E o que você ouviu?

-Goldstein reclamando que custou a criar coragem para falar com você e tudo o que você respondeu é que iria ver se eu não tinha outro programa, para que fôssemos os três.

-Achei que era um jeito de cortar logo essa bobagem. A Sarah é legal, e nós trabalhamos juntos, não estava afim de criar caso. Mas qual o problema nisso, Severus?

-Nenhum. – Ele está obviamente com ciúmes. - Você não ia me dizer sobre o convite de ontem?

-Sinceramente, não.

-Por quê?

-Por tantas razões, Severus. Porque não é importante. Porque eu já tinha apagado isso da minha mente. Porque ia aborrecer você sem necessidade. Porque não preciso lhe fazer ciúmes para me sentir seguro. Porque nós dois temos recebido muitas cantadas bobas que, quando essa gente arrumar outra fofoca, vão deixar de acontecer. Porque nem por um segundo considerei a hipótese de aceitar: simplesmente não me despertou interesse.

-Você não está novamente me poupando de problemas, está?

-Um pouco. Mas você também faz isso.

Ele estreita os olhos e me encara.

-O que mais, Harry, andaram buzinando no seu ouvido e você decidiu não falar para me poupar?

Bem feito para mim. Tenho de escolher justamente um espião como amante? Merda. Ele me olha, esperando uma resposta e, pela expressão dele, vou ter de falar tudo.

-Certo, Severus. Tem mais coisa, só que não é um assunto para discutirmos aqui. Vamos embora.

Ele concorda e, após pagarmos as cervejas, aparatamos na sala do apartamento de Remus.

Ele senta-se no sofá e espera que eu fale. Sento na outra ponta e cedo:

-Depois daquela discussão com a velha doida no Ministério, ninguém tem coragem de falar nada diretamente comigo. Acho que por isso eu recebi umas cartas anônimas falando mal de você.

-Que tipo de coisa?

-Um monte de bobagens.

-Que tipo de coisa, Harry? – ele insiste.

-Que você é um ex-Comensal, que é velho para mim, esse tipo de coisa.

-Isso não é bobagem, Harry. É verdade. Você não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas nós vamos ter de levar essa conversa até o final um dia. Hoje para mim está ótimo.

-Certo.

Ele está certo, não adianta só garantir a ele que eu o amo, é melhor esclarecer tudo de vez.

-Severus, você não é uma pessoa fácil. Quando começamos a ficar juntos, você foi brutalmente sincero comigo, sobre quem você é. Nunca me escondeu nada. Quando, pouco antes do último confronto com Voldemort, você me contou as coisas que você já tinha feito, eu fiquei chocado, e não escondi isso, mas não deixei de gostar de você. Você se apega ao que você foi; eu vejo o que você é. Por isso eu o amo tanto.

Ele me olha demoradamente e toca no assunto que sempre foi tabu entre nós dois:

-Eu realmente odiei você por algum tempo. Era tão parecido com seu pai que eu tinha ímpetos de estrangular você cada vez que o via. Parecia ser tão arrogante quanto. Só quando começamos a trabalhar juntos é que vi o quanto você era diferente de James.

-Mas tenho muita coisa dele, Severus. E me orgulho disso.

-Eu sei. Mas você se importa, Harry. Você é incapaz de humilhar ou ferir alguém gratuitamente. Claro, reage de forma irracional e explosiva quando provocado, mas não fere com a frieza com que seu pai e seu padrinho feriam. – Ele hesita um pouco. – A mesma frieza que eu uso para magoar.

-E manipular.

-Também. Entende porque eu digo que sou a pessoa mais errada do mundo para você?

-Não, não entendo. É me subestimar achar que eu só posso ser feliz com uma pessoa perfeita. Achar que eu não posso pelo menos tentar entender você. É me julgar muito ... não sei, muito imaturo.

-Não é isso, Harry. Não é você. Sou eu. – Ele fecha os olhos buscando dizer o que realmente o incomoda. – Sou eu quem destrói tudo que toca.

-Não. Que droga, Severus. Você não acredita em mim quando digo que você só me fortalece?

Ele me olha. Então, numa revelação, eu entendo. Ele está dividido em dois. Por um lado sabe que tenho razão, por outro tem medo de acreditar. Severus nunca foi amado. Ele teme se deixar amar e perder isso depois. De repente, eu sei o que fazer.

Me movo rápido, sentando-me no colo dele, com um joelho apoiado de cada lado, de frente para Severus, que me olha, surpreso.

-Eu já detestei você mais do que qualquer outro aluno que você tenha tido. Sabe, Sev, eu já falei coisas bem desagradáveis a seu respeito, a maioria verdadeiras. Pelo menos na época. Você pega pesado com seus alunos, especialmente com os que não são da Sonserina, mais especialmente ainda com os da Grifinória, e ainda mais comigo.

-Eu sei.

-Até o meio do meu sexto ano eu teria dado uma festa se alguém tivesse me dito que você estava morto.

-Está pretendendo arrumar uma briga?

Beleza, ele já está voltando ao habitual humor ferino.

-Estou sendo sincero. – Mantenho o tom sério. – Em algum momento, enquanto trabalhávamos naquela poção, eu me apaixonei. Não que você tenha começado a agir diferente comigo. Você ainda era um filho-da-mãe irritante e injusto.

-Então você está comigo por masoquismo? – Ele ergue a sobrancelha provocativamente.

-Não, Severus. Quer me deixar terminar?

Quando ele faz um gesto de "tudo bem", eu continuo:

-Eu me deixei fascinar pela sua intensidade. Foi a primeira coisa. Depois, quando fizemos aquele feitiço juntos, eu me senti feliz de estar ao seu lado. Mas o irônico é que não me dei conta ainda do que eu sentia. Naquela noite eu, Ron e Mione ficamos conversando no Salão Comunal até tarde. Foi a Mione que começou a falar de você, sobre como você tinha se arriscado, e como as coisas ficariam perigosas para você de agora em diante. Então Ron fez um comentário depreciativo sobre você e eu me zanguei.

-O Morcego Seboso é um babaca?

-Algo assim. – Não dá para não rir quando ele faz esse tipo de humor. – O fato é que eu achei um absurdo ele falar mal de você, e fiquei bravo de verdade com Ron. Apesar disso, só no dia em que você me beijou é que eu entendi o que sentia por você.

-No entanto você saiu correndo antes mesmo de acabar de fechar a porta.

Eu não sabia que ele tinha notado isso.

-Eu precisava ir a um lugar tranqüilo para entender o que eu estava sentindo. Estava feliz demais para um cara que nunca tinha se imaginado beijando outro homem. Naquele dia, comecei a perceber o que sentia por você.

Acaricio o rosto dele.

-Fodam-se os outros se não nos aprovam. Eu amo você, Severus Snape. Com toda sua teimosia, com seu gênio ruim e com sua péssima fama. Azar o deles se eles não vêem o que eu vejo; se eles não conhecem você, são eles que perdem.

Ele atravessa minha alma com seus magníficos olhos negros. Então ele me beija. Quando dou por mim, estamos fazendo amor no chão da sala.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Severus Snape:

Quando lembro tudo o que já fiz na minha vida e olho para Harry, sinto-me perdido. Eu já torturei. Causei indiretamente mais de uma morte, e sou diretamente responsável por pelo menos uma. Busquei a redenção como espião de Dumbledore, sei que fiz muita coisa boa, mas nada redime o que eu havia feito antes.

Harry, ao contrário de mim, não tem essa frieza destrutiva. Nele tudo é calor e vida. Ele chorou abraçado comigo depois de destruir o Lord das Trevas. Não eram lágrimas de alívio, apesar do alívio estar presente. Foi doloroso para ele matar, até mesmo alguém tão nefasto; por isso as lágrimas.

Somos tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais.

Fizemos amor no chão da sala. Fui quase selvagem ao possuí-lo, mas a paixão que senti era recíproca. Ainda sinto arder os arranhões que ele causou nas minhas costas, e a marca dos dentes dele no meu ombro é outra prova de que Harry também não foi propriamente delicado hoje.

Agora ele dorme em meus braços, e eu o observo.

O corpo já é de um homem feito. Mais baixo que eu, mais magro também. No entanto o Quadribol esculpiu muito bem os músculos dele. Os cabelos, espetados em todas as direções possíveis, estão espalhado na almofada. Ele resolveu deixá-los crescer; na minha opinião, ele fica muito bem assim. A boca adquire a cada dia traços mais másculos; o nariz está se tornando mais reto e menos juvenil; os cílios longos, quando ele está acordado, contrastam com os olhos espetacularmente verdes.

Olhos que se abrem lentamente e, buscando o foco, se prendem aos meus.

-Oi.

-Oi – ele responde com simplicidade.

Perco-me no mundo esmeralda dos olhos dele. É onde reside minha paz, é onde eu encontro forças. Lembro-me da segunda vez que fizemos amor. Se na primeira vez ele veio até mim cheio de dor e ansiedade, na segunda ele voltou repleto de timidez.

Nós combinamos que ele viria no dia seguinte, por volta das onze da noite, quando todos estivessem dormindo. Ele bateu à porta e eu abri quase imediatamente. Eu tinha estado andando em círculos no meu quarto há horas. Desejando e temendo que ele não viesse, temendo e desejando tê-lo ali.

Ele entrou, tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade e me encarou, tímido. Eu o puxei para mim e ele me abraçou, escondendo o rosto no meu peito. Quando chamei seu nome, intrigado, ele ergueu os olhos brilhantes para mim e levou minha mão ao seu peito. Seu coração batia acelerado, e eu percebi pela primeira vez o seu amor.

Levo a mão de Harry até meu peito. Meu coração bate tão forte!

Ele sustenta meu olhar. Nós dois mudos, mergulhados na alma um do outro. É assim, sem palavras, que nós nos entendemos.

Nesse momento, eu me rendo. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu me entrego. Meu menino percebe nos meus olhos que não vou resistir mais. Que vou confiar no que nós temos, e me deixar levar. Ele mergulha a mão nos meus cabelos e me puxa para mais perto.

-Diz de novo. – Eu peço, quase ordeno.

-Eu amo você.

-De novo.

-Amo você

Fecho os olhos, saboreando a doçura dessa frase tão simples.

Harry puxa meu rosto para perto do dele. Sinto-o esfregar o nariz na minha face e descer até meu pescoço, onde me beija.

-Acordou animado? – Eu o provoco.

-Eu? - Ele gira o corpo, colocando-se sobre mim. O treinamento de auror está lhe dando habilidades interessantes. – Não sei. O que você acha?

Estou completamente imobilizado, apesar de ele ser bem menor do que eu.

-É assim que vocês treinam combate corpo a corpo na Academia?

-Digamos que isso é uma livre adaptação, que eu criei especialmente para você.

-É bom que seja só para mim mesmo.

-Ciumento.

-Você também.

-Eu? Só um pouco – ele responde, rindo.

-O que você pretende fazer agora?

Ele solta meus braços e senta-se com as pernas em volta do meu quadril. Meu corpo começa a dar sinais de excitação; ele já está quase completamente ereto. Tem um sorriso provocante nos lábios.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta – insisto.

-Que pergunta?

-Você está brincando com fogo, Harry.

-Eu sei. – Ele roça os lábios na minha orelha. – Eu gosto. – Lambe meus lábios, provocativamente. – E você também.

-Quem disse que eu gosto de brincar com fogo?

Ele movimenta o quadril, esfregando-se em mim.

-Eu digo. E mostro o tanto que você gosta de brincar com fogo.

Gosto quando ele fica assim. Mas esse é um jogo para dois. Puxo-lhe os cabelos rebeldes, trazendo o pescoço até minha boca.

-Hoje eu deixo você mostrar. – Mordo-lhe o pescoço muito branco. – Hoje, pode.

Ele geme.

Beija a marca da mordida em meu ombro e desce os lábios pelo meu peito. Sinto-o contornar meu mamilo com a língua, e espalhar beijos pelo meu corpo. _Merlin, isso é tão bom!_

Quando sinto a língua dele percorrendo a extensão do meu pênis, já totalmente ereto, eu não penso mais nada. Só o sigo, abandonando-me em suas jovens mãos. Sinto-me bem assim. Surpreendentemente seguro.

Ele me lambe, me suga.... sinto os dentes dele em meus testículos, me arranhando de leve. Aperto os lábios para conter o gemido, mas falho ao sentir a língua dele contornado minha entradinha.

-Harry..... oh.....

Ele me tortura mais um pouco, brincando de me penetrar com a língua, e depois volta a me sugar lentamente, alternando beijos e lambidas pelo meu pênis. Ele me olha, e posso ver o brilho excitado dos seus olhos.

Outro gemido me escapa ao sentir seus dedos lubrificados pressionando, pedindo passagem para dentro de mim.

-Oh Merlin! Harry.... assim…. Hummm isso é …. Oh, isso é perfeito.

Ele não pára. Na realidade, aumenta o ritmo. Assim não há controle que resista. Com dois dedos dentro de mim, tocando onde eu sinto mais prazer, e sua boca enlouquecedora me sugando, não vou conseguir me conter.

Já totalmente sem domínio, eu me contorço de prazer, gemo pedindo mais. Completamente entregue, completamente descontrolado, completamente feliz.

Ele sorri e lambe os lábios. Felino!

Vejo-o ajoelhar-se entre minhas pernas, erguer uma delas até seu ombro enquanto passo a outra pela sua cintura. Uma leve estocada, depois outra com um pouco mais de força e ele está dentro de mim. Arqueio o corpo de encontro ao dele fazendo com que ele penetre mais fundo.

-Rápido, Harry .... mais forte! Assim!

Enlouqueço de prazer, e o levo junto. Mal reconheço minha voz ao chamar o nome dele. A cada movimento, ele aprofunda mais a penetração, me levando à loucura.

Puxo seu corpo sobre o meu, e nós nos movemos juntos. Eu o sinto dentro de mim, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais profundo. O suor dele pinga sobre meu corpo. Incrível como até isso me excita.

Ele dá uma estocada mais funda e pára por um segundo para murmurar no meu ouvido:

-Meu amor, meu tesão.

Eu gozo ao som de sua voz rouca, e ele geme meu nome. Movendo-se cada vez mais rápido, Harry goza e deixa-se cair sobre mim.

Quando nossas respirações voltam ao normal, ele desliza para o lado e encosta a testa na minha.

Meu menino. Meu Harry. Meu. Só meu.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 31/05/1999_

Remus Lupin:

Eclipse Lunar é um fenômeno que encanta trouxas e bruxos igualmente. Mas que apavora os lobisomens.

Existe uma forte magia no ar durante o eclipse. Uma magia propícia à adivinhações e à auto descobertas. Quando a Lua se oculta as mentes dos bruxos entram em sintonia com seu próprio interior. É uma noite poderosa; mas não para nós, lobsomens.

Quando a sombra cobre a Lua, os lobisomens voltam quase totalmente à forma humana, apenas para ficarem presos em um ciclo que altera dor intensa com dor enlouquecedora.

Hoje é a terceira Lua Cheia desse ciclo. A última. Hoje vai haver Eclipse Lunar.

Não quero que Draco veja o que vou passar hoje. Talvez seja pudor, talvez seja medo de ver o rosto dele assumir uma expressão de nojo. Mas o fato é que não quero que ele veja.

Desde que me fotografou na forma lupina, ele vem toda noite de Lua Cheia me fazer companhia. Como eu o proibi de ver a transformação, ele só vem tarde da noite. Hoje eu pedi que não viesse. Avisei do eclipse. À contragosto, ele me prometeu não vir.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Que merda! A Lua Cheia já domina os céus. Daqui a pouco vai começar o eclipse. Que droga, Remus. Será que você não entende que eu só quero ajudar você?

Tudo o que já li sobre o efeito do eclipse nos lobisomens me vem à mente enquanto espero, sem conseguir dormir, que o idiota do Remus passe pelo inferno sozinho, de teimosia.

A sombra começa a se projetar na Lua, e Remus uiva. É um uivo de dor, que ele não pode conter. Dane-se o mundo, eu preciso ver como Remus está.

Abro a porta do quarto dele devagar. Um ganido abafado vem do quarto onde Remus se tranca durante a Lua Cheia.

-Remus! – Meu coração se aperta ao sentir a agonia dele.

Tento abrir a porta; está trancada.

_- Alorromora!_

Remus está deitado no colchão, ganindo.

Nunca vi o processo da transformação. O que vejo agora é assustador. Seu corpo tem a forma de um homem, mas os pêlos cinzentos do Lobo o cobrem. Ele não tem pés ou mãos, mas garras. E gane, desesperado de dor.

-Pela Magia, Remus! Tem que ter algo que eu possa fazer!

À medida que a sombra vai cobrindo a lua, os pêlos vão desaparecendo e o rosto de Remus ressurge, crispado de dor. Ele esta caído no chão, nu e sofrendo.

Eu me aproximo dele e ele se encolhe, escondendo o rosto e as mãos. É obvio que está sentindo fortes dores.

-Remus!

Eu o forço a virar-se para mim, e ele abre os olhos. Seus olhos não são totalmente humanos, mas não são totalmente lupinos também.

Remus geme novamente, encolhendo-se de dor. Nunca na vida me senti tão impotente. Meu cérebro paralisado recusa-se a me dizer como posso ajudá-lo.

-Remus, quer um pouco de água?

-Sim – é tudo o que ele consegue dizer. Seus dentes parecem presas, e a dor torce suas feições normalmente tão calmas.

Demônios de todos os infernos, isso não é justo! Remus não devia passar por isso. Eu não quero que ele sinta tanta dor. _Hécate, a quem ele ama tanto, proteja-o_.

Eu o faço beber um pouco, retendo-o junto ao meu corpo o mais suavemente possível.

Ele se revira em agonia enquanto eu o olho, impotente. Seu corpo está coberto de suor, como se ele tivesse febre.

Compressa de água fria! Isso vai ajudar um pouco.

Uso a varinha para evocar água e um pano. Quando o toco para tentar pôr a compressa em sua testa, ele grita e enfia as unhas no próprio peito, arrancando sangue. Amanhã haverá mais cicatrizes nele.

Afasto as mãos dele e vejo o sangue sair das feridas. Quando olho para suas mãos, percebo que elas também não são humanas. Seus dedos tornaram-se garras capazes de ferir muito fundo.

-Draco, vá embora. Você não precisa ver isso.

-O cacete que eu vou abandonar você. Vou ficar, Remus.

Sua respiração está entrecortada; ele está cheio de dor e ainda tenta me proteger. Lobo louco.

Remus arqueia o corpo, preso em outra crise de dor. E eu seguro com força seus braços, evitando que ele se fira novamente.

Lentamente, meu conhecimento teórico vai voltando. Enquanto não terminar o eclipse Remus vai estar preso em uma crise de dor com picos mais violentos. A intensidade desses picos irá aumentar no decorrer do eclipse, junto com a freqüência. A transformação só voltará a se concretizar depois que a Lua ressurgir. Inferno! Tudo o que eu posso fazer é evitar que ele se machuque e, nos raros intervalos em que a dor é tolerável, limpar o sangue dos arranhões e tentar aliviá-lo um pouco molhando sua testa ou dando-lhe um gole de água.

Outra crise! Ele se encolhe em torno do estômago e, ao tentar evitar que ele enfie as garras na barriga, eu o seguro de mau jeito. Sem noção do que está fazendo, Remus fecha a mão em torno do meu braço, me ferindo. Tranco os dentes para não gritar. Ele gira o corpo, jogando o peso em cima de mim, e geme desesperado.

A crise passa, e eu o faço deitar-se. Enrolo um pano em torno do meu braço para que ele não veja que me machucou, e o faço beber um pouco de água.

-Obrigado. – Seus olhos, meio humanos, demonstram dor, doçura e gratidão.

Ah, Remus!

Luto junto com ele por um tempo que me parece horas, até que percebo que o eclipse está terminando.

Ele está tão fraco que nem as crises de dor o fazem mover-se mais. Eu o embalo como se fosse uma criança. Eu o nino como ele fez tantas vezes comigo.

-Já vai acabar, Remus. Já vai passar.

A transformação vai recomeçar. Sei que ele não quer que eu veja, mas não tenho forças para deixá-lo agora.

Ainda abraçado a ele, sinto seu corpo enrijecer-se, e Remus se encolhe, com um gemido. Pêlos cinzentos e ásperos brotam por todo seu corpo, seu rosto se modifica em um focinho; as mãos e os pés viram garras de vez quando a forma do corpo dele muda de humana para lupina, e os gemidos tornam-se ganidos.

Aconteceu.

O Lobo está tão fraco que não tem forças para sair dos meus braços. Deito-me ao lado dele, mantendo-o junto ao meu corpo. Sinto o corpo dele relaxar e Remus mergulhar no merecido repouso.

Não consigo dormir. Só agora, que ele está descansando, eu choro. Choro pela dor dele. Choro pela minha impotência. Choro de cansaço. E choro de alívio: por hoje acabou, por hoje ele não vai sofrer mais.

Vejo a noite passar vigiando o sono de Remus.

Então é assim que a gente se sente quando ama? Então eu posso amar, apesar de tudo? Porque está claro para mim. Eu amo Remus Lupin.

Que jeito louco de descobrir isso!

A Lua se põe, e Remus volta à forma humana dormindo. Vejo suas garras se retraírem, seu corpo assumir os contornos de gente, os pêlos sumirem e ele abrir os olhos sem conseguir mover-se. Eu o cubro e deito-me ao seu lado.

-Tudo bem, Remus. Eu estou aqui.

Amanhã eu penso no que vou fazer com meu amor. Amanhã eu me preocupo com o que sinto. Agora só quero descansar ao lado dele, que encosta a testa no meu ombro e dorme, tranqüilo como uma criança.


	12. Jogo de EscondeEsconde

**Paula**: _Eu também ando me referindo a eles como se fossem reais. Loucura, e contagiosa. Eu imagino um Harry muito mais maduro do que o normal nessa idade, mas com a honestidade típica dessa idade. Uma combinação poderosa. _

_Lidar com a dor do Remus é lidar com a própria impotência, um aprendizado muito difícil em qualquer realidade. E a ficha do Draco caiu enfim. Meio bruscamente_.

**Ptyx**: _Eu aprendi observando, e em grande parte observando você._

**Mortícia**: _Saber é uma coisa, agir é outra! rs que bom que você gostou._

**Bárbara**: _Como assim ver um beijo? O Snape e o Harry vivem se pegando! Brincadeira, eu sei que beijo você anda querendo ver_.

**Viviane**: _Nossa se o Lupin tivesse mordido o Draco ele pirava de tão culpado que ia se sentir. Não sou tão mau assim como Lobo. O Harry tem mais fé na vida, o Severus está recuperando a dele._

**Persephone**: _Sempre que alguém diz que se emocionou com alguma coisa que eu escrevi eu me emociono. Obrigado. Minhas fics não estão em nenhum outro lugar._

**Konphyzck**: _Que bom que gostou. Preocupa com o Draco não, foi só uma unhada de lobisomem. Ele sara._

**Lilibeth**: _Todo mundo tem um lugar onde se permite ser frágil, para o "meu" Snape esse lugar é o ombro do Harry. Mas você faz poesia em prosa sim, "Lucidez" é poesia pura._

**Momoni**: _Pois é, foi hora de Harry e Sev. A grande pergunta na mente do Remus e do Draco é exatamente essa: O que fazer?_

**Sophie Sasdelle**: _Remus e Draco vã__o ter de ir com calma, mas espero que eles se acertem. Obrigado pelos elogios._

Mais uma vez, obrigado pelos reviews de vocês, desculpe a demora, foi uma travada básica. Vamos se eu consigo não demorar tanto agora.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte III – Primavera**

**Época de Renascer**

_Capítulo XI – Jogo de Esconde-Esconde_

_País de Gales – 03/06/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Remus ficou dois dias de cama depois do eclipse.

Dois dias do mais absoluto silêncio, só quebrado por **educados** agradecimentos quando eu lhe levava alimento, ou por **educadas** recusas quando eu perguntava se ele precisava de algo. Se eu tentava lhe fazer companhia, ele **educadamente** fechava os olhos, virava-se para o lado e fingia dormir. Eu aturei isso durante dois dias.

Por dois dias eu só fiz tentar entender meus sentimentos por esse lobisomem cretino e aturar seu **educado** isolamento.

Na hora do almoço do terceiro dia, quando ele me agradeceu, mais uma vez, com sua voz **educada,** por eu ter trazido o almoço, minha infinita paciência chegou abruptamente ao fim:

-Que o inferno congele, Remus, se eu aturar isso mais um minuto que seja!

E a cruza de asno e lobo por quem eu me apaixonei ainda teve a cara de pau de me olhar surpreso!

-Isso mesmo. Chega, Remus. Despeja logo qual seu problema.

-Pára de gritar, Draco.

A voz dele já está menos **educadinha**. _Obrigado, Merlin!_

-Não estou gritando. Você é que está agindo como um imbecil. Portanto desembucha. Qual o motivo disso tudo?

Ele se ergue da cama com uma velocidade espantosa para quem estava tão abatido momentos antes, e me segura pelos ombros. Por um instante eu penso que ele vai gritar comigo, vai me sacudir, vai fazer qualquer coisa, mas ele se afasta até o outro lado do quarto.

-Você não ia entender.

-Claro que não. Agora eu sou burro. – Respiro fundo buscando algum controle. – Deite-se, Remus. Você ainda não está bem.

-Eu estou bem.

-Não. Não está. Foi só a irritação, que age no seu organismo de forma ainda mais intensa, que fez você conseguir se levantar. Viu? Eu consegui entender um pouco do que você andou me explicando esses meses.

Ele continua obstinadamente apoiado no console da lareira.

-Merda, Remus. DEITE-SE AGORA!!

-NÃO!!!

Ele se volta, os olhos dele brilham intensos demais. Tem algo errado.

-Vá embora, Draco. Me deixe sozinho.

Saio do quarto batendo a porta atrás de mim.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

A batida da porta ecoa na minha alma. Eu me atiro na cama e, encolhido, espero que a respiração volte ao normal. Em algum lugar da minha mente a voz de Sirius me acusa:

"_Orgulhoso, imbecil, cretino_." Almofadinhas sempre foi tão gentil na hora de externar sua opinião. "_Aluado, você é um idiota_."

-Eu sei, Sirius. Eu sei. Sei também que magoei Draco. Não precisa me dizer.

Quando percebo que estou falando com Sirius em voz alta, começo a rir. Até aos meus próprios ouvidos meu riso soa histérico.

Draco, minha criança teimosa, por que você veio até mim durante o eclipse? Você não entende? E se eu tivesse mordido você? Não consigo nem pensar nisso.

Você escondeu as marcas de garras nos seus braços, mas eu vi. Marcas das MINHAS garras. Eu feri você, Draco. E, ainda assim, é com alívio que vejo que o feri com as garras e não o mordi. Mas poderia ter mordido.

Deixo-me ficar largado na cama durante a tarde toda. Nunca em minha vida me senti tão dividido. Anseio pela presença de Draco de forma dolorosamente física, mas não quero vê-lo. Quero-o longe de mim. Não posso mais encarar os olhos dele.

Ele me viu do pior jeito possível. Nem lobo, nem homem. Uma coisa. Um monstro. Uma aberração.

A culpa é dele. Ele havia prometido... _Oh, Hécate! Por quê?_

À medida que o dia termina, minha consciência me incomoda. Draco merece uma explicação.

Eu me recomponho e desço, para encontrar uma casa escura, vazia e silenciosa.

Assombro a casa, passando do choque de ver pela primeira vez o chalé sem Draco à mais insana ansiedade, à medida que as horas escoam. Até que, bem próximo da meia-noite, eu o ouço abrir a porta da cozinha:

-Onde você estava? Está tentando me matar de preocupação, criança?

Ele me olha surpreso, como se eu tivesse enlouquecido. Ele tem a vassoura em uma das mãos. Os cabelos despenteados indicam que voou por muito tempo.

-Eu não sou criança, Remus.

Com a frase simples, ele passa por mim ajeitando os fios quase brancos, que eu quero tanto tocar, e vai até a sala. Ele tem razão. Não é mais uma criança. E merece uma explicação e um pedido de desculpas. Agora.

Engulo meu orgulho e minha covardia, que me mandam insistentemente ir dormir, e vou atrás dele.

Ele está sentado no sofá, abraçado às próprias pernas e fitando o nada. Eu me sento ao seu lado e o encaro.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Remus senta-se ao meu lado e me olha. Merda. Não quero que ele veja que eu chorei. Eu saí puto do quarto dele e fui voar. Só quando notei que eu não enxergava nada é que percebi que estava chorando.

Me senti rejeitado, humilhado, escorraçado.

Que merda. Não quero que ninguém tenha tanto poder assim sobre mim.

Eu não vou gostar mais dele. Vou detestar Remus daqui para frente.

-Draco – ele me chama, a voz levemente rouca –, olha para mim.

Quando eu obedeço, ele toma minha mão.

-Me desculpa. Eu não queria falar com você daquele jeito hoje. Você não merecia. Eu estava me sentindo horrível e descontei em você.

Droga, Remus. Assim eu não consigo detestar você.

-Tudo bem. – Eu ainda tento ser durão, mas meu coração já dá sinais de alegria novamente, batendo forte no meu peito. Só Remus tem esse dom.

-Não está nada bem – ele me contradiz. – Você me pediu uma explicação, que você merecia, e eu o agredi.

Dou de ombros. Não vou pedir de novo que ele me diga o problema.

Ele sorri para mim, como se tivesse lido minha mente. Merda.

Ele olha para a mão dele, que ainda segura a minha, antes de dizer, com voz cansada:

-Eu não queria que você me visse do jeito que você me viu. Não queria que você presenciasse minhas transformações. Não suporto a idéia de que você me olhe com nojo por eu ser o que eu sou.

-O quê?!

Esse cretino ficou louco de vez!

-De onde você tirou essa insanidade, Remus? – Estou de pé e gritando com ele novamente.

-De tudo o que eu já vivi, Draco. De tudo o que eu já perdi. Eu não quero perder você.

Ele se levanta agitado, enquanto meu cérebro lentamente absorve o conceito de que sou realmente importante na vida de Remus. Legal!

-Vai à merda, Remus. Vai à merda se você me subestima tanto assim.

-Eu não subestimo você. Eu podia ter mordido você!

Ele senta-se. Tem um ar tão frágil e tão cansado que eu não consigo mais discutir. Sento-me ao lado dele.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Draco senta-se ao meu lado e, inclinando-se no encosto do sofá, passa a encarar o teto da sala.

Eu não quero brigar, não quero afastá-lo. Tudo o que eu mais quero é trazê-lo para bem perto de mim, e tocar esse rosto lindo, e pedir que me entenda.

-Eu não subestimo você. Eu não ficaria com raiva se você me visse com nojo, ou medo, depois de tudo o que você viu. Ninguém poderia culpar você por isso. É assustador. – Eu o olho pelo canto dos olhos. – Assustou você, eu sei.

-Assustou. – Ele admite, sem tirar os olhos do teto. – Mas eu faria de novo. Por você, eu faria de novo.

-Eu sei. Mas, Draco, eu feri você. Foi com as garras, isso não o tornará um lobisomem. Mas e se eu tivesse mordido você?

-Você não me morderia.

-Eu não pretendia machucar você, e aconteceu. E se por acidente eu tivesse ferido você com as presas, e não com as garras?

-Eu não tenho medo. – A voz dele é séria e triste. – Você não entende, Remus.

-O que eu não entendo?

-Que eu não sou criança. Tenho minhas fragilidades, mas sou um homem.

-Eu sei. A maior parte do tempo você é um homem, independente e muito forte. Às vezes, como todos nós, você é uma criança, sozinho, no escuro e precisando que alguém cuide de você. No fundo somos todos assim.

-Eu não preciso que você cuide de mim todo o tempo.

-Não precisa. Mas gosto de cuidar de você.

-Então por que me nega o direito de retribuição? O heróico lobisomem grifinório não pode receber ajuda?

O nada heróico lobisomem dos grifinórios tem medo que essa ajuda afaste a pessoa por quem ele se apaixonou. O nada heróico lobisomem dos grifinórios não consegue dizer isso ao jovem homem a quem ele começou a amar.

-Foi.... foi tão perigoso o que você fez. – Covardemente eu me retraio. – Mas foi maravilhoso. Ninguém nunca fez tanto por mim. Obrigado, Draco.

Ele sorri. E meu coração dói. Foi maravilhoso acordar mais uma vez em seus braços. Foi maravilhoso me sentir protegido pela primeira vez na vida. Eu poderia me acostumar com ele e, se eu me acostumar, vou deixá-lo ver o quanto eu o quero. Meu amor está longe de ser platônico, e Draco não precisa de mais essa traição na vida.

Contrariando tudo o que desejo, eu não o abraço, limito-me a encará-lo por algum tempo antes de perguntar:

-Você me perdoou?

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

-Você me perdoou?

Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente, e o ouço respirar aliviado.

Talvez se eu fosse um pouco mais dócil tivesse encerrado essa conversa complicada de vez. Mas nunca serei assim.

-Eu ainda não entendo você, Remus.

Ele não diz nada. Espero por alguns segundos e ele não fala. Então o cérebro brilhante que deu tantas glórias à Sonserina me dá a solução:

-Quem rejeitou você depois de vê-lo passar por um eclipse?

Remus empalidece. Enfiei o dedo na ferida dele. Ele anda até a janela e fecha os punhos, escondendo-os sob os braços, em uma posição muito semelhante à que ele adotava durante as crises de dor.

Céus! É tão obvio! É claro que o problema não é a transformação em si. Black, o rato traidor, o Potter Pai, e todo o Trio de Ouro já viram isso. O problema está na crise do eclipse. Naquela dolorosa transformação que nem se completa e nem o abandona.

Eu me aproximo de Remus, e contenho meu impulso de me aninhar no peito dele. Quando toco o ombro dele, Remus estremece.

-Meus pais me amavam muito, Draco. Nunca duvidei disso. Me amavam antes de eu ser mordido, e continuaram a me amar depois. – Ele hesita, e olha a noite por um longo tempo. – No mês anterior à minha entrada em Hogwarts, na penúltima noite de Lua Cheia, houve um eclipse. Eles foram atraídos pelos meus gritos, gritos humanos. Meu pai aparatou no quarto onde eu estava. Minha mãe era trouxa, e não podia entrar sem que destrancassem a porta.

Ele se volta para mim. Tem os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas contidas. Toca meu rosto e prossegue:

-Você viu como eu fico. Garras, dor, presas... – Ele fecha os olhos sem conseguir continuar.

-Seu pai não agüentou.

-Ele vomitou.

-Oh, merda!

-Mesmo me amando muito, ele teve nojo de mim. Entende agora?

-Merda. Merda. Merda. – Eu o abraço apertado, e puxo a cabeça dele para meu ombro. – Merda. Merda. Merda. Que grande merda.

Com a boca esmagada no meu ombro, Remus comenta:

-Você tem um jeito muito estranho de confortar as pessoas, Draco.

Mas eu não o solto. Não conseguiria mesmo que tentasse.

Ele também me abraça com força.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 10/06/1999_

Remus Lupin:

De alguma forma Draco fez a dor passar. Mas as coisas não voltam ao que eram antes. Foi uma semana estranha.

Eu havia me habituado a sublimar meus sentimentos por Draco com uma atitude paternal, mas ele agora exige ser tratado como adulto. Pequenos gestos que eu me permitia, como acariciá-lo nos cabelos de vez em quando, me são proibidos agora. E me fazem falta. Muita.

É estranho ver Draco agindo assim. Ele está tão sério. Ainda caminhamos juntos todos os dias, mas ele está diferente, mais calado. Algumas vezes ele se aproxima, como se tivesse algo de importante para me dizer, mas lhe faltam palavras. Outras vezes ele decola na vassoura e se isola nos céus. Confusamente, eu o sinto mais ligado a mim do que antes.

O cheiro da primavera já se aproximando do verão me perturba. Tudo o que eu quero é encostar Draco no salgueiro o beijá-lo por horas. Não. Quero mais do que isso. Quero o que só tenho em meus sonhos. Sonhos que me fazem acordar, no meio da noite, excitado como um adolescente.

Em vinte dias ele irá fazer o Exame de Espelhamento com a Curandeira que cuidou dele. Em vinte dias eu vou ser internado por insanidade originada pela repressão dos meus próprios sentimentos.

Apóio minha cabeça sobre os braços esticados sobre a mesa rústica que construí nos fundos da casa.

Esfalfei-me fazendo a mesa e os bancos, para evitar pensar em Draco. Na minha mente, ecoa a risada sarcástica de Sirus: "_Aluado, você é uma besta!"_

Não vou responder. Não mesmo.

Devo ter cochilado. Acordei com Draco passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

-Remus, entra. Está escurecendo.

A voz dele é tão suave que eu não me atrevo a abrir os olhos, ou me mover. Quando ele afasta as mechas que cobrem minha orelha, eu sinto meus braços se arrepiarem. Ele se inclina e sussurra no meu ouvido:

-Acorda, Remus.

Um gemido escapa dos meus lábios. Imediatamente, ele se afasta, e eu acordo de vez.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Enlouqueci!

O que eu pretendia fazer? Beijá-lo?

Não. Na realidade, estive a um passo de morder a orelha dele.

Quando o vi adormecido ali, tão indefeso, tão entregue, tão ... eu pirei.

Só isso justifica o fato de ficar alisando a cabeça dele e murmurando no ouvido de Remus. Ele tem um cheiro gostoso. Uma orelha tão sexy!

Acorda, Draco! Você acha tudo nele sensual. Aquele gemido que ele soltou deixou você arrepiado.

Depois que Remus acordou, eu me refugiei no laboratório de fotos. Desde que me descobri apaixonado por ele, é assim: ou eu fico em volta dele sem saber o dizer, ou me escondo e fico com vontade de ir vê-lo.

Tem horas que me encho de coragem. Decido mostrar a Remus como me sinto. Mas então eu me lembro. O que eu tenho para oferecer a ele? Nada.

Eu não poderia me entregar sexualmente. Mesmo com Remus, eu não poderia. A idéia me assusta. Me faz perder toda a coragem de me aproximar dele. O engraçado é que ele me excita. Morro de vontade de tocá-lo. De beijar aquela boca feita para mim. Mas não consigo me imaginar indo além disso.

De qualquer forma, Remus nunca vai querer nada comigo. Não depois que eu fui usado da forma que fui. Marcado como um lixo humano. Ele merece algo melhor.

A memória me deixa agitado, não posso misturar Remus com essa sujeira toda que trago na alma.

Estou apoiado na mesa, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente, quando ele entra na sala sem bater.

-Draco!

Ele se aproxima, preocupado.

-Memórias, Remus. Só memórias.

A mão dele no meu ombro me acalma. E eu fico quieto.

Quero que ele me veja como alguém tão forte quanto ele, alguém que pode se cuidar sozinho. Alguém que pode cuidar dele, se for necessário.

Que se dane se ele me vir como um bebê chorão, eu preciso novamente do porto seguro dos braços dele!

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Draco se atira nos meus braços. Conheço essas crises dele, sei que já vai passar. Limito-me a apertá-lo contra o peito, esperando sua agitação acalmar-se. Ele supera essas crises cada vez mais rápido.

Quando se recupera o suficiente, ele ergue o rosto para mim.

-Desmontei como um bebê novamente.

-Às ordens. – Hesito em soltá-lo, e ele não parece ter pressa em me largar. – Isso não o faz fraco, Draco.

-E precisar de mim, fez você fraco?

-Não. Na realidade foi bom ter você ao meu lado. – Eu o solto a contragosto; não tenho mais motivos para retê-lo, mas não me afasto. Não consigo. – Sou um velho orgulhoso, pouco acostumado a ser cuidado. Só isso.

Ele ri e, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos, encosta a testa na minha.

-Você não é velho. Mas teimoso e orgulhoso.

Draco não imagina o quão tentador ele está, assim tão próximo.

Então, num movimento brusco ele se afasta e ajeita os frascos na bancada.

-Mas você não me disse a que devo a honra da visita, Remus.

-Ah sim, claro. – Minha mente abençoa a mudança de assunto e a distância que ele pôs entre nós. Meu coração e meu corpo protestam contra tudo isso. – Vim ver as fotos. Tem mais de um mês que você está enrolando para me mostrar as fotos da minha forma lupina. Se vamos mesmo usá-las, quero ver antes.

-Não sei se devemos usar essas fotos, Remus. Sei lá. Sem fotografar outros lobisomens, seria expor você demais.

-Pode ser. Mas já lhe falei: mesmo com a poção Mata Cão nenhum outro Lobo confiaria em deixar você se aproximar. Eu só consegui porque já confiava em você.

-Eu poderia tentar. Se você me der o endereço de algum conhecido seu, eu poderia tentar conversar com ele antes...

-E me fazer ter a pior transformação da minha vida, totalmente insano de preocupação? – eu interrompo.

Eu sei que é chantagem. Ele também sabe. Mas é verdade.

-Remus, você é difícil!

-Difícil é ver essas fotos. São tão horríveis assim?

-Não é nada disso.

Hesitante, ele me estende três fotografias.

À primeira vista pareço estar olhando para um enorme lobo cinza. Depois os inconfundíveis sinais que diferenciam minha gente dos Canis Lupus tornam-se mais evidentes para mim.

Estranho. Esse animal orgulhoso, que fita a Lua como se ela fosse sua posse, sou eu. Lentamente, essa percepção me atinge.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim começa a crescer. Pela primeira vez na vida eu tenho orgulho de ser um lobisomem. Esse animal tão forte é parte de mim. Na foto, ele se vira e nossos olhos se encontram. O prazer da Lua me invade, sinto meu coração acelerado, uma alegria primal me toca:

-Draco! – Minha voz sai trêmula.

-Remus, o que foi?

Ele está pálido de preocupação com minha reação tão emocional. Eu estou corado de excitação.

-Eu nunca tinha me visto. É fantástico!

Ele sorri, como se entendesse com eu me sinto. Talvez, em todo o mundo, só ele entenda.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 13/06/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Está calor hoje, e isso me deixa com preguiça.

As coisas entre mim e Remus estão voltando a uma aparente normalidade.

Ainda me sinto estranho, dividido. Ele anda calado, fica trancado no escritório desenhando umas coisas em pergaminhos e queimando-os logo em seguida. Claro que não me mostra. Ele é sempre assim. Nem liga se eu fico curioso.

Se eu entro de repente no escritório, ele esconde tudo, descaradamente. E ainda por cima fica olhando para mim, me desafiando com os olhos a perguntar alguma coisa. Black fica dando risada na foto. Se ele soubesse como ando com vontade de jogar o retrato dele no fogo! Será que Remus ainda o ama?

-Draco!!

Remus quase me mata do coração berrando igual um doido dentro de casa. Acho que vou esperar ele me achar.... Não. Sou bonzinho.

-Aqui fora, Remus.

Essa mesa que ele fez é um ótimo lugar para se deitar.

-Eu tive uma idéia, e já sei como executá-la.

Merlin! Eu não estava preparado para isso. Remus está usando uma calça trouxa e uma camisa larga. Ele está lindo. Os olhos estão brilhando e ele tem aquele ar de crianção que eu adoro. Se alguém nos vir agora vai ficar na dúvida sobre quem tem quarenta e quem tem vinte.

-O que foi, Draco?

Eu estava encarando Remus com cara de idiota.

-Nada. Sua idéia é virar trouxa de vez?

-Não. Jeans são práticos para trabalhar, e nós temos muito trabalho pela frente até dia 26.

-Ótimo, você trabalha e eu assisto.

Ele me olha com um sorriso malvado.

-Você quer fotografar cinco lobisomens na próxima Lua Cheia ou não?

Certo. Agora ele tem minha total atenção.

-Fala. Mas é bom que esse trabalho não envolva esforço físico nesse calor.

-Envolve, sim.

Eu o encaro com ar superior, e ele ri de mim.

-Vamos construir cinco estruturas no terreno do chalé. Sem porta, nem nada. Só uma janela de onde você poderá fotografar o que quiser. Menos, é claro, a fase de transformação. Isso é muito íntimo. – Ele toma um fôlego breve. - Eu entrei em contato com quatro amigos meus. Eles chegam dia vinte e cinco para irem se acomodando. Mas eu só vou levar isso adiante se você aceitar que eu chame o Harry para ajudar você na noite de Lua Cheia. Harry e os elfos dele, porque é muita gente para cuidar no dia seguinte.

Nunca vi Remus falar tanto, nem tão rápido. Eu o interrompo:

-Não eram cinco lobisomens? E poção para esse povo todo? – Estou tão entusiasmado quanto ele.

-O quinto sou eu, Draco. É melhor que as fotos tenham o mesmo padrão. – Ele hesita um pouco. – Quanto as Poções... você não conhece o esquema do Harry e do Severus?

-Não.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Draco parece entusiasmado com minha idéia.

-O esquema das poções é o seguinte: não dá para fazer só um pouquinho de Mata Cão; pelo que Severus diz, leva uma quantidade enorme de ingredientes, então sobrava muita coisa. Quando Harry soube disso, ele me pediu os nomes de outros lobisomens que não tinham acesso à poção, e a envia para eles também. Pelo que sei, atualmente Severus prepara dois caldeirões. Portanto, não precisamos nos preocupar com isso.

-Certo, então. A parte das poções está OK, e as transformações vão ser nas estruturas, mas e a recuperação depois? E na noite anterior à Lua Cheia? Aonde vamos pôr todo mundo?

-Eu cedo meu quarto para Diane...

-Diane?! – Ele quase grita.

-Sim, um dos amigos que chamei.

-Uma mulher! Você vai pôr uma mulher no seu quarto? Vai dormir lá também?

-Claro que não, Draco. Diane é a única mulher do grupo, portanto ela fica com meu quarto e eu me acomodo com os outros na sala.

Ele me olha como se eu fosse um néscio.

-Cavalheirismo, Draco.

-E você acha que eu vou deixar você largado na sala depois de tudo que você passa para se transformar? Pirou de vez, Remus? Põe a mulher no meu quarto e você fica na sua cama. A gente monta uma enfermaria para os outros no Quarto do Lobo.

-Quarto do Lobo?

-O lugar onde você se transforma toda noite de Lua Cheia, Remus.

-Gostei do nome. Acho que do seu jeito funciona melhor, mas falta um detalhe.

-O quê?

-Onde você vai dormir?

-Com você, é claro.

Eu perco momentaneamente a fala, e Draco fica vermelho e se apressa em corrigir:

-No seu quarto, em uma cama de armar. Não assim, com você, na sua cama... Ah! Você entendeu.

-Sim, entendi.

_Oh Merlin!_


	13. Construindo Abrigos

**Morticia**: _O Draco e o Remus estão se descobrindo aos poucos. Um dia eu prometo que rola um beijinho. Pelo menos beijinho_.

**Bárbara**: _Obrigado pelo incentivo. Tem certeza que sabe?_

**Baby**: _Eu reparo em orelhas.... Influenciei mal o Loiro!_

**Paula**: _Cuidado na hora de ler, estamos ficando preocupados com sua saúde. Cama de armar é horrível né? Minha mãe diz que eu sou bonzinho._

_E eu dei seu recado pro Draco._

_Caldeirão de ouro! Depois dessa eu fiquei impossível._

**Viviane**: _Os traumas do Draco são tabu para ele e para o Remus. Eles vão ter de conduzir essa situação com extrema delicadeza_.

**Natália**: _Atendendo a pedidos, continuei_.

**Fabi**: _Severus está um pouco ocupado, é final de ano letivo. Mas ele volta daqui a pouco, surpreendendo. Como só o melhor mestre de poções sabe fazer. Obrigado pelo review em Tão Fácil, Tão Complicado. Vou tentar manter um ritmo mais rápido de atualização, mas sabe como é, a vida fora da net também requer atenção._

**Hikary** **Kathryn**: _Eu també__m acho que eles tê__m de beijar logo. Que povo complicado!_

**Momoni**: _Ele conseguiu aguentar a dor, agora vai precisar enfrentá__-la para ser feliz. Eu detesto cama de armar. Já__ caí__ de uma._

**Ptyx**_E o capí__tulo 12 chegou. Brigado pela betagem._

_p__p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/__p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

**Parte III – Primavera**

**Época de Renascer**

_Capítulo XII – Construindo Abrigos_

_País de Gales – 18/06/1999_

Harry Potter:

Remus e Malfoy vieram me ver no Ministério há dois dias, com a idéia mais louca que já ouvi na minha vida. Fotografar, em uma única noite, cinco lobisomens. Mas a causa é justa, o que eles planejam fazer é incrível e prometi ajudar. Avisei que não diria nada a Severus, e Malfoy pareceu aliviado.

Sinto-me empolgado, como nas primeiras escapadas noturnas em Hogwarts. É como se eu fosse novamente despachar um bebê dragão clandestino pela torre mais alta da escola. O estranho é que, dessa vez, em vez de Ron e Mione, vou estar com Draco Malfoy. Espero que dê certo.

Remus pensou em tudo. Desenhou estruturas sem porta, com uma janela mágica que permitirá que Malfoy fotografe do lado de fora sem afetar a imagem, mas que não permitirá nem que os lobisomens saiam, nem que Malfoy ou eu entremos. Ele escolheu material suficientemente forte para resistir a um ataque de uma manada de trolls e, pelo mapa que me mostrou, já escolheu os pontos onde vai construir os abrigos. Eles já têm tudo planejado.

Hoje Remus começou a construção dos abrigos. Prometi passar lá depois da Academia. Normalmente nas sextas-feiras eu vou cedo para casa para ficar com Severus, mas ele avisou que vai chegar bem tarde - está enlouquecido com o final do ano letivo. E eu que jurava que eram os alunos que sofriam mais.

Quando chego no chalé, Malfoy me recebe na sala e me leva até onde Remus está. Ambos fazendo um esforço enorme para termos uma convivência civilizada.

-Onde Remus está, Malfoy?

-Ele disse que ia começar pelo abrigo mais distante, e me deixou cuidando dos feitiços dos vidros e das Chaves de Portal para entrar nos abrigos.

-Não são todos bruxos? Por que não aparatam?

-Você nunca viu como eles ficam depois da Lua Cheia, não é?

-Só vi Remus uma vez, mas foi uma vez em que ele não tinha tomado a Poção. Eu sei que ela aumenta o abatimento deles. É tão ruim assim?

-Pior. Ficar preso também os afeta. Dessa vez que você viu Remus, ele tinha se transformado solto e sem a Poção. Eles vão estar bem mais fracos do que isso.

Malfoy sabe um bocado sobre lobisomens, e me dá uma verdadeira aula até chegarmos ao abrigo. Ele está realmente envolvido no projeto de Remus.

O primeiro abrigo está quase pronto. Foi erguido em grande parte usando magia, mas o calor forte fez Remus tirar a parte de cima das vestes e amarrá-la na cintura, usando os braços da roupa como cinto para segurar a parte de baixo.

Quando o achamos, ele está de costas, com as duas mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, avaliando o trabalho. Nada mal! Nem Remus, nem o trabalho. Muito pelo contrário, todos dois muito bons.

Draco parece nem ver o abrigo; perdeu o fôlego olhando para Remus. Ora essa, se isso não é muito interessante.

-Muito bom, Remus!

-Ah? Olá, Harry! Gostou do abrigo?

Dou a ele uma olhada apreciativa antes de responder.

-Também.

É engraçado ver Remus corar quando eu brinco com ele assim. Mais engraçado é ver a expressão furiosa de Malfoy para mim. Por dentro estou às gargalhadas. Será que todos os sonserinos são tão ciumentos?

-Eu quero aproveitar o resto do sol para terminar isso aqui. Vamos trabalhar, senhores?

Eu aceito, e resolvo provocar Malfoy mais um pouco. Aproveitando que estou usando roupas trouxas hoje, arranco a camisa e subo rápido para o telhado para ajudar Remus a controlar a levitação das telhas.

-Precisa tirar a roupa, Potter?

-Eu não quero sujar a camisa, Malfoy. Qual o problema?

Ele está dividido entre me azarar e sair dali furioso. No lugar dele eu escolheria a primeira opção. Nunca deixaria sozinho com Severus alguém que eu suponho estar se insinuando. Remus nos olha sem entender nada.

Caramba, ele é tão inteligente e ainda não notou que Malfoy está louco por ele! Que pena! Acho que é exatamente de uma peste que nem o Malfoy que o Remus precisa.

Remus chama a dita peste para ajudá-lo a erguer as telhas e conseguimos terminar o abrigo ao pôr do sol.

Durante o jantar improvisado, fazemos uma lista de tarefas para amanhã, e eu aproveito para observar os dois mais um pouco.

Remus oculta bem seus sentimentos, mas eu tenho um treino diário com Severus para ver além das aparências: ele está apaixonado pelo Malfoy. Gosto estranho! Casal estranho. Mas quem sou eu para dizer.

Remus, mais que a grande maioria das pessoas, merece ser feliz, mas eu o conheço. O instinto protetor dele o fará tentar proteger Malfoy de sua licantropia, afastando-se. O que é uma burrice, uma vez que o outro parece não se importar nem um pouco. Malfoy me surpreendeu muito nesses últimos tempos.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Severus Snape:

Avisei Harry que viria mais tarde hoje; ainda assim, acabei chegando antes dele em casa.

Casa. Conceito ainda um pouco estranho para mim, mas já consigo me sentir à vontade com ele.

Desde os onze anos, à exceção da Primeira Guerra contra o Lord das Trevas, Hogwarts era o que eu tinha de mais parecido com um lar. Harry também.

Por isso ele teve tanta pressa em comprar uma casa e, por mais que eu relutasse no início, essa é também a minha casa. Meu abrigo seguro.

Sento-me no escritório para corrigir as redações do quarto ano. Já terminei a Sonserina, a Corvinal e faltam poucas da Lufa-Lufa quando Harry, enfim, chega.

Ele vem direto para o escritório e, tirando a redação e a caneta da minha mão, senta-se no meu colo.

-Estou trabalhando, sabia? – Tento simular uma contrariedade que está longe de existir.

-Eu sei. - Mesmo assim ele me beija, e depois se aninha no meu colo, como quem não pretende sair dele tão cedo. - Aqui está muito bom, Severus. – Ele fecha os olhos, enquanto esconde o rosto no meu peito.

Harry e suas múltiplas facetas!

-O que foi?

-O que foi, o quê, Severus?

-O que foi, Harry? – Insisto um pouco mais enfaticamente.

Ele ri e me olha. Ele adora me provocar.

-Estive lembrando de quando a gente começou a ficar junto. Era tão solitário sem você. Gosto mais da minha vida agora.

-Eu também. – Aperto-o com força.

Mudando de posição, ele me olha nos olhos e, beijando-me de leve, se ergue. Coloca-se atrás da cadeira onde estou sentado e massageia meus ombros.

-Você está cansado, Severus. Ainda falta muito?

-Duas da Lufa-Lufa e a Grifinória inteira.

-Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Vou preparar um banho de banheira, com algumas poções relaxantes, e vou ficar lá esperando você. Tenho de lhe contar umas idéias que andei tendo.

-Que idéias?

-São.... indecentes demais para serem ditas em voz alta. São para seus ouvidos.

Eu sinto um arrepio ao ouvi-lo dizer isso baixinho.

-Eu tenho de corrigir isso tudo, Harry.

-Deixa a Grifinória para amanhã. - Ele me dá um beijo no alto da cabeça e sai da sala. – Devo levar o tempo de você terminar a Lufa-Lufa para ajeitar o banho do jeito que eu quero.

Eu o acompanho com os olhos e, quando termino a última redação da Casa dos Texugos, me dirijo ao banheiro.

Harry me espera na banheira. Velas aromáticas flutuam pelo ambiente. Ele ainda está de óculos, apesar de já estar com os olhos levemente cerrados.

Meu menino me observa enquanto me dispo. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu, eu me senti embaraçado. Hoje não. Acostumei-me com o olhar de desejo dele. Quando entro na banheira, ele abre as pernas para que eu me acomode entre elas. Aceito o convite e recosto-me no peito dele. Os óleos e poções que ele pôs na água têm efeito relaxante sobre meu corpo; as pernas e braços dele em volta de mim têm o dom de me deixar feliz.

Meu lar é entre os braços dele.

-Você me prometeu uma história indecente – cobro, depois de alguns minutos em que ele se entretém deslizando a mão pelo meu corpo em silêncio.

Harry interrompe as carícias no meu peito e, tirando os óculos, ajeita-se para que sua boca fique exatamente na minha orelha. E, voltando a deslizar a mão pelo meu peito, começa a expor suas idéias.

A voz dele é baixa, e preguiçosa, as idéias... impublicáveis. Acabamos na cama, entre risadas, gemidos e um orgasmo inesquecível.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

_País de Gales – 19/06/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Acordo cedo, mas fico enrolando na cama até ouvir Remus descer. Tive uma noite infernal. Que merda é aquela do Potter tirando a roupa na frente do Remus? Se o Snape vê uma coisa dessas, ele mata o Quatro-Olhos, e ia ser muito bem feito.

Levei horas para conseguir dormir, o calor começou cedo esse ano. A lembrança do Remus sem a parte de cima das vestes também não ajudou em nada. Droga!

Eu já tinha visto Remus sem camisa mais de uma vez; ele já me abraçou, em minhas crises, com menos roupa do que usava ontem. Então por que estou desse jeito? Ele estava tão lindo parado ali, os ombros largos onde já me abriguei tantas vezes, as cicatrizes que quero tanto tocar.

Fecho os olhos e me imagino seguindo o traçado das marcas no corpo de Remus com as pontas dos dedos... Meu corpo começa a reagir à imagem enquanto tento adivinhar o gosto da boca dele. Visualizo as mãos dele percorrendo minhas costas nuas... estou ficando excitado. Quando minha mão busca meu pênis, ouço ecoar na minha mente a risada nojenta que me persegue há três anos.

A fantasia se esvai mais rápido do que veio. Levo algum tempo para me recompor, e consigo, com esforço, evitar uma crise de pânico. Não poderia chamar Remus agora. Não depois do que eu estava fantasiando. Ele não merece ser tragado para esse meu inferno.

Visto uma roupa trouxa e desço para a cozinha. Remus também não está com cara de quem dormiu direito. Mesmo assim ele sorri e me deseja bom dia. Não dá para não sorrir de volta. Está vestido como um trouxa também, e a expressão um pouco cansada lhe dá um ar desamparo que me faz ter vontade de protegê-lo. Definitivamente, eu embabaquei de vez.

-Você está bem, Draco?

-Ótimo.

Sem querer sou rude, e Remus se cala.

-E você, Remus? – tento retomar a conversa.

-Eu?

-Sim. Você está bem?

-Estou. Claro que estou.

Dois minutos de silêncio tenso enquanto eu e Remus tomamos nosso desjejum, então Potter chega escandalosamente pela lareira. É a primeira vez na vida que fico feliz de ver o Cicatriz.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Harry Potter:

O que houve com esses dois? As caras são de quem não dormiu quase nada, e pelos motivos errados! Vai ser um dia difícil.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Remus Lupin:

Abençoadamente Harry está aqui. Depois do sonho com Draco que me acordou no meio da madrugada, não consegui voltar a dormir. É ridículo. Estou me comportando como um adolescente apaixonado.

Em meus sonhos, Draco me ama também. Em meus sonhos ele precisa do meu amor, tanto quanto eu preciso do dele. Em meus sonhos, ele me deseja. Em meus sonhos, só em meus sonhos, ele é meu.

Sonhar com o corpo dele junto ao meu, com beijos que nunca vou ter, com gemidos que nunca vou ouvir, está me enlouquecendo. Quando acordo, eu ainda o desejo, mais até que nos sonhos, no entanto ele é totalmente proibido para mim.

Em minha mente, peço perdão a Draco por traí-lo desejando-o tanto. Está cada dia mais difícil.

A proximidade da Lua Cheia aguça meus sentidos e, por causa disso, posso sentir o cheiro de Draco mesmo a essa distância. Daqui posso ver o suor escorrendo no rosto dele, e ouvir o que ele diz para Harry. _Oh, Hécate! Isso está piorando_.

Desconcentro-me e deixo uma viga acertar minha canela.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Harry Potter:

Remus pragueja?! Estou surpreso!

_Morgana!_

Ele xinga coisas que eu nunca ouvi, e Draco corre para acudir. Isso é muito divertido!

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Draco Malfoy:

O acidente com Remus não foi sério. Serviu apenas para ele aliviar a tensão, fosse lá o que fosse que o incomodava.

Na hora que paramos para almoçar, já temos um segundo abrigo pronto, e eu já me acostumei com a visão de Remus sem camisa. Não totalmente. Ainda me desconcentra um pouco. Muito.

Eu e Potter ficamos sentados na mesa do jardim, esperando Remus atender a um chamado da lareira. Algo sobre as camas de armar que ele encomendou. Potter fecha os olhos e parece quase adormecido.

Estou entediado.

-Não dormiu de noite, Potter?

Ele sorri um pouco e, sem abrir os olhos, retruca:

-Não muito. Mas minha falta de sono tem motivos melhores do que a sua.

O que esse idiota quer dizer com isso?

Remus volta, e nós começamos o terceiro abrigo. Trabalhamos algum tempo em silêncio até Remus perguntar:

-Harry, você disse que não vai falar do nosso projeto para Severus. Ele não estranhou sua vinda para cá hoje?

-Ele vai querer saber o que tanto fiz aqui ontem e hoje. Eu dou um jeito de enrolá-lo. Se não der, eu conto. Mas eu quero evitar.

-Por quê, Harry?

-Remus, se Severus souber desse projeto, ele vai ficar louco de preocupação e tentar impedir.

-E você vai fazer o que ele mandar, Potter?

-Não é a mim que ele vai tentar impedir. – Potter se volta para mim, surpreso pelo meu comentário. – É a você, Malfoy. Você ainda não percebeu que Severus se preocupa com você?

-Ele é meu tutor...

-É mais do que isso, Malfoy. Muito mais. Não é uma obrigação de tutor, ele realmente se preocupa!

-Por quê? – Eu desafio Potter com uma pergunta.

Remus pára o trabalho para acompanhar a conversa entre mim e Potter.

O cicatriz respira fundo e balança a cabeça, como se lamentasse algo.

-Você não sabe, Malfoy? Severus realmente gosta de você. Tem poucas pessoas com quem se importa, e ele tende a ser superprotetor com todas elas. Você, eu e Dumbledore estamos entre esse grupo privilegiado. Mas você é um caso à parte.

-Porque ele me acha um idiota que não consegue cuidar de si mesmo.

Merda, até o Snape me acha um incapaz.

-De onde você tirou uma estupidez dessa? – Potter está indignado. – Ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu a você há três anos.

Eu me sento lentamente na pilha de madeira magicamente reforçada mais próxima. Remus assume uma postura defensiva, ao meu lado. Estou chocado, e não sei se pela culpa idiota que Snape sente, por Potter falar nisso, por Potter falar de quando eu fui vendido ou pela minha calma na situação.

Potter senta-se ao meu lado. Os olhos dele não são, nesse momento, os olhos de alguém da minha idade. São mais velhos que os de Dumbledore. O que há com ele, afinal?

-Draco, não sei exatamente o que fizeram a você. O que eu sei é que Severus acha que devia ter previsto tudo e tirado você das mãos de Lucius muito antes disso acontecer. Ele sempre se preocupou com você. Ele é meio protetor com os alunos da Casa dele, mas com você sempre foi mais.

-Merlin! – É tudo que eu consigo dizer, e me volto para Remus.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Remus Lupin:

-Merlin! – ele diz baixinho, e olha para mim.

Draco nunca confiou que alguém se preocupasse de verdade com ele. O que Harry lhe diz o deixa perplexo.

Eu olho nos seus olhos e espero. Draco precisa digerir isso sozinho. Ele leva um tempo e volta-se para Harry:

-Ele não tem culpa de nada, Potter.

-Eu sei.

-Eu preciso falar com ele, fazê-lo entender.... – Draco se agita. Por anos ele se achou sozinho, e agora percebe que não estava.

-Vá lá em casa e fale. A casa sempre esteve aberta para você.

-Por que ele me mandou.... por que ele me mandou ficar com Remus? – Ele olha pra mim, se desculpando pela pergunta. – Não que eu me importe, muito pelo contrário. Eu sou feliz aqui.

Draco está perturbado para deixar escapar uma confissão dessas, mas meu coração agradece.

-Draco – Harry fala devagar, parecendo sentir a importância que essa pergunta tem. -, Severus e eu víamos você se destruir dia a dia, tínhamos medo de que você se ferisse de uma forma irreversível. Você não o deixa se aproximar, eu muito menos. Nós não nos livramos de você, nós o confiamos à única pessoa que acreditávamos ter força suficiente para ajudar você a passar por aquela tempestade.

-De quem foi a idéia?

-Minha. Severus ainda hesitou um pouco em aceitá-la. Draco, eu não o estava expulsando fosse por ciúmes ou qualquer outra coisa, eu realmente estava preocupado.

-Santo Potter.

A ofensa infantil vem sem raiva ou ironia. Draco sorri quando a diz, transformando o antigo motivo de discussão entre eles em uma brincadeira. Harry sorri de volta, sem rancor. Anos de rixa morrem ali, na minha frente.

-Tem mais, Draco. – Harry me olha e respira fundo. – Remus precisava de você.

-Como? – Draco está completamente surpreso com essa. Eu não. Percebi essa verdade faz tempo.

-Remus precisava se preocupar com alguém. Eu tinha medo que, sozinho aqui, ele .... sei lá....

-Enlouquecesse – completo para ele.

-Algo assim. O que nem eu nem Severus prevíamos é que desse tão certo. Vocês são ótimos juntos.

-Remus fez muito por mim. – Draco está emocionado, e mantém os olhos no horizonte.

-Não mais do que você por mim. – Eu olho para ele, que me fita pelo canto dos olhos.

Então ele tosse e se ergue, disfarçando a emoção.

-Vocês dois cuidem disso aqui. Vou me trocar e falar com Snape. – Ele se afasta um pouco, mas se volta e encara Harry. – Obrigado, Harry.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Severus Snape:

O elfo anuncia Draco no meio da tarde. _Merlin! O que será que aconteceu?_

Ele entra, sério, em meu escritório.

-Professor, preciso falar com o senhor.

-Algum problema, Draco? Lupin fez alguma coisa com você?

-Não! – Ele se indigna com a minha pergunta. – Eu estou ótimo. Remus nunca faria nada de mal contra mim!

-Então...

-Eu só queria dizer que o senhor não tem culpa de eu ter sido vendido, violentado e espancado.

-Como disse, Draco?

-É sério. Eu não gosto desse assunto. Portanto, sem rodeios, para ir mais rápido. O senhor não tinha como prever o que Lucius seria capaz de fazer. Ninguém tinha. Portanto não tem culpa disso.

Entrelaço as mãos e apóio o cotovelo na mesa. Admirável: Draco tornou-se um homem. Enfim.

-E de onde você tirou a idéia de que me culpo por isso?

-Seu namorado tem a boca grande. Mas a intenção dele era a melhor.

Draco está defendendo Harry?

-Ele queria me dar um choque de realidade, e conseguiu. Me fez bem. Acho que queria defender o senhor também. Salvar a todos. Ele vai ser sempre o irritante herói da Grifinória.

-É, eu sei.

-Eu já vou, professor. Remus está me esperando.

-Sente-se, Draco. - Chamo o elfo e peço chá para dois. – Já que me interrompeu, tome o chá comigo.

Draco e eu temos nossa primeira conversa amena. Ele está muito melhor do que eu supunha. Méritos de Lupin, sou obrigado a admitir. Mas algo me preocupa: a cada frase de Draco, o nome de Lupin aparece. Preciso conversar com Harry para ver o que ele viu na casa dos dois.

Acompanho Draco até a lareira. Perdi mais de uma hora de correção de provas, mas valeu a pena. Restabeleci laços importantes com ele, e entendi que ele não me culpa pela imprevidência de tê-lo deixado com o psicótico que o gerou. Ele não, eu sim.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Harry Potter:

Draco volta só no fim da tarde, mas ainda disposto a ajudar a terminar o terceiro abrigo. Nunca o vi tão sereno.

-Acho que Snape não gostou de você ter me falado tudo o que você me falou. Espero que não briguem por minha causa, Harry – ele me fala quando me leva até a lareira.

-Draco, se cada vez que eu e Severus discutíssemos nascesse um hipogrifo, não haveria mais como escondê-los dos trouxas. Divergências de opinião fazem parte. Nós nos entendemos, não se preocupe. – Olho na direção da cozinha, onde Remus prepara o jantar. – Vocês dois se viram sem mim amanhã?

-Claro.

Eu me despeço de Draco como um amigo. O mundo é cheio de surpresas.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/_

Severus Snape:

Ouço Harry chegar e conversar com os elfos no andar de baixo. Instantes depois, ele abre a porta do escritório e só enfia a cabeça. Tem um ar alegre, que me lembra demais a expressão dele quando ia aprontar alguma coisa na escola, antes da guerra, antes da época em que suas quebras de regras fossem tão ligadas a questões de vida ou de morte.

-Oi – ele fala da porta. – Jantar em vinte minutos. Vou tomar um banho antes. Depois do jantar a gente fala sobre o Malfoy.

-E será uma longa conversa.

Ele ri, e fecha a porta

Depois do jantar, sentamo-nos na sala de estar, escutando o silêncio. Eu abraço Harry, e deixo que a paz nos envolva mais um pouco. Ele tem os olhos meio fechados, e sua voz sai lenta quando começa a falar:

-É tão bom aqui. Tão certo.

-Você tinha razão. A casa é perfeita para nós.

-A casa é ótima, mas eu não estou falando disso. Estou falando de estar assim, nos seus braços. No meu ninho.

Eu o acomodo melhor.

-Eu tenho de lhe contar umas coisas, Sev, mas assim eu fico com preguiça.

Anos de solidão fazem com que por um segundo eu me preocupe, temendo que Harry vá me deixar, levando minha paz e toda a luz do mundo com ele.

A confiança no que temos vence sua primeira batalha, e eu consigo relaxar. Confio que não é nada disso que ele tem para me dizer. Espero sem medo, sem pressa.

-Severus, você se aborreceu por eu ter dito o que disse para Draco?

-Não. Só não sei porque você o fez.

-Draco precisava. Sabe, passei parte da tarde e o início da noite de ontem com ele e Remus, e notei algumas coisas.

-Você notou que ele está apaixonado por Lupin.

-Notei. E notei também que ele se sente inseguro. Achei que se ele soubesse que você se importa com ele, ele se sentira mais seguro.... Sabe, ele estaria melhor para andar, porque teria para onde voltar.

-Faz sentido. Acredito que tenha tido um efeito muito mais profundo do que isso. – Eu encosto os lábios no alto da cabeça dele e aspiro o cheiro tão típico do meu menino. – Você parece aprovar um possível relacionamento entre Draco e Lupin.

-Inteiramente. Remus é .... não sei ... introspectivo demais. Draco o faz ficar mais solto, e Remus dá estabilidade para o Draco. Eu os acho perfeitos juntos.

-Talvez você esteja certo, mas eu não sei se concordo com isso.

-Qual o problema que você vê, Severus? Vai me dizer que acha Remus velho para Draco? – Harry ri das minhas preocupações. – Ou é porque eles são dois caras?

Nem me digno a comentar esse tipo de tolice.

-Você não consegue ver nenhum problema nessa situação, Harry?

-Não. Mas sei o que incomoda você. Licantropia. – Meu jovem e romântico amante está aborrecido comigo agora.

-Isso é um problema, mesmo que você queira fazer de conta que não. Mas não é isso que me preocupa. Atribuo a Lupin e Draco bom senso suficiente para lidar com **esse** problema, ou não teria deixado Draco aos seus cuidados por tanto tempo.

-O que é, então?

-Eu disse a você que Lucius era responsável por graves ferimentos que Draco sofreu antes de vocês começarem o sexto ano. O que eu não disse é que Lucius vendeu o filho para um estuprador.

-Oh, Merlin!

-Quando eu e Dumbledore tentamos entrar na mente dele, para ver o que realmente havia acontecido, já que ele era totalmente incapaz de falar disso, os bloqueios dele eram tão fortes, tão dolorosos e desesperados que nós tivemos que parar, com medo de afetar o cérebro dele. A curandeira consertou o corpo totalmente, mas as marcas emocionais ... ninguém sabe a extensão.

-Por isso os exames de espelhamento.

-Exato.

-Remus sabe?

-Só se Draco contou, o que eu duvido.

-Eles confiam muito um no outro, Severus. Devia vê-los juntos.

-E verei. Chame-os para jantar aqui no próximo final de semana.

-Não dá, Severus. É lua cheia.

-Claro, tinha esquecido. Devo começar a Poção na quarta. Vou remarcar o exame de Draco para dia cinco, e eles vêm aqui no sábado anterior. Eu vou acompanhá-lo no exame, e dia primeiro é muito em cima do final das aulas.

-É bom, porque Draco vai estar cansado depois de toda a atividade na lua cheia.

-Harry Potter, o que diabos vocês três estão tramando para esse final de semana?

Ele sorri, novamente com aquele ar que ele tinha nos primeiros anos de escola.

-Você não ia gostar de saber.

Meu impulso é proibir que Draco e Harry façam qualquer coisa. Seja a tolice que for que eles e o sem juízo do Lupin estão tramando. Harry provavelmente faria um cavalo de batalha por causa disso, teríamos uma briga, uma semana ruim, ele faria o que quer, e levaríamos mais uma semana para voltarmos a ficarmos bem. Perda de tempo.

-Não tente impedir Draco, Severus.

Desde quando sou tão transparente?

–Confie nele - insiste Harry. - Remus tornou tudo muito seguro.

-As medidas de segurança são realmente boas?

-São. E, além delas, Remus criou planos de contingência. Confie em mim, Severus.

Golpe baixo!

-Que seja, então.

Ele sorri, e senta-se no meu colo, me enlaçando o pescoço.

-Ontem à noite ficou faltando uma das minhas idéias.... – ele insinua.

-Estava pensando nisso.

Os olhos dele brilham e, antes de beijá-lo, constato:

-Você está com cara de safado, Harry.

-Culpa de quem?


	14. Noite de Lobos

**Paula**: _Já falei para o Lupin deixar de bobagem, mas ele ainda não me ouviu._

**Lilibeth**_: Minha mestra de ping-pong, se seguíssemos mais o ritmo da natureza talvez passássemos menos frio na alma_.

**Bárbara**: _Eu não quero parar mesmo, rs, e nem descobri o que você faria se ficasse brava._

**Juliana**: _Obrigado_.

**Hikary Kathryn**: _O Harry estava so provocando o Draco para ele ira a luta. Que bom que gostou_

**Baby**: _Eu t__ambé__m quero açã__o! Vou ter uma conversa sé__ria com Remus e Draco para ver se ele sresolvem agir_.

**Viviane**: _o Harry é__ um grifinó__rio-sonserino_

**Fabi**: _Ministerio da Saú__de adverte, certos reviews deixam o autor mais metido a besta do já__ é_

**Aluada-Malfoy-Snape**: _O Ha__rry está__ terrí__vel. Oh menino impossí__vel_!

**Sophie Sasdelle**: _E todo mundo quer ver isso logo! Acho que a fic vai ter uns 17 capí__tulos_

**JuJu-****Malfoy**_ Eram id__é__ias muito... calientes, rs Eu tenho pensado mesmo nessa outra hist__ó__ria, mas para janeiro__, se der._

_p__p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte IV – Verão**

**Sol Quente na Pele**

_Capítulo XIII – Noite de Lobos_

_País de Gales – 22/06/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Remus é louco. Eu sou louco. Se eu me apaixono por um lunático, é porque eu também sou um.

Ele está trabalhando como se fosse morrer se parar por um instante. Os abrigos estão prontos, as três camas de armar estão prontas no Quarto do Lobo; a minha está lá também, encostada em uma parede, esperando o dia de ir para o quarto de Remus. Eu gelo e fervo só de pensar nessa hora.

Os outros lobisomens devem começar a chegar na manhã de sexta. Teremos dois dias para descansar, se Remus não inventar de reformar a casa toda.

Acabamos de jantar, e ele comeu muito pouco, faz meia hora. Faz exatamente essa mesma meia hora que ele está parado lá fora olhando o nada. Tem algo sério incomodando Remus, e ele não fala.

-Draco! – ele me grita lá de fora.

_Obrigado, Hécate, ele não virou uma estátua de sal, ainda fala e mexe!_

Eu saio para ver o que ele quer, e seu humor mudou de novo!

-Respira, Draco!

-Eu faço isso há quase vinte anos, Remus.

Ele ri. Céus, eu não ouvia essa risada de moleque há dias.

-Respira fundo, Draco, e sente esse cheiro.

Cheiro de terra quente, cheiro de mato. Um cheiro que vou relacionar com Remus para sempre.

Ele me observa, concentrado:

-É bom, não é? Vem, vamos fazer uma caminhada.

-Agora? Remus, daqui a pouco vai escurecer.

-Tem medo de andar comigo no escuro, Draco? – Ele simula uma cara de maluco e faz uma voz cavernosa, me obrigando a rir.

_p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Draco dá uma risada alegre e aceita andar comigo.

Eu preciso de ar, de amplidão. Eu preciso parar de ficar me martirizando.

É início do verão. Tempo de colher o que foi plantado. Tempo em que nossos instintos mais se manifestam. O cheiro de plenitude está em tudo, e mescla-se com o cheiro de Draco, me deixando com a cabeça leve.

Quando atingimos o alto da colina, sento-me encostado em uma árvore, e Draco, depois de hesitar um pouco, deita-se com a cabeça no meu colo. Passo a mão nos fios prateados dele, e Draco simplesmente suspira e relaxa. Meu coração acelera, e meu corpo reage à proximidade. Rezando para que ele não note, eu olho o pôr-do-Sol.

Lentamente o dia se transforma em noite, e o céu enche-se de estrelas. Começo a falar de astronomia, para me distrair, enquanto afago a cabeça de Draco. Ele fica quieto por tanto tempo que chego a achar que dormiu, até que ele se senta e, encostando-se na árvore, me faz deitar a cabeça no colo dele.

Ele mergulha os dedos no meu cabelo e fala baixinho:

-Gosto de noites como essa.

_Eu também, meu amor_. Só penso, sem coragem de dizer.

Ficamos um bom tempo assim, eu, Draco, as estrelas e o verão.

_p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 25/06/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Última noite antes da Lua Cheia. Passei a tarde respondendo perguntas de quatro desconhecidos, que precisam confiar em mim o suficiente para se deixarem fotografar. Algumas das perguntas foram de caráter muito íntimo. Quase invasivo.

Remus atuou o dia todo como mediador, está exausto. Eu entendo a necessidade dessas perguntas, mas isso não me faz gostar de respondê-las. Teremos um longo dia amanhã. E uma longa noite também.

Foi com essas palavras que Summers, o mais velho do grupo, se recolheu. Silver, McAllister e Cardiff o seguiram logo depois. Remus ainda demorou um pouco. Nós dois meio sem sabermos o que dizer.

Falei que queria relaxar um pouco e que prometia não acordá-lo quando fosse me deitar. Remus pareceu aliviado e subiu.

Estou cansado, mas não consigo me imaginar indo deitar ao lado dele. Seria.... ah, eu nem sei o que seria.

Pego uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e, depois de gelá-la com um feitiço, vou sentar-me na minha mesa e ver a noite.

_p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Viro-me na cama mais uma vez. Droga. A expectativa de que Draco venha dormir no meu quarto afeta meu sono. No quarto ao lado, três Lobos de ouvidos muito sensíveis devem estar se perguntando por que eu tanto me agito.

Meia-noite! Onde Draco se enfiou?

Desço, e o encontro olhando as estrelas com meia garrafa de cerveja quente nas mãos.

-Está aí há muito tempo?

-Minha vida inteira. Criei raízes aqui, nunca mais vou me mover – responde ele, com sua voz mais arrastada que o normal.

Sento-me ao lado dele.

-Quando construí isso, era para sentar nos bancos e usar a mesa, e não deitar na mesa.

Ele muda de posição, pondo a cabeça no meu colo.

-Você devia estar dormindo. Amanhã a Lua vai roubar você por algumas horas; devia descansar.

-Estou sem sono – minto, enquanto enrosco o dedo em uma mecha do cabelo dele.

-Eu também. Acho que estou ansioso.

-Desculpe pelo interrogatório de hoje à tarde. Eles pegaram pesado.

-Pegaram sim. Mas foi bom. Algumas das coisas que perguntaram..... Tem coisa que eu nunca parei para pensar.

Ele se cala, fechando os olhos.

Nunca em minha vida desejei tanto beijar alguém.

_p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Fecho os olhos porque não agüento mais olhar Remus sem beijá-lo. É como se todo o meu desejo estivesse à flor da pele, me queimando.

Nunca me senti tão emocionalmente vulnerável. Tenho de fazer um esforço enorme para lembrar que Remus não me ama desse jeito.

A risada nojenta de Mulciber ecoa na minha mente. "_Você vai ter de me obedecer, pequeno Draco_." Pequeno, insignificante, fraco.

-Não!

_p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

-Não! - ele grita e, sentando-se rapidamente, começa a se balançar.

Crise de medo. Merlin! Ele captou o meu desejo e entrou em crise!

-Remus! – ele me chama desesperado. - Remus!

Eu o abraço forte, e ele se agarra a mim, lutando para a crise passar.

-Não me deixa, Remus. Não me larga. Não me deixa sozinho. Tão frio!

-Calma, Draco. Eu estou aqui. Vou estar sempre aqui.

Essa crise é diferente. Veio rápida e terminou de repente, mas ele fica mais abatido que o normal, e não me larga. Soluça alguma coisa sobre não ser fraco, mas se recusa a me dizer o que houve.

Seguro-o por um longo tempo.

Em algum momento, nós nos deitamos na mesa, e acabamos por dormir. Juntos.

_p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 26/06/1999_

Harry Potter:

Draco e eu estamos sentados na mesa rústica que Remus construiu, e que parece ser um dos locais favoritos de Draco, vendo a lua nascer.

Depois de um dia agitado, é meu primeiro momento de paz. No entanto é uma paz repleta de ansiedade e expectativa. Vou estar a um vidro de distância de um lobisomem. Fora aquela vez, há seis anos, em que vi Remus se transformar e lutar com Sirius, essa é minha primeira oportunidade de ver um lobisomem de perto.

Draco parece mais calmo do que eu, um pouco melancólico até.

-Quando vamos começar, Draco?

-Ansioso? Combinei com Remus que só iniciaríamos as fotos depois de meia hora que a Lua tivesse nascido. Deixe-os acalmarem-se primeiro.

-Certo.

Eu observo o ar estranho de Draco antes de perguntar:

-Algum problema com você?

-Só um pouco cansado. Desde ontem estou sendo interrogado por quatro lobisomens desconfiados quanto às minhas motivações. Só hoje à tardinha eles começaram a confiar em mim.

-Compreensível. Eles são perseguidos há muito tempo.

-Você passou algumas poucas horas com eles hoje à tarde, e em você eles confiaram logo.

-Confiaram no meu nome, na fama que eu carrego. Eles nem me viram direito por trás dessa fama. – Minha voz soa amarga. – Quase ninguém vê.

É estranho me sentir tão à vontade para falar disso com Draco. De certa forma, ele me entende nesse ponto. Sendo um Malfoy, ele vive o exato reverso da medalha. E no reverso ele também é invisível atrás do próprio nome.

-Isso realmente incomoda você?

-Incomoda.

-Mas é assim com todo mundo. Eu, Granger, você, Dumbledore. Uns mais, outros menos. Veja eles, por exemplo. – E Draco gesticula na direção dos abrigos. - Ninguém os vê de verdade. Só vêem o fato de que eles são lobisomens. E por trás desses estereótipos estão as pessoas.

_E isso veio da boca de Draco Malfoy!_

Nós nos calamos, e observamos a lua acabar de nascer e subir nos céus. Quando chega a hora, Draco me entrega parte do equipamento dele e vamos até o primeiro abrigo.

Andrew McAllister. Bruxo, sangue puro, vinte e nove anos, quatro como lobisomem. É sustentado pela irmã e pelo cunhado, porque ninguém o emprega. Era um excelente desfazedor de feitiços antes de ser mordido. Cara simpático, fazia pequenas missões para a Ordem na época da guerra.

Quando atingimos o abrigo e nos posicionamos em frente à janela, que ocupa quase todo um lado da pequena casa, um lobo castanho e altivo nos encara. Meu sangue gela. Não de medo, mas de reverência. Sinto-me como se olhasse para um pedaço esquecido da magia que atuou na criação do cosmos.

Draco se aproxima do vidro e toca, reverente, a tênue barreira. Ele aguarda, respeitoso, até o Lobo sentar-se e, virando-se de perfil, deixar-se fotografar.

Ele usa duas máquinas diferentes, e bate uma infinidade de fotos. Minha função é só acompanhá-lo e lhe passar o que me pede, em voz baixa, com se estivéssemos em local sagrado.

Quando ele termina, volta a tocar o vidro e espera o Lobo se afastar. Dessa vez eu o acompanho no gesto de despedida.

Segundo abrigo. Edward Summers. Bruxo, mestiço. Cinqüenta anos, foi mordido há dez, em uma missão de resgate. Auror aposentado por ter sido mordido a trabalho. Vive isolado do mundo, plantando ervas e depois as vendendo. Hogwarts é seu principal cliente. Repetimos o ritual diante de um magnífico e orgulhoso Lobo branco.

Terceiro abrigo. Joanne Silver. Sobrenome irônico para uma Loba. Bruxa, nascida trouxa, trinta e poucos anos, doze anos de transformações. Estava estudando para curandeira quando foi mordida. Vive entre os trouxas, trabalhando como herbologista. Explica seus sumiços nas noites de lua cheia dizendo que pertence a uma religião exótica. Linda, tanto na forma humana quanto na de Loba, castanha como Andrew.

Quarto abrigo. Thomas Cardiff. Bruxo, com algum sangue trouxa na árvore genealógica, trinta e cinco anos, foi mordido há dois. Acho que está apaixonado pela Joanne. Vive entre os trouxas consertando encanamentos, fogões, brinquedos, bicicletas, qualquer coisa. É o mais agitado dos Lobos. Castanho, como Andrew e Joanne. Altivo, como todo Lobo.

Quinto abrigo. Remus Lupin, bruxo mestiço. Um dos melhores amigos que alguém pode ter. Uma das melhores pessoas do mundo. Trinta e nove anos, trinta como lobisomem. Herói da guerra contra Voldemort. Professor brilhante, afastado da cátedra pelos preconceitos tolos. Escritor. O mais tenaz sobrevivente que conheço. Um Lobo cinzento, lindo e poderoso.

Cinco Lobos. Tão diferentes nas suas personalidades, nas suas histórias, nas suas origens, na forma como vêem a vida. Tão iguais na dignidade com vivem, apesar de tudo.

Draco termina as fotos e nós voltamos juntos e calados para o chalé.

Não sou mais o mesmo Harry. Algo muito forte tocou minha alma hoje.

_p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

A cada Lobo que fotografei, eu morri e renasci. Mais forte, mais lúcido. Transformado e purificado de alguma forma estranha. Harry também parece afetado.

Entramos na cozinha para um chá. Ele me fita e tem lágrimas nos olhos. Em silêncio, nós nos entendemos.

-Quando vai revelar as fotos?

-Agora. Quer ver? – Eu adivinho a necessidade dele.

-Quero.

Harry me ajuda quase tanto quanto me atrapalha na revelação das fotos. Algumas da maneira trouxa, a maioria no estilo bruxo.

Durante o processo, nós conversamos. Eu e Harry Potter conversamos. Isso é hilário. Se os que estudaram conosco vissem isso, chamariam os curandeiros correndo.

Acabo contando para ele das vezes que já entrei no Quarto do Lobo, com Remus transformado. Depois do que vimos juntos, sei que ele entende.

Depois de vermos as fotos que tirei hoje, ele me convence a mostrar as primeiras de Remus. Ele as olha por um longo tempo.

-Eu entendo por que não quis usar essas, Draco. São íntimas demais. Expõem Remus e você.

-Eu?

-Não reparou ainda, Draco? Alguns fotógrafos deixam traços nas suas melhores fotos. – Novamente Harry me parece velho, muito velho. – Remus já viu essas fotos?

-Já, claro.

-Como ele pôde ver isso e não perceber?

-Perceber o quê?

_Morgana! Eu sei o que ele vai dizer!_

-Que você o ama.

-Pára com isso, Potter.

Ele ri baixinho e, alegando cansaço, sai em direção à sala para ir para casa. Já na frente da lareira, volta-se e me encara novamente com seus olhos velhos.

-Remus nunca virá até você. Assim como Severus nunca viria até mim. Por motivos diferentes, e inválidos na minha opinião, os dois agem de formas semelhantes. Eles tentam proteger quem eles amam. Eu tive de ir até Severus. Você vai precisar de coragem para ir até Remus e dizer o que sente.

Com um último aceno, ele entra na lareira e desaparece.

Vou até a janela e vejo o sol nascer devagar. Daqui a pouco, Remus e os outros vão começar a voltar para casa.

_Salazar_!

Ou eu estou louco, ou Harry não só percebeu o que eu sinto em relação a Remus como me incentivou. Estou louco, porque... Merlin! Ele deu a entender que Remus me ama!

_p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_Hogsmeade – 27/06/1999_

Severus Snape:

Apesar de cansado, demorei a dormir ontem e, sem Harry na cama, meu sono não foi dos melhores.

Meu menino entra no quarto ao amanhecer.

-Acordei você?

-Não. – Admito que não estava dormindo, mas não preciso dizer por quê.

Ele se prepara rapidamente para deitar enquanto o observo. Parece cansado e emocionado. Quando se aninha no meu peito, eu rompo o silêncio:

-Tudo bem, Harry?

-Tudo.

Inalo o cheiro dele, e insisto:

-O que você tem?

-É que foi tão... tão... tão maior do que eu esperava.

-Não vai me contar?

Ele ergue o rosto e me olha.

-Remus está escrevendo um livro sobre lobisomens. Eu não li, mas pelo que ele e Draco contaram está fantástico. Draco o ajudou em algumas partes do livro e agora está fotografando para ilustrá-lo. Ele tem algumas fotos de lua cheia inacreditáveis. Ele e Remus reuniram um grupo de lobisomens na casa deles. Nós construímos abrigos individuais no terreno do chalé e, hoje à noite, eu ajudei Draco a fotografá-los. Foi uma das experiências mais importantes da minha vida. Foi fantástico. E as fotos ficaram ótimas.

Olho para ele sem acreditar que os três haviam feito tamanha sandice. Minha vontade...

-Não adianta pensar em ir esganar Remus agora, Severus. Draco não deixaria.

-Você não tem noção do absurdo que fizeram.

-Nós os fotografamos através de uma janela de vidro magicamente reforçado. O material dos abrigos era forte e também magicamente trabalhado. Tínhamos quatro rotas de fuga, e tanto eu quanto Draco sabemos nos defender e podíamos aparatar de lá.

Eu me ergo da cama, agitado demais ao pensar em tudo o que poderia ter dado errado. A loucura típica da Grifinória parece ter afetado Draco. Inferno. Olho para Harry disposto a brigar, mas me calo.

Ele está sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira, os braços cruzados sobre o peito nu. A cicatriz na testa que o tornou famoso desde muito cedo está escondida pela cascata de cabelos negros, que já estão um pouco abaixo do ombro, mas ainda não se decidiram a irem todos em uma só direção. Os óculos não escondem nem as olheiras da noite sem dormir, nem o brilho dos olhos mais verdes que jamais vi. Lindo.

Mas o que me cala é a expressão do rosto dele. Séria, como raríssimas vezes eu vi.

Ele me estende os braços, e eu obedeço. Sento-me sobre suas coxas, com um joelho de cada lado e espero.

Ele desliza a ponta dos dedos pelos traços do meu rosto, e eu me sinto relaxar.

-Eu acho você bonito, Severus. De uma forma diferente do normal.

Não é a primeira vez que ele me diz, e sei que é verdade, pois não podemos mentir um para o outro. Ele realmente me acha atraente.

-Você é mais cego do que parece, Harry.

Ele ignora minha resposta

-Essa noite eu vi um outro tipo de beleza. Eu sei que você tem uma lembrança horrível de lobisomem. Mas essa noite eu vi cinco criaturas absolutamente maravilhosas. Passei parte da tarde conversando com pessoas que passam por coisas que eu e você nem sequer imaginamos, e à noite os vi tornarem-se Lobos. Criaturas magníficas. Sem você, não seria possível. Sem sua poção, eles seriam feras ainda magníficas, mas completamente descontroladas. – Suas mãos agora estão acariciando meus braços, por sobre as mangas do meu camisolão. – Eu desejei ter você ao meu lado a noite toda.

Eu o olho, tentando entender. Seus olhos me mostram que algo muito profundo se modificou nele essa noite.

-Eu amo você, Severus Snape.

Isso não mudou. Ótimo.

-Eu sei.

Deito-me e o puxo novamente para o abrigo dos meus braços.

-Descansa agora, Harry.

Ele dorme instantes depois. E, apesar das provas para corrigir, eu fico na cama com ele durante toda a manhã, feliz em ter meu menino dormindo nos meus braços.

_p/p/p/p/p/pp/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Remus Lupin:

Usei a chave de portal para voltar ao meu quarto. Draco dormia na cama de armar ao lado da minha. Pela porta entreaberta do Quarto do Lobo, pude ver duas camas ocupadas e uma vazia.

Quando me sentei na cama, Draco abriu os olhos.

-Tudo bem, Remus?

-Sim. – Sorrio ao ver os olhos azuis dele enevoados pelo sono. – Deu tudo certo?

Ele assente com a cabeça:

-As fotos ficaram ótimas.

Ficamos deitados, em camas separadas por pouco mais de meio metro, e eu durmo olhando o rosto dele.

Quando acordo já é hora do chá, e Draco está deitado na cama dele, lendo.

-Oi.

Ele se volta para mim e retribui o comprimento:

-Oi, Belo Adormecido.

Sento-me na cama com alguma dificuldade, e Draco vem me ajudar. Mesmo cansado pela transformação, pela poção e pela ansiedade da noite anterior, sinto meu pulso acelerar diante do toque dele no meu corpo.

Ele levita a bandeja de chá até minha cama e ordena que eu me alimente.

Enquanto eu obedeço, ele me dá notícias dos outros.:

-McAllister disse que ia passar a tarde no abrigo porque não suporta os roncos de Summers, e Summers acordou logo depois e disse que estava cansado de ficar entre quatro paredes. Está roncando lá no vale, debaixo do salgueiro. Cardiff está com a Silver na sala, fazendo um exercício respiratório que ela jura que ajuda. Eu disse que vou conferir abrigo por abrigo ao pôr-do-sol.

-Somos um bando de loucos. Só eu dormi até agora?

-Nós quase não dormimos a noite passada.

-Mas você está acordado cuidando de tudo.

-Harry mandou os dois elfos dessa vez. E antes que você pergunte, Dobby ainda está vivo. Faz tempo que perdeu a graça assustá-lo.

Ele me faz rir.

-Você está bem, Draco?

-Estou. – Ele senta-se na cama ao meu lado, e rouba um bolinho da bandeja. – Eu vou ficar com você essa noite.

-Draco!

-Não discute, Remus. Eu não vou conseguir dormir se ficar aqui sozinho.

-Está certo. Será bem-vindo.

Quando eu vou tirar a bandeja do meu colo, ele se adianta e a levita para longe. Então ele me surpreende, me abraçando e escondendo o rosto no meu peito. Eu o afago sem saber o que pensar, enquanto meu coração dispara enlouquecido.


	15. Olhese no Espelho

**Serim**: _Eu também acho o Harry e o Snape muito parecidos. O negocio das camas:Ele está falando das três camas de armar que estavam montadas no Quarto do Lobo, que é o quartinho onde o Remus passa as noites de Lua Cheia. No quarto do Remus tinha a dele e uma de armar para o Draco._

**Sophie Sasdeli**: _Minha mãe me acha muito bonzinho! Harry e Severus estão bem, e um pouco recolhidos enquanto Remus e Draco se resolvem_.

**Persephone Dartmoor**: _Não fica brava comigo não, eu prometo que eles ainda vão se beijar. Sabe que eu não tinha pensado na reação do Ron. Mas depois do susto de Harry e Severus, ele tira Remus e Draco de letra. Eu acho._

**Baby**: _Cá entre nós, eles já piraram_.

**Bárbara G**.: _Que posso dizer em minha defesa? Nada. Mas quando o Draco estiver pronto o que tiver de rolar, vai rolar._

**Paula Lírio**: _Eu adoro seus reviews, mas ainda lembro como era época de prova (pausa para agradecer a Merlin por já ter terminado a faculdade há algum tempo e estar livre do estress das provas). Gostei da postura do Harry também, isso ainda vai dar frutos._

**Fabi-Chan**: _Espero realmente não provocar mais enfartes a partir de agora._

**Hikary Kathryn**: _é__ muito bom saber que consegui emocionar algué__m. Esse é__ um dos capí__tulos que eu mais gostei, sem falsa modé__stia._

**Viviane Valar:** _Eu quis mesmo dar uma história para cada lobo, afinal, como o Draco disse, é preciso ver atrás dos estereótipos_.

Eu quero agradecer a todos que lêem essa fic, os que mandam review, ou não. Obrigado, do fundo do coração.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte IV – Verão**

**Sol Quente na Pele**

_Capítulo XIV – Olhe-se no Espelho_

_País de Gales – 03/07/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Jantar com Harry e o professor Snape. _Merlin_!

Eu quero gritar o que sinto e não consigo. Como, em nome do Mago Louco, eu vou ficar de frente para Snape e esconder dele o que sinto por Remus? Eu não consigo mais.

Remus Lupin:

Os últimos dias foram estranhos. Depois que ficamos sozinhos em casa, Draco frequentemente se isola no laboratório de fotografia, ou sai sozinho para caminhar. Minha alma é um caos completo.

E, no meio disso: Jantar com Harry e Severus. _Hécate_!

Harry Potter:

Remus e Draco já devem estar chegando. _Pela Magia_! Vai ser uma noite difícil.

Estive lá algumas vezes essa semana. Draco ainda não criou coragem e Remus... Remus está cego e burro, nesse caso. Se eles não se declararem logo, um dos dois pira. Ou os dois!

Severus Snape:

Harry defende um relacionamento entre Draco e Lupin. Disse a ele que não falaria nada sobre esse assunto hoje, que só iria observá-los. Draco trará as benditas fotografias de lobisomens. Ainda não acredito que me calei diante dessa insanidade.

Eles já devem estar chegando. _Grande Salazar_! Vai ser uma noite difícil.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_Hogsmeade – 04/07/1999_

Severus Snape:

Harry resolveu tomar chá na vila, mas, é claro, leva muito mais tempo do que eu para ficar pronto, e me deixa esperando.

O jantar de ontem foi mais tranqüilo que pensei. É óbvio que Remus e Draco estão apaixonados. Mas não aconteceu nada ainda. Eu diria que Draco não se sente seguro e que Remus o está protegendo.

Aparentemente Remus sabe, pelo menos em parte, o que aconteceu com Draco. Não fiz uma sondagem completa na sua mente, mas creio que sabe mais até do que eu.

As fotos são impressionantes, mas ver Remus transformado trouxe lembranças dolorosas para mim.

Harry notou, é claro. E tirou Draco da sala com uma desculpa qualquer. Pela primeira vez, Remus e eu conversamos sobre aquela noite, vinte e três anos atrás. Foi uma conversa estranha. Dolorosa.

Falamos sobre Black, sobre o pai de Harry, sobre quando traí o segredo dele. Foi muito estranho e difícil falar sobre isso. Em algum momento, nós começamos a nos perdoar.

Harry enfim desce, pronto para sairmos. Ele me abraça, alegre:

-Agora sou todo seu.

-Não só agora, garoto. Sempre. Você é todo meu, sempre.

Eu beijo a boca que é só minha, e ele me beija de volta. Não estou com tanta pressa assim de ir tomar chá.

Remus Lupin:

Sobrevivemos bem ao jantar com Harry e Severus..

A conversa com Severus foi terrível, mas no fundo necessária. Nunca entendi o que Harry via nele, até ontem. Sob a carranca e os maus modos, existe algo valioso demais.

Perdão. Foi o que nós encontramos ontem. Eu e ele.

Aproveitamos para combinar a ida a Londres amanhã. Severus não demonstrou surpresa quando Draco disse que queria que eu o acompanhasse no exame, mas faz questão de ir também; Harry disse que vai até o hospital conosco.

Hoje Draco acordou ainda mais tenso. A proximidade do exame o está deixando louco.

Praticamente o forcei a me acompanhar em um passeio na vila próxima à nossa casa. _Merlin_! Eu já penso no chalé como nossa casa. **Nossa**! Seria perfeito.

Na vila, ele acaba se distraindo. Um Malfoy conversando amigavelmente com trouxas! Draco é incrível.

Só voltamos para casa depois de jantar no pub local. No alto da colina, ele pára por alguns instantes e me olha:

-O pior que pode acontecer amanhã é eles dizerem que estou louco. Vai mandar me internar?

-Não. Nem eu, nem Harry e nem Severus. Você não está e nunca esteve louco. De qualquer forma, com alta ou sem alta, você é bem-vindo aqui.

-Eu sei. – Ele vem até mim, e segura meu ombro. – Obrigado, Remus.

Fico olhando para ele, até ele sorrir de volta para mim. Draco vai conseguir.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 05/07/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Dormi bem essa noite. Estava receoso de ficar virando na cama a noite toda, ou pior, ter um surto de medo. Mas não. Dormi com uma serenidade que não tinha desde que me descobri apaixonado. Talvez tenha sido a frase de Remus ontem, dizendo que eu sou bem-vindo em quaisquer circunstâncias, ou talvez seja o desespero final que me deixou calmo.

Quando desço, Remus já está tomando café. Ele parece não ter dormido nada, mas me sorri como se o mundo fosse perfeito, e nosso programa de hoje se limitasse a uma caminhada até o salgueiro e o lago.

Ainda consigo manter minha calma quando saímos da lareira no apartamento de Londres. Mas quando, quinze minutos depois das nove horas, aparatamos no hospital, eu começo a sentir medo. Remus percebe imediatamente, e passa o braço por sobre meus ombros. Estamos assim quando Harry e Snape chegam.

Os olhos de Harry buscam os meus e tentam me transmitir confiança. Nesse instante eu descubro uma coisa inesperada: Harry sabe o que é medo, e não me recrimina por tremer agora.

Na hora marcada, a curandeira vem me buscar. Snape faz questão de me acompanhar, e Remus mantém o braço em meu ombro, enquanto Harry avisa:

-Vou esperar aqui. Fica tranqüilo, Draco, vai dar tudo certo.

Eu entro na maldita sala onde estive três vezes o verão passado. Parece que faz uma vida inteira. O enorme espelho, com a poltrona em frente, ainda é o mesmo. As cadeiras dos acompanhantes ficam mais afastadas. A mesa da curandeira e seu assistente fica próxima ao espelho, mas de forma a não refletir nele.

Sento-me na solitária cadeira, e Remus fica de pé ao meu lado, com a mão no meu ombro. Mantenho os olhos fechados; não quero ver o espelho. Sinto Snape apertar meu outro ombro de leve, e o ouço dirigir-se ao seu lugar. Remus abaixa-se e murmura no meu ouvido:

-Eu estou aqui, Draco. Você não está sozinho.

Quase posso jurar que senti um beijo leve na testa, mas é só a minha fantasia.

Remus Lupin:

Dou um beijo na testa de Draco, sem me importar com o que Severus possa pensar. Ele não diz nada, a preocupação com Draco superando qualquer objeção que ele possa fazer.

Preocupação que divido com ele. Draco está tão pálido que pareceria não ter vida, se não fosse pela força com que mantém os olhos fechados. Olho para Severus. Ele já passou pela experiência de acompanhar Draco antes. Seus lábios crispados e seu cenho franzido me lembram os piores dias da guerra.

A voz da curandeira me chama a atenção. Concentro minha mente em desejar que Draco consiga vencer esse desafio.

-Draco, você está pronto? – A voz da curandeira é séria e gentil.

-Estou. – Draco tenta dar firmeza à sua voz.

-Então, olhe-se no espelho e diga o que vê.

Ele hesita em abrir os olhos, e então encara o espelho.

-O que vê? – a curandeira insiste

-Meu rosto, é claro.

Ela não se deixa assustar pelo tom petulante dele.

-Então, meu jovem, relaxe sua mente e me diga o que vê.

Draco inclina o pescoço e provoca:

-Agora eu vejo Remus e o professor Snape.

Severus remexe-se, inquieto. Esta parece ser uma cena já vivida por eles.

-Draco, volte à posição em que só vê o seu rosto, relaxe a mente e me diga o que vê.

-Nada. Não vejo nada. Que merda!

Draco obviamente não está relaxando suas defesas mentais, o que impossibilita o exame. E seu gênio forte já está começando a se manifestar.

-Draco, por favor, eu sei que não é fácil...

Ele interrompe a curandeira, erguendo-se indignado:

-Você não sabe nada. NADA, ENTENDEU?

-DRACO.

Ele assusta-se quando grito com ele.

-Sente-se agora.

Ele me obedece, mas o queixo dele treme. Consulto a curandeira com os olhos e, mediante um sinal afirmativo dela, eu me aproximo dele. Draco vira o rosto para o lado, zangado e assustado demais.

Sento no braço da poltrona e o trago para meus braços, como fiz tantas vezes nas suas crises de pânico. E, como nas crises, ele, aos poucos, se acalma.

Quando ele está relaxado, a curandeira interfere:

-Draco, será mais fácil para você se o sr. Lupin se sentar ao seu lado e segurar sua mão? – ela fala com ele como uma avó carinhosa, mas exigente, falaria. – Sabe, meu filho, muita gente prefere fazer o exame assim, com alguém em quem confia do lado.

Draco faz um breve sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, e ela traz uma cadeira para mim. Eu seguro a mão de Draco e sorrio, tentando fazê-lo sentir-se confiante.

-Draco, lembre-se, ninguém vai ver o que aparecer no espelho, só você. – A curandeira tenta fazê-lo sentir-se seguro. - Agora, olhe-se no espelho e me diga o que vê.

-Meu rosto, e o de Remus.

-Bom. Relaxe sua mente, e me diga o que vê.

A princípio, nada acontece, então Draco estremece, e o espelho torna-se opaco. Olho por sobre o ombro para Severus que, nesse momento, parece surpreso.

-O que vê, Draco? – a curandeira pergunta.

-Tempestade. Eu escalo uma montanha sob uma forte tempestade.

-Continue, Draco. Suba até o alto.

Draco Malfoy:

-Tempestade. Eu escalo uma montanha sob uma forte tempestade.

Minha mente, a principio, rejeitou a idéia de estar sentado em frente a um espelho me vendo subir por uma montanha durante um temporal.

-Continue, Draco. Suba até o alto.

Então, de repente, está tudo bem, eu não me **vejo** mais subindo, eu **estou** subindo. Escalando, para ser mais preciso, sem cordas ou ganchos. Sozinho. O vento está forte e a chuva tornam tudo mais escorregadio e perigoso, mas eu não quero voltar. Seja o que for que esteja no alto da montanha, eu preciso ver.

Eu ultrapasso as nuvens, e atinjo o pico. Vejo uma caverna rochosa em frente a um pequeno platô. Na porta da caverna, um velho, mais velho que a vida, me espera.

-Bem-vindo, garoto.

Eu me aproximo do velho. Seus cabelos brancos caem abaixo da cintura, a longa barba quase os alcança. Está vestido de branco e apoiado em um cajado rústico de aparência forte. Mas são seus olhos que me atraem. Eu os encaro e examino sem pudores, e o velho consente com um sorriso leve. Eu sei que já vi esses olhos em algum lugar. Tão estranhos e tão familiares. Azuis, mas tão claros que poderiam ser chamados de cinzas. Meus olhos!

-Quem é você, Velho?

-Por que me pergunta o que já sabe?

-Você é meu futuro?

-Não. Eu sou uma parte de você.

-Como posso ter uma parte tão velha?

Ele ri e não responde.

-Você é minha parte boa, Velho? E eu sou o lado podre?

-Não. Nada é tão simples assim. Existem outras também.

-Pro que eu estou aqui?

-Para entender.

-Entender o quê? – O diálogo com ele não é fácil.

-Entender seu todo e suas partes.

E com um gesto ele me indica a figura na borda do platô. Sou eu. Ou uma memória minha. Três ou quatro anos, chorando com medo no quarto da Mansão Malfoy. Mas chorando com a boca no travesseiro para não acordar ninguém. Seja o que for que me assustava, era sempre menor que o medo que eu tinha de Lucius.

Olho para o Velho sem entender.

-Todo ser humano é composto de memórias, Draco, e de facetas. Aquela criança assustada é uma memória, eu sou uma faceta. Sou a faceta que pode ajudá-lo hoje.

-E por que essa memória?

-Porque é uma das que você precisa entender.

-Entender? Entender o abandono que aquela criança sofre?

-Mas a criança não abandonou ninguém. Seus pais a abandonaram. Ela não carrega culpa.

-Se ela tivesse conseguido ser mais forte...

-Uma criança, Draco?

Sinto novamente a dor daquele garotinho. A solidão dele. O medo.

-Aprenda com ele novamente, Draco.

-Aprender o quê? - eu pergunto em desafio, e o Velho não responde. Eu conheço a resposta. O garoto sobreviveu. Mesmo com tanta dor, solidão e medo, ele sobreviveu. -Sobreviver não basta, Velho.

O Velho sorri, e a criança some. Eu me vejo com onze anos, estendendo a mão para Harry e sendo rejeitado. As sucessivas derrotas no quadribol, a raiva de Lucius por eu não derrotá-lo, o medo que percebessem que eu não era nada.

-Vê, Draco. Esse garoto é fruto daquela criança. Destrutivo e cruel, para defender seu coração de outras dores.

Então ele me mostra o que eu mais temia ver. Meu corpo nu, violentado e espancado, sangrando jogado em uma cama suja.

-Não!

-Mas, Draco, esse jovem também é fruto daquela criança. Ele aprendeu com ela a sobreviver.

-Sobreviver para quê, desgraçado? Sobreviver para saber que, não consegui me defender? Para carregar a vergonha de ter sido usado como um brinquedo? Um brinquedo nojento de um verme repulsivo. Para carregar o nojo de mim mesmo? EU DEVIA TER ME MATADO! Se eu tivesse um pingo de coragem teria me matado.

-Suicídio nunca foi prova de coragem.

-Você não entende.

-Explique.

-A cada dia que vivo, é como se eu consentisse naquilo tudo. Meu coração deveria ter se quebrado ao passar por aquilo. Eu não devia sobreviver.

-Você não consentiu, nem desejou, Draco.

-Que merda, eu sei! – grito com esse Velho estúpido que não me deixa quieto. – Eu sei que não. Mas é como se fosse.

Ele me olha sério, como se esperando que eu fale mais. Algo nessa maldita faceta me impede de ficar calado, de me esconder da dor.

-Por que um Velho? Por que não outras facetas? Como elas são?

-Está tentando se desviar do assunto. Quer ver outras facetas?

Eu olho para a caverna e, mesmo sem entrar nela, vejo o que tem lá dentro. Me vejo pai, embalando um bebê, me vejo criança, me vejo mulher, me vejo jovem, me vejo pobre, me vejo arrogante, me vejo triste, me vejo apaixonado, me vejo feliz.... são tantas versões de mim mesmo que chego a ficar tonto.

A um gesto do Velho, a visão se desfaz.

-Arquétipos! O que você chama de facetas são os arquétipos!

-Também somos conhecidos assim, e o que viu, é apenas a ponta do iceberg.

-Você é o Velho Sábio. Como posso ter um velho sábio dentro de mim?

-Todos os humanos têm. Poucos o ouvem. Ouça-me, então, Draco.

-Vai falar sobre aquilo novamente. – E aponto para a memória da minha vergonha.

-Sim.

-Por favor! Já não me basta o tanto que eu estou sujo, maculado. Já não me basta minha vergonha. Eu devia estar morto. – Minha voz soa cansada até mesmo aos meus ouvidos.

-E perder isso?

Sem que a memória do meu corpo ferido suma, eu me vejo caminhando com Remus. Em rápida sucessão, eu me vejo entrando no quarto do Lobo a primeira vez, vejo a memória do dia em que cuidei dele durante o Eclipse. Vejo o grupo de amigos dele reunidos para verem as fotos que tirei deles como Lobisomens. Relembro Harry me olhando nos olhos, a sensação de segurança quando entendi que Severus realmente se preocupa comigo, o cheiro de Remus quando ele me ampara, e então eu choro.

Deixo que as lágrimas lavem meu rosto, minha alma.

Balbucio como uma criança perdida que não queria aquilo, que não é minha culpa. Quando eu me abraço, não me sinto sozinho. Meus braços são meus, mas são também de todas aquelas facetas e memórias. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu me sinto forte, inteiro. Então eu grito. No início é apenas um grito, quase um uivo. Depois eu grito tudo o que sempre quis gritar para Lucius e Narcissa. Eu os xingo, os amaldiçôo e, em algum momento, sublimo minha raiva. Não perdoei, mas eles não me ferem mais.

Então eu grito com Mulciber. Digo o que ele é. Digo que ele não pode mais me tocar. Grito meu ódio, minha dor. Grito tanto que é como se algo se rompesse em meu peito.

É só nessa hora que me sinto livre e, em meio às lagrimas que não param de cair, grito meu amor por Remus. Eu grito de esperança, eu grito porque estou vivo e posso gritar para o mundo.

Quando eu paro, exausto, o velho sorri mais uma vez e me pergunta:

-E agora, Draco Malfoy?

-Eu vou para casa.

-Vá em paz. Ainda existe tanto a viver... tanto a descobrir. Quando quiser voltar, vai encontrar o caminho.

Ele me abraça, e eu desço a montanha. A tempestade se foi.

Então eu estou me vendo descer a montanha, e minha mente começa a registrar a estranheza de estar sentado e ver outra coisa no espelho. A imagem some, e eu vejo Remus sentado ao meu lado, segurando forte a minha mão. Meu rosto e o dele estão marcados por lágrimas.

-Está tudo bem, Remus. Acabou.

Remus Lupin:

-Está tudo bem, Remus. Acabou. – Draco me diz isso como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Passei a última hora vendo o rosto dele assumir as mais diversas expressões de dor, medo, desespero. Vi-o chorar e, impotente, chorei junto. Então ele gritou como se estivesse sendo ferido, e seu grito lentamente tornou-se uma catarse e seu choro tornou-se de alívio. Então ele voltou. Cansado e vitorioso.

A curandeira explica-lhe o que houve enquanto confere se ele está fisicamente bem. Draco alterna o olhar entre meu rosto e o de Severus.

Quando a curandeira se afasta um pouco, ele chama o homem que primeiro o defendeu para perto:

-Severus, acabou. Nós vencemos. – Ele segura a mão do ex-professor com a mão livre, e a leva aos lábios. – Obrigado.

Se alguma vez Severus esteve próximo ao choro, foi hoje. Eu solto a mão de Draco para que eles se abracem.

A curandeira volta com a alta definitiva de Draco, e instruções para que ele repouse pelo resto do dia.

Severus o ergue da poltrona e o conduz para a sala de espera, Harry vem rápido.

-Eu sabia que você ia conseguir, Draco.

Meu jovem amor sorri, cansado, e apóia-se em mim.

Severus tosse, incomodado:

-Amanhã conversamos sobre a parte prática, hoje Draco tem de repousar.

Harry abraça Severus, intuindo a emoção do amante, e Draco volta-se para mim:

-Me leva para casa, Remus.


	16. Em seus Braços

**Lilibeth**: _Você é que é vital. Sou seu fã._

**Sophie**_: Respira fundo, relaxa e mergulha._

**Baby**: _Lágrimas de emoção são boas para limpar a alma, e tocam quem as provocou. :)_

**Paula**: _O Draco vai sair desse mergulho na própria mente mais forte. Por um segundo a máscara de durão do Snape vacilou, e o Remus viu pela fresta. Que bom que QE ajuda você a relaxar._

**Hikary**: _Hécate é a Deusa grega que protege os magos. Ela não reina apenas sobre a bruxaria, a morte, mas também sobre o nascimento, o renascimento e a renovação. E arquétipos são símbolos. **J**ung descobriu que muitos destes símbolos são de natureza universal e mostram um "conhecimento" ou "sabedoria" comum a toda a humanidade. Por isso Jung chamou a estes símbolos Imagens Primordiais ou Arquétipos. Dois temas muito longos. Me emociona muito quando você diz que a fic é importante para você._

**Maki**: _Obrigado. Espero que continue gostando do que vem pela frente._

**Fabi**_: Conseguir emocionar é a melhor coisa que um escrevinhador como eu pode almejar._

Não se acostumem com atualizações tão rápidas, é que eu não pude segurar esse.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte IV – Verão**

**Sol Quente na Pele**

_Capítulo XV – Em seus Braços._

_País de Gales – 05/07/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Abro os olhos lentamente. Aos poucos, percebo a realidade do meu quarto no chalé. Estou em casa.

A memória do exame volta, confusa, mas a sensação de estar inteiro permanece. Estico-me na cama, sem pressa. Com um gesto de varinha, abro as cortinas e deixo a luz oblíqua do pôr-do-sol invadir meu quarto. Dormi a tarde toda, e meu estômago reclama algum alimento.

Quando me sento na cama, noto que estou usando apenas a calça do meu pijama. Lembro-me do cuidado de Remus comigo depois do exame. Ele me trouxe direto do hospital para o Chalé. Ainda na sala, me pegou no colo e subiu as escadas me carregando. Não tive forças nem para protestar. Ele tirou minha capa e sapatos, ajudou-me a trocar a veste pela parte de baixo do pijama. Quando me deitei, ele ajeitou o lençol em volta dos meus ombros e deslizou a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu já estava quase dormindo, mas me lembro bem. Um contentamento quase infantil invade meu peito.

Remus. Vê-lo é mais importante que comer. Saio do quarto com intenção de procurá-lo, mas não preciso ir longe. Ele está no quarto dele, lendo em uma poltrona em frente à porta aberta, evidentemente velando meu sono à distância. Ele se levanta rápido.

-Draco, você está bem? Sente alguma coisa?

Eu o tranqüilizo, e ele me empurra na direção do chuveiro.

-Você deve estar com fome. Tome um banho enquanto eu preparo o jantar para você. Desça assim que estiver pronto ou, se estiver se sentindo fraco, me chame que eu venho ajudar você.

Remus está agitado e, antes que eu consiga dizer qualquer coisa, ele me fecha no banheiro e desce. E dizem que o maluco sou eu!

Quando desço, eu o encontro mais sereno na cozinha. Jantamos juntos, conversando sobre amenidades ou mergulhando em silêncios confortáveis. Faz tempo que não temos isso.

Depois do jantar, Remus me expulsa da cozinha dizendo que hoje eu estou de folga, e que devo ir tomar ar fresco. Não me faço de rogado.

Algum tempo depois, ele vem encontrar-se comigo.

-Você insiste em usar a mesa como cama, Draco. – Remus finge uma reprimenda, mas está sorrindo feliz.

-É um lugar bom para ver o céu. – Afasto-me para o lado. – Cabe você, aqui comigo.

No entanto ele prefere sentar-se em um dos bancos e, apoiando o queixo na mão, me encara com o rosto bem próximo ao meu.

-Você está bem mesmo?

-Estou, Remus. – Olho sua face cansada. - E você?

-Eu?

-Sim, você. Ou acha que não sei que deve ter passado por um inferno emocional enquanto segurava minha mão?

Nossos rostos estão tão próximos que posso sentir a respiração dele.

-Foi terrível não poder fazer nada. Ver você gritar daquele jeito e não poder ajudar.

-É, eu sei como é.

Ele me olha intrigado.

-É a mesma coisa que eu sinto quando vejo você se transformar.

Remus cora levemente e desvia os olhos. Parece um menino encabulado.

-Eu falei alguma coisa, Remus?

-Não. Você gritou e chorou. Mas não falou nada. Por quê?

-Porque parte do que eu falei em minha mente precisa ser dito em voz alta, mas eu quero estar muito consciente quando eu o fizer.

Remus me olha sem entender nada do que digo. Olho os olhos dele, ali tão perto dos meus, tão cheios de força e tão atraentes. Deixo meus olhos vagarem pelos cabelos grisalhos, pelo rosto sereno e másculo. Assim de perto dá para ver a sombra da barba dele. Fixo meus olhos na boca que eu quero tanto. Enquanto penso em toda a dor que ainda carrego, e em tudo o que será necessário para vencê-la, uma parte da minha mente registra que Remus parece incapaz de se afastar de mim, e que a respiração dele está levemente alterada.

Enfio as mãos nos cabelos dele, e Remus fecha os olhos, entregue.

Então eu o puxo de leve até que nossos lábios se toquem. Uma corrente de força mágica passa pelo meu corpo e pelo dele, que abre os olhos e me encarar. Dura um segundo, e nos muda para sempre.

Remus me puxa para ele. Sua língua invade minha boca, me descontrolando completamente. Eu o ouço gemer. O som me deixa arrepiado, e eu gemo de volta.

Remus Lupin:

Draco geme, e o arrepio provocado por esse som, que tanto quis ouvir, me faz tomar consciência: estou beijando Draco. De verdade, não em sonhos. E é ainda melhor do que eu sonhei.

Exploro-lhe a boca com a língua, fazendo-o arfar um pouco. Eu o provoco com os lábios, e ele reage invadindo com a língua o espaço entre meus lábios, que se abrem para lhe dar passagem.

As mãos dele já não seguram minha cabeça; uma delas percorre minhas costas, enquanto a outra se enrosca nas mechas de cabelo que caem no meu rosto, por estar assim, inclinado sobre ele.

Sou eu quem interrompe o beijo, mas não me afasto do rosto dele. Draco tem os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso nos lábios.

-Remus! – Meu nome é uma carícia na voz manhosa dele.

Eu reajo cobrindo-o de beijos, e o puxando da mesa para meu colo.

-Eu amo você – ele sussurra no meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer.

Seguro o rosto dele em frente ao meu, e mergulho no azul tranqüilo dos seus olhos.

-Eu amo você, Draco Malfoy.

Ele dá um sorriso, que ilumina a noite e me rouba o ar. Busco seus lábios mais uma vez. Minhas mãos percorrem, ávidas, as costas dele, que me beija de volta, tão faminto de contato quanto eu.

Superada a surpresa, meu corpo agora reage com paixão.

Sentado no meu colo, Draco não demora a perceber a evidência do meu desejo. Ele estremece, e, apesar de não se afastar, eu sinto que fica tenso. Sou eu quem, o mais gentilmente possível, me afasto. Faço Draco sentar-se ao meu lado no banco. Ele mantém os olhos baixos, evitando me encarar.

-Tudo bem, Draco – eu o tranqüilizo enquanto o trago para junto do meu peito, embora tentando evitar um contato mais íntimo entre nós. – Está tudo certo, meu amor.

-Remus, eu... eu quero. Mas.... Oh, droga! –Se ergue, nervoso, e se afasta alguns passos, ficando de costas para mim e repetindo o gesto familiar de se abraçar.

-Draco, olha para mim.

Ele obedece. A expressão exultante sumiu, dando lugar a um ar de desamparo e tristeza que me corta o coração. É como se nuvens negras cobrissem uma Lua perfeita.

-Vem cá – eu o chamo, estendendo a mão.

Ele atende ao meu chamado, mas se mostra hesitante.

-Draco, eu amo você. Mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, eu amo você. Meu amor tem uma parcela de desejo também e, apesar de eu desejar você demais, não é nem mesmo a parte mais importante.

-Remus, eu... eu desejo você também. Mas é que.... não é medo, eu sei que você não vai me ferir nunca. É que eu gelei completamente. - Draco está próximo às lágrimas. - Eu amo você, Remus. E isso é tudo que eu sei. Eu não queria provocar você e depois.... Não pensei em nada, eu só precisava dizer o que eu sinto, precisava tocar você. Entende?

-Entendo, Draco. – Me ergo e o abraço. – Tudo o que eu sei é que também amo você. - Eu o aninho entre meus braços. - Eu não vou apressar você, Draco. Nunca. Vamos devagar, dando tempo ao tempo.

Ele afasta um pouco o corpo, sem deixar de me abraçar, e me encara:

-Isso quer dizer que, apesar de tudo, você quer ficar comigo?

_Hécate! Ele temia que eu o rejeitasse por causa disso?_

-Draco Malfoy, você quer namorar comigo?

-Namorar!? - Ele ri, surpreso.

-É, namorar. Um conceito antigo, eu sei, mas perfeito para nós. Quer namorar um lobisomem velho e cansado, que muda de humor a cada instante, mas que é louco por você? Um homem que tinha desistido de amar, até que se apaixonou por você, e quase abriu mão disso porque não acreditou que pudesse ser amado de volta, mas que agora descobriu que é correspondido e está feliz como se fosse feito só de felicidade. Que está um pouco incoerente também, mas que, incoerente ou não, não quer desistir de você nunca.

Ele me olha como se tivesse ganhado a Lua de presente.

-Quero. E você? – me pergunta, já sorrindo novamente. - Quer namorar um neurótico que teme o que mais deseja, mas que ama você mais do que a própria vida?

-Quero. Isso é tudo o que eu quero.

Eu o beijo novamente.

Sem medo, ele retribui.

Quando preciso buscar fôlego, eu peço:

-Não se assuste com as reações do meu corpo, Draco. Desejar você, para mim, é inevitável. Mas não vou exigir nada. Só quero o que você puder livremente me dar.

Ele faz um gesto de concordância e me beija, a princípio suavemente, depois de forma exigente, invadindo minha boca, minha vida.

Enquanto beijo o pescoço dele, absorvendo de perto esse cheiro que eu amo, ele fala baixinho, com os olhos meio fechados:

-Sabe, acho que posso ficar aqui, me agarrando com você, pelo resto da vida.

Draco Malfoy:

Não fiquei me agarrando com Remus pelo resto da vida, mas por algumas horas até ele decidir que era hora de entrarmos. Subimos juntos as escadas, o braço dele no meu ombro e o meu ao redor de sua cintura.

Quando chegamos no segundo andar, ficamos parados olhando nos olhos um do outro. Eu não quero soltar Remus e ir dormir sozinho, eu o quero comigo, a noite toda, mas não tenho coragem de dizer isso.

Remus passa os lábios de leve sobre os meus e, apesar de eu entreabrir a boca esperando que ele aprofunde o beijo, ele fica só me provocando. Quando tento beijá-lo, ele recua o rosto, rindo.

-Como vai ser, Draco? –pergunta. A voz suave dele é tão sexy!

-Como vai ser o quê, Remus?

-Como vamos dormir? – Os lábios dele estão encostados nos meus, me enlouquecendo. – Quer dizer boa noite agora, ou quer dormir comigo? Só dormir.

Ele também não quer se afastar de mim!

-Só dormir? Eu tinha esperança de beijar você mais um pouco.

Remus Lupin:

-Só dormir? Eu tinha esperança de beijar você mais um pouco.

Ele confia em mim o suficiente para dormirmos juntos. Isso é bom, muito bom.

-Não cansou de beijo ainda? – Mordo-lhe o lábio inferior, fazendo-o suspirar.

-Não. Esperei demais para beijar você, agora preciso tirar o atraso.

-Estou às ordens.

-Bom lobo.

Ele aprofunda o beijo. Meu corpo grita pelo dele, é um inferno me conter, mas vale a pena: beijar Draco é o paraíso.

Recupero um pouco de lucidez e me afasto.

-A menos que queira dormir de vestes, Draco, é melhor ir até seu quarto pegar um pijama.

-Você vai me esperar?

Ele sabe que sim, só está me provocando.

-Sim. Vou estar ocupado, arrumando a cama para nós dois.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 08/07/1999_

Remus Lupin:

Dias de paz. Eu tenho vivido dias de paz ao lado de Draco. De desejos frustrados também, mas tem valido a pena.

Paz forte o suficiente para eu enviar o livro para uma editora. Draco aparece como colaborador e recebe o crédito pelas fotografias. Severus e Harry têm agradecimentos especiais, e dediquei o livro a Pontas e Almofadinhas. Estou com a foto de Sirius nas mãos, pensando em tudo o que passamos juntos, nas noites de Lua Cheia em Hogwarts, quando Draco entra no escritório.

Ele franze de leve as sobrancelhas, mas não diz nada. Já notei o ciúme que Draco tem de Sirius.

-Interrompo? – O tom dele é leve, mas nem tanto.

-Sim, mas você pode interromper sempre. – Um pouco de provocação não faz mal.

Ele olha a foto em minhas mãos e hesita só um pouco antes de dizer:

-Ele é muito importante para você. Ainda o ama?

-Amo.

-Mais do que a mim, Remus?

-Não. Diferente. – Eu o abraço e olho nos olhos dele. – Draco, eu amei Sirius durante um longo tempo. Não se deixa de amar assim. Eu temia nunca conseguir mudar esse amor que tenho por ele em algo fraternal, mas eu me apaixonei por você. Então o amor que tenho pelo Sirius se tornou algo diferente, nem pior nem melhor. Eu não tenho mais a necessidade de fazer dele meu par, mas não deixei de amá-lo. Eu não poderia. - Acaricio o rosto dele, que ainda tem uma expressão mais séria do que a habitual. - Eu amo você, Draco. De toda minha alma. Não é um amor maior nem menor do que o que eu tenho pelo Sirius, é só diferente. E é só você que eu quero tornar meu parceiro na vida. Mesmo antes de ficarmos juntos, você me trouxe de volta para a vida, e tocou minha alma de uma forma que... ninguém antes tinha tocado tão fortemente, Draco. Eu amo você. Eu admiro você. E nesse instante eu preciso, muito, beijar você.

Ele sorri e me beija.

Draco Malfoy:

Eu sou completamente apaixonado pelo Remus.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 10/07/1999_

Remus Lupin:

Já virou rotina. Na hora de dormir, Draco vem para minha cama. Aí começa a tentação. Na hora que deitamos juntos, é impossível conter o desejo que nos envolve. Draco também me deseja, posso sentir por vários sinais: sua expressão, seu cheiro que muda quando o beijo, a forma como ele me abraça. No entanto, eu tenho esperado. A um custo enorme, eu tenho me contido. É sozinho no banho que busco algum alívio para toda essa paixão.

Hoje está especialmente quente, e nós deixamos a janela aberta. Draco usa apenas um short de pijama, e está deitado no meu peito, contornando com a ponta dos dedos minhas cicatrizes.

_Hécate_! Estou excitado como um adolescente, e me limito a deslizar os dedos pelas costas nuas dele. Daqui a pouco vou fazê-lo parar antes que me enlouqueça. Daqui a pouco. Só mais um pouquinho disso.

Quando sinto a boca dele no meu peito, minha mente falha, e eu o deixo continuar contra todo o bom senso. Ele substitui os dedos pela língua; e, quando ele contorna uma cicatriz no meu abdômen, deixo escapar um gemido alto.

Draco pára e me olha, embaraçado. Não tem como não notar minha ereção, nem a dele. Ele ainda não está pronto, mas existem outras formas.

Deslizo a mão pelo peito dele até o cós da roupa.

-Draco, deixa eu tocar você?

Vejo-o arrepiar diante do meu pedido. Ele faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e me olha, em expectativa.

Deslizo a mão sobre o pênis dele, ainda sobre o pijama, e ele geme baixinho.

Agora sou eu quem o tortura um pouquinho, provocando-o ao máximo. Desço meu rosto até o pescoço sensível dele e o beijo de leve; vou descendo a boca pelo peito dele, e cobrindo-o de beijos e pequenas lambidas, sem parar de acariciá-lo por sobre o pijama.

-Ahhh, Remus!

Quando minha boca chega ao pijama, decido arriscar um pouco mais, e beijo seu pênis ainda por sobre a roupa. Os gemidos dele já são mais altos, e ele está agarrado aos lençóis, contorcendo-se de tesão. Eu olho o rosto dele para me certificar que posso continuar e vejo a expressão do mais puro desejo. Lindo!

Draco Malfoy:

Enlouqueci. É totalmente impossível sentir tanto prazer e tanta excitação e manter a sanidade. Estou tão duro que dói, e quando Remus beija meu pau eu quase morro de tesão. Ele pára um pouco e olha para mim. Eu quero pedir que continue, mas minha voz sumiu faz tempo.

-Posso despir você, Draco?

_Oh, por favor, rápido_, minha mente grita, mas, esquecido de como se fala, só faço que sim com a cabeça.

Estou nu na frente de Remus, que se deita sobre mim e me beija, enquanto a mão dele segura firmemente a minha ereção. Quando ele começa a me masturbar, eu gemo dentro da boca dele, e Remus geme de volta. Sinto o quanto ele está excitado; quero tocá-lo também, mas as sensações me dominam e me deixo ficar inerte nas mãos dele. E é tão bom!

Ele passa a unha na pontinha, já úmida, do meu pênis, depois segura meus testículos com firmeza, antes de voltar à mais perfeita punheta do mundo.

Não tenho mais nenhum controle do meu corpo, e da minha boca só saem gemidos e o nome dele. Quando ele morde um dos meus mamilos, eu perco a noção de mim, de uma vez por todas. Gozo na mão dele, gemendo o seu nome. Nunca senti nada tão forte.

Quando minha respiração se normaliza, percebo Remus me olhando e sorrindo. Puxo sua boca para junto da minha e o ouço arfar.

Não tenho sutileza nenhuma quando enfio a mão dentro da calça do pijama dele, Remus geme, deliciado. Praticamente arranco a roupa dele, que me olha, surpreso. Depois perco a pressa, e deslizo o dedo pela pontinha do pau dele, que fecha os olhos, e morde os lábios encantado.

-Draco....

-Eu amo você – sussurro no ouvido dele.

Começo a masturbá-lo e, à medida que aumento a intensidade do toque, ele se descontrola. _Grande Morgana!_ É maravilhoso dar prazer a Remus.

Aumento a velocidade; ele abre os olhos e segura meu rosto junto ao dele. Sinto na face sua respiração entrecortada.

Então sinto que Remus tem um espasmo e goza.

-Draco.

Ele chama meu nome enquanto derrama seu sêmen na minha mão.

Remus me puxa, e ficamos abraçados, minha cabeça no seu ombro, o braço dele me envolvendo e nossas pernas entrelaçadas. Sinto-me satisfeito com nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir.

Estou quase dormindo quando ouço Remus dizer baixinho:

-Amo você.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 13/07/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Acordo com o braço de Remus sobre meu peito, me enlaçando de forma possessiva.

Nos últimos dias, descobri que posso dar prazer a ele, e que gosto disso. Por minha vontade, eu o acordaria com beijos e ficaria na cama com ele mais algumas horas. Mas encomendei um presente de aniversário para Remus, e tenho de buscá-lo hoje cedo.

No sábado, Severus e Harry virão jantar conosco. Minha exótica e disfuncional família vai estar reunida.

Deslizo a pontas dos dedos pelo braço de Remus, e fico vendo-o acordar e espreguiçar. Como tudo nesse homem, o ato de espreguiçar é sensual. Ele o faz lenta e prazerosamente, e depois se enrosca ao meu lado de olhos fechados.

_Oh, Morgana, ele é tão gostoso_!

-Bom dia. – A voz dele está rouca e preguiçosa. – Acordou cedo.

-Seus roncos me acordaram.

Remus retruca, ainda sonolento:

-Eu não ronco.

-Não quando está acordado.

Ele gira rápido o corpo, ficando por cima de mim e me prendendo nos travesseiros.

-Quer dizer então que é desagradável dormir comigo, sr. Draco Malfoy?

-É horrível.

-Tanto assim?

-Mais até.

Tento manter o ar sério, apesar da imensa vontade de rir. Remus já se encontra sentado sobre minhas pernas.

-Estou muito ofendido – ele declara, sem soltar meus pulsos.

-E o que vai fazer?

-Morder você, é claro.

E ele morde exatamente onde sabe que eu tenho cócegas. Maldita hora em que Remus descobriu esse não tão pequeno detalhe!

Remus Lupin:

Mordo suas costelas, e ele se contorce de cócegas. Como não paro, Draco arma o maior escândalo, rindo e esperneando até perder o fôlego. Quando lhe dou a chance de recuperar o ar, meu sonserino age como uma cobra e, dando o bote, e invertendo as posições. Sou eu que tenho agora as mãos frouxamente presas nos travesseiros e um loiro vingativo em cima de mim.

-Isso foi humilhante, sr. Remus Lupin. – Ele faz seu melhor sotaque esnobe. – Pare de rir e sinta a minha desforra.

Eu aguardo, ainda rindo, o que ele vai fazer, e o desafio:

-Eu não tenho cócegas, garotinho.

Os olhos dele brilham, e Draco leva a boca na minha garganta. Quando ergo um pouco o queixo para dar a ele mais espaço, sinto a língua dele na minha pele. Lentamente ele me lambe, da ponta do queixo até a testa.

Fico totalmente sem ação. Ele se levanta e comunica, ainda usando sua voz de esnobe:

-Vou fazer minha toalete matinal! – Já à porta, ele se volta; o rosto tem uma expressão de molecagem. – Quem perdeu o fôlego por último?

A almofada que atiro acerta o batente da porta, onde ele estava um segundo antes. Ainda posso ouvir sua risada.

Esses dias com Draco têm sido fantásticos. Sem precisar usar suas defesas emocionais, ele volta a viver. E, apesar da tortura que é tê-lo em meus braços e precisar me conter, nunca fui tão feliz.

Eu me levanto querendo banho e comida, mas primeiro desviro as fotos que Draco pôs voltadas para a parede e recebo um olhar para lá de divertido de Pontas e Almofadinhas. Sorrio de volta. Estou apaixonado como um adolescente, e eles que se divirtam com isso.

Tomar banho depois de Draco é uma experiência sensorial interessante e perturbadora. O cheiro dele está em toda parte, e me faz fantasiar sua presença junto comigo. Fantasia interrompida pelas batidas nada românticas à porta:

-Remus, eu vou sair. Volto para o jantar.

Eu concordo, fingindo não saber que essa necessidade de sair cedo é por causa do meu presente surpresa de aniversário.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 15/07/1999_

Remus Lupin:

Draco é fascinado pelas minhas cicatrizes. Muitas vezes ele percorre os desenhos que elas formam no meu peito e me pergunta histórias de como aconteceram. É uma agonia pura sentir o toque dos dedos dele pelo meu corpo enquanto ele me beija.

Agora ele parece ter enjoado de passar os dedos pelo meu peito: resolveu beijar e lamber cada uma das marcas que as noites de Lua Cheia deixaram no meu corpo. Isso é quase mais do que eu posso suportar.

Eu giro o corpo, ficando por cima dele.

-Isso é tortura, Draco.

Ele cora de leve e me olha em expectativa, com os lábios entreabertos.

-E agora eu vou mostrar a você uma outra tortura – eu prometo a ele.

Beijo-lhe o pescoço e vou descendo devagar pelo peito. A respiração entrecortada e os leves gemidos indicam que estou no caminho certo. Beijo, lambo e mordo um dos mamilos dele e, quando Draco geme alto, eu o libero e dedico igual atenção ao outro.

-Remus.... isso é... ahhh, Remus!

Atinjo o umbigo, fazendo Draco arquear o corpo, e depois vou descendo devagar. Draco está ereto, deitado ali, esperando o que eu vou fazer. Não noto medo ou hesitação nele, então aproximo meus lábios do pênis dele e deposito um beijo suave em sua glande. Ele geme e, quando passo a língua na pequena abertura da ponta, vejo que ele se agarra ao lençol.

Apesar de excitado, ele ainda fala:

-Remus, você não precisa.... Oh, Merlin! Você não é obrigado...

Draco ainda não entendeu o quanto eu quero isso.

-Eu sei, meu amor. Mas eu quero tanto. – Esfrego o rosto no pênis dele, enquanto ele me olha, desnorteado. – Deixa...

-Oh! Por favor! – Ele se entrega enfim.

Então eu abocanho o pênis dele, que dá um pequeno grito de susto, de prazer, de desejo. Alterno chupadas profundas, beijos, lambidas, pequenas mordidas. Quando ele esta quase gozando, volto a sugá-lo, e Draco goza na minha boca enquanto geme incoerências.

Eu o abraço, esperando que sua respiração volte ao normal. Draco me olha com expressão de quem não acredita no que aconteceu.

-Remus isso foi.... – E as palavras lhe faltam.

-Isso foi bom. – Passo a língua nos lábios, provocando-o.

Draco me olha por alguns momentos, e começa a beijar meu peito. Sei que ele pretende retribuir o prazer, e, Grandes Magos, como desejo isso. No entanto, o impeço.

-Não, Draco. – E trago o rosto dele para junto do meu.

-Mas você quer!

-Quero muito. Mas você ainda não. No dia em que você quiser, eu sou todo seu. Antes não. Eu não suportaria meu arrependimento depois.

Ele me encara sério e depois deixa os olhos vagarem pelo meu peito até a minha mais que evidente ereção. Sinto-me frágil diante dele.

Ele me faz deitar de novo e, tomando meu pênis na mão, beija minha boca.

-Você tem razão. Mas quando eu estiver pronto, eu vou fazer você uivar na Lua Nova.

Quem não consegue dizer mais nada agora sou eu, que me deixo conduzir enquanto Draco sussurra as pequenas bobagens que gosta de falar no meu ouvido.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_País de Gales – 17/07/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

O dia está amanhecendo, e eu estou aqui, há horas, olhando Remus dormir. Já decorei cada detalhe do rosto dele, cada fio branco nos cabelos castanhos, cada músculo em seu corpo firme.

Hoje Remus faz trinta e nove anos.

Ele se move na cama, e o lençol branco escorrega, deixando o resto do corpo dele à mostra. _Merlin! Como eu quero esse homem. O meu homem_.

A alma mais linda e forte que eu jamais conheci no corpo mais sensual que os deuses imaginaram. Irresistível.

Meu corpo se aquece de desejo. Oh, merda! Que se dane tudo, afinal. Esse é o homem que eu amo e desejo. Eu quero vê-lo descontrolado de prazer, como ele me deixa.

E quero agora.

Beijo o pescoço de Remus, e ele geme ainda adormecido, mas quando o mordo ele acorda de vez.

-Draco? Acordou animado hoje? – A voz dele é rouca e sensual.

-Você não imagina o quanto.

Eu o giro na cama, deitando-o de costas, e ergo os braços dele até a cabeceira da cama.

-Fica com a mão aí.

Ele arregala os olhos, mas parece muito interessado.

Sento-me sobre as pernas dele, com um joelho de cada lado do corpo e me inclino para beijá-lo.

-Você é tão gostoso....

Passo a língua nos seus lábios, depois no pescoço e no peito. Remus geme e se move, inquieto; já está ficando excitado.

Passo as unhas do ombro até a cintura, provocando-o. Remus solta a cabeceira da cama e tenta me abraçar, agora sim, totalmente ereto.

Eu levo suas mãos de volta.

-Quem disse que pode? Fica bonzinho, Lobo. Fica com a mão quieta. Você está sob meu controle agora.

Ele geme um pouco, frustrado, mas obedece, em expectativa. Deixando que, pela primeira vez, eu conduza a situação sozinho.

Volto a lamber-lhe o mamilo, depois a barriga, Remus é incrivelmente sensível nesse ponto. E é exatamente nesse ponto que eu o mordo, fazendo com que ele solte um som rouco e chame meu nome.

Faço-o abrir as pernas e me ajoelho entre elas. Remus já sabe o que lhe aguarda; sabe também que eu quero muito isso. Ele me olha enquanto, lentamente, eu abaixo a boca até engolir seu pau de vez.

O gemido dele manda arrepios pelo meu corpo.

Não há nada de ruim em dar prazer a Remus assim. É bom ouvir os gemidos e rosnados dele enquanto uso minha língua nos seus testículos, ou quando mordo a parte interna de suas coxas.

-Draco! – ele grita meu nome, e sinto-me como se fosse um deus quando ele goza.

Deito-me ao lado dele, e Remus me abraça, ainda sem respirar direito. Eu olho para meu amante e falo a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça:

-Feliz aniversário.

Ele ri a sua maravilhosa risada, livre como a de uma criança, e me abraça.

Estou em seus braços, e ele nos meus. O Universo, finalmente, parece em ordem.


	17. Celebrando a Vida

Baby: Eu gosto de pares contrastantes. Que bom que você gostou.

Lilibeth: É exatamente assim que eu vejo o Remus. Sofrendo com discrição, e renascendo da mesma forma.

Sophie: hehe, esses hormônios! O Mulciber tirou Lucius de Azkaban. O Draco pagou o preço.

Notívaga: Brigado! Eu se pudesse escrevia mais horas por dia e atualizava mais rápido, mas não dá. Que bom que gostou.

Paula: Pode deixar, seu segredo é sagrado rs. Remus é um romântico, e bem que o Draco gostou.

Serim: vou responder seus dois reviews de uma vez. Essa cena na mente do Draco foi uma das primeiras que eu imaginei, mas escrever, é claro, são outros quinhentos. Me afetou tanto que não consegui dar a ênfase que eu tinha planejado no jantar, e acabou sendo o capítulo mais curto da história.

Persephone: o Remus é muito apaixonante mesmo. Sorte do Draco. Que ficou sorrindo diante da tela fui eu quando vi tanto review, tão legais.

Fabi: que bom que eu deixei você feliz. :) Brigado.

Youko: O Draco também quer se entregar de verdade, ele já está quase pronto para isso.

Bárbara: você me dizer tanta coisa legal nunca seria chato. O velho me emociona muito, e eu estava louco para juntar Remus e Draco. Foi muito bom escrever esses capítulos.

Ptyxx: você esperou um pouco menos que os outros, mas também teve de esperar. E então eu fico ansioso esperando o que você vai dizer. Minha beta maravilhosa, minha amiguinha querida. Obrigado por tudo.

Kirina: é tão bom quando a gente percebe que a historia está tocando as pessoas do jeito que a gente desejou. Obrigado pelo review lindo.

Viviane: Os dois vão longe sim. Pelo menos e espero.

Feliz Natal Galera. E obrigado pelo carinho nos comentários.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte IV – Verão**

**Sol Quente na Pele**

_Capítulo XVI – Celebrando a Vida._

_Pais de Gales– 17/07/1999_

Harry Potter:

Logo depois do Natal, comentei com Severus que queria viajar com ele esse verão, mas, com tudo o que aconteceu depois disso, acabei deixando esse assunto de lado. É por isso que eu estou com cara de bobo, olhando o folheto da casa que ele quer alugar por um mês. Uma bela casa em um vilarejo totalmente mágico no sul da França.

Na foto, tirada em um dia de sol, a construção cheia de varandas se destaca ao centro de um jardim, que desce em leve declive até uma rua tranqüila.

Fica em L'Abri des Mages, que, segundo Severus, é uma cidade litorânea bastante freqüentada.

-E então, Harry? Quer ir?

-Claro! Só fiquei surpreso. - inclino-me no sofá para beijá-lo. – Nunca fui à praia.

-Praia. É claro.

-O que foi? Conheço esse tom de voz.

-Harry, eu, areia, sol e mar não combinamos.

-Mas...

-Eu vou com você para L'Abri des Mages, mas espero que não se importe de eu não acompanhá-lo em certos tipos de programas.

Seria mesmo muito bobo acreditar que Severus passaria algum tempo estirado na areia tomando sol. Nem eu posso evitar o sorriso diante dessa idéia.

-Combinado, então. Faremos algumas coisas juntos, outras separados. De qualquer jeito, será como se fosse nossa lua-de-mel.

Ele me olha com expressão de susto.

-Harry, você não vai ficar esperando que eu me comporte como um.... tolo romântico, não é?

Ele se zanga por eu começar a rir, e a custo recupero o fôlego.

-Bobo. Eu espero que você se comporte exatamente como você é.

Agora ele fechou a cara. Nada em que eu não possa dar um jeito. Sento-me a cavaleiro no colo dele e o beijo. Ele me abraça e me beija de volta. Antes que as coisas fiquem mais interessantes, Dobby bate à porta e anuncia Fred Weasley.

Dia de surpresas. O relacionamento entre Severus e meus amigos melhorou, mas mesmo assim é uma surpresa ver um dos gêmeos aqui. Ainda mais um só.

-Fred! Que surpresa.

Ele entra rindo e me provocando como sempre:

-E ai, Harry? Essa vidinha de auror super star está cansando você?

-Mortalmente. E você? Já cansou de bancar o mega empresário de sucesso?

-Nunquinha, meu amigo arrepiado. Boa tarde Professor Snape.

-Sente-se, Fred. Está todo mundo bem?

-Sim, Harry. Ainda não começou uma nova guerra. Não que Ginny e minha mãe não tenham tentado. - Fred vira os olhos nunca imitação cômica de um falso sofrimento

Ginny e a mãe têm idéias bem diferentes sobre o que a pequena Weasley deve fazer agora que terminou a escola.

-Mas eu vim fazer um convite para você. Vocês. – Uma pequena correção, e a sobrancelha de Severus se ergue ironicamente. – Vamos fazer uma festa surpresa para o Remus hoje.

-Como?

-Vamos todos nos encontrar na Toca, e chegar de surpresa na casa dele hoje. Até o Professor Dumbledore virá.

Olho para Severus, que continua impassível. Vai deixar que eu lide sozinho com a situação. "_Obrigado, meu caro_."

-"Todos" quem, Fred?

-Basicamente a Ordem toda.

-Merlin! Vocês já avisaram ao Draco, pelo menos?

-E por que deveríamos falar algo com o Filhote de Veela?

Severus bufa acintosamente, mas se mantém em silêncio.

Tem um probleminha nisso. Eu não sei se Remus e Draco pretendem contar que estão juntos tão já. Uso um subterfúgio.

-Bom, ele mora lá. Podem ter alguma outra coisa planejada. Na realidade, eu e Severus vamos jantar lá.

-Então chegamos um pouco mais tarde, lá pelas nove da noite. Se achar que deve, Harry, avise o Malfoy.

-Farei isso, Fred. Pode deixar.

Draco Malfoy:

São quase sete horas quando Severus e Harry saem da lareira. Remus não leva nem dois minutos para contar que eu lhe dei um novo telescópio de presente. Eu sabia que ele ia gostar.

-Pode me mostrar, Remus? Estou pensando em comprar um.

Enquanto Remus vai levar Severus, que eu não sabia que se interessava por estrelas, para ver o telescópio, Harry me arrasta para fora com a desculpa capenga de que quer ver a vista.

_Eu, hein?_

-Draco, você sabe que os Weasleys sempre gostaram muito de Remus. Principalmente depois que ele salvou a vida da senhora Weasley.

-Eu sei disso.

-Você fica muito engraçado com essa cara de orgulhoso pelo Remus.

_O Cicatriz está tirando onda com a minha cara?_

-É mesmo, senhor Eu-Durmo-Com-O-Melhor-Espião-Do-Mundo? Fala logo o que você quer.

-A Ordem da Fênix virá em peso para uma festinha surpresa para o Remus.

Eu olho para a cara dele por alguns instantes. Não pode ser sério.

-Você está de sacanagem, Harry.

-Não estou, não. Achei melhor avisar, afinal você e Remus têm de decidir se vão contar do lance de vocês agora ou mais tarde.

-Morgana!

O energúmeno do Harry está às gargalhadas quando Remus e Severus nos alcançam.

-O que foi, Harry?

-Nada, Remus. Só acho o Draco engraçado.

Já entendi, Harry. Estou com cara de pasmo.

-Mesa interessante, Lupin. – E Severus o leva para longe de mim e de Harry mais uma vez.

-Draco, eles chegam às nove. Acho melhor você conversar com Remus antes.

-E estragar a surpresa? – Não consigo me privar de ser pelo menos um pouco irônico.

-Vocês têm um assunto para resolver.

-Merda!. Mas que merda!

E o idiota começa a rir de novo.

Remus Lupin:

Harry ainda está rindo de Draco quando entramos para jantar.

Draco parece chocado com algo que Harry lhe disse, mas não fala nada. Aos poucos ele vai relaxando, e um brilho malvado vai surgindo nos olhos dele.

Ele vai aprontar alguma com alguém. Eu deveria tentar impedir? Não.

Na mesa, a conversa se generaliza, e descubro que eu e Severus temos alguns autores favoritos em comum. E que Draco e Harry torcem por times rivais no quadribol. Acaba sendo um jantar muito agradável. Quando estamos na sobremesa, e na terceira garrafa de vinho, Draco olha para mim com um sorriso irônico:

-Se eu fosse você, não comia outra vez da sobremesa, ou não vai ficar espaço para o bolo.

-O quê? Que bolo, Draco?

-O bolo que os Weasleys vão trazer para sua festa surpresa.

Pela crise de riso de Harry, descubro do que eles falavam nos jardins, e o que tinha deixado Draco chocado.

-Quando descobriu isso, Harry?

Pelo canto do olho, vejo Severus esconder um meio sorriso na taça de vinho.

-Hoje de tarde. Tentamos falar com vocês várias vezes, mas ninguém atendia a lareira.

-Nós tínhamos saído.... Draco, posso falar com você um minutinho? Vocês nos dão licença?

No vestíbulo, eu abraço Draco.

-Tudo bem com você?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça. E depois dá seu sorriso irônico:

-Quase todos eles já vieram aqui, uma ou outra vez. Acho que dá para agüentá-los em bando.

-São meus amigos, Draco.

-Eu sei. Prometo ser bem-educado.

-Vai ficar do meu lado?

-Como assim, Remus?

-Vai receber as pessoas junto comigo, deixando claro que nós somos um casal?

-É o que você quer?

Os olhos dele estão brilhando. Ele achou que eu não faria desse jeito! Ah, meu amor, você ainda não sabe tudo que eu faria por você.

-É o que eu quero. Mas só faça se você também o quiser.

-Quero sim.

-Adoro você, Draco. – Eu o beijo de leve. – Vamos acabar com aquele vinho, se é que Severus e Harry já não o fizeram.

Severus Snape:

Remus deu aos membros da Ordem uma surpresa bem maior do que a que eles planejaram para ele.

Alguém teve a boa idéia de fazer a festa nos jardins do Chalé, e foi lá que Remus recebeu os cumprimentos e felicitações. Os gêmeos, tentando encabulá-lo, pediram um discurso.

Eu deveria enviar uma poção antitosse para a Toca, porque metade da família Weasley se engasgou quando Remus, no seu discurso, anunciou que estava muito feliz por, nas palavras dele "_ter encontrado o amor quando já tinha desistido de procurar_".

Quando ele puxou Draco para perto dele, deixando claro quem era o tal amor, alguns podem ter confundido o suspeito tremor do queixo do meu ex-pupilo com emoção. Bobagem. Eu sei muito bem que aquilo era vontade de rir. Remus se continha melhor, mas sem dúvida as expressões em volta valiam uma risada.

No entanto, Harry não precisava ter escondido a cabeça no meu ombro **e me mordido** para se controlar. Vamos ver o que ele acha da mordida que vai ganhar quando chegarmos em casa.

Não creio que os infernais gêmeos tenham novamente a idéia de pedir a esse lobisomem desmiolado para fazer outro discurso. Algum lucro na noite, afinal.

No decorrer da noite, as pessoas vão se acostumando com o novo casal. Uma coisa boa sobre os gêmeos: eles não economizam no vinho, e isso ajuda a amenizar o choque. Provavelmente os dois perturbados adorariam ver todos nós de porre.

Minerva comenta comigo que os pares Sonserina-Grifinória são a novidade do momento. Albus devia dar um jeito nela!

Draco parece ter achado algo em comum com a prima troca-caras destrambelhada dele. Já faz algum tempo que ele e Remus estão conversando com Tonks e Charles Weasley. Por falar nisso, onde está Harry?

Ah, sim. Está com Granger e Ginevra Weasley. Inofensivo. Zeus Jones, que parece acreditar que realmente é um deus, está longe dele. Eu já vi muito bem como esse infeliz olha para o meu menino.

Consigo manter mais alguns minutos de conversa com Minerva e Albus, que se diverte com meu desconforto em festas.

Estou seriamente pensando em visitar a biblioteca de Remus quando Zabini vem falar comigo. Ele e a namorada, Luna Lovegood. Daqui a quinze anos, provavelmente vou estar ensinando os filhos deles. Isso é razão para qualquer um entrar em pânico.

Por alguma razão estranha, acabo me esquecendo da biblioteca, e permaneço na festa. Talvez tenha algo a ver com o sorriso que Harry me dá de tempos em tempos, ou com a conversa sobre feitiços exóticos e poções raras que Lovegood e Granger começam comigo. O mais provável é que tenha sido pela excelência do vinho.

Quando Remus e Draco nos acompanham até a lareira, já passa de duas da manhã, e os jardins ainda estão cheios. Os dois parecem felizes, e nos desejam boa viagem.

Harry fala demais!

E eu ainda não me esqueci da mordida.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_L'Abri des Mages– 24/07/1999_

Severus Snape:

Em dois dias será lua cheia e, mesmo de férias, eu despacho as corujas com os frascos de Poção Mata-Cão. Elas partem em revoada; farão longas viagens daqui até os diversos locais na Inglaterra onde estão os destinatários. Minha parte terminou. Pelo menos por esse mês.

Depois de um longo banho, deixo a casa que eu e Harry alugamos por um mês, no povoado bruxo, ao sul da França, para esperar por ele.

L'Abri des Mages é um lugar pequeno mas agitado. Sabendo disso, escolhi a mais afastada das casas que pude encontrar. Temos apenas mais três casas que podemos chamar de vizinhas.

Ao lado estão os Miller, um casal de bruxos americanos, com três filhos adolescentes que me fazem acreditar que meus alunos não são tão ruins assim. Em frente, um grupo de jovens bruxos franceses, um pouco mais velhos do que Harry, e que parecem decididos a ir a uma festa por dia durante o verão. Na outra casa, estão os Murdoch. Ele foi meu aluno, deve ter uns vinte e três ou vinte e quatro anos agora, e ela é trouxa. São recém-casados, e Murdoch resolveu passar o verão em um balneário totalmente bruxo porque acredita que é melhor a esposa ir se acostumando ao nosso mundo aos poucos.

Estamos aqui há apenas quatro dias, mas Harry já fez amizade com os americanos, com o grupo de arruaceiros e com os recém-casados. Hoje ele, Murdoch e alguns dos franceses resolveram fazer um vôo de vassoura pela costa.

Da varanda de nossa casa eu observo, sem ser visto, a jovem sra. Murdoch sentada nos jardins da casa dela tomando sol enquanto aguarda o marido. Os filhos dos americanos logo se juntam a ela. Os garotos queriam ir junto com Harry e os outros, mas os pais muito sensatamente proibiram.

São mais de quatro horas quando o grupo retorna do passeio e pousa nos jardins dos Murdochs. Os pirralhos logo os cercam de perguntas e tumulto.

Harry ainda não me viu, e eu posso ficar aqui na sombra olhando para ele. Está muito bem, o meu jovem amante. Usa calça jeans e uma camisa branca meio aberta que revela o leve bronzeado que ele já começa a mostrar. A poção que lhe dei é muito eficiente na filtragem dos raios indesejados do sol.

Harry olha na minha direção e acena me chamando.

Ótimo! Realmente, Potter, era isso que eu queria. Um bando de gente me olhando e acenando para mim. Engraçadinho.

Harry Potter:

Severus desce pelos jardins da casa onde estamos com a pose de um rei. Ainda não consegui arrastá-lo para a praia, mas o ar marítimo lhe dá um leve colorido ao rosto.

Ele adotou vestes mais leves, negras é claro, e de manga comprida para poder esconder a marca de Voldemort que o acompanhará por toda a vida, mas ainda assim mais leves que as habituais. Para mim ele está lindo.

A garota mais nova dos Miller fica sem graça ao ver Severus se aproximando. Logo que a conhecemos, ela me perguntou se meu pai era tão bravo quanto parecia, e a irmã mais velha não foi nem um pouco gentil ao dizer a ela que Severus era meu namorado, e não meu pai. Desde então ela fica vermelha toda vez que Severus se aproxima dela.

Quando ele nos alcança, ergue a sobrancelha para os rapazes que estão na casa em frente. Eles podem não ter estudado em Hogwarts, mas o efeito é o mesmo que teria nos alunos dele. Severus não tem jeito! Doug Murdoch disfarça um sorriso: ele também deve ter lembranças bem interessantes das aulas de Poção.

Alheia às lembranças do marido, e sem acreditar totalmente nas histórias que ele lhe contou sobre Severus, Pat Murdoch é sua mais ardorosa fã. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que é um alívio para ela encontrar um bruxo que realmente se pareça com a imagem de bruxo que ela cultiva desde criança.

-Professor Snape, o senhor e Harry não querem vir jantar conosco? Harry me disse que o senhor passou o dia ocupado trabalhando em uma poção muito importante. Um pouco de companhia vai ser bom agora.

E Severus aceita, para a tristeza de Doug.

É um jantar divertido, no final das contas. Sei que uma das coisas que Severus apreciou em Pat logo de cara foi o fato de ela não torcer o nariz por sermos dois homens, nem para nossa diferença de idade. Bom, ela se casou com um bruxo um mês depois de descobrir que nós realmente existíamos e que o noivo que ela julgava totalmente normal era um de nós.

Sei que Doug contou a ela muita coisa a meu respeito, mas Pat ainda não absorveu direito a enormidade da guerra contra Voldemort, ou a realidade desses fatos. É um alívio ter alguém que me trate tão naturalmente.

Nós dois nos alternamos contando as sensações e sustos com a descoberta de um mundo tão diferente do que fomos criados. Quando Pat conta os apuros dela com cabeças aparecendo pelas lareiras, até Severus se rende às risadas. Pat tem um senso de humor enorme e prefere rir dos problemas a chorar com eles. E ela consegue quebrar a muralha que Severus usa para manter as pessoas longe.

-Mas chega – ela avisa depois de algum tempo -, vocês já riram demais de mim e do Harry. Severus, para que mesmo era a poção que o reteve em casa o dia todo?

-Ah! Era a Mata-Cão. – Pelo brilho nos olhos de Severus, sei que ele já está prevendo a reação da nossa nova amiga. – É uma poção para lobisomens. Serve para evitar que eles fiquem agressivos durante a transformação.

Pat dá uma risada alegre e, como todo trouxa faria, exclama:

-Lobisomens não existem! Fala sério, Severus.

-Pat, meu bem – Doug interfere -, existem sim.

Ela leva a mão à boca e arregala os olhos:

-Sério! – Agora ela está realmente assustada.

-Sim. É uma coisa complicada. – É obvio que Doug quer acalmar a esposa.

-Pat – eu falo tentando ajudá-lo -, um dos meus melhores amigos é lobisomem. Foi mordido ainda criança, há mais de trinta anos. Ele acabou de escrever um livro sobre o assunto. Assim que for publicado, eu lhe envio um, vai ajudar você a entender melhor.

-O Professor Lupin?

-Exato, Doug.

-Ele foi meu professor no último ano de escola. Um sujeito incrível, Pat.

-Patrícia - nada no mundo faz Severus usar apelidos –, não precisa temer lobisomens, só não ande em locais ermos nas noites de lua cheia. Harry tem razão, o livro vai ser muito útil.

-Desculpe o chilique, mas é que às vezes tudo é tão estranho.

Severus toma-lhe a mão e fita o fundo dos olhos dela.

-Douglas foi meu aluno, não vou fazer nenhum comentário sobre a perícia dele em poções, mas acredito que ele não a colocaria em risco.

Pat consegue sorrir. Doug está pasmo. Ele nunca tinha visto esse lado do Severus.

Eu amo esse homem.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

Draco Malfoy:

Acordo sentindo falta de Remus na cama. Ele está parado na janela, olhando a Lua Crescente.

Gasto um tempo observando as costas dele. Ombros largos, braços longos, fortes mas bem longe de serem musculosos demais, cintura fina, pernas longas e fortes. E uma bunda que faria qualquer um perder o juízo. O tecido de algodão branco da calça de pijama que ele usa a cobre muito pouco. Vista daqui, parece perfeita para um apertão.

-Acordei você, Draco?

O mínimo movimento é suficiente para ele ouvir nesses dias.

-A cama está muito grande sem você.

Ele não responde, e eu procuro as calças do meu pijama, tirado às pressas algumas horas antes. Encontro-o jogado aos pés da cama. Eu me visto e me aproximo de Remus, que a essa altura já está achando graça na confusão que estou fazendo.

Ele me abraça, e deixa as mãos deslizarem por minhas costas até atingirem meu traseiro. Remus traz meu quadril para junto do dele e me segura assim. Mais um pouco e eu sei onde vamos parar.

-Seda preta combina com você, fica muito sensual – comenta, referindo-se ao meu pijama.

-Gosta, é? – Seguro-o da mesma forma que ele a mim, mas dou um apertão na bunda dele.

-Comporte-se, Draco.

-Mas eu me comporto muito bem – explico, antes de beijar o pescoço dele. – Qual é o seu problema, Remus?

Sinto o corpo dele reagir, mas há algo de melancólico na mente dele.

-A Lua Cheia é em dois dias.

-E eu vou coçar suas orelhas durante a noite toda.

-É a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu me revolto contra isso tudo. Eu não quero me transformar. Cada segundo longe de você é um roubo que eu não quero sofrer. – Ele me segura pelos cabelos, e me beija o rosto. – Estou com ciúmes do Lobo.

-Bobagem, Remus. Eu amo você sob qualquer forma, mas sei bem qual é a real. – Passo a mão no peito dele. – É essa. E é minha.

Remus brinca com o elástico da minha calça, enquanto eu brinco com o cordão antiquado que segura a dele.

Sabemos muito bem onde isso vai parar.

Remus Lupin:

Uso a boca e a mão para dar prazer a Draco, e ele me retribui da mesma forma. Isso é bom, mas eu quero mais. Eu quero tudo.

E digo isso a ele, sussurrando no seu ouvido, enquanto ele repousa em meus braços, nós dois ainda letárgicos de prazer.

-Eu sei, Remus. Eu também quero.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_L'Abri des Mages– 31/07/1999_

Harry Potter:

Acordo com alguém balançando meu ombro e, antes de acabar de entender o que aconteceu, estou de pé, com a varinha na mão, apertando os olhos em uma tentativa fútil de enxergar.

-Harry, pretende me atacar? – A voz de Severus vem de bem mais à esquerda do local para onde eu estava apontando minha varinha.

-Não. Você é que parece que quer me enfartar.

Ele me entrega os óculos e acende algumas velas.

-Severus, porque você me acordou? – Olho o relógio na cabeceira. – São quatro horas da manhã!

-Eu sei. Vem comigo.

-Onde, Severus? – Ele enlouqueceu. Só pode!

Severus se volta e me toma nos braços. Se ele continuar beijando assim pode ficar louco o tanto que quiser que para mim está bom.

-Feliz aniversário, Harry. – Quando, como agora, ele sussurra no meu ouvido com essa voz rouca, eu fico louco de tesão.

Antes que eu o puxe para a cama, ele se afasta.

-Vem, Harry.

Só agora me dou conta de que Severus está usando uma calça trouxa e uma camisa minha. A única de manga comprida que eu trouxe.

Ele me arrasta para fora de casa e me faz pegar o atalho para a praia. Só pode ser brincadeira. Em dez dias, é a primeira vez que ele vai pisar na areia, mas faz isso às quatro da manhã!

O vento traz o cheiro do mar, e Severus me conduz pela mão. A lua minguante está quase se pondo, mas ainda lança reflexos prateados no mar. Andamos um pouco pela areia, descalços e de mãos dadas. Nosso mundo agora é feito de luz da lua, cheiro do mar, arrepio do vento, som de ondas e gosto de beijos, que trocamos de tempos em tempos.

Severus pára na ponta da praia, onde o mar faz um remanso, protegido por uma pequena ilha, e me abraça por trás. Por um minuto, ou pouco mais, nós dois ficamos olhando o mar. Eu sinto quando ele afasta meu cabelo do pescoço, e estremeço quando ele me dá o primeiro beijo na pele exposta. O primeiro de muitos.

Em instantes, estamos esquecidos do mundo. Ele sempre teve esse dom de me absorver por inteiro. Mal sinto quando ele tira a parte de cima do meu pijama, mas desabotôo a camisa que ele usa para lamber seus mamilos e ouvi-lo gemer meu nome. A calça dele vai fazer companhia à minha na areia. Estamos nus na luz cinza de um amanhecer que não demora.

Severus me puxa para a água; as ondas nos embalam, aumentando ainda mais a carga erótica de nossos carinhos.

-Severus, assim eu enlouqueço. – Minha voz é só um gemido rouco.

-Há muito tempo que nós dois enlouquecemos, Harry. – Ele lambe a água salgada nos meus lábios.

Com um gesto elegante, ele evoca minha varinha, que ficara caída na praia, e no instante seguinte nossas roupas e sapatos não estão mais lá.

-Sem pistas, Severus?

Ele me beija e pergunta, com os lábios colados aos meus:

-Consegue nadar até a ilha?

É perto, mas mesmo assim paramos algumas vezes. É difícil manter as mãos longe do corpo do outro.

Quando atingimos a ilhota, ele me leva até um abrigo que construiu do lado do mar aberto. É claro que ele estava planejando isso há algum tempo. Os feitiços nos protegem de olhares curiosos que passam por ali, mas nos deixam ver as últimas estrelas se apagando nos céus.

Como se lesse minha mente, ele volta a me beijar. Eu sinto um arrepio, nem sei se por causa do vento na minha pele molhada ou de excitação pelo toque dele.

Severus me faz deitar sobre o lençol magicamente protegido da areia e me beija sem pressa. Ele se afasta e sorri seu sorriso, que é só a insinuação de um sorriso mas mesmo assim me deixa nas nuvens.

Sinto seus beijos no meu rosto, no pescoço, sinto sua boca descendo pelo meu peito, os dentes roçando em um mamilo, depois no outro. A língua dele contorna meu umbigo, e quanto penso que vou sentir sua boca no meu pênis, ele desvia e me arranca um gemido a lamber minha virilha.

Um gemido rouco, quase um grito, escapa dos meus lábios quando ele morde a parte interna da minha coxa.

-Severus!

Ele ajoelha-se entre minhas pernas e, erguendo uma delas, lambe a parte de trás do meu joelho.

-Ah!!!! Severus! Oh, Merlin.... isso é bom!

Ele toca meu pênis levemente enquanto pega o frasco de lubrificante que havia deixado ali previamente.

Ele não me toca em nenhum lugar enquanto espalha a poção nas mãos. Só me olha nos olhos, e isso basta para que eu nem consiga respirar direito.

Ele posiciona minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e começa a brincar com um dedo na minha entradinha.

-Gosta disso, Harry?

-Sim. Muito. – Mal tenho fôlego para responder.

-E isso? – Ele enfia quase todo o dedo dentro de mim, me fazendo gemer.

-Oh!

-Gosta?

-Adoro.

-Quer mais? – A voz dele está incrivelmente rouca, e o suor escorre pelo corpo dele tanto quanto pelo meu. Mas ele ainda mantém o controle, enquanto eu nem sei mais quem sou.

-Quero. Quero você dentro de mim. – Minha voz está entrecortada, mas eu não me movo, sentindo prazer em ser provocado assim pelo meu amor.

-Calma, garoto. - Ele agora usa dois dedos, me fazendo arquejar e, com um leve toque na minha próstata, me faz gritar.

Severus Snape:

O grito de Harry envia um choque de excitação por todo meu corpo.

-Severus, me penetra.... agora....... – Ele geme, não tão baixinho.

-Calma.

É sadismo e masoquismo negar a ele o que nós dois queremos. Mas hoje eu quero levá-lo ao limite. O segundo frasco que deixei aqui contém um óleo quase quente. Eu afasto minha mão, e Harry protesta. O protesto morre na garganta dele ao sentir o óleo escorrer pela entradinha, e depois pela ereção dele.

-Merda, Severus! Eu vou morrer de tesão!

-Não pragueje, garoto. – Principalmente não com essa voz que não sei se é um gemido ou um sussurro, senão eu não respondo por mim.

Eu deixo o óleo escorrer pelo peito dele, que fecha os olhos gemendo baixinho. Brinco com seus mamilos, e ele me olha já sem força para dizer nada. O tremor nas minhas mãos indica que não vou conseguir me conter por muito tempo. Deixo um pouco do óleo escorrer pelo meu pênis, vendo o fascínio no rosto de Harry diante do evidente prazer que isso me dá.

Ajeito as pernas dele e o penetro com uma estocada firme. Ele arfa um pouco e depois suspira. Mais alguns movimentos e estou todo dentro dele, que começa a mover-se junto comigo. Ajeito a posição para que eu atinja sua parte mais sensível ao prazer, e sou recompensado pelos seus gemidos e pelo espetáculo das contorções do seu corpo.

Ele pede por mais, com palavras, gemidos e movimentos dos quadris. O óleo faz com que nossos corpos deslizem um sobre o outro, aumentando a intensidade do prazer.

Quando Harry puxa meu rosto para junto do dele e fala entre os dentes o quanto me quer, o quanto eu estou lhe dando prazer, meu controle se vai de vez, e eu começo a me mover cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, como ele me pede.

Em um movimento brusco, eu giro o corpo e, sem sair de dentro dele, coloco Harry sentado em cima de mim. Por um instante, ele perde o fôlego, e então sorri excitado com a novidade e começa a mover-se. Nessa hora eu penso que as ondas de prazer que estou sentindo serão demais, mas não submergi ainda. Levo a mão à sua ereção e o masturbo no mesmo ritmo em que ele se move, enquanto sinto as unhas dele se cravarem no meu peito.

Eu grito o nome dele no momento em que ele chama o meu. Em sincronia perfeita, nós gozamos juntos, o prazer de um aumentando o do outro.

O corpo dele tomba sobre o meu, nós dois ainda perdidos em um mundo de sensações. Longos minutos depois, ele consegue girar para o lado, saindo de cima de mim. Não o deixo ir longe. Envolvo-o com pernas e braços, aconchegando-o no meu peito.

Ele ergue a cabeça e me olha. Os olhos ainda estão turvos de luxúria.

-Eu amo você, Severus.

Como sempre que Harry diz isso, minha alma se ilumina de felicidade, e minha garganta se fecha, não me deixando dizer de volta o que ele quer ouvir, o que eu sinto por ele. Normalmente eu me limito a beijá-lo tentando fazê-lo sentir o que eu não consigo dizer.

Hoje, no entanto, quando meus lábios roçam os dele, alguma coisa explode dentro de mim. Em um segundo, as memórias da minha infância sem amor, da minha adolescência obscura, dos erros da minha juventude e da minha solitária vida de espião passam na minha mente, e meu último medo morre ali, nos lábios de Harry. E eu renasço, mais uma vez, nos braços dele.

-Amo você.

Eu disse! Eu consegui dizer a ele!

Os olhos verdes brilham como se toda a luz do mundo estivesse se condensando ali. Na verdade, toda a luz do meu mundo está ali.

-Diz de novo.

-Eu amo você, Harry. Eu vou amar por toda a eternidade.

Dessa vez é ele que me beija, sem encontrar as palavras certas.


	18. Quatro Estações

Primeiro eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora. O motivo é um só: eu travei.

Conseguia escrever qualquer coisa que não fosse o final de Quatro estações. Jung explica!

Depois eu queria agradecer muito a quem mandou review e a quem mesmo sem mandar me acompanhou até aqui. Espero que tenham gostado. As 138 reviews até agora me fazem pensar que sim, e me deixam muito feliz. :))

É repetitivo, mas eu tenho de fazer de novo: Ptyx, eu agradeço você por tantas coisas que nem dá para enumerar. Você é a uma pessoa maravilhosa.

E Lili, eu escrevo melhor se a gente joga ping-pong.

**Lilibeth**: _Esse capítulo é em grande parte inspirado nas nossas seções de ping-pong, e você sabe bem quais, rs. Obrigado pelo carinho, pela paciência, e pelos reviews. _

**Youko Julia Yagami**: _Nã__o me bata, por favor! :) Que bom que você__ gostou_.

**Kirina-Li**: _Eu acho que ningué__m consegue ficar realmente indi__ferente ao carinho de duas pessoas que se amam, e Severus e Harry aprenderam muito um com o outro e deixaram seu relacionamento crescer. Suas reviews sã__o adorá__veis_.

**Paulinha**: _O George __foi fazer o convite sozinho, mas a festa era armaçã__o dos dois. Eu adoro __quando o Lupin fica malcriado. Quanto ao duplo sentido na frase sobre a saliê__ncia da Minerva, o Snape insinuou realmente, mas se é__ verdade é__ melhor perguntar para o Dumbledore. Eu també__m adoraria acordar numa ilhota ..._

**Sophie Sasdelle**: _Brigado. Ai o Remus__ e o Draco e seus dilemas...._

**Maki**: _Brigado. _

**Ptyx**: _Você__ que é__ um sonh__o__ lindo_

**Draco**: _Infelizmente esse foi o capí__tulo que mais demorou._

**Fabi-Chan**: _O Remus e o Draco não estão nem aí para a opinião dos outros, são bem mais tranqüilos que o Snape e estão bem menos em evidência que o Harry._

**bekMalfoy**: _primeiro brigado pelos elogios. Eu e Remus concordamos com você, mas não se preocupe o Remus vai sr gentil_

**Serim**: _Reviews como o seu me deixam muito feliz. Brigado, do fundo do coração._

**Bárbara G**: _Eu também adoro quando o Snape consegue se soltar._

**Li Morgan**: _Ando sorrindo na frente do micro por causa de reviews como o seu. Brigado._

**Elnara**: _espero que você tenha continuado gostando._

**Viviane Valar**: _O Draco às vezes me surpreende também._

E chega de falação e vamos ao que interessa.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

**Parte IV – Verão**

**Sol Quente na Pele**

_Capítulo XVII – Quatro Estações._

_País de Gales 01/08/1999_

Draco Malfoy:

Viro-me na cama com a intenção de abraçar Remus, mas não o encontro. Passo a mão pelos lençóis, e o lado dele está frio, indicando que se levantou há algum tempo. Pego o relógio de pulso dele na cabeceira. Passam alguns minutos das sete horas. Cedo demais. Abraço o travesseiro dele, e sentindo o cheiro de Remus volto a dormir.

Quando acordo novamente já são quase dez horas. Levanto-me sem pressa e ainda levo algum tempo no chuveiro antes de descer para o café da manhã. A casa está vazia, não vejo sinal de Remus em lugar nenhum. Na mesa da cozinha, apenas chá frio.

Droga. Onde ele se meteu?

Ainda não há motivo para pânico. Ele se levantou há mais ou menos quatro horas, não tomou café e nem mexeu em nada pela casa. Deve ter saído assim que acordou. São só quatro horas de caminhada, já fizemos isso antes. Então por que eu estou querendo chamar os aurores?

Respiro fundo três vezes tentando me acalmar.

Remus já saiu para longas caminhadas, tanto comigo, quanto sozinho. Mas ele sempre avisa. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele!

Tento controlar o pânico crescente, mas está cada vez mais difícil.

A última Lua Cheia foi difícil para Remus. Ele demorou a se recuperar dos efeitos, mais do que o normal. Ele tem andado calado, fechado dentro de casa. Remus não é assim. E se ele foi andar e teve algum acidente?

O medo de ser deixado, de Remus ter se cansado de mim, começa a crescer na minha mente. É obvio que Remus não me deixaria assim.

Reconhecimento aéreo!

Claro. É o melhor jeito de encontrá-lo.

Pego minha vassoura no depósito e decolo. Vou até o alto da colina; de lá posso ver a estrada até a aldeia trouxa. Nenhum sinal. Desço até o platô no fundo da casa; de lá eu avisto o lago. Claro. O lago. O primeiro lugar onde eu deveria ter procurado.

A certeza de que Remus está lá em baixo, e que está bem, se mistura à urgência que sinto de encontrá-lo.

De longe, vejo Remus sentado debaixo do salgueiro fitando o lago. Ele sempre me diz que eu deveria ver o lago no verão, mas com toda a confusão de fotografar os outros Lobisomens, o início do nosso relacionamento e tudo mais, nós não viemos ao lago ainda. Realmente o lago está lindo.

Quando me aproximo do chão, Remus volta-se para mim e observa meu pouso com um meio sorriso. Desço devagar até pousar a poucos passos do salgueiro.

Ele está bem! Graças a qualquer deus exótico que me ame: ele está bem.

-Que diabos deu na sua cabeça, Remus? Eu acordo cedo e você saiu; volto a dormir, porque afinal de contas eu suponho que você tenha algum bom senso. E quando eu acordo você sumiu. Nenhum bilhete, nada. Você não estava bem até ontem, e se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você? – Eu raramente falo muito, isso só acontece quando Remus me deixa nervoso. Só ele tem esse dom. – Quer me matar de preocupação? Você não faz idéia das insanidades que me passaram pela cabeça enquanto pensava no que poderia ter lhe acontecido!

A medida que eu vou falando, descontroladamente, Remus se levanta e me abraça. No instante em que faço uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego, ele me beija.

Certo, ele pode me silenciar assim. Mas só de vez em quando.

Quando separa os lábios dos meus, Remus está sério.

-Sinto muito se preocupei você, Draco. Na realidade eu perdi a noção da hora.

-Eu é que fiquei meio ... preocupado demais. Bobagem. Dei um surto.

Nunca fiquei tão sem graça na minha vida. Eu agi como uma velha histérica.

-Estava resolvendo umas coisas na minha cabeça, Draco.

Remus senta-se novamente apoiado no salgueiro e me faz sentar entre suas pernas, reclinado em seu peito. Giro um pouco o corpo para poder ver seu rosto. Ele toca minha face antes de voltar a falar:

-Eu fiquei pensando no quanto é pesado para você viver com um lobisomem. Eu tent...

-Remus....

Tento interrompê-lo, preocupado com o rumo da fala dele, mas ele não deixa.

-Espera, Draco. Deixe-me falar. Eu não consigo sequer imaginar o que você passa enquanto eu me transformo. Eu... ah Draco, você é tão jovem!

Eu estou ficando gelado de medo do que vem aí. Não. Eu não quero perder Remus. Faço menção de levantar, e ele me detém.

-Eu amo você, Draco. Mas...

-Mas vai me deixar – eu não me contenho mais e o interrompo.

-Não! Não, Draco. Não é nada disso, meu amor. – Ele me abraça forte, como se tivesse medo de me perder. –Não vou deixar você nunca. Eu estava tentando lhe dizer que, por mais irracional que seja, eu me sinto culpado por abandonar você na Lua Cheia e que, apesar de amar você demais, eu precisei de algum tempo discutindo comigo mesmo para me forçar a deixar nas suas mãos a decisão de como lidar com isso.

-Seu idiota – eu o xingo, antes de beijá-lo.

Na verdade eu agarro Remus. Só a idéia de que ele não me quisesse mais me deixou em pânico, então eu o beijo com fúria.

Exploro a boca dele com a língua, e, lentamente, o faço reclinar-se na grama deitando-me por cima dele. Remus... ah, ele é tão doce, tão forte. Meu Lobo louco e imprevisível. Afasto-me para contemplar o rosto dele.

Ele tem uma expressão de amor tão intenso que faz alguma coisa encaixar-se dentro de minha alma. Eu não tenho mais medo, de nada.

Giro o corpo, deixando-o por cima de mim.

-Remus, me faz seu. Agora. Aqui.

Ele me olha, surpreso.

-Draco! Tem certeza?

-Sim. Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. Eu preciso, Remus.

Remus Lupin:

Minha respiração falha quando Draco me pede para possuí-lo. A expressão de entrega e desejo dele me mostra que ele está falando sério.

-Draco! Tem certeza?

-Sim. – Uma leve tensão na voz dele é a única indicação de seu nervosismo. - Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim. Eu preciso, Remus.

Beijo ternamente sua testa, suas pálpebras, a ponta do seu nariz, seus lábios. Ele se posiciona debaixo de mim, mas não será assim, de qualquer jeito, que as coisas vão acontecer. Eu quero dar prazer a ele, tanto quanto a mim.

Ergo-me e o faço vir comigo até longe da árvore. Ele me olha intrigado, e eu o abraço.

-Raízes de árvore, Draco. Poderiam machucar suas costas.

Ele sorri, embaraçado por não ter pensado nisso. Ele fica lindo assim!

Por um instante, o tempo pára. Posso sentir o pulsar da natureza em harmonia com nossos corações. O pequeno vale, entre as altas colinas galesas, se torna território sagrado. A própria luz assume tons mágicos. Serenidade e paixão em um só momento. E nós dois parados frente a frente no epicentro de toda essa Magia.

Quando me movo, o tempo volta a correr.

Tiro a capa leve com que saí de casa ao amanhecer e, com um gesto de varinha, estendo-a na grama. Draco morde levemente os lábios.

Ainda olhando nos olhos dele, aponto a varinha na direção de nossa casa e convoco um frasco que comprei há alguns dias.

Draco me olha em expectativa; ele está nervoso. É como se fosse a primeira vez dele. Na realidade **é** a primeira vez. Fisicamente seu corpo foi reconstruído; e emocionalmente... bem, ele nunca fez amor.

Eu o beijo. Coloco todo meu amor nesse beijo. Deslizo uma mão pelas costas dele; a outra mergulha nos seus cabelos de seda. Ele geme e corresponde ao beijo com igual intensidade. Sua língua e a minha fazem uma dança erótica em nossas bocas, nossas respirações se aceleram, e quando ele geme, eu gemo junto.

Nos separamos, sem fôlego. Ele atira a cabeça para trás, expondo o pescoço, quando começo a desabotoar sua veste. Irresistível! Mordo o pescoço dele, e Draco geme, excitado. Tiro sua veste e o abraço apertado, e beijo novamente a boca que me enlouquece. A sensação da pele dele nas minhas mãos é deliciosa.

-Draco... ah... eu quero você tanto.

Ele sorri, entre orgulhoso, excitado e assustado.

Beijo seu pescoço, seu peito, seus ombros. Deslizo a mão pelo seu peito e belisco um mamilo, primeiro de leve, depois com um pouco mais de força, fazendo-o gemer. Ele leva as mãos aos botões da minha veste, mas eu as afasto.

-Ainda não, Draco.

O protesto morre nos lábios dele no instante em que toco sua ereção ainda por sobre a cueca. Eu o provoco até ele ser obrigado a se apoiar em mim. Eu o beijo de novo. Ele me abraça, e eu puxo seu quadril de encontro ao meu. Mesmo através da minha veste, ele pode sentir nossas ereções se encontrando.

-Remus... – Ele me olha atordoado.

Desabotôo minha veste ante o olhar fascinado dele. Quando a deixo cair ele toca meu peito como se fosse a primeira vez que me visse.

Beijo-lhe a boca de leve e vou descendo os lábios pelo seu corpo: pescoço, ombro, peito. Enquanto isso, vou me ajoelhando na frente dele sem deixar de tocá-lo com mãos e lábios. Desço sua cueca e tomo entre os lábios a ponta de seu pênis totalmente ereto. Draco está trêmulo de desejo.

Eu o deito sobre minha capa estendida na grama e, livrando-me da última peça de roupa, inclino-me sobre ele.

-Eu amo você, Draco.

Recebo um sorriso trêmulo de volta.

-E eu você, Remus.

-Tem certeza de que quer isso, Draco?

-Toda certeza do mundo.

-Eu vou ser gentil, meu amor.

-Eu sei. Eu confio em você, Lobo.

Pego o frasco prateado que eu evocara antes e espalho o lubrificante em meus dedos.

-Se eu fizer alguma coisa que você não goste, me fale, Draco.

Ele concorda com um gesto de cabeça. Começo, suavemente, a acariciar sua entradinha.

Ele prende o fôlego e contrai o corpo.

Eu o beijo. E, a medida que deslizo a ponta da língua pelo contorno de seus lábios, afago com a ponta do dedo seu períneo. Draco suspira, e eu o sinto relaxar aos poucos. Volto a circular sua entradinha; dessa vez ele deixa.

Interrompo o beijo e enfio a ponta do dedo dentro dele. Draco abre os olhos e me olha assustado. Pressiono o dedo um pouco mais, e ele geme, segurando-se no meu ombro. Draco fecha os olhos com uma expressão de prazer no rosto; eu enfio o resto do dedo e começo a movimentá-lo um pouco dentro dele.

Suas mãos apertam meu ombro com força à medida que aumento a velocidade.

Eu tiro o dedo, e Draco protesta. Mas geme, satisfeito, quando introduzo dois.

-Remus! Ah... Remus.... isso é bom...

Ele está gostando, e se entregando às sensações. _Oh Hécate, ele é tão lindo_.

Contorno um de seus mamilos com a língua. Passo a usar três dedos para estimulá-lo. Ele estranha um pouco, mas logo se acostuma e já começa a mover os quadris no ritmo da minha mão. Isso está me enlouquecendo.

Ele está pronto, e eu também

Tiro os dedos. Draco geme um protesto que eu silencio com beijos. Sento-me sobre os calcanhares e espalho lubrificante no meu pênis. Draco tem os lábios entreabertos e a respiração falha.

Eu o faço abrir as pernas e me ajoelho entre elas. Draco me olha nos olhos.

Passo as pernas dele em torno da minha cintura, erguendo o quadril dele até a posição certa. Entro só um pouquinho dentro dele e paro, deixando-o acostumar-se.

A sensação de, enfim, estar dentro do meu amor quase me faz gozar. Controlo-me com esforço. Eu me movo entrando e saindo de Draco, penetrando mais fundo a cada movimento. Eu o seguro pelos quadris e dou uma estocada mais forte; estou todo dentro dele. Ele solta um grito de espanto e prazer. Atingi sua próstata. Paro um instante assim, e volto a me mover dentro dele.

Draco se contorce de prazer. Nossos gemidos soam despudorados pelo vale. Eu tomo o pênis dele na mão e o masturbo no ritmo com que me movo dentro dele.

-Remus... assim eu vou ... oh Merlin! – Ele está perto do orgasmo.

Começo a me mover de forma a atingir o pontinho que o enlouquece de prazer a cada estocada.

-Goza para mim, Draco.

E eu sinto o gozo dele se espalhando em minha mão e as contrações do corpo dele me fazem segui-lo imediatamente. Sinto meu sêmen derramar-se dentro dele.

Desabamos juntos. O corpo suado dele cola-se ao meu, e sua respiração descompassada tem o ritmo da minha.

Ele me abraça, e eu enrosco uma perna em torno dele.

Levamos algum tempo para conseguir normalizar a respiração. Draco tem os olhos quase fechados quando sussurra, como se fosse para ele mesmo:

-Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão bom.

Eu o vejo adormecer serenamente, e fecho os olhos me entregando ao sono.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_Londres 11/09/1999_

Remus Lupin:

Arthur e Molly entram escoltando Charles, enquanto Andrômeda Tonks e o marido trazem a filha pela mão. O salão está repleto de convidados, que em sua grande maioria lutaram ao lado do jovem casal contra as forças de Voldemort. Quando Charles e Tonks se encontram na frente dos convidados trocam um sorriso cheio de amor e entrelaçam os dedos.

Sinto Draco segurar minha mão, e o olho, emocionado. Ele disfarça um pouco, mas também está tocado.

Foi-se toda a solidão que eu carregava na alma. Como se um vento bom de outono a tivesse levado, minha tristeza não está mais aqui.

Severus Snape:

A funcionária do Ministério inicia a cerimônia de casamento.

Se esses dois tiverem filhos tão impulsivos como o pai e tão desastrados como a mãe, Minerva terá problemas, porque eles certamente serão da Grifinória. _Salazar me proteja e impeça que eles venham para a Sonserina._

Quando o oficiante faz perguntas tradicionais sobre se os noivos estão cientes do grande ato de Magia que irão realizar agora, sinto Harry recostar a cabeça no meu ombro.

Meu menino. Meu amor.

Sinto-me com se minha alma tivesse esperado por um longo inverno até chegar a hora de encontrar Harry. O tempo de espera acabou. É tempo de viver.

Harry Potter:

Encosto a cabeça no ombro de Severus e, por um instante, imagino que eu gostaria de uma cerimônia assim para nós dois.

Não existe, na tradição bruxa, casamento gay. É uma pena.

O sr. e a sra. Weasley erguem a varinha para abençoar os noivos; depois é a vez da sra. Tonks e do marido. Sem varinha, ele ergue a mão em um gesto de benção mais antigo que o tempo. Essa magia qualquer trouxa pode ter, abençoar aqueles que ama.

Olho para Severus, e ele ergue as sobrancelhas para mim. Não há sarcasmo no gesto, só uma leve ironia que me aquece.

O que eu e Severus temos nasceu com raízes fortes, vai durar para sempre. Nem tudo são flores na nossa vida, mas nunca fui tão feliz.

Dou um leve beijo nos lábios dele. Vai ser o escândalo da festa!

Draco Malfoy:

Os parentes dos noivos devem lançar seus feitiços protetores agora. O bando ruivo levanta-se, puxando a Granger e o Harry junto. Sem pensar, eu me ergo. Tonks é minha prima, e ... ah droga! Eu quero fazer isso.

Minha tia me sorri. Isso aquece minha alma quase tanto quanto a mão de Remus segurando a minha.

Depois de lançar meu feitiço protetor, sento-me ao lado dele com uma emoção diferente no peito. Eu estou feliz. Independentemente de tudo o que eu e Remus temos, eu estou feliz.

Enquanto os recém-casados saem pelo corredor central, sob uma chuva de flores que os convidados projetam das pontas das varinhas, eu decido: eu e Remus teremos uma cerimônia assim. Não está nas leis e tradições? Eu inicio uma nova tradição e faço a lei ser mudada.

Um calor bom aquece minha alma.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_Londres 18/09/1999_

Remus Lupin:

O primeiro exemplar do livro está nas minhas mãos. Eu e Draco estamos sentados no escritório do editor folheando o livro. Draco, sentado ao meu lado, tenta manter a pose, mas está tão feliz quanto eu mesmo.

Gutenberg, o meu editor, está empolgado, acredita no livro e nas repercussões que ele pode ter. Falamos sobre isso, apesar da minha evidente falta de concentração na conversa. É fantástico ter meu livro nas mãos.

Então Gutenberg se vira para Draco com uma proposta:

-Já pensou, meu jovem, em fazer um livro de fotos?

-Um livro de fotos? – Draco analisa a idéia por alguns segundos. – Seria muito interessante, sr. Gutenberg. O que exatamente o senhor propõe?

Draco Malfoy:

Vou fazer um livro de fotos.

E consegui bastante liberdade para escolher os temas e as fotos. Isso vai ser ótimo.

Remus me apóia totalmente. Quando saímos da sala do Gutenberg, ele está quase tão entusiasmado quanto eu.

Tudo isso, o livro dele, o meu projeto, nosso relacionamento, tudo, enfim, merece uma comemoração. Aparatamos direto no apartamento. Enquanto eu pego o champanhe, Remus envia uma coruja para Harry e Severus.

Minutos depois, Harry sai da lareira, avisando que Severus está em Hogwarts, mas que ele já mandou avisá-lo de que o livro ficou pronto.

Remus ainda está servindo uma taça para Harry quando Ronald Weasley e a Granger saem da lareira.

-Parabéns, Remus – o ruivo praticamente berra ao entrar.

-Harry nos avisou. – A Granger tem um pouco mais de educação. – Posso vê-lo?

Ela se atira sobre o livro que Remus lhe estende sorridente e se esquece do mundo. Parece que vieram para ficar. Aos poucos, o apartamento vai se enchendo de conhecidos. A rede de informações está mais eficiente hoje do que durante a guerra contra o Lord das Trevas. Eu, que pretendia namorar Remus a tarde toda, me vejo no meio de uma festa improvisada.

Em algum momento da tarde, surpreendo-me ao me sentir realmente descontraído na companhia de Harry e de Gina Weasley, mas o choque maior vem da Granger. Ela pára do meu lado, com um exemplar do livro na mão e o rosto muito sério:

-Malfoy, as fotos do livro são inigualáveis. Você está de parabéns, assim como Remus.

Estou chocado com isso. Completamente chocado. E, claro, tenho mais classe do que o namoradinho dela, que abre a boca de espanto e não consegue mais fechar.

-Obrigado, Granger. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – O mais interessante é que isso é verdade.

Remus Lupin:

A expressão de Draco durante a tarde variou de choque a conformismo e diversão. Nem sempre nessa seqüência.

Quando a casa enfim esvaziou e conseguimos dar um jeito no caos resultante da invasão de nossos amigos, já era hora de jantar. Depois de comer nossa refeição improvisada, eu me enfiei no chuveiro, enquanto Draco dava um jeito na cozinha.

Quando saí do banho, Draco avisou:

-Vou ficar na banheira por horas. Estou exausto.

Ele ainda precisa se acostumar com muita gente em volta.

Aproveito e vou para o quarto que foi dele e eu transformei em escritório, para olhar o livro com mais calma.

No console da lareira, as fotos acenam para mim antes de ir dormir. Só Sirius fica acordado.

Largo o livro e pego a foto.

"_Obrigado, amigo. Por ter me entendido quando eu precisei_." Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, a foto me sorri de volta. Pego o álbum que ele fez e, devagar, revejo as fotos onde aparecemos juntos e que Sirius colecionou nesse álbum. "_Meu amigo, meu irmão_!" Já passei muitas horas melancólicas vendo essas fotos ou cismando sozinho. Hoje não. Hoje minha saudade não me fere, tornou-se uma lembrança boa. "_Almofadinhas, nunca vou esquecer você, nunca vou deixar de querer que você estivesse aqui. Mas agora eu lembro de você em paz_." Talvez nunca perca também o hábito de conversar em pensamento com ele.

Guardo minhas recordações na estante e me inclino sobre o livro para vê-lo novamente.

Em pé, de costas para porta, estou tão distraído que não vejo Draco entrar. Só o percebo quando ele me abraça por trás e fala baixinho no meu ouvido:

-Você fica muito sexy nessa posição.

Draco Malfoy:

Saio do banho enrolado em uma toalha e, antes mesmo de me enxugar, procuro por Remus. Vou encontrá-lo no escritório, de costas para a porta, debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, totalmente concentrado no livro. Fico observando a visão maravilhosa do traseiro de Remus.

Delicioso, o meu lobo. Ainda mais assim, nessa posição, e usando apenas a calça do pijama.

Olho para as fotos no console já quase todas adormecidas; só o safado do Black que me olha como um ar divertido, como se me incentivasse a fazer o que eu tenho em mente. Ele já viu algumas cenas bem quentes entre mim e Remus no dia que eu esqueci de virar as fotos para a parede. Todos os outros se retiraram, só ele ficou de espectador. E foi um espetáculo e tanto.

Volto a admirar Remus. É tentação demais!

Normalmente ele já teria me percebido. Instintos de lobo. Mas hoje ele está concentrado e não sente a minha aproximação.

Eu o abraço por trás, roçando meu pênis semi-ereto no seu quadril e, aproximando a boca da sua orelha, falo bem baixinho:

-Você fica muito sexy nessa posição.

-Draco!

-Psiu. Fica quietinho, meu amor. - Eu nunca possuí Remus, mas hoje eu o quero. Eu sei que ele aguardava por isso tanto quanto eu.

Ele respira fundo e, apoiando as mãos na escrivaninha, se entrega.

Olho para Black na fotografia. Hoje não tem espetáculo, primo. Hoje Remus é só meu. Com um gesto de varinha, ponho as fotos viradas para parede e volto a me dedicar totalmente ao meu lobo.

Desço a mão pelo peito nu dele, me detendo um instante só nos mamilos; beijo-lhe a nuca, fazendo-o gemer e se contorcer. Minha mão atinge o cós da calça. Grande Merlin, eu já estou totalmente ereto, e Remus move os quadris sensualmente de encontro ao meu corpo.

Desamarro o pijama dele e me descolo do corpo de Remus o suficiente para a calça cair ao chão.

-Sabe, Lobo, eu adoro seu hábito de dormir sem cueca.

Ele joga a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se no meu peito, enquanto eu pego o pau dele e começo a masturbá-lo devagarinho.

-Ahhhh Draco!

Com a outra mão, solto a toalha. Remus geme ao sentir minha ereção encostando-se a ele.

Beijo o pescoço de Remus e desço a língua pela sua coluna, fazendo-o arfar e gemer. Eu conheço seus pontos fracos, meu amor.

Mordo sua bunda, e Remus solta um som rouco, meio gemido, meio rosnado. Afasto as nádegas dele e passo a língua entre elas. Sinto o corpo de Remus tremendo de tesão; mesmo assim continuo, penetro-o com a língua, e ele geme incoerências.

Convoco o lubrificante e substituo a língua pelos dedos devidamente lubrificados. Com meus dedos preparando seu corpo, eu volto a beijá-lo no pescoço. Ele se inclina mais sobre a mesa, e eu roço a ponta do meu pênis na sua entrada.

Remus ergue os quadris se oferecendo para mim. Oh Merlin! Eu amo tanto esse homem, tão generoso, tão lindo e tão delicioso.

Introduzo só a pontinha. A sensação é enlouquecedora. Ele é tão apertado em volta do meu pênis, tão quente.

Remus move o quadril, fazendo-me aprofundar a penetração. Ele está impaciente, e eu também.

Seguro-o pelos quadris e, com uma estocada, penetro-o mais profundamente. Remus geme e se move comigo. Nossos gemidos se misturam, meu suor escorre pelo corpo dele e quando, enfim, estou todo dentro dele, eu paro por um instante.

_Ahhhh, isso é a perfeição._

Volto a masturbar Remus no mesmo ritmo em que me movo dentro dele. Remus se entrega completamente em minhas mãos. O prazer que sinto misturado à essa entrega traz lágrimas aos meus olhos. Estou quase chorando quando sinto que meu orgasmo se aproxima. Mordo o ombro de Remus, e ele chama meu nome. A voz dele é rouca, e eu sinto que seu pênis já pulsa na minha mão.

Vem tudo junto, o orgasmo dele, meu gozo e minhas lágrimas.

Quando o furacão de sensações passa, ficamos nós dois. E isso me basta.

Saio dele devagar, sem soltá-lo. Não confio em minhas pernas. Nem nas dele.

Remus se volta e me abraça. Seca minhas lágrimas sem perguntar nada.

-Draco, eu sou seu. Para sempre, meu amor.– Ele me conduz gentilmente até o sofá, onde nos sentamos abraçados. - Meu amor é seu, meu corpo, minha alma.

Eu olho dentro dos olhos de Remus. E me vejo lá dentro. Estou livre. Totalmente livre. Ele me ama e, assim, me faz mais forte e mais livre. Merlin! É assim também o meu amor por Remus.

Entrelaço minha mão à dele.

-Eu quero você por inteiro, Remus. E sou inteiramente seu. Para sempre.

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_Hogsmeade 21/09/1999_

Harry Potter:

Acordo assustado de um pesadelo. São cada vez mais raros, mas ainda ocorrem. Severus me puxa para junto dele e me abraça, esperando até que eu me acalme.

-Tudo bem, Harry?

Faço que sim com a cabeça. Severus está aqui. Isso é o que me importa. Se não estiver tudo perfeito, nós dois podemos achar o caminho.

-Quer um chá?

Faço que não com a cabeça.

-Água?

-Não. Quero beijo.

Severus suspira profundamente:

-Acho que posso suportar isso.

Ele me beija, a princípio doce e suavemente. Eu o provoco com a língua, e o beijo ganha intensidade, paixão.

Ele me deita na cama e desliza a mão pelo meu corpo, então Severus fala no meu ouvido o que eu mais gosto escutar:

-Eu amo você, Harry James Potter.

Severus Snape:

Quase dois anos juntos e fazer amor com Harry ainda me emociona.

Eu sei como ele gosta de ser tocado, e me esmero em descobrir novas formas de fazê-lo. Ele goza antes de mim, seu sêmen se espalha entre nossos corpos, e ele segura minha cabeça entre suas mãos até que sua respiração volte ao normal.

Volto a me mover dentro dele, que generosamente se move junto.

-Eu te amo, Severus. Muito. Demais.

É ouvindo suas juras de amor que eu gozo.

Meu menino me segura, não permitindo que eu saia de dentro dele até que minha respiração se acalme. Só então ele me deixa soltá-lo, e ficamos os dois nos olhando nos olhos por um tempo até ele adormecer.

Dos muitos pequenos hábitos de Harry, esse é um dos que mais gosto: mal ele adormece, ele traz a cabeça para o meu ombro e me abraça. Eu durmo melhor com ele nos meus braços.

Draco Malfoy:

Faz um ano que eu vim viver com Remus. Ou quatro estações, como ele diz.

Eu trazia o inferno na alma, e ele tinha a dele mergulhada na tristeza.

Um ano. Quatro estações. Um ciclo apenas, e tudo é tão diferente.

Fico na janela olhando a Lua quase cheia sobre a Londres trouxa enquanto Remus dorme em nossa cama.

Nossa cama, nossa casa, nosso apartamento, nossa vida. Nós!

O livro dele é um sucesso, o meu também será. Fizemos história, meu amor, e faremos de novo.

As próximas noites serão difíceis. Sempre é difícil ver quem a gente ama sofrer. E será assim por toda a vida. Busco forças na minha alma, no nosso amor e na serenidade dele. Mergulhar na minha mente e meditar um pouco também ajuda.

Respiro fundo e, quase sem esforço, me vejo no pico nevado onde converso comigo mesmo.

Quando torno a abrir os olhos, vejo Remus encostado na parede ao meu lado, sorrindo.

Remus Lupin:

Draco, meu jovem e intenso amante. Meu amor, que eu esperei tanto tempo para encontrar. Tão forte à sua própria maneira. Tão lindo de tantas maneiras diferentes.

-Vem para a cama – eu chamo.

Ele me estende a mão e se deixa conduzir.

Nos aninhamos na cama.

-Logo já vai ser outra Lua Cheia, Draco.

-E nós vamos vencê-la, Remus.

-Eu sei.

_Hécate generosa, obrigado. Obrigado por Draco em minha vida. Vela por Sirius onde ele estiver, e dê a ele o meu amor, que hoje é como deveria ter sido desde o início. Um amor de irmão._

-O que você tem, Remus? – Draco pergunta diante do sorriso bobo que sei que se estampa em meu rosto.

-Eu tenho você, e uma enorme vontade de viver.

Eu o aninho em meus braços para dormir. Ele desce a mão pelo meu corpo, meio sonolento.

-Remus.

-Hum?

-Amanhã começa outro ciclo.

Sorrio, feliz, diante da idéia de mais quatro estações com Draco.

**FIM.**


End file.
